La Nephilim
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Carlisle annonce l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau membre dans la famille alors que Bella attend désespérément qu'Edward de une, la transforme et de deux, la déflore.
1. Introduction

Disclamer: Les personnes de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant un ou plusieurs personnages qui n'ont pas encore de nom pourraient faire leur apparition...

Note de l'auteur: Je situerais cette fic après New Moon, Bella est humaine, Edward et les Cullen sont des vampires. M pour des scènes potentiellement citronées

Beta: Marguerite06

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Introduction**

**-**

**Pov Bella**

Forks, les Cullen, Jacob Black, les Volturi. J'ai beau n'avoir que 18 ans j'ai vue et vécue tellement de choses improbables. À 17 ans, je suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai appris que les humains n'étaient pas seuls sur terre. Sérieusement, qui pouvait s'imaginer que depuis des millénaires, les vampires vivent parmi nous sans que jamais on ne les ait découverts...

Avant Edward, pour moi les vampires c'était le stéréotype de Dracula, un mort vivant, ce qui à vrai dire est plutôt le cas et qui tuent les humains pour se nourrir de leur sang. Des marginaux vivant la nuit et dormant le jour. Mais non, ce mythe urbain était partiellement faux, ils ne tuent pas tous les humains et choisissent parfois de chasser les animaux. Mais surtout, ils ne sont pas carbonisés par la lumière du soleil et pour ma plus grande joie personnelle et peuvent être très très amical avec les humains...

Et si ? Et si les vampires existent, qu'en est t-il des sorcières, des anges, des crocodiles dans les égouts ? Et pourquoi pas ?

Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! Ah oui Edward Cullen alias « _mon-dieu-grec-aux-doigts-et-lèvres-magiques_ » (ce petit sobriquet reste entre nous bien entendu). Déjà un an de vie commune, nous ne sommes pas mariés mais le fait qu'il partage presque toutes mes nuits me fait penser que nous sommes tout comme. Nous vivons une vie assez paisible depuis qu'une certaine veuve enragée dont je ne citerais pas le nom n'étaient plus à mes trousses. La colère de mon père envers Edward c'est en partie essoufflée, il pouvait venir plus souvent chez moi avec seule condition (assez futile vous me direz), de ne pas fermer la porte de ma chambre lorsque nous nous y trouvons. Ahh mon pauvre père, j'ai beau l'aimer du plus profond de mon cœur, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre mes mensonges ou le fait qu'Edward me cajole presque toutes les nuits...

Il avait même pris la résolution de me laisser passer quelques nuits chez les Cullen, décision aidée par Esmée et Carlisle. Les conditions étaient nombreuses, la première et plus importante: ne pas dormir dans le lit d'Edward, en théorie. Esmée et Carlisle n'aimaient pas mentir à mon père, mais ils comprenaient parfaitement cette infraction. À vrai dire, nous ne respections aucune des règles prescrites par mon père, que ce soit de normalement dormir dans la chambre d'Alice, d'avoir moi et Edward un comportement correct, d'être surveillés par ses parents pour ne pas enfreindre le dit comportement correct et diverses autres.

En conclusion, les Cullen se soucient bien moins de ma **vertue** que mon père et personnellement cela ne me gêne en rien...


	2. Economie

**Mini Lemon mais vraiment mini**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Économie**

-

**Pov Bella**

DDDiiinnnngggg, la sonnerie résonne dans les salles de cours, je sors de ma léthargie. J'attrape mon sac qui traine au pied de ma paillasse et engouffre mes affaires dedans. Je tâtonne ma poche et sors mon portable pour regarder l'heure: 16h34. Quel jour sommes nous ? : Jeudi, plus qu'un jour de torture et je vais pouvoir profiter des Cullen durant deux longs jours. C'est seulement avec eux que je me sens libre, libre de pouvoir parler de vampires, de pouvoir toucher et embrasser Edward sans me sentir épiée par mon père et les autres élèves. Libre de ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie de la petite fille sage...

Comme à chaque fin de journée de cours, Edward m'attend à la sortie, comme à chaque fois je saisis la main qu'il me tend et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Toujours la même routine, un passage à nos cassiers respectifs, un petit arrêt aux toilettes et direction le parking ou à chaque fois (hormis les sorties de chasses) nous attendent Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

-

**Alice**: Alors Bella ce cours d'économie ?

_ _Une horreur_

Je m'installe dans la volvo, direction la maison de mon père.

**Edward**: Pas trop impatiente ?

**_** _Pour ce week end ? Ah si, j'ai préparé mon sac ce matin, si seulement ces deux jours pouvaient durer une éternité..._

**Edward après une longue hésitation:** Je sais qu'on en a déjà parler, mais tu peux t'installer chez nous...

-

Effectivement nous en avions souvent parler, m'installer chez les Cullen. Je me sentais prête en temps que femme à vivre avec lui et un jour devenir moi aussi vampire, malgré ses réticences. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner mon père, je ne le sentais pas encore prêt, même s'il commençait à comprendre que j'étais majeure et que j'allais bientôt prendre mon envol...

Je me contenta de scruter l'horizon perdue dans mes réflexions.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à notre destination. Edward gara sa voiture à plusieurs centaines de mètres afin de pouvoir s'éclipser en toute discrétion à l'arrivée de mon père. Il nous restait un peu plus d'une heure, je fis en express mes devoirs, car il était presque impossible pour moi de réunir mes neurones après qu'Edward est profité de mon corps. Il se contenta de jouer avec une balle allongé sur mon lit me guettant de temps à autre lorsque je soupirais de désespoir devant mes devoirs d'économie.

Après 45 minutes d'intenses frustrations d'avoir « _mon-dieu-grec-aux-doigts-et-lèvres-magiques_ » à seulement trois mètres de moi sans pouvoir le toucher, je ferme mon classeur d'économie accompagné d'un gracieux petit gémissement de libération.

-

**Edward**: Ayé t'as fini ?

Je me levai de mon siège et allai dans sa direction: _ouiii_. Il abandonna sa balle et me tendit sa main que je saisis, il me tira doucement vers lui, un frisson me parcourus lorsque je me m'étalai sur lui déversant toute ma passion sur ses lèvres, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers mon réveil, 17h37, je pouvais profiter de lui encore quinze à vingt bonnes minutes.

Je l'invite silencieusement à se relever en attrapant le col de sa chemise, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Elle est loin l'époque où il m'imposait lui aussi ses règles, nous avions peu à peu fraichis certaines barrières, nos baisers timides étaient devenus voraces, la seule limite restante était d'éviter le plus possible de taquiner ses canines. Nos caresses se faisaient plus intimes, explorant peu à peu des territoires encore inconnus. Malgré son état vampirique, je pouvais sentir son désir qui se nichait souvent le long de mon bas ventre, mais nous n'avions pas encore franchit le cap, j'étais encore vierge, certainement plus pour longtemps, la _tentation_ était de plus en plus dure à refréner...

Je n'ai jamais sentis plus exquise sensation que ses douces lèvres happant voracement les miennes. Mon bras droit se dénoua de ses épaules, laissant mes doigts flâner sensuellement le long de son épaule, puis de sa nuque et allèrent agripper sa chevelure afin de l'inviter à approfondir notre baiser. Les supplices que mon bourreau faisait subir à mes lèvres créa en moi un électrochoc qui parsema mon corps de multiples spasmes musculaires...

Sa main relâcha ma hanche pour venir ce glisser doucement sous mon maillot suivant lentement le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale du bout de ses doigts. Je soupira contre sa bouche lorsque je sentis ses doigts butter contre les agrafes de mon soutien gorge et insinuer doucement son index et son majeur en dessous qui glissèrent lentement le long du tissu jusqu'à ma baleine et frôlèrent doucement la courbe de mon sein...

J'ondulai délicatement contre lui et chuchota à son oreille _Edward_, pour lui signifier mon désir.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la jointure des deux baleines et le revers de sa main descendit le long de mon ventre, contourna mon nombril jusqu'à mon pantalon, je m'embrasais...

Agrippée à ses épaules, je tentais de garder l'esprit clair, mais l'oxygène commençait à me manquer et les pulsations martelant mes tempes commençait a m'endolorir...

Mon cœur eu un raté lorsque sa main alla fermement agripper ma fesse entrechoquant nos bas ventre, je ne pus retenir un petit rire de malice lorsque je sentis contre mon entre jambe son envie de moi. J'étais d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, j'ondulai à plusieurs reprises contre ses hanches après tout je pouvais bien le mettre au supplice moi aussi.

-

**Edward** **grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à**: Bella arrête ça....

**Taquine**: _Ne me dit pas que ça te déplait..._

**Edward**: Non, mais n'oublie pas ton père...

-

Ah oui mon père, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Nous devions nous assagir, sinon je n'ose imaginer dans quel état mon père va me encore me retrouver au départ d'Edward. En effet je le soupçonne de plus ou moins se douter de nos petites infractions aux bonnes mœurs lorsqu'un soir, il fouilla vainement la maison à la recherche d'un Edward caché après m'avoir trouvé allongée heureusement totalement vêtue, suffocante, sur mon lit froissé les jambes encore écartées...

D'accord Bella, allez respire profondément, calmes tes ardeurs et contentes-toi des baisers et caresses habituels. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Edward se tendre.

_ _Mon père ?_

**Edward**: Oui, au bout de la rue...

Il me repoussa délicatement et j'expirai bruyament à plusieurs reprises pour dissiper la frustration. Il se rajusta et je fis de même. Alors qu'il allait partir, j'attrapai le col de sa chemise...

_ _T'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

Il fit d'abord l'innocent, genre « _je vois pas de quoi tu parles_ » me lança un de ses plus beau sourire et déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me laissa, mes lèvres encore tendu avec un « _à ce soir_ », j'entendis la porte claquée et un « _Bella tu es là_ ? »

_ _Oui papa, je suis en haut._

Je refis rapidement mon lit et descendit l'escalier...

* * *

Oubliez pas le bouton magique :)


	3. Le choix de Sophie

Voici le chapitre 3, désolé il à été un peu long à venir. Bella et Carlisle sont les narrateurs dans ce chapitre.

Merci à ma Beta: Marguerite06 qui prend de son temps pour relire mes textes

Et merci à mes premiers reviewers, Alizée, aurelia1979, chouchoumag et Bellaandedwardamour

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le choix de Sophie**

-

**Pov Bella**

Je refis rapidement mon lit et descendis l'escalier...

**Charlie**: Alors chérie, ta journée ?

_ _La routine..._

**Charlie**: Edward est venu à la maison ?

_ _Oui. Vite fait, il m'a ramené des cours_. Je change subtilement de sujet de discussion. _Et la tienne ? Pas de fugitif est cavale ? De chien disparu ?_

**Charlie**: Ah ah, non. Juste quelques querelles de voisinages, des dégradations publiques...

_ _Spaghetti bolognaise, ça te tente pour ce soir ?_

**Charlie**: Mhhh, va pour des spaghetti...

-

Une fois le dîner terminé, je fais la vaisselle et remonte dans ma chambre. Quelle heure est-il ? Mhhh 20h38, pas d'Edward à l'horizon, allez Bella va prendre ta douche. Je fouille dans ma commode, attrape un vieille chemise, un pantacourt en coton, un shorty et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Mmhhh rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude pour se relaxer après une longue et rude journée. Je profite de l'absence d'Edward pour faire durer le plaisir, _ah non pas Edward, Bella !_ Quelle idiote, Bella je t'ai déjà dit cinquante fois de ne pas penser à Edward sous ta douche ! J'avais beau me le répéter je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui tout le temps, partout, dans toutes les situations, mais mon corps et mon esprit étaient traîtres ! La seule mention d'Edward dans mon esprit me fait monter le rouge aux joues et je pouvais jurer sentir ses doigts enflammer ma peau à cet instant précis. Ou alors c'était l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur ma peau nue. Je prends feu, j'ai la chair de poule et pourtant ma peau me brûle et je sens mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine. J'attrape le mitigeur et le tourne sur le coté bleu, une bonne douche froide s'impose !

J'attrape ensuite une serviette et sors discrètement de la salle de bain pour jeter un coup d'œil dans ma chambre, _zut toujours pas d'Edward !_ J'en profite pour peigner longuement mes cheveux et peaufiner l'épilation de mes sourcils...

21h26, toujours pas d'Edward, _mais qu'est ce qu'il fou !_ Le temps paraît bien long sans lui...

Assise sur mon lit, je scrute l'intégralité de ma chambre, mon regard tomba sur mon ordinateur, Ah maman ! Elle m'a peut être envoyé un email. Et non pas d'email de ma mère, zut ! Bon bah j'en profite pour réviser...

Après une heure et une dizaine de SMS envoyés, je finis par désespérer de le voir ce soir. Allez va pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ne pourra me faire que du bien avec ce qui m'attend ce week end et oui ne pas oublier de mettre ton réveil ! Oui, l'avantage d'un Edward, c'est un réveil tout en douceur...

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Plus tôt à la maison, je convoquais l'ensemble de ma famille pour un conseil de famille...

Tous s'installent dans le grand salon. Je prends la parole:

_ _Je vous ai tous réunis ce soir pour parler avec vous de quelque chose..._

J'essaie de garder mon esprit le plus imperméable possible pour éviter l'intrusion d'Edward, en vain...

**Edward**: Non Carlisle ! Jamais de la vie, alors qu'on vient tout juste de ce dépêtrer de nos problèmes !

_ **brandissant mon index**: _Edward, attend d'entendre tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce sujet..._

**Edward**: Non c'est non, mon choix est irrévocable !

**Esmée fermement**: Edward, laisse Carlisle parler s'il te plait !

_ **Je racle ma gorge**: _Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, pour ou contre l'intégration TEMPORAIRE d'un nouveau membre dans notre famille ?_

**Emmett cru avoir mal compris**: Pardon ?

**Rosalie**: C'est une blague ?

Edward fulminait dans son coin et Esmée lui en envoya un regard menaçant.

_ _Non, mais je dois vous parlez d'elle..._

_-_

Le dialogue s'éternise. J'expose mes arguments, mais les avis différent. Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée sont pour, Alice et Jasper doutent. Quant à Edward, il affiche toujours sa détermination. Les heures passent et après un long dialogue et de multiples compromis Alice et Jasper finissent par dire pour. Seul Edward campe toujours sur sa position.

Pour Edward tout ce qui compte, c'est la sécurité de Bella et après tout ce qui lui était arrivée, (James, Victoria, les Volturi et Jacob), il voit ce nouveau membre comme une menace. Mais est-ce que ce qu'elle pouvait réellement attenter à sa vie ?

Je répéte longuement à Edward que je la connais. Transformée en France à 19 ans en 1942, pendant la guerre. Qu'il n'a aucun soucis à ce faire puisqu'elle n'a jamais goûté au sang humain et ce n'était pas une intégration définitive, elle restera à Forks que durant quelques mois.

Je ne veux pas semer la discorde dans ma famille, mais je veux l'accord de tous et celui d'Edward compte plus que tout.

-

__Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Bella ne court aucun risque et si jamais elle se comporte mal avec Bella, l'un d'entre nous ou si elle s'en prend aux habitants de Forks, je la chasserai._

**Edward**: Vraiment ? D'accord... Mais avant de prendre ma décision, je veux en parler avec Bella.

_ _Faisons comme cela..._

**Emmett regarda sa montre**: En parlant de Bella, Edward tu l'as pas oubliée ?

**Edward regarda à son tour l'heure**: 00h30, Oh oui merde !

**Esmée, outrée**: Edward surveille ton langage !

**Edward attrapant ses clefs de voiture sur le meuble**: Oui maman désolé, il déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue, à plus tard...

**Emmett, gaiement**: J'aimerais pas être à sa place...

Rosalie, qui se trouve à ses cotés, lui envoie un coup du revers de la main.

**Emmett**: Aiiieuuuhh

**Rosalie roulant des yeux**: Ça t'apprendra à faire l'enfant !

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Je me gare à ma place habituelle et fait le reste du trajet à vitesse vampirique. Devant la maison du Chef Swan, je scrute les alentours. Personne en vue, en même temps quel humain peut traîner dehors à 1h du mat'.

D'un bond, j'atteris sur le toit. J'ouvre doucement sa fenêtre entre et la referme. Elle dort. J'enlève ma veste et ma chemise et les déposes sur sa chaise de bureau. Je prend dans sa commode un des t-shirt que je lui ai laissé pour ne pas froisser ma chemise durant la nuit. Avoir des vêtements de rechange s'est avéré très utile après qu'elle ait malmenée à plusieurs reprises certaines de mes chemises. Et puis cela évitait qu'elle ne gèle au contact de mon torse nu. Je me déchausse, tire doucement sur la couette et entre délicatement dans son lit. Elle bouge, je caresse sa joue de mon pouce puis ses lèvres et hume son parfum. Elle bouge encore et ses yeux s'agitent sous ses paupières elle se réveille, mince ! Elle grogne et se frotte les yeux, je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes inertes...

_ **Je lui sursurre**: _Désolé j'ai été un peu long, rendors toi mon amour._

Bella passant son bras autour de ma nuque pour se blottir contre moi: Mmmhh, tu m'as manqué...

* * *

Ah ah, un nouveau membre dans la famille des Cullen ?? Vous en saurez bientôt un peu plus sur elle...

Le chapitre 4 sera mis en ligne dans quelques jours, il est déja près :)

Oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, pleasseeee


	4. Mme Jennings

Merci à ceux qui prenne un peu de leur temps pour me laisser des reviews et à ma Beta.

Bonne lecture à tous

****

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Mme Jennings**

-

_ **Je lui susurre**: _Désolé j'ai été un peu long, rendors toi mon amour._

**Bella passant son bras autour de ma nuque pour ce blottir contre moi**: Mmmhh tu m'a manqué...

-

**Pov Bella**

Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? J'ai froid tout d'un coup, je me blottis un peu plus dans ma couette. Je jurerais avoir sentis mon lit bouger à l'instant, je ressens une présence juste a côté de moi, mais la fatigue me décourage à ouvrir les yeux, un esprit tente d'abuser de moi ? Quelque chose de froid touche mes lèvres, cette sensation se propage jusqu'à mon ventre, est-ce une main ? Elle me contraint à me cambrer par une légère pression et je sens mon être prendre le moule de son corps.

_Mmhh enfin c'est lui, je gémis_. Je bascule sur le flanc pour lui faire face et nos genoux se cognent, l'une de mes jambes remonte sur ses cuisses et ma main prit appuie sur son épaule pour me blottir contre son corps. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui communiquer mon amour. J'étais trop fatiguée, mais parfois seul un geste, une caresse compte. Ma tête s'échoua dans le creux de son épaule pour le reste de ma nuit...

-

Au petit matin, je fus réveillée en sursaut par un bruit de fracas. Je croise son regard qui me dirige vers mon chevet.

__ Mon réveil !!!_ Il l'avait détruit. Je retourne sur lui l'air ahurie.

**Edward**: Désolé j'avais pas vu que tu avais programmé ton réveil, il a sonné et j'y ai été un peu fort pour l'éteindre...

_ _Un peu fort ? Tu l'as pulvérisé!_

**Edward**: Moins fort ! Ton père !

**Charlie du bas de l'escalier**: Bella chérie, tout va bien ?

Je regarde Edward surprise avec un air _« Il est réveillé et tu es encore là? »_

_ **Bégayant**: _Euuhh ouii-ouii papa, c'est moi, j'ai-j'ai fait tomber un truc, t'inquiètes pas..._

_ **À Edward**: _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?_

**Edward**: T'inquiètes pas, je le surveille depuis qu'il est réveillé. Je me serais éclipsé s'il avait eu l'intention de venir dans ta chambre...

_ _Il est quelle heure ?_

**Edward**: 7h

-

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, attrape des vêtements propres et part dans la salle de bain, Edward sur mes talons. Je le regarde stupéfaite...

**Edward amusé**: Puis-je utiliser ta douche ?

_ **Je rougis**: _Vas-y..._

Je regarde fixement devant moi essayant de l'oublier. J'enlève mon pantacourt et mon sous vêtement, il ne me reste plus que ma chemise, j'enfile un sous vêtement propre et glisse mon soutien gorge sous ma chemise entre-ouverte pour l'enfiler, puis la retire.

**Edward, sortant sa tête de la douche**: Tu me passes une serviette, s'il te plait...

_ _Tiens, prend celle là_, il me regarde le regard assombris de désir, _un problème ?_

**Edward**: Non non, aucun...

-

La salle de bain de mon père était trop petite pour deux, j'enroule une serviette autour de moi et pars m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je crois que nous n'avions jamais autant tenter le diable. Mon père était à l'étage du dessous et Edward se trimballait a moitié nu chez nous. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et je repris la possession de la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer.

Il entre et se poste derrière moi alors que je peaufine ma coiffure et pose ses mains sur mes côtes m'enlaçant sensuellement, humant la senteur de mon cou...

_ **Je rigole**: _Arrêteee ! On va finir par être en retard..._

**Edward**: J'y peux rien si tu m'es si désirable...

_ _Allez va t'en, je te retrouve toute à l'heure._

**Edward**: Oui madame...

-

Je pivote ses mains encore sur moi, telle une danseuse de classique dans les mains de son partenaire et dépose un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres...

Bon allez Bella ! Active toi, sinon tu va être à la bourre. J'attrape mon sac de cours, mais _merde alors ou est mon sac pour ce week end ?_ Je tourne et vire dans ma chambre, _où il est ?_ J'ai une illumination. Bien sûr, il l'avait prit en partant. Je descend l'escalier, mon père est encore là...

_ _Bonjour_

**Charlie**: Bonjour chérie...

_ _Tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir je dors chez Alice ?_ (Ou comment ne pas dire chez mon petit-ami !)

**Charlie**: Non j'ai pas oublié, tu te souviens des règles, Isabella...

_ _Oui Charlie, je connais les règles !_

_-_

J'engloutis en express un verre de jus d'orange et attrape une pomme que je mangerai en voiture, il devait m'attendre devant la maison.

J'aime le vendredi. Enfin j'aime presque tous dans le vendredi, car j'ai au moins un des Cullen avec moi à chaque cours. Deux heures de Biologie avec Edward (Ahhh la Biologie, j'aime la biologie!), une heure d'histoire avec Alice et Jasper, deux heures d'arts avec Alice et Rosalie, une heure d'éducation civique avec Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Mais, le vendredi, je vivais la pire heure de toute la semaine (Largement devant le sport... !), pour moi la pire création de l'éducation américaine, le cours d'éducation sexuelle. En plus, il était obligatoire, sauf sur interdiction des parents, pour les élèves, l'une des meilleurs heures de la semaine, pas pour moi en tout cas...

Ce n'est pas l'éducation sexuelle en lui même qui me gêne, c'est plutôt le fait que toute la fratrie, au complet, est avec moi pour cette heure. Enfin, c'est surtout la présence d'Emmett qui pose problème. Qu'il commente ma relation avec Edward en privé passe encore, mais pas lorsqu'il se permet des indiscrétions ou commentaires en plein cours...

La journée commença en douceur avec les heures d'arts en compagnie d'Alice et Rosalie. Nous étions à une table de quatre, mais personne ne voulait travailler avec un Cullen. Et le cours d'art, c'était location de se retrouver entre filles pour papoter, parler de nos hommes, des projets à venir, des cours... De trucs de fille quoi.

-

**Rosalie**: Vous avez prévu quelque chose de spécial Edward et toi ?

_ _Pour ce week end ? Hum... je sais qu'il a prévu un truc, mais je connais pas le quoi ni le où..._

Nous fixons Alice avec insistance...

**Alice**: Me regardez pas comme ça, vous savez que j'ai rien le droit de dire...

**Rosalie**: Aller Alice juste un petit indice...

**Alice**: (Je sens que je vais encore le regretter), et bien il a prévu de t'emmener quelque part. J'en dirais pas plus !

__ Alors, ça c'est de l'indice Alice._

**Alice**: Demande à Edward si tu veux savoir...

_ _Il veut jamais rien me dire..._

**Rosalie**: C'est que tu sais pas y faire avec un Cullen, si tu compte devenir une Cullen, ma chère va falloir que t'apprennes à mener ton homme à la baguette.

**Alice**: Règle 1 d'une Cullen: Lui faire croire que c'est lui qui prend les décisions.

**Rosalie**: Règle 2 d'une Cullen: Utiliser ses charmes comme une arme redoutable.

**Alice**: Le priver de contact physique c'est avérer une arme des plus redoutables.

**Rosalie la coupant**: À condition de ne pas craquer la première, bien entendu.

**Alice**: Et là, tu sais de quoi tu parles Rosalie...

Elle lui lance un regard menaçant et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire...

**La prof nous interrompt**: Mesdemoiselles, souhaitez-vous prolonger votre petite discussion en retenue ce soir ?

__ Euh non, nous sommes désolées Mme Jennings..._

* * *

_Merci, oubliez pas de laisser une review ça me ferais très plaisir de savoir ce que vous y pensez_

_Bientôt plus d'action :)_


	5. La boulette

Désolé pour l'attente, je poste le chapitre 5 mais il n'a pas été relu, ma Beta ne pourra le relire que vendredi alors j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre, je le rééditerais plus tard, **donc il est très possible qu'il reste des fautes...**

Bonne lecture a vous tous. Bella et Edward sont les narrateurs dans ce chapitre. C'est d'abord Bella puis Edward et re Bella.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Lizou parce qu'Emmett le vaut bien XD

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - La boulette**

**-**

**Pov Bella**

La matinée s'acheva par les heures d'histoire et d'éducation civique. Alice et Rosalie nous attendaient moi, Emmett, Jasper et Edward devant la salle de cours pour aller « déjeuner » à la cafétéria. Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle, discutant de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett face la boulette de parler de l'aménagement d'une chambre dans le loft des Cullen...

_ _Une chambre_ ?

Alice laisse tomber sa tête et ce frappe le front de sa main, _idiot_...

**Edward**: Emmett...

**Emmett**: ?? Merde tu lui a pas encore dit...

_ **Je regarde Edward**: _Dit quoi ?!_

**Edward à Emmett**: Et quand en aurai-je eu le temps ? Des fois tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de parler...

**Emmett**: Désolé c'est sortie tout seul.

_ _Dit quoi !_

Il me regarde, je suis inquiète à chaque fois qu'Edward me cache quelque chose cela fini en catastrophe, mon cœur s'emballe et la nausée monte en moi.

**Edward**: Bella, ce n'est pas le bon moment et encore moins le bon endroit pour parler de ça...

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette sur mon plateau et quitte la table sans un mot. Edward quitte à son tour la table, désolé dit-il à ses frères et sœurs. Il me retrouve à l'extérieur et nous partons en direction de la forêt.

-

_ _Maintenant dit moi_

**Edward**: D'abord promet moi de ne pas paniquer, Carlisle m'a juré que tu n'encourais aucun danger.

_ _Promis je reste zen..._

**Edward**: Hier soir j'étais en retard par ce que Carlisle nous a convoqué pour un conseil de famille. Et ce conseil portait sur l'intégration d'un nouveau membre dans la famille, une intégration pas définitive, elle ne restera que durant quelques mois.

Un nouveau membre ? Elle ?

_ **Je m'emporte**: _Attend tu refuse toujours de me transformer mais tu accepte qu'un vampire entre dans ta famille !_

**Edward posant de sa main sur ma joue**: Bella, on en a parlé des milliers de fois, bientôt je te l'est promis !

Je détourne mon regard du sien mais il me contraint à le regarder en faisant pivoter ma tête.

**Edward**: Je n'est pas dis oui, je leur est dis que je voulais en parler avec toi avant, si tu est contre moi aussi...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, son attention me transperce le cœur. Il contredirait Carlisle pour moi.

_ _Un nouveau vampire ? C'est sérieux ?_

**Edward**: Oui, je t'explique et tu me dis ce que tu en pense. Carlisle nous a pas vraiment expliquer le pourquoi mais il veut faire venir un vampire, une vampire, chez nous durant quelques mois. J'ai refuser au début pour toi, parce que j'avais peur. Mais Carlisle m'a promis que tu n'encourais aucun risque, qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas à toi par ce qu'elle est sevrée des humains. Les autres sont pour mais toi qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

_ _Si Carlisle dit que je ne risque rien c'est que je ne risque rien alors je suis pour._

**Edward, il paraît soulagé**: C'est vrai, on en parlera avec Carlisle ce soir.

_ _Elle, donc c'est une fille, elle a quel âge ?_

**Edward**: 19 ans en âge humain, 86 ans en âge vampire.

_ _86 ans, attend elle est née en, euh en 1923 ?_

**Edward** : Une jeunette...

_ _Si tu le dit, on rentre ?_

**Edward**: Je te suis...

* * *

**Pov Edward**

Les cours repris, Bella et moi nous rendons dans la salle de Biologie main dans la main.

_ _Bonjour Mr Molina_

**Mr Molina**: Bonjour Mr Cullen, Melle Swan...

**Bella**: Bonjour Mr Molina

-

Nous nous installons à notre paillasse, je suppose que nous allons faire un TP étant donner le matériel déjà poser sur notre table. Je me concentre sur les pensées de Mr Molina, ouf un TP sur la digestion. Je me voudrais de devoir encore obligé Bella a simulé un malaise lors des dissections afin de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

**Bella**: Edward, est ce que je vais devoir ?

_ _Non c'est bon on fait un truc sur la digestion_

**Mr Molina**: Bon aujourd'hui vous allez faire un TP sur la digestion qui sera noter. Vous faites les expériences avec votre binôme et chacun me rendra un compte-rendu personnel, vous ne recopiez pas celui de l'autre. A me rendre vendredi de la semaine prochaine. Sur vos paillasses, vous trouverez tous le matériels dont vous aurez besoin, tubes à essais, bec bunsen, pinces, liqueur de Fehling, essayez de ne pas mettre le feu au labo merci .

Les élèves rigolent. Il attrape une pile de feuilles et nous les distribuent.

**Mr Molina**: Vous réalisez les expériences, décrivez et interprétez les résultats.

**Bella**: Allez c'est partit...

Au programme, Amidon, Protéines, Lipides, Peptides. Le cours dérapa quelque peu au moment de démontrer la présence de sucre réducteur. Bella tenait un tube à essai au dessus du bec bunsen allumé pour réaliser le test à la liqueur de Fehling. Mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionné comme elle le souhaitait...

**Bella**: Edward on a dut louper un truc ça change pas de couleur...

Je passe derrière elle et me colle contre son dos, je passe mon bras sous le sien pour venir poser ma main sur la sienne et la dirigée.

_ _Met le plus près de la flamme..._

Je me colle un peu plus contre elle, son bassin ce retrouve prit en étau entre le rebord de la paillasse et mon bassin. Je la sens frémir, je souffle sur la peau de son cou, elle gémit.

**Bella**: Edward on est en cours...

_ _Regarde ça tourne au rouge_

Il n'y avait pas que le contenu du tube à essai qui tournait au rouge, les joues de Bella aussi.

J'entends quelqu'un ce racler la gorge a côté de nous, Mr Molina.

**Mr Molina discrètement**: Mr Cullen, Melle Swan s'il vous plait.

Je me recule, _pardon Mr Molina_. Plusieurs élèves nous regardent, Bella est gênée et tourne au cramoisi. Je lui chuchote un désolé. Et je fis de mon mieux pour refouler mes envies de la toucher le reste du cours.

-

**Pov Bella**

La sonnerie résonne, moi et Edward rangeons nos affaires, oh non pas le cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je traine des pieds jusqu'à la salle, Alice et Emmett sont déjà installer au fond de la classe. Nous nous installons et Rosalie accompagné de Jasper arrivèrent quelques minutes après nous. Jasper s'installe à coté d'Alice qui était à ma droite, Edward à ma gauche, Emmett à côté de lui suivie de Rosalie. Entouré d'Edward et Rosalie Emmett allait peut être ce tenir correctement...

**Mme Combs**: Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons discuté d'un thème déjà abordé, l'abstinence.

Oh non pas ça par pitié, achevé moi. Je m'avachie sur ma chaise afin de me cacher des autres.

**Mme Combs**: Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est l'abstinence ?

Emmett vient de lever la main. Je veux mourir là tout de suite.

**Mme Combs**: Oui Emmett nous vous écoutons.

**Emmett**: C'est lorsque qu'un couple ne pratique pas l'acte sexuel.

J'entends Jasper pouffer et je lui lance un regard de tueuse, tu ne paie rien pour attendre. Emmett pouffe à son tour. Je regarde Edward désespérée.

**Mme Combs**: Elena

**Elena**: C'est quand une fille ou un garçon attendent le mariage avant de le faire.

**Mme Combs**: Oui, et selon vous l'abstinence est encore une chose courante ? Oui Mary...

**Mary**: L'abstinence c'est un truc religion, avant une fille bien devait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Maintenant c'est plus pareil, les filles peuvent le faire avant...

**Mme Combs**: Seul les filles sont concernées ? Ou les garçons aussi ? Jason...

**Jason**: Pour les garçons c'est pas pareil, c'est pas aussi mal vu que pour les filles.

**Mme Combs**: De ne plus être vierge ?

**Jason**: Ouai...

**Mme Combs**: En comment cela ce passe si l'un des partenaires veut passer à l'acte mais que l'autre refuse ? Jena...

**Jena**: Bah soit celui qui veux le faire essai de convaincre l'autre de passer à l'acte en le touchant et tout ou soit il refoule ses envies...

**Emmett**: Hey Edward c'est pas trop dur de résister aux appels de Bella ?

**Rosalie**: Emmett tait toi ou tu va encore le regretter !

**Jasper**: Emmett c'est plus des appels à ce stade, c'est des SOS

**Edward**: Jasper tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi...

Edward passe sa main sous la table et enlace ses doigts aux miens, il ce penche vers moi et me chuchote, _ignore les_. Je pose nos mains jointes sur ma cuisse j'ai besoin de le toucher c'est pourquoi je passe le reste de l'heure a caresser sa peau de mon pouce.

La sonnerie résonne, la semaine était enfin fini j'allais être une Cullen durant deux long jours.

* * *

Alors ??? Oubliez pas le bouton magique des reviews !!! Merciii


	6. La Nephilim

Voici le chapitre 6, bonne lecture à tous. Je remercie mes fidèles qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait énormement plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – La Nephilim**

**-**

**Pov Bella**

Nous rentrons tous à la villa des Cullen, moi et Edward avec la Volvo, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper avec la Jeep. Étrangement la villa est vide. Carlisle est probablement au travail, mais où est Esmée ? Elle est peut-être partie chasser.

**Alice, visiblement surexcitée, attrape mon sac**: Viens Bella ! On va monter tes affaires dans la chambre d'Edward.

Jamais je ne me lasserai de la magnificence de cette chambre, de cette vue qui m'est offerte tous les matins et tous les soirs où je suis allongée dans ses bras.

Elle était étrangement silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas encore. Nous avons tous prévus d'aller à Port Angeles. Là bah... Nous passons inaperçus parmi les 20 000 habitants. Nous ne sommes plus les Cullen et leur copines, mais juste des jeunes qui trainent après les cours.

**-**

**Alice**: Ouiii ! On arrive !

Je la regarde pommée.

**Alice**: Emmett voulait savoir si on était prêtes...

_ _Ah ok_. Mes oreilles d'humaine ne m'avaient pas permises de l'entendre parler du rez-de-chaussé...

**Alice**: C'est bon. Tu as pris tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

_ _Oui oui, on peut y aller..._

_-_

Nous descendons.

**Emmett**: On prend quelles voitures ?

**Alice**: Les gars, vous prenez la Volvo d'Edward, et nous on prend la Porsche.

**Edward**: L'Audi, ça sera peut-être un peu plus discret, non ?

**Alice**: Bon ok. Va pour l'Audi. Rosalie, tu es prête ?

**Rosalie**: Oui, c'est bon...

-

Il nous faut à peine plus de 45 minutes pour parcourir les 91 kilomètres qui séparent Forks et Port Angeles. Nous trouvons avec un peu de difficulté des places près du port et chacun alla retrouver son partenaire pour marcher dans la ville. Cela fait tellement de bien de pouvoir marcher main dans la main avec Edward sans être scruter et juger par les passants. Alice, toujours fidèle à elle-même, ne peut s'empêcher de baver devant les vitrines des plus beaux magasins au grand dam de nous tous.

Nous avons beau être au mois de Mai, la soirée est assez fraîche et la main froide d'Edward commence à engourdir mes doigts. Je décide de mettre nos mains jointes dans la poche de mon parka pour la réchauffer. Il comprend la raison et retire sa main. Je rejoins mes doigts aux siens et les remets dans ma poche. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau au contact de la mienne, même si cela doit me faire souffrir.

Les garçons décident d'entrer une boutique pour homme. Nous voilà encore partis pour une séance d'essayage ! Qui a dit que seules les filles sont des fashion victims ? Je parcours avec Edward les différents tas de vêtements et je l'accompagne jusqu'aux cabines. Il essait d'abord un jean.

Mhhh pas mal...

Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignent aux cabines. Edward essait ensuite un maillot de bain et je passe ma tête derrière le rideau. « Ah oui ! Il lui va bien celui là ! » Il en essait plusieurs autres et je me permets d'admirer son torse nu. Je sors ma tête et regarde autour de moi. Alice et Jasper sont à la cabine du bout et vu le tas de vêtement posé à côté d'Alice, nous allons passer un bon moment dans ce magasin. Je souris. « Allez Bella ! Ça va être marrant ! » J'entre dans la cabine. Heureusement, personne ne m'a vue faire.

Edward me regarde, il comprend que j'ai envie de lui.

**Edward**: Bella, c'est pas une bonne idée...

-

Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Je ne sais pas. Mon cerveau est off et toute raison a quitté mon être. Mon corps ne répond plus de rien et je me jette avidement sur sa bouche. Mes doigts font tomber sa chemise sur le sol et l'attire toujours plus contre moi. Mes bras se placent autour de sa nuque et mes jambes me font sauter pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Ma main agrippe ses cheveux et mes lèvres s'entrouvent pour inviter sa langue à jouer avec la mienne, mon cœur se détraque. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour venir déposer d'ardents baisers sur ma joue, derrière mon oreille, sur ma carotide, je le sens se raidir. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et ma bouche épouse la peau de son épaule pour étouffer mes gémissements devenus trop bruyants, même s'il est certain que les quatre vampires à quelques metres de nous sont au courant de nos activités. Je brûle malgré son torse de glace contre ma poitrine tendue par le désir. Je perds toute notion de temps et d'espace, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je fais...

-

**Edward**: Bella, tu vibres...

Moi, vibrer ? Oui de plaisir ! Pfff, je retouche terre et part chercher mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans. Alice ?

_ _Allô ?_

**Alice**: Bella, tu pourrais relâcher mon frère, s'il te plait.

Elle raccroche.

_ **À Edward**: _Bon..._

Je me rajuste devant la glace et sors de la cabine. Ils sont tous les quatre assis silencieux devant la cabine sur une banquette. Le rouge me monte instantanément aux joues. Edward quitte la cabine quelques secondes après moi.

-

**Pov Alice**

Plus tôt devant la cabine...

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et moi sommes tous les quatre assis sur la banquette.

**Rosalie à moi**: Tu crois qu'ils ont bientôt fini ?

_ _Je vois rien..._

**Jasper**: Ça fait déjà 10 minutes...

**Rosalie**: Quelqu'un se dévoue, Emmett ?

**Emmett**: Tu rigole, j'ai pas envie de mourir ce soir !

_ _Roohh ! Ça parle, mais quand il faut agir, y'a plus personne. Bon, je crois savoir comme faire. Je vais les appeler.._

_ **À Bella**: _Bella, tu pourrais relâcher mon frère, s'il te plait._

Je raccroche.

_ **À Emmett et Jasper**: _Si j'en vois un rigoler, il va le payer cher !_

Bella sors, suivie de près par Edward.

_ **À Edward**: _T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?_

**Edward**: Je vais prendre les deux maillots...

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Nous quittons Port Angeles un peu avant 21h. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendent. Esmée se jette sur moi, à peine entrer dans le salon.

**Esmée m'enlaçant**: Ah Bella ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

_ _Moi aussi._

**Esmée**: Je t'ai préparé de quoi dîner.

_ _Merci beaucoup. Je suis affamée..._

**Carlisle m'étreint à son tour**: Bonsoir Bella. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous.

_ _J'attendais ce week-end depuis tellement longtemps..._

_-_

Carlisle se dirige vers Edward, tandis qu'Esmée m'entraine vers la cuisine.

**Carlisle à Edward**: Edward, tu as parlé avec Bella ?

**Edward**: Oui

**Carlisle**: Et ?

**Edward**: Elle est d'accord.

**Carlisle**: Excellent

Esmée m'a préparée une Carbonara que je dévore littéralement.

__Mhh Esmée c'est vraiment délicieux._

**Esmée**: Merci, ça me va droit au cœur Bella.

Je clos le repas par des clémentines. Carlisle nous invites ensuite tous dans le salon pour rediscuter de la nouvelle venue.

* * *

**Pov Carlisle**

Tout le monde est réuni, parfait. Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour accueillir un nouveau membre. Nous secouons tous la tête de bas en haut pour monter notre affirmation.

_ _Edward, s'il te plait. Essaie de ne pas lire dans mes pensées..._

Je vous ai dis que c'était une jeune fille de 19 ans, qu'elle est née en France en 1923 et transformée en 1942. Mais il y a quelques choses que je ne vous ai pas dis. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Nephilim ?

**Rosalie**: Ce sont les enfants issus de la relation d'un ange et d'une mortelle...

_ _Oui, d'après la Genèse, des anges prirent une forme physique pour quitter les cieux afin de venir sur terre. Ils goutèrent aux plaisirs charnels avec des femmes mortelles, qui plus tard enfantèrent d'enfants, mi-dieu mi-mortel. Le chaos régnât sur terre jusqu'à ce que Dieu déclencha le déluge afin d'anéantir l'humanité._

**Emmett**: Et...

_ _En réalité ces enfants ne sont pas réellement nés de la relation d'un ange et d'une mortelle. Ils ne sont jamais venu au monde à vrai dire. Cela va peut être vous surprendre, mais ils étaient en réalité des hybrides mi-humains mi-vampires._

**Jasper**: Des vampires donc...

_ _À moitié vampire, c'est très rare, extrêmement rare, mais il arrive que la transformation ne se fasse pas totalement. La personne se retrouve coincée entre un état entre humain et vampire. Ever, la jeune fille que nous allons accueillir, est une Nephilim._

**Edward**: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Je veux dire... elle est comme nous ? Le venin ? La force ? La soif et tout le reste... ?

_ _Les caractéristiques des Nephilims dépendent du niveau de leur transformation._

**Rosalie**: Et elle, elle a quoi ?

_ _Sa peau laiteuse ne réagit pas au soleil, sa chaleur corporelle est un peu plus élevée que la nôtre, mais plus basse que celle des humains. Ses yeux sont restés de leur couleur originelle, mais réagissent selon ses sentiments. Elle ne sécrète pas de venin, elle a une force surhumaine, mais elle est moins puissante qu'un vampire. Son alimentation varie de celle d'une humaine et de celle d'un vampire. Son corps lui permet de manger des aliments, mais elle a aussi besoin de boire du sang. C'est aussi une immortelle._

**Jasper**: Elle a une capacité spéciale ?

_ _Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs été très surpris de l'apprendre étant donné qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié vampire... Elle est capable d'inanimer les êtres._

**Rosalie**: D'inanimer ?

_ _Les faire sombrer dans un sommeil profond, mais cela n'œuvre que sur les humains._

**Edward**: Et l'autre surprise...

_ _Edward je t'ai dis de ne pas... Enfin oui, y'a autre chose que je ne vous ai pas encore dit sur elle. Son corps fonctionne comme celui d'une humaine et... elle a décidé, il y a quelques mois, d'avoir un enfant. Et un ami m'a contacté pour savoir si j'accepterais de m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse._

**Rosalie**: Enceinte... Et l'enfant il sera quoi ? Humain, vampire, nephilim ?

_ _Impossible de savoir avant la naissance..._

**Rosalie**: Pfff... c'est une sacrée nouvelle...

**Emmett**: Comme tu dis. Au fait, elle arrive quand ?

_ _Dans deux semaines normalement..._

* * *

La distance réelle entre Forks et Port Angeles est de environ 55 miles, you can google it...

Je me suis inspirée du livre Evermore (le titre anglais), en français c'est Eternels de Alyson Noel, le résumé est genre totalement copié de Twilight mais l'histoire à rien avoir avec Twilight, mais c'est dans le même theme... Je le conseil, il est awesome ! Et tient je conseillerais aussi "Comment se débarasser d'un vampire amoureux", c'est géant aussi. J'ai 20 ans, okay je suis genre totalement accro à Twilight mais bon n'empeche que c'est deux livres sont je trouve plus mature que Twilight !

Et surtout PLEASE DES REVIEWS !!!

Promis le prochain chapitre sera riche en rebondissements !!!!!


	7. Une soirée en amoureux

Désolé de ne pas avoir poster la suite avant, ma beta à eu un probleme d'ordi, puis je suis partie pendant les fêtes, beaucoups de sorties, j'ai plus ou moins oublier d'écrire et perdu beaucoup de motivation. Mais bon j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 7 cependant il n'a pas été corriger par une tiers personne, donc il est probable qu'il reste des fautes. Dans les 5 semaines à venir je vais essayez d'écrire au minimum 1 ou 2 chapitres, j'ai mes cours de prepa qui commence et j'ai un boulot après les cours, donc je vais être un peu short en temps...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Une soirée en amoureux**

-

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain je me réveille seule un peu après 10h. J'enfile un bas et part dans la salle de bain pour m'attacher les cheveux et me brosser les dents . Personne n'est en vue, je descend vers le salon. De là je perçois des voix qui proviennent de la cuisine, je m'y dirige. Esmée est debout derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine Américaine discutant avec Edward assis sur un tabouret en face d'elle.

**Esmée**: Bella...

Je m'approche d'elle, l'étreint puis contourne le bar vers Edward.

**E****dward**: Désolé j'ai pas fais attention à l'heure...

-

_ _C'est pas grave_. Je pose ma main contre sa joue et mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes pour la première foi de la journée. Je me sers un chocolat et m'installe à coté d'Edward, puis remonte plus tard pour prendre ma douche. A la sortie je trouve Edward allongé sur son lit, je m'approche, pose un genou sur le bord et me laisse tomber sur Edward, il rit. Mes cheveux encore mouiller laisse des petites traces humides sur son t-shirt.

La folie s'empare de moi, ma main droite se pose au niveau de sa joue et je m'empare avec avidité de ses lèvres. Ma main de fait plus ferme sur sa joue lorsque j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue est douce et contraste avec ses lèvres fermes qui torturaient les miennes plus tôt. J'ajuste ma position pour me mettre a califourchon sur lui et me repenche sur ses lèvres. Ses mains plus tôt sur mes hanches se glissent sous mon pull et viennent caressées mon dos. Mon rythme cardiaque chavire à l'anarchie. Ses mains délaissent ma peau, je sens un grand vide m'envahir, il prend appuie sur ses coudes pour se redresser sans jamais relâcher des lèvres. Je pers toute raison lorsqu'il attrape le bas de mon pull pour l'enlever suivi de prêt par mon débardeur.

_ _Edward..._

Je le repousse et lui fait remarqué que la porte de sa chambre est grande ouverte. Je ne tient pas particulièrement à me faire surprendre avec lui en plein câlin. A peine ai-je cligné des yeux que la porte est maintenant fermée, la façon dont il fait pour bouger si vite me fascine à chaque fois...

Il me fait face, devant le lit, son regard est emplit d'une émotion que je ne peux définir à cet instant précis...

Il avant doucement vers moi mais je recule moi aussi au fur et à mesure vers le fond du lit, ses iris s'assombrissent dangereusement, devrais-je avoir peur ? Aie, ma tête bute contre la tête du lit, je suis prise au piège. Edward regarde mon pied, vite Bella plie ta jambe. Peine perdue il défit toute notion de vitesse, je me sens partir et glisser vers lui, je rigole. Il passe sur moi et ses lèvres atterrissent sur mon ventre nue, je suis tiraillé entre le fou rire et l'extase. Il m'est de plus en plus pénible de respirer au fur et à mesure que sa bouche remonte vers ma poitrine. Toujours penser à respirer, c'est à quoi je m'attelle depuis presque dix minutes mais cela est bien plus facile à dire qu'a faire surtout quand Edward dépose un baiser sur le galbe de mon sein gauche encore couvert pas mon soutien gorge. Mon sein, ma clavicule, ma carotide où il s'attarde, le dessous de mon oreille, ma bouche. Son t-shirt atterrit lui aussi sur le plancher des vaches, tenant compagnie à mon pull et à mon débardeur. Mes deux mains sont fermement agrippées à ses cheveux pour toujours plus approfondir nos baisers. Je sens mon cœur pulser dans ma poitrine à un point que cela en est douloureux. J'ai chaud, très chaud, trop chaud, probablement au seuil de l'auto combustion. La main d'Edward ce fait toujours plus ferme sur ma hanche et son bassin toujours plus pressent contre le mien, il a envie de moi c'est une chose certaine, très envie même. C'est peut être enfin le moment de notre première foi, je ne l'avais pas imaginez ainsi. Peu importe, la situation est enfin propice et je ne compte pas battre en retraite cette foi-ci encore ! Trop de blabla et jamais assez d'action, Bella arrête de toujours chercher midi à quatorze heures, va s'y !

-

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte violemment

**Alice en hurlant à travers la porte**: Bella j'ai un truc à te dire !

**Alice:** Bella c'est urgent !

**Edward**: Laisse tomber elle va finir par ce lasser...

-

Les portes des Cullen sont-elles plombés ou un truc du genre ? Car je doute que celle d'Edward résiste encore longtemps aux coups d'Alice...

**Edward**: Alice on est occupés ! Ça peut pas attendre une ou deux heures ?

**Alice**: Non ça urge !

-

Huuummm, le destin à l'air de vouloir désespérément me garder vierge jusqu'à ma mort...

_ _**J'hurle**: Okay, deux secondes j'arrive..._

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, je soupir, si la frustration était une drogue ma mort par overdose était imminente...

Edward ce laisse tomber à côte de moi et attrape son maillot sur le sol et me tend mon débardeur et mon pull que je commence à enfiler. Son maillot enfilé il entre-ouvre sa porte...

**Alice**: Désolé de vous dérangez, vous étiez visiblement très occupés...

Elle dit cela par ce qu'elle me vit enfiler mon pull ou bien du fait qu'Edward était encore visiblement « chambouler » par notre ébat bien qu'il est tenté de le camoufler ? Je sentis la honte me monter aux joues...

**E****dward**: Je vais faire un tour...

-

Alice ferme la porte et ce met dos contre-elle.

**Alice**: Tu va me hair c'est sur et certains mais j'ai pas pu m'y empecher...

__ Hein ??_

**Alice**: Je t'es vu avec Edward... faire ce que vous étiez en train de faire. Je sais que tu es bien assez honteuse alors je vais pas t'enfoncer encore plus dans ton malaise en te disant la raison mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour vous...

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit en soupirant. Alice quitte la chambre et je me retrouve seule avec mes pensées allongée sur le lit les jambes dans le vide. Mes doigts désordonnent mes cheveux, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a pu voir ? Je reste cinq bonnes minutes ainsi puis décide de descendre...

Je trouve Esmée, Alice et Rosalie en pleinne discussion. Je comptais dire « ils sont où, ils font quoi ? » mais Alice fut plus rapide que moi.

**Alice**: Salle de jeux, billard...

Bon je vais les laisser entre mecs. La discussion des filles portaient sur Ever, la vampire, demi-vampire. Et plus particulièrement sur son bébé, les enfants sont visiblement un sujet sensible chez les femmes vampires. Si c'est un vampire ? Si c'est pas un vampire ? Si jamais il avait une capacité ? S'il n'avait rien d'humain ou de vampire ? Si l'accouchement ce passait mal et qu'elle mourrait qu'allaient-ils faire du bébé ? Tellement de questions sans réponse...

-

Une heure plus tard nous descidons de rejoindre les garçons.

**Esmée**: Alors qui gagne ?

**Edward**: Jasper mais je le suspecte de tricher...

**Jasper**: Haha, faut t'y faire tu n'es pas le meilleur dans tout...

**Rosalie**: Quel est l'enjeu ?

**Emmett**: Le perdant doit 1000 $ par partie au gagnant !

**Alice**: Pauvre Edward...

Nous nous installons pour les regarder jouer. Edward a encore perdi perdu, pour la 3ème foi...

Jasper: Bon on va peut-être arrêter là, je m'en voudrais de vous ruiner...

Esmée me prepara un déjeuner. En début d'après-midi il pleuvait alors nous decidons de rester à l'intérieur pour jouer à la Wii, et là pour une foi j'avais toutes mes chances face à des vampires surhumains. Et les risques de chutes étaient minimes...

-

Edward m'annonça enfin ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir, « _je t'enmene au cinéma_ » m'a t-il dit. Nous quittons Forks vers 18h30, arriver sur Port Angeles je mange rapidemment dans un petit restaurant puis Edward ce gare sur le parking du cinéma Deer Park pour voir 2012. Après une rapide balade nous décidons de rentrer sur Forks.

Je compris que quelques choses ce tramait lorsque je vis que les girlandes avaient été réinstallées et illuminaient l'extérieur du loft des Cullen. Je regarde Edward intriguée, il hausse des épaules, visiblement il est pas au courant...

Le loft est vide,

__ Où ils sont ?_

**Edward**: Aucune idée...

Mon portable vibre, un sms d'Alice

_J'espère que cela ce passera comme tu l'avais rêver, j'ai réussi à libérer les lieux pour toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit alors profite. Bisou Alice._

Non ? Non ! Elle avait pas osé quand même ! Je me sens plus honteuse que jamais ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a mijoté ?! Voilà que maintenant je me met a stressée !

Je vois qu'Edward se saisit d'un bout de papier poser sur le meuble d'entrée, je m'approche pour lire moi aussi. Le papier plié en deux est ornée d'un liseret d'oré, cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Esmée ou Carlisle. Il l'ouvrit mais je n'arrivais pas a lire ce qu'il y avait écrit, l'écriture ressemblait à celle d'Edward mais encore plus rustique, j'attrape le bout de papier pour pouvoir l'analyser.

La signature d'Esmée en bas me conforta sur l'identité de l'auteur, et son message était similaire à celui d'Alice, excepter l'insinuation de notre première foi à moi et Edward pour une plus chaste soirée en amoureux...

Je croise son regard, il en avait lui aussi probablement déduit que ce soir allait être notre première...

Courage, courage, courage, mon cerveau est en mode repeat alors que je monte avec Edward vers sa chambre, heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, sinon la honte !

Mon coeur palpite déjà dans ma poitrine alors qu'Edward n'a même pas poser un doigt sur moi. Arriver devant sa porte il m'embrasse, oh non je tremble. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Oh non elle a osé !

* * *

_Allez je sais que je suis sadique de vous laissez comme ça mais le prochain sera le bon, enfin peut être..._

_Ah oui et je cherche une nouvelle Beta ! _


	8. Pour toujours et à jamais

Voila le nouveau chapitre, et disons qu'il est un peu amère LOL

J'espère qu'il va vous plair il y a super longtemps que j'ai pas écrit de lemon mais ça reviens vite. J'ai toujours pas de nouvelle Beta alors j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes même s'il doit en avoir pas mal (Edit: j'ai corrigé pas mal de fautes de frappes)

Merci aux premières revieweuses de ce chapitre, catty5 et maellef03...

PS: J'ai édité les premiers chapitres pour bien séparer les différents POV (Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle), c'est ma première fic multi-pov alors je serais pas trop comment faire au début mais je me suis rendu compte que cela rendait un peu difficile la compréhension...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Pour toujours et à jamais**

_Oh non elle a osé !_

Toi lectrice (car le pourcentage de garçons toi être relativement très faible) pense ou repense a comment tu as/avais imaginé ta première foi, le garçon, le lieu, la situation...

**Pov Bella**

Par tous les Saints pincer moi je dois rêver ! Maintenant je comprend pourquoi le « _J'espère que cela ce passera comme tu l'avais rêver _» Comment a t'elle fait pour savoir tout ça ! J'espère qu'elle est la seule à avoir fait ça, bon okay encore Rosalie et Esmée c'est pas grave. Esmée mmhh mouai non c'est un peu comme si ma propre mère aurait participer à l'événement de la perte de ma virginité. La chambre d'Edward a été totalement relooker, le lit semble être le même mais est remonté d'un baldaquin où tombent gracieusement de longs voiles blancs. La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité est illuminé par d'innombrables bougies rouges, blanches et noirs. Elle a transformé cette pièce en mon idéal, du Alice tout craché !

.

**Pov Edward**

Mais qu'est ce que ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ma chambre ? Je sens l'étreinte des doigts de Bella sur les miens se renforcé, son visage transparait la surprise, elle sourit, elle est heureuse...

Alice, comment ais-je pu louper ça ?! Je n'ose imaginé ce qu'elle a fait pour faire abstraction de cela toute la journée. Tout ça c'est à quoi Bella à du rêver pour sa première foi, notre première foi. Si j'avais pu lire en elle j'aurai pu le savoir et le faire moi même...

Aller mon gars, soi un homme cette foi et va jusqu'au bout ! Tu as franchis cette porte sachant pertinemment ce qui t'attendais derrière, alors assume et agis !

Alors je pose main sur sa joue rosé et l'embrasse d'abord délicatement. Rapidement nos échanges deviennent avides de nouvelle sensation...

.

**ATTENTION LEMON**

**ENJOY !**

**Pov Bella**

J'ai besoin de plus, toujours plus! Ses lèvres happent les miennes elles sont dures mais douce, si douce. Je perds pied lorsqu'il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordille, mmhh Doux Jésus cette sensation est divine, tels une mini bombe nucléaire venant d'imploser en moi !

Je gémis doucement sur ses lèvres et passe mes mains sous son maillot pour l'inviter à l'enlever, puis doucement en appuyant sur son torse je le fais reculer vers son lit là où les voiles du baldaquin sont écartés, il bute et s'assoit. Ses mains sont au niveau de mes genoux, il ancre son regard au mien, ses yeux sont d'un noir de jais...

Un sourire carnassier s'esquisse sur son visage alors qu'il remonte ses mains le long de mes cuisses, mon rythme cardiaque dérape lorsque ses doigts touchent la peau sensible de mes hanches. Il glisse ses mains le long de mon pantalon et insert ses deux index au niveau de ma ceinture entre mon pantalon et ma peau, il ce lève en me tirant doucement et je me retrouve coller contre son être. Cette proximité éveille ma poitrine. J'esquisse un large sourire avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, ses doigts quittent mon pantalon et il attrape le bas de mon débardeur pour me l'ôter. Le petit feu de mon bas ventre est devenu brasier. Sa main précédemment sur ma joue descend le long de mon coup et son revers viens délicatement caresser la naissance de ma poitrine encore recouverte de mon soutien gorge, il descend lentement, trop lentement il joue avec moi le salop. Il atteint le galbe de mon sein et passe par dessus le tissu, ses sourcils sursautent lorsqu'il sent la pointe tendue de mon sein contre le dos de sa main, je soupir d'aise...

_ _Edward..._

J'attrape une bretelle de mon soutien gorge, je la fais glisser contre mon épaule et lui offre l'accès à mon cou. Mmhh ses lèvres embrassent finement mon cou, il s'y attarde plusieurs minutes, sa langue lèche délicatement ma peau, ses dents la mordille précieusement alors qu'il se délecte de mon arôme. Il s'attaque à mon lobe et me susurre « _Mhh Bella, jamais je ne pourrais oublier le délicieux parfum de ta peau _»

J'ai tellement besoin de lui pour vivre, je l'embrasse violemment. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse, je m'échappe de son emprise monte sur le lit assise sur mes pieds. Je passe une main dans mon dos et d'un geste sûr je fais sauter mes agrafes et fais glisser mon soutien gorge le long de mes bras. Je passe rapidement une de mes mains sur mes seins enfin soulagés de la contrainte de mon sous vêtement puis la tend vers Edward pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Une foi qu'il est à mes côtés j'attrape le nœud qui maintient les voiles du lit ouverts et je tire dessus nous enfermant dans une prison de voiles blanc. Nous nous regardons sans bouger durant plusieurs secondes...

**Edward:** Bella tu es certaine ? Je t'en voudrais pas si tu...

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, je le sens sourire contre ma main. Ma main quitte sa bouche et ce pose sur mon pectoraux tandis que mon autre main attrape une de ses mains et la pose sur mon sein. Sa paume épouse parfaitement la forme de mon sein, elle ce raffermit délicatement autour de ma chair faisant attention de ne pas me faire du mal. Ma main remonte vers sa nuque pour le faire basculer au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou puis ma clavicule, elles survolent ma poitrine pour ce poser sur mon ventre. Je sursaute lorsque ses lèvres baisent mon mamelon, jamais nous avions été jusque là. Doucement il le happent, je murmure avec difficulté son prénom relevant légèrement mon bassin pour mieux le sentir contre moi. Dans mon mouvement je lui donne un léger coup de genou au niveau de son entre jambe non voulu, je le sens ce tendre légèrement, j'allais lui dire que j'étais désolée mais il s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot, maudite maladresse !

Mes doigts ce font plus ferme sur ses épaules lorsqu'il parcours mon corps du bout des doigts, mes lèvres, ma joue, mon coup, mon sein, mon flanc, ma hanche et glisse sous le galbe de ma fesse pour augmenter la friction de nos deux bassins en feu.

Seigneur! Sa main s'aventura entre mes cuisses pour me caresser au travers de mon jean, c'est si bon que je sens mon désir pulser sous ses doigts, jamais mon envie pour lui m'avais procurer cette sensation, mon clitoris me faisait tellement souffrir : il réclamait de l'attention !

Et vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait il le savait le traitre ! Il détache mon bouton et m'enlève mon pantalon. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes pour le regarder, je sais ce qui m'attend. Alors je le regarde dans les yeux, je veux lui montrer que je n'est pas peur. Les doigts de sa main droite remonte le long de mon mollet, le long de ma cuisse, j'ai si chaud, il bute sur le rebord de mon shorty et passe ses doigts sur mon intimité. La sensation est si intense que je retombe sur le lit,

**Edward**: Tu es si chaude...

Chaude ? Plutôt ardente oui ! Je sentais mon sang pulser dans mes tempes et ce petit point entre mes jambes qui réclamait Edward ! Sans compter l'humidité qui régnait dans mon shorty...

__ Edward suppliai-je !_

**Edward**: Dis moi si tu veux que j'arrête à n'importe quel moment...

__ En rêve lui répondis-je_

Il enlève mon dernier vêtement et s'allonge sur moi pour m'embrasser. Naturellement je replis une jambe contre sa hanche, j'ai envie de le toucher mais à chaque foi que je tente une « descente » vers son bas ventre il retient ma main, c'est quoi son problème ? L'amour c'est sensé être partagé à deux...

Je tente ma chance une nouvelle foi, je profite de ma main sur son ventre pour m'attaquer à son bouton de pantalon mais encore une foi il m'arrête et passe mon bras au dessus de moi...

**Edward**: Vas tu arrêté de faire ça...

__ Mais..._

**Edward**: Y a pas de mais, ce soir c'est toi, rien que toi...

.

De toute façon j'ai pas le choix, j'ai aucune chance contre lui, pas assez de volonté, pas assez de force...

Des doigts s'aventures de plus en plus bas pour finir sur mon intimité, bordel c'est trop bon ! Il appuie doucement puis ses doigts s'aventure un peu plus profondément, son doigt touche mon bouton : délivrance ! La sensation est telle que mes jambes ce resserres subitement devant lui. Il sourit, tu paies rien pour attendre mon gars, quand ce sera mon tour tu fera moins le malin, crois moi ! Il positionne ses mains sur mes cuisses pour les écartées et sa bouche atterri sur mon intimité.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est crier _Edward _! Mes doigts agrippent fermement la housse de couette dorée, oh mon dieu ! Sa langue joue avec mon bouton alors que quelque chose vient d'entré en moi, les doigts d'Edward allaient me tuer. Son doigt bouge doucement en moi et sa langue est de plus en plus brusque dans ses mouvements...

Je commence à avoir vraiment chaud, une chaleur étrange et inconnue, ma tête bout comme si elle allait explosé et mes joues sont en feu. Il remonte vers ma bouche et m'embrasse, son baiser à un drôle de goût, le goût de mon être...

__ Edward s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi_

**Edward**: Sois patiente, j'ai besoin de quelque chose avant...

__ Quoi ?_

**Edward**: Que cette première foi soit la meilleure qu'une femme puisse avoir, j'irais pas plus loin t'en que j'ai pas ce que je veux...

.

Hein mais de quoi il parle, oh merde si je sais, il veut me faire jouir et j'aurais le droit à rien d'autre que ces préliminaires tant qu'il n'a pas atteint son but...

Mes réflexions s'arrêtent net lorsqu'il reprend ses tortures en ajoutant un autre doigt au premier complice avec sa langue sur mon bouton de chair...

Quitte a y aller, autant le faire à fond sans aucune retenue. Ma main droite agrippe fermement ses cheveux l'autre est toujours agrippée fermement à la housse de couette. Mes paupières sont closes à présent, ma douche est ouverte et tente vainement d'aspirer le plus d'oxygène possible. Les sensations qu'il me procure sont divines, je commence a craqué. Ma deuxième main agrippe désespérément la housse de couette, je me sens partir loin très loin, mon ventre ce contracte violemment et tout ce que mon corps me permet c'est crier...

_ _Mon dieu, Eddwwardd !!_

_._

Une foi revenue sur terre je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux et ne peux retenir un rire de satisfaction, je lève un peu la tête et le retrouve au même endroit, il affiche un large sourire, je me relève légèrement et l'attrape sans ménagement par sa tignasse pour le faire remonter sur mon visage et je m'empare de ses lèvres avec une voracité extrême.

_ _C'est bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais, content ?_

**Edward**: Très...

_ _On peut passer aux choses sérieuses alors..._

**Edward**: Je ne vous connaissais pas une nature si impatiente Mademoiselle Swan...

_ _Taisez vous Monsieur Cullen et faites moi l'amour _!

**Edward**: Je ne demande que ça moi...

Sur ceux il s'empare de mes lèvres, je tente une dernière descente vers son pantalon et personnellement je me demande comment il a pu se retenir depuis toute à l'heure. J'atteins son bouton et arrive a le défaire, du bout des doigts je devine l'élastique de son boxer et tente d'y glisser mes doigts mais sa main ce pose une nouvelle foi sur la mienne...

_ _Mais Edward pourquoi à chaque foi tu..._

**Edward**: Je t'ai dis que ce soir c'était uniquement toi...

.

Je préfère même pas chercher plus loin, même si ce serais mentir de dire que cela me plait de le laisser en plan dans cette histoire...

C'est donc légèrement frustré que je reprend notre ébat là où nous l'avions arrêter. La patience n'est pas la meilleure de mes qualités, cela fait tellement de temps que j'attends ce moment ça doit bien faire 30 minutes qu'il me met au supplice dans cette chambre. Bientôt j'allais être sienne, pour toujours marquer par son être et dire adieu pour toujours à la petite Isabella et faire place à Bella qui sera à jamais à ses côtés.

Alors je décide d'y aller avec audace, mes mains quittent sa nuque pour descendre sur ses épaules, son dos, ses reins, j'essaie d'analyser son attitude et agrippe finalement ses fesses fermement. Il ne dit rien et semble plutôt apprécié mon toucher, je froisse son jean entre mes doigts et le descend autant que possible, pas d'opposition mmhh ça deviens intéressant tout ça, j'ai le droit de toucher derrière mais pas devant...

Son fessier recouvert de son boxer est a ma porté, toute gène ma quitter il y a belle lurette alors sans aucune hésitation je glisse mes mains sous son boxer et agrippe ses fesses, mhhh fermes et douces ! Je sens son anatomie palpiter contre la mienne et j'entame un mouvement de bassin très suggestif oui très suggestif...

J'ai visiblement réussi mon coup puisqu'il me gémit « _Bella_ » à plusieurs reprises contre mon oreille. Mon corps le réclame corps et âmes...

_ _Edward s'il te plait..._

Enfin il réagit à mes appels et retire son pantalon et son boxer, mon dieu il est encore plus beau entièrement nu ! Et son sexe, j'ai pas de réellement point de comparaison mais quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas à me plaindre...

Il s'approche de moi et s'installe entre mes cuisses et pour la première foi mais pas la dernière nos deux intimes nues ce rencontrent. Il m'embrasse mais la crainte m'envahis soudainement...

.

_ _Edward promet moi une chose..._

**Edward**: Tout ce que tu veux...

_ _Quoi qu'il arrive n'arrête pas. Que je saigne, que je pleurs ou quoi que ce soit d'autres._

**Edward**: Uniquement si tu me promet de me stopper si tu as trop mal...

_ _Promis..._

**Edward**: Prête ?

_ _Plus que jamais..._

Doucement il reprit la possession de mes lèvres, j'écarte mes cuisses afin de trouver la position la plus agréable pliant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Sa main ce positionne sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre le positionne à mon entrée. Il me lance un regard inquiet et m'embrasse une nouvelle foi, délicatement il glisse en moi la sensation est étrange avec le contraste de température, étrange mais pas douloureuse. Une douleur vive irradie mon corps lorsqu'il atteint mon hymen il fait d'abord quelques légers aller retour à mon entrée sans jamais quitter mes lèvres, ce qui ravive le feu de mon bas ventre. Je le sens accéléré légèrement buttant encore contre mon hymen douloureux c'est pourquoi je quitte ses lèvres et j'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule pour me cacher. Une douleur atroce me déchire le ventre lorsqu'il brise mon hymen et je ne peux retenir un hoquet de douleur. Il stoppa son mouvement sans se retirer, je refis alors surface fière d'avoir passer cette étape...

**Edward**: Ça va ?

J'hoche la tête de bas en haut pour lui signifier « o_ui_ ». Je me relève légèrement afin de regarder là ou non étions joint afin de voir si saignais mais je ne voyais rien...

_ _Edward est ce que je saigne ?_

**Edward**: Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

Il s'empare avec douceur de mes lèvres et commence à ce mouvoir doucement en moi, la douleur est là mais le plaisir aussi, pas aussi intense que ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir toute à l'heure mais agréable quand même, rapidement j'accompagne ses mouvements de bassin. Je le sens tellement bien en moi, sur moi, la température de sa peau est devenu presque normale au contact de la mienne. Une chose étrange me choque juste, sa respiration est tout à fait normale alors que la mienne est anarchique. Je le sens cependant pas maitre de toutes ses facultés mentales, notamment celle concernant le langage. Nombreuses des paroles prononcer à mon oreille son hésitante et brouiller. L'entendre gémir mon prénom est la plus belle des récompenses...

Je resserre l'étau de mes jambes et le supplie d'augmenter la cadence malgré la douleur de mon bas ventre...

**Edward**: Bella c'est tellement bon...

_ _Plus, plus fort, Ed-Edward..._

Je l'implore de me serrer toujours plus contre lui, ses mains se font plus ferme contre mes hanches et je me sens doucement voler...

Plus rien n'existe que lui et moi, cette étreinte, Edward Cullen me fait enfin l'amour et c'est juste fantastique. Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus rapproché, il va jouir et je comprend pourquoi maintenant il m'a fait son cinéma tout à l'heure, il voulait m'offrir un orgasme pour ma première foi, combien de fille on cette chance ? Le plaisir est là, même très présent mais cette douleur persiste encore mais je ne regrette pas. Je veux moi aussi lui offrir une magnifique délivrance.

J'agrippe sa tignasse et plaque avidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, bougeant le plus possible mon bassin au rythme du sien pour nous offrir de divines sensations. Mon autre main ce pose sur sa fesse afin de l'emmener toujours plus profondément en moi, une douleur m'irradie soudainement et j'émets un léger grognement mais c'est si divin de l'avoir en moi...

**Edward**: Bella je vais...

Sa main se refermât sur ma hanche à me faire mal, j'allais avoir des vilains bleu mais tant pis. Ses coups de riens sont plus fermes alors qu'il approche de sa délivrance. Les larmes me monter aux yeux alors je me libère de ses lèvres et me réfugie à nouveau dans son épaule pour qu'il ne le voit pas, un coup violent, deux violent, les larmes coules sur mes joues mais je retiens mes sanglots, un troisième, un quatrième, ses lèvres épouses mon cou et il gémit mon prénom en atteignant son apogée...

J'essuie mes joues en espérant qu'il ne me voit pas, son nez remonte contre mon cou, ma mâchoire et nos lèvres s'unissent dans un long et délicat baiser...

_ _Je t'aime tellement..._

**Edward**: Mon amour, pour toujours et à jamais...

Il m'enlace fermement dans ses bras mon dos contre son ventre, le sommeil m'emporte quelques minutes plus tard...

.

**Pov Edward**

J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse soirée avec elle, j'ai fais d'elle une femme, elle à fait de moi un homme. Durant la nuit je me dégageais de son étreinte et enfile quelques vêtements, je retire délicatement la couette du lit et enroule son corps nu dans le drap, le plus délicatement possible je la prend dans mes bras et la pose sur la banquette de ma chambre et la recouvre d'un plaid. J'enlève le drap housse beige taché de son sang de mon lit, heureusement Alice avait glisser une alèse en dessous pour que son sang n'imprègne pas le matelas, je mis de nouveau draps. Je les tires et repose Bella somnolente sur le lit lui enlevant l'ancien drap et la recouvre avec la couette. Je l'embrasse, attrape le drap et le drap housse et sors dans le jardin pour les brûler.

* * *

Je sais que mon lemon est un peu trop centré sur la reflexion de Bella mais je voulais faire ça comme ça pour la perte de sa virignité. Parce que ca me fait assez rire lorsque dans certaines fics elle a des multitudes d'orgames à sa première foi, parce que je connais moi aucune fille qui eu un orgasme à sa première foi et Bella à beau être Belle et Edward être Edward ce sont des jeunes débutants comme les autres. Mais bon comme Edward est un gentleman il lui offre un magnifique cunnilingus XD

Promis les prochains seront plus classique et plus Edward...

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez parce que je commence à broyer du noir sans reviews et ça m'aide pas beaucoup à écrire, ma fic est si nule que ça ou c'était l'absence de lemon ? (enfin bon maintenant vous en avez un)

**Alors s'il vous plait des reviews !!!! Par pitié**


	9. Oui bonne notre soirée elle sera

Voila un petit POV que j'ai écris ce soir comme je bossais pas il est totalement Esmée

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews à mon précédent chapitre, je vous adore !!!! J'ai encore plus de truc qui tourne dans ma tête maintenant grace à vos commentaires !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 – Oui bonne notre soirée elle sera**

.

**Pov Esmée**

Peu après le départ d'Edward et Bella Alice nous convoquent tous dans le salon. Elle souhaite faire une surprise à Edward et Bella en leur offrant une soirée en amoureux. Je ne su pas si j'étais la seule mais je pressentis qu'elle tramait quelque chose d'autre. Elle nous demanda donc de trouver une occupation pour la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Carlisle et moi décidons d'aller chasser ensemble, Alice demanda aux garçons de partir ensemble, elle et Rosalie les rejoindraient plus tard.

Jasper et Emmett partir ensemble un peu avant 21h tandis que Carlisle fini de ce préparer dans notre chambre. Alice et Rosalie font de nombreux allers-retours très suspects entre le garage et l'étage je décide de les rejoindre en silence pour savoir ce qu'elles font. Elles sont dans la chambre d'Edward, j'entre et trouve Rosalie qui fixe un baldaquin en acier au dessus du lit, Alice dans le coin de la chambre tenant dans ses bras de longs étoffes de tissu blanc.

_ _Qu'est ce que vous faites à la chambre d'Edward les filles ?_

Elles me regardent surprises comme prise la main dans le sac...

**Rosalie**: Mhhh et bien ont, ont fait quelques ajustements...

_ _Quelques ajustements, est ce qu'Edward approuve cela ?_

**Alice**: Pas exactement...

_ _Bella le sait t-elle ?_

**Alice**: Pas exactement...

_ _Et pourquoi donc faites vous cela ?_

**Rosalie**: C'est disons la surprise de Bella...

_ _Puis-je être mise dans la confidence s'il vous plait Mesdemoiselles ?_

.

Elles ce dévisages et si elles n'étaient pas mes filles je me serais demandé si elles ne communiquaient pas télépathiquement. Alice prit la parole,

**Alice**: Ce soir sera un peu spécial, c'est ce soir qu'Edward va déflorer Bella et j'ai vu ce que Bella voulait alors j'ai demandé à Rosalie de m'aider à transformé leur chambre...

Ainsi Bella aura enfin ce qu'elle attend depuis tous ces mois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à ma pensée : j'étais certaine qu'il aurait tenu plus longtemps que ça, mince voilà que je me mets à penser comme Emmett maintenant. Mon garçon allait être un homme ce soir...

__Je vous laisse donc vaquer à vos occupations, Carlisle et moi sommes sur le point de partir._

**Rosalie**: Vous avez décidé d'aller où ?

_ _Nous allons chasser dans Olympic Park..._

**Rosalie**: Passé une bonne soirée alors

**Alice visiblement amusée**: Elle le sera...

_ _Merci et n'oubliez pas de fermer les portes en partant !_

**Alice**: Comme si quelqu'un dans cette ville était assez idiot pour cambrioler la demeure des Cullen...

_ _Alice Mary Cullen cela n'est pas une raison, dis-je en quittant la pièce..._

.

Je rejoins Carlisle dans son bureau, je croise son regard et il me lance le plus tendre des sourires.

_ _Encore en train de travailler, compte tu enfin t'occuper de ta femme ?_

**Carlisle**: Je suis près ma chérie nous pouvons y aller...

Je pose ma main sur son avant bras et le caresse délicatement déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Allons y..._

Nous sortons par la baie vitrée arrière et partons à fouler vampirique jusqu'à Olympic. Nous chassons ensemble durant un peu près 3 heures puis enfin rassasier nous nous arrêtons sur une des rives de la Hoh River.

Tendrement enlacé avec pour seule distraction la pleine lune qui reflète qui les flots paisibles. Je prend délicatement possession de ses lèvres et avec une extrême douceur il défait mon corsage. C'est au clair de la lune qu'il me fit tendrement l'amour comme aucun homme ne me l'avait jamais fait, un amour tendre et passionnel, sans violence, sans contrainte.

* * *

Voila, petit POV Esmée que j'ai écris ce soir, j'avais prévu un chapitre long et je me suis dit tient je vais tenté un POV Esmée, ça n'a pas été facile puisque Esmée est une femme rafinée, et son lagage est pour moi un peu comme celui du maitre Yoda (façon de parler), juste un peu plus complexe...

Au début j'ai voulu les enmenés à la Quillayute River mais bon c'est un territoire ennemi voila et juste pour dire que alors que j'étais en train d'écrire ce POV je regarde avec le programme numérique de ma télé les trucs qui passe à la télé et je vois "Twilight" LOL, sur Arte en ce moment (25 février 2010 à 22h30) y a un document franco-allemand sur la saga LOL et biensur je le regarde. Même si ça me fait bizarre parsqu'il est en VF et que moi j'ai regardé Twilight et New Moon en version originale (fascination et tentation si je me trompe pas), parsque le VF c'est pas du tout mon truc, la voix française de Kristen Stewart est juste trop atroce, voila. Et celle des autres aussi car la voix de Robert est juste grr trop sensuelle...

**Donc je profite pour dire MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS DE MON PRECEDENT CHAPITRE !!!!!! Merci**

Je tiens juste à dire que je suis team Edward.

Bella est mon caractère préféré, cependant même si j'aime énormement Kristen Stewart et que c'est pour moi une enorme actrice j'ai tendance à plus apprécié Ashley Greene.

Je crois au Robsten parce que ça crève trop les yeux surtout quand je regarde les videos des différentes interviews du monde entier, les regards, les gestes, les trucs sussurés à l'oreille le paralangage (genre Kristen qui ce mord la lèvre en regardant Robert parler) mais j'ai tendance à plus apprécié le couple Jackson et Ashley, même s'il ne sortent pas ensemble bien qu'ils est avoués qu'il y a une alchimie entre eux (et qu'il profite de n'importe quelle excuse pour s'embrasser en publique 2 foi dans des interview et 1 foi lors d'un photoshoot) mais qu'une relation entre eux est impossible pour le moment à cause de leurs déplacements frèquents, même si je suis presque convaincu qu'ils ont déja couchés ensemble au moins une foi...


	10. Trouble

J'ai enfin réussi a le mettre en ligne ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais fanfiction ne veut pas prendre mon fichier, alors j'ai copier/coller sur un ancien chapitre, je suis la seule ou chez vous aussi ça beuge (pour ceux qui publie) ?

Voici le chapitre 10, il a été un peu dur a écrire notamment le passage avec Rosalie et Bella. Je cherche toujours une Beta pour me relire et me corriger donc si ça vous interesse dites le moi !

Dans ce chapitre il y a des POV Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

Bonne lecture j'espère que cela va vous plaire, juste je vous préviens c'est un peu dark...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Trouble**

-

**POV Bella**

Au petit matin je me réveille endolorie Edward à mes côtés, je repose a moitié sur lui allongée la tête sur son torse de marbre tandis que sa main caresse divinement la peau nu de mon dos sous le draps qui me recouvre. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui le temps d'émerger...

_ _Hey_

**Edward**: Bien dormis ?

_ _Assez, quelle heure est-il ?_

**Edward**: Un peu plus de 11h...

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui souris,

_ _C'était magnifique..._

Pour seule réponse il dépose un baiser sur mon front, son attitude est étrange alors je préfère esquivée et m'enroule dans le drap et part dans la salle de bain. Je laisse tombé le drap au sol et c'est avec stupeur que je vois le reflet de mon buste nu dans le miroir, ma peau est tachetée de bleus de différentes tailles principalement au niveau de mes côtes ainsi que plusieurs suçons sur mon cou. J'inspecte le reste de mon corps et oh mon dieu c'est quoi ça ?! Ses doigts ont laissés des traces sur ma peau, quand je m'étais dit que j'allais avoir de vilains bleus je m'étais pas imaginé que cela allait être l'empreinte parfaite de ses deux mains sur mes hanches ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il était si distant tout à l'heure dans le lit...

Délicatement je palpe ma peau et ouch les marques sur mes hanches me font super mal, bien plus que celles de mes côtes ! Va falloir que je face gaffe durant quelques jours parce que si Charlie voit ça il va surement ce faire de fausses idées. Je fais une rapide toilette, enfile un pantalon, un débardeur et un t-shirt prêt du corps et tente de camoufler les marques sur mon cou avec mes cheveux. Je sors et déjà le lit est fait, Edward n'est pas là alors je décide de descendre grignoter quelque chose. Esmée comme chaque matin m'attend dans la cuisine discutant avec Rosalie...

.

_ _Bonjour_

**Rosalie et Esmée**: Bonjour...

Esmée m'étreint et ses bras autour de moi me font sursauté.

**Esmée**: Oh, désolé Bella je t'ai fais mal...

_ _Non c'est rien, je je je me suis cogné dans la commode d'Edward hier, j'ai du me faire un bleu._

Esmée agit bizarrement et Rosalie ne cesse de me scruter durant tout mon petit déjeuner, c'est sûre elles savent. Carlisle et Alice nous rejoignent suivi quelques minutes plus tard d'Edward, Emmett et Jasper. Tous commencèrent a parlé de leurs soirées respectives et j'avalai de travers lorsque Carlisle interrogea Edward sur nos occupations. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre ma douche afin d'esquivée cette situation embarrassante.

.

**POV Rosalie**

Un bruit attire mon attention alors que je discute avec Esmée, Bella descendait l'escalier.

_ _Elle arrive,_ chuchotais-je à Esmée

**Bella**: Bonjour

_ _Bonjour_

Esmée l'a prit dans ses bras et elle grognât légèrement, soit disant la faute de la commode à Edward. Mais lorsque Alice et Carlisle arrivèrent et qu'elle tourna la tête vers eux je vis les traces sur son cou qu'elle semblait vouloir caché avec ses cheveux. Mes soupçons ce fondèrent lorsqu'Edward arriva et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue, il était étrangement distant avec elle.

Alors lorsqu'elle quitta la cuisine pour prendre sa douche je décidai de la suivre quelques minutes plus tard afin de resté le plus discrète possible. La porte de la chambre n'est pas fermée, je passe la tête dans l'embaillement, pas de Bella, j'entre et tend l'oreille pour entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain d'Edward. J'attends juste derrière la porte, elle s'ouvre et Bella sort enroulée dans une serviette. Elle s'avance vers le lit où sont étalés ses vêtements alors que je suis toujours adossée contre le mur et j'eus la confirmation à mes soupçons lorsqu'elle fit tomber sa serviette au sol.

.

_ _Mon dieu Bella !!!!_

Instinctivement elle ce baisse pour rattraper sa serviette et ce caché avec.

**Bella**: Putain Rosalie mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !!!

_ _Je voulais voir les raisons pour lesquelles je vais botté son cul à Edward !_

**Bella**: De quoi tu parle ?

_ _Je parle des immondes bleus qu'il t'a fait !_

**Bella**: Rose c'est pas de sa faute !

_ _Alice m'avait promis qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal !_

**Bella**: Relax ! Ces bleus ne sont rien comparés a ce qu'il aurait pu me faire...

_ C'e_st pas une raison, j'avais raison il aurait du attendre ta transformation !_

**Bella**: Rose arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions !

.

Grrr tu as de la chance d'être une petite humaine Bella Swan ! Quand je vais mettre la main sur Edward il va amèrement le regretté !

J'ai besoin d'un exutoire et rapidement parce que le venin monte en moi et je m'en voudrais de blessée Bella. Je quitte la pièce et descend à vitesse vampirique ignorant fermement le reste de ma famille qui ont très certainement captés une bonne partie de notre discussion et tente une percée vers la baie vitrée mais le bras d'Emmett me stoppe net dans mon mouvement...

**Emmett**: Bébé qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_ _Lâche moi Emmett_

Je me dégage brutalement de son bras et lance un regard menaçant vers Edward, prête a bondir sur lui mais Esmée s'interposa...

**Esmée**: Je vous interdit de vous battre dans ma maison ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?!

_ _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille faire un tour..._

_._

**Pov Alice**

Je dois vous avouée que je ne le l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Rosalie vient tout juste de partir et Edward décide d'aller voir Bella mais je l'arrête,

_ _Attend j'y vais..._

**Edward**: Mais Alice...

Pas le temps de parlementer, quelques fragments de secondes plus tard je suis devant la porte de leur chambre. Je frappe et ouvre doucement la porte, je passe la tête dans l'embaillement et je vois Bella qui semble nue emmitouflée dans une grande serviette en train de pleurer assise sur le lit.

_ _Bella ?_

Je m'approche doucement et m'assois a côté d'elle, oh mon dieu ces traces sur son dos dénudé au niveau de ses côtes et au bas de ses reins, c'est Edward qui a fait ça ? Ma main écarte ses cheveux encore mouillés de son cou pour pleinement voir les petites tâches rouge le long de son cou, je descend le long de ses côtes et repousse délicatement la serviette qu'elle laisse tombée dévoilant son buste nu, ils vont jusqu'en dessous le galbe de ses seins, mon regard descend plus bas sur son bassin où je devine le tracé des mains d'Edward...

_ _Mon dieu Bella si j'avais su je ne vous aurait pas laissé..._

**Bella**: Non Alice ce n'est rien, il faut que vous arrêtiez de tous me traiter comme une petite chose fragile, je voulais ce qui est arrivé et je le referais sans hésitée...

_ _Mais Bella tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait..._

**Bella**: Je suis vivante et heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi Alice...

_ _Est ce qu'il les a vu ?_

**Bella**: Je pense que oui, il est distant avec moi depuis ce matin...

_ _Bella je crois que vous devriez en parlé_

**Bella**: Je sais j'ai juste pas encore trouvé la façon d'entrée dans le vif du sujet. Laisse moi maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seule...

.

* * *

Un peu dark je vous avais prévenue. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous attendait un lemon mais pour apprécier les lemons faut quand même une bonne histoire autour sinon c'est comme un porno, juste du sex et pas d'histoire LOL

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait ! Que vous aimiez ou pas, les remarques, les critiques...

Si cela interesse quelqu'un d'être ma Beta n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un MP ! Parce que malgré mes efforts je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de fautes et j'aime pas ça....

Please des reviews et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures...


	11. Hurt

Enjoy, merci à tous ceux qui me suive et à mes reviewers :) Désolé j'ai eu un planning assez chargé cette semaine...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Hurt**

_._

_Bella je crois que vous devriez en parlé_

**Bella**: Je sais j'ai juste pas encore trouvé la façon d'entrée dans le vif du sujet. Laisse moi maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seule...

.

**Pov Edward**

Alice redescend et j'ancre mon regard au sien, son esprit me transparait un panel de pensées mélange de colère, d'angoisse et de remords envers moi, envers Bella, envers nous.

_ _Alice je suis désolé_

**Alice**: C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça mais a elle

_ _Je sais..._

« _Tu m'as déçu_ » c'est ce qu'elle pensa quand je gravis les marches de l'escalier.

.

J'entre doucement dans la chambre et Bella est sur notre lit les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle venait de pleurer.

_ _Bella ?_

Elle relève la tête et me fixe intensément, je sais que tout ça c'est du aux marques que je lui est laissé sur son corps. Je m'approche d'elle mais je ne sais pas comment agir, elle tend sa main vers moi, je la saisis et elle m'attire juste en fasse d'elle faisant tomber sa tête en avant contre mon ventre. Mon bras passe au dessus d'elle et caresse délicatement sa nuque...

_ _Bella je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait..._

**Bella**: Tu n'a pas a l'être

_ _Tu as vu tout ces bleus, je suis un monstre Bella. Ont auraient jamais du..._

**Bella**: Pardon ? Tu regrette de m'avoir fait l'amour ?!

_ _Non Bella c'est pas ça que j'ai voulu dire..._

**Bella**: Si c'est exactement ce qui tu as voulu dire ! Je suis juste une erreur de plus dans la vie d'Edward Cullen !

_ _Bella tu ne peux quand même pas pensé ça de toi ?_

**Bella**: Edward je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir marcher sur des œufs avec toi, toujours devoir faire attention aux mots et aux gestes. Moi je veux le vrai Edward, l'impulsif, le vorace, le passionné, celui qui m'a prise la nuit dernière !

Elle rassemble ses vêtements et part dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Elle en ressort quelques minutes plus tard et attrape son sac...

_ _Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ?_

**Bella**: Je rentre chez moi !

_ _Quoi, sérieusement ? Non tu ne peux pas !_

**Bella**: Oh que si !

Elle part en direction de la porte mais j'attrape son bras violemment et l'articulation de son coude craque, _NON_ !

_Aiiieee_, elle me fixe haineuse et je la relâche. Elle descend l'escalier et tombe sur ma famille.

**Alice**: Bella qu'est ce que tu fais avec ton sac ?

**Bella**: Je rentre chez moi

**Alice**: Mais...

**Bella**: J'ai appelé mon père, il ne va pas tardé.

Elle sort dehors et Alice la suit probablement pour la dissuader. Mais Bella ne revint pas...

**Emmett**: Tu as du sacrement merdé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là...

.

**Pov Bella**

Cette nuit là je verrouillais pour la première et réellement première foi ma fenêtre de chambre depuis que nous étions ensemble, persuadée néanmoins que cela ne l'empêcherais pas d'entrée dans la maison s'il le désirait réellement. Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas et il ne vint pas...

Mon père ne m'avait pas questionné sur le pourquoi de tout cela bien qu'il ce doutait que je m'étais disputé avec Edward. Il est 7h15 du matin et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'affronter cette journée alors lorsque mon père partit au travail je decidais de sécher les cours pour rester à la maison.

.

**Pov Alice**

La tension est palpable depuis la veille entre nous, Edward est désemparé, Esmée choquée par nos révélations et Rosalie en colère contre Edward. Nous attendons tous avec impatience sont arrivée au lycée mais elle ne vint pas. Bella Swan sécher les cours, sérieusement ? Je l'appelle et tombe sur sa messagerie « Bella Swan tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses en cours ! » Mais aucun de nous ne la vit de la journée...

Alors après le cours je prends la voiture d'Edward pour aller la voir chez elle. Je frappe à sa porte mais pas de réponse alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle est chez elle, je lui laisse une dernière chance en lui envoyant un texto « Stp m'oblige pas à casser ta porte ! » elle me répondit « C'est bon j'arrive », elle m'ouvrit la porte...

_ _Mon dieu Bella tu as vu ta tête ?_

**Bella**: Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Alice, pour tout te dire j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit...

.

Nous nous installons sur son lit.

_ _Alors comme ça Bella Swan est le genre de fille qui sèche les cours_

**Bella**: J'étais fatiguée...

_ _Tu sais que demain la surveillante va te demandé un justificatif..._

**Bella**: Je trouverais une excuse

_ _Tu sais Bella je trouve que tu réagis un peu excessivement hier..._

**Bella**: Excessivement ? Tu sais ou moins ce qu'Edward a dit ?

_ _Les grandes lignes..._

**Bella**: Qu'il regrettait de m'avoir fait l'amour...

_ _Parce qu'il s'en voulait de t'avoir fait du mal pas parce qu'il ne te voulait pas..._

**Bella**: Mais moi je m'en fiche de ces marques Alice dans quelques jours elles auront disparus. Je suis juste fatiguée de toute cette retenue, je ne suis pas effrayée par sa force jamais je ne l'ai été. C'est l'une des facettes de notre couple que j'apprécie le plus, le fait qu'il puisse à n'importe quel moment me faire du mal.

_ _Tu serais pas un peu masochiste sur les bords Bella ?_

**Bella**: J'aime juste me sentir vulnérable entre ses mains. Je veux juste le vrai Edward...

_ _Tu sais Bella, le sexe avec un vampire c'est assez brusque et je doute que tu puisse y survivre si Edward ce laissait aller avec toi._

**Bella**: J'ai survécue l'autre soir...

_ _Oui mais il a fait preuve d'une extrême retenue sinon il t'aurait broyer les os Bella..._

**Bella**: Je lui demande pas d'être comme Emmett, tu sais avec ce que Rosalie nous raconte de leurs ébats que c'est assez violent...

_ _Violent ? Le mot est bien faible là Bella..._

**Bella**: Je veux juste qu'il soit plus spontané...

_ _Dans votre relation ou lorsque vous..._

**Bella**: Les deux

_ _**Je rigole**_: _Je crois que le sexe t'a pervertit l'esprit Bella_

**Bella**: Ça le poussera peut être à enfin me transformer !

_ _Tu viens dîner chez nous ce soir ?_

**Bella**: Je ne pense pas que mon père accepte avec ce qui c'est passé dimanche et puis ça va le faire languir quelques jours afin qu'il médite sur ses propos

_ _D'accord mais essaie d'y aller moloavec lui quand même, il est dans un état essayé pitoyable..._

**Bella**: A ce point ?

_ _Il est resté toute la nuit enfermé dans sa chambre a broyé du noir._

**Bella**: J'étais pas dans un meilleur état

Plus tard son père arriva et je rentrais à la villa.

.

**Pov Bella**

Le lendemain matin,

Mon dieu quelle torture ces deux jours sans lui, je suis censée être en colère contre lui mais au lieu de ça je ne peux rien faire d'autre que fantasmé sur lui, avec tous les souvenirs de cette nuit qui me reviennent perpétuellement en mémoire jours et nuits, de toutes ces choses que ses lèvres avaient faites sur mon corps. Je crois qu'Alice à raison, le sexe m'a pervertit l'esprit.

Je méditais sur tout cela durant le trajet entre la maison et le lycée, je les repérèrent dès mon arrivée sur le parking tous regroupés entre la Jeep et la Volvo. Il me fixe intensément alors que je marche vers eux et arrivé à leur hauteur Alice me saute littéralement dessus en me tendant un papier.

**Alice**: Tiens Bella un petit cadeau de Carlisle

Je le déplie, un mot d'excuse...

_ _C'est toi qui lui a demandé ça Alice ?_

**Alice**: Non, c'est venu de lui même

_ _Vraiment..._

Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett m'embrassent et je me retrouve maintenant en face d'Edward, dieu il est si beau aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui je ne peux pas l'embrasser mais je ne veux pas l'ignorer non plus, je m'approche doucement de son visage et dépose un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je tente de m'écarter de lui mais il m'encerclant le buste avec son bras et me murmure à l'oreille: _c'est si bon de te revoir Bella..._

Je rougis violemment et il sourit fier de son effet: "_grrr c'est si bon quand il fait ça" _en plus je suis sûre que le petit diablotin derrière nous affiche un énorme sourire. Je lui murmure: _je suis toujours en colère..._

* * *

Alors ?? Perso j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Bella partir de chez Edward d'un coup de tête. Y une autre scène que j'ai envie de placer entre Bella et Alice mais quand j'ai voulu la mettre ça collait pas trop alors je vais attendre un peu...

Je sais pas vous mais c'est un peu dur d'imaginer les vrais Bella et Edward ce disputer. J'ai juste l'impression avec ce que j'ai écris par rapport à ce que Bella attend d'Edward que leurs ébats risquent d'être un peu passionnés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

A la prochaine et ça risque d'être un peu lubrique tout ça...

**Oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous :)**


	12. Magic fingers

Hello hello voila je suis toute fière de vous presentez le chapitre 12, il a été un peu périeux a écrire mais j'ai réussi, avec un petit lemon en prime, que vous apprécierez j'espère :)

J'ai sauté quelques jours pour arriver un peu plus vite a l'arrivé de la nephilim et eviter de ramolir l'histoire. L'inspiration à été dure à trouver puis ça m'est venu et j'ai même de très bon et drôle moment pour le chapitre suivant avec l'introduction de nouveaux personnages qui font partie du cast twilight (indice: en général ils sont pas trop appréciés en tout cas moi je les aimes pas trop, non non Jacob n'en fait pas partie même si j'aime pas Jacob). Certes je suis team Edward mais je trouve Jacob trop sure des sentiments de Bella envers elle...

Bref, enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Magic fingers**

**Pov Bella**

Survivre ces six jours sans le toucher ou l'embrasser fut plus facile que ce que je pensais. Certes cela n'a pas été si simple, comme n'importe quelle dépendance les premiers jours sont les plus durs ! Le week end risque d'être long sans Cullen et sans cours. Je faisais mes devoirs quand mon père rentra du boulot vers 19h30, nous dinons et je remonte dans ma chambre pour regarder un DVD.

Au milieu du film la sonnette retendit, je mets sur pause le film, qui pouvais venir chez nous à 21h ? Curieuse j'ouvre ma porte et tend l'oreille pour tenter de reconnaître la personne, quoi mais non c'est pas possible ?

Je connais cette voix qui discute avec mon père mais c'est impossible qu'est ce qu'elle ferait chez nous à cette heure ? Alors que je suis en haut de l'escalier mon père m'appelle...

.

**Charlie**: Bella !!

_ _Oui _

**Charlie**: Descend s'il te plait

Je m'exécute et elle sourit à mon apparition, c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis...

_ _Esmée ?_

**Esmée**: Bonsoir Bella

Je m'avance vers elle et l'étreins, qu'est ce qu'elle est venu faire ici ?

**Charlie**: Esmée est venu pour savoir si tu voulais passer la soirée chez eux...

_ _La soirée ?_

**Esmée**: A vrai dire Charlie je me demandais si vous accepteriez qu'elle dorme chez nous ce soir, Alice a très envie de passer la soirée avec elle...

_ _Euh oui bien sûr mais si tu veux papa..._

**Charlie**: Euh oui et puis demain je vais péché avec Billy cela évitera que tu reste seule...

_ _Dans ce cas je pourrais peut être y passer le week end comme ça vous pourrez péché ensemble samedi et dimanche._

**Charlie**: Euuhh...

**Esmée**: Ça ne nous dérange pas de la garder deux jours Charlie.

_ _S'il te plait papa !_

**Charlie**: Tu es certaine Bella, tu ne va pas encore m'appeler pour venir te chercher ?

_ _Non ne t'inquiète pas._

**Charlie**: Cela ne vous dérange pas Esmée ? Avec tout le monde que vous avez déjà à gérer chez vous.

**Esmée**: Non pas du tout je ne suis plus à un enfant près, 5-6 c'est pareil pour moi.

_ _Alors c'est bon ? Esmée me ramènera dimanche_

**Charlie**: D'accord mais...

_ _Oui je sais les règles, bon je vais préparé mes affaires..._

**Charlie**: Esmée vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

**Esmée**: Non merci

.

Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée mais je préfère être là bas qu'ici à me lamenter durant deux jours. Je fais mon sac en 4eme vitesse et quitte la maison avec Esmée.

_ _Ce n'est pas Alice qui voulait me voir, n'est ce pas?_

**Esmée**: Bien sûr que si, elle fixe la route mais ce sourire sur son visage, rrahh est ce qu'Esmée prépare quelque chose ? En arrivant à la villa Emmett nous accueille en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Emmett**: Bella

_ _Emmett ça fait à peine 4h qu'on c'est pas vu, lâche moi stp tu m'étouffe..._

**Emmett**: Désolé, donne ton sac...

_ _Roohh je suis pas handicapée je peux le porter moi même !_

**Emmett** **levant les mains signe de résilience**: Okay

Il nous ouvre la porte, _les dames d'abord..._

_._

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie nous rejoignent alors que j'enlève mon manteau. Alice et Rosalie ce jette l'une après l'autre sur moi pour m'embrasser suivi de Jasper qui me prend délicatement dans ses bras, est ce qu'un jour il arrêtera d'avoir peur de me faire du mal ?

Je scrute les environs mais il n'est pas là, il n'a pas envie de ma voir ?

**Alice**: Si c'est Edward que tu cherche il n'est pas encore rentré, il doit être partit chasser...

_ _Il ne sait pas que je suis là ?_

**Alice**: Non

Elle me sourit et j'ai soudainement un flashback de ma petite discussion avec Esmée tout à l'heure et de son sourire, j'y crois pas alors c'est vraiment Alice qui a demandé à Esmée de venir me chercher mais pas pour son plaisir personnel à elle...

Elle m'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward

**Alice**: Ce week end nous allons préparé la chambre pour Ever

_ _Ah oui elle doit arrivée bientôt..._

**Alice**: Normalement dans la semaine, demain nous allons à Port Angeles pour acheter des meubles et tout ce qu'elle aura besoin...

_ _Super_

Je laisse mes affaires dans la chambre et descends au salon pour jouer à la wii avec Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre. Et même virtuellement je suis bien loin d'égaler les compétences des Cullen. Les parties s'enchainent et les premières fatigues ce font ressentir, ouhhaa il est presque 3h du matin !

_ _Bon je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence, bonne euh nuit..._

**Tous**: Bonne nuit...

Je monte à l'étage et fouille dans mon sac pour prendre de quoi dormir, mais merde j'ai oubliée de prendre de quoi dormir, pff. Bon je vais prendre un truc à Edward c'est pas la première foi, je vais dans son dressing et farfouille entre ses chemises et ses t-shirt sans savoir quoi prendre mais je la referme, me déshabille et me glisse nue dans son lit, voilà qui fera une encore meilleure surprise en plus de me trouver dans son lit il m'y trouvera nue...

.

**POV Edward**

Me voilà rassasié pour plus d'une semaine. Vu la position de la lune il doit être pas loin de 4h ou 5h du matin, dans une ou deux heures le jour va ce lever il vaut mieux que je ne tarde pas trop...

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de la villa une odeur familière me titille les narines, mhh me manque t-elle au point d'imaginer sa fragrance ? Impossible cette odeur si forte et prenante et fil de mètres ne peut être que la sienne, elle est chez nous ! J'accélère et bondit directement à ma fenêtre qui est n'est pas verrouillée.

Seigneur elle est dans mon lit allongée sur la ventre le haut de son corps est découvert et nu ! Elle est quand même pas.. J'avance doucement vers le lit et soulève légèrement la couette pour admirer son postérieur, oh si elle est vraiment nue dans mon lit. Je n'est qu'une envie c'est de la prendre maintenant mais je ne peux pas, pas dans cet état, je ne serais pas capable de me maitriser. Je crois qu'il me faut une bonne douche pour me soulager de cette tension... (note de l'auteur: non non Edward n'est pas stressé...) Propre, soulager et changer je m'assois sur le rebord du lit à coté d'elle la découvrant légèrement pour admirer son dos, la chute de ses reins qui me laisse deviné le galbe de ses fesses mais je ne peux décemment pas resté ainsi plus longtemps surtout qu'elle commence a s'agitée dans son sommeil, elle murmure, gémit, supplie. Il faut que je sorte d'ici tout de suite elle est en train de saturer la pièce de phéromones. Seuls Esmée et Carlisle sont déjà prêt, les autres doivent avoir des choses plus intéressantes à faire à cette heure là.

**Esmée**: Tu es rentré bien tard Edward...

_ _Oui je sais, si j'avais su que Bella était là je serais revenu plus tôt. Est ce que venez avec nous à Port Angeles aujourd'hui ?_

**Carlisle**: Oui

_ _Nous partons vers quelle heure ?_

**Esmée**: Quand tout le monde sera prêt

_ _Vous savez à quelle heure Bella c'est couché ?_

**Esmée**: Assez tard, ils ont joué aux jeux vidéo

**!!!**

**Attention Lemon**

Nous restons une bonne heure à discuté ensemble puis je m'installe au piano pour jouer. Alice et Jasper descendirent vers 9h, Emmett et Rosalie environ une heure après eux. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais j'ai l'impression d'être encerclé par les phéromones de Bella, suis-je aussi obsédé ou c'est leurs déplacements de l'étage au rdc qui les amènent jusqu'à moi ? Seigneur je vais jamais pouvoir tenir deux jours avec elle sans re-goûter au plaisir charnel. Trop déconcentré pour jouer je remonte dans ma chambre pour la réveiller. J'ouvre la porte et je suis violemment pris par son odeur qui a saturée la pièce. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et pose mon genou sur le lit, sa tête est enfouie dans son oreiller, j'écarte ses cheveux et dépose un léger baiser sur son épaule.

_ _Bella réveille toi_

Elle gémit, _mmhh Edward_ et sert son oreiller plus fort dans ses bras. Un deuxième baiser sur son épaule accompagnée de ma main qui descend lentement le long de son flanc, s'attarde sur sa fesse et la pince délicatement, elle rigole la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller.

_ _Je sais que tu es réveillée..._

Elle ne répond pas faisant semblant de dormir, ma main glisse sur sa fesse, le long de sa cuisse et je glisse mes doigts entre ses deux cuisses juste au dessus de ses genoux remontant lentement vers son intimité. Arrivé à mis cuisse elle fait toujours « la morte » et je lui re-murmure à l'oreille

_ _Je sais que tu es réveillée..._

Je remonte et mes doigts butte contre son intimité, elle sursaute légèrement mais m'ignore toujours. Je me glisse en elle et la sens déjà si humide, mon index glisse jusqu'à son bouton et la caresse délicatement, elle écarte un peu plus les cuisses et gémit. Je retire ma main et la glisse sous son ventre pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité me glissant à moitié au dessus d'elle toujours allongée sur le ventre. Je dépose d'ardent baiser le long de son cou faisant attention de ne pas lui laisser de suçons, elle soulève un peu plus le bassin alors que mes doigts s'immiscent une nouvelle foi contre son intimité. Mon majeur et mon index torturent son bouton sans aucune retenue.

_ _Bella réveille toi..._

**Bella**: Je suis réveillée

_ _Je sais..._

Je l'oblige à ce relever doucement en soulevant son bassin si bien qu'elle ce retrouva à genoux les jambes écartées son dos contre mon buste, je glisse un doigt en elle tandis que mon pouce caresse son bouton, elle prend appuie sur la tête de lit alors que je bouge délicatement en elle. Je me colle un peu plus contre elle et lui murmure, _bonjour._ Je glisse un deuxième doigt en elle accélérant le rythme.

**Bella à bout de souffle**: _Bon-bonjour_

J'accélère un peu plus le rythme et je sens ses parois ce resserrées légèrement, elle ne va pas tardé à venir. Elle tourne la tête sur le coté et m'offre ses lèvres pour la première foi depuis une semaine, c'est divin comment j'ai pu tenir une semaine sans les goutées ? J'augmente la pression de mon pouce et la retiens de justesse de s'affaler sur le lit de mon autre main sur son ventre, incapable de soutenir son poids contre la tête de lit. Une de ses mains agrippe toujours fermement la barre en métal du lit tandis que l'autre s'appuie sur le matelas si bien qu'elle m'est maintenant offre à quatre pattes. Ses gémissements ce transforment en cris je sais qu'elle est proche...

_ _Arrête de lutter..._

**Bella**: Je je lu-lutte pas

_ _Si je le sens..._

J'enfonce brusquement mes doigts un peu plus profondément en elle et cette foi son envol est définitif, elle ce penche en arrière et jouit bruyamment sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Je relâche mon emprise et elle ce laisse tomber sur le matelas. Elle ce retourne et m'offre son esquive poitrine que j'embrasse précieusement et remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'happent passionnement, ma langue force le passage entre ses dents et entame une lutte acharnée contre la sienne. Je sens soudainement une pression contre mon entre-jambe, sa main fait pression sur ma pression, je pose ma main sur la sienne...

_ _Bella il faut que tu te prépare..._

Je sors du lit et elle gémit de frustration

**Bella**: Est ce qu'un jour tu va arrêté de faire ça...

_ _Faire quoi ?_

**Bella**: M'empêcher de te toucher...

_ _Je t'empêche rien du tout..._

**Bella**: Si

_ _Non_

Je m'approche et l'embrasse chastement

_ _Prend une douche avant de descendre si tu veux pas qu'Emmett te face des remarques et oublie pas de mettre des vêtements..._

**Bella**: Ah ah

.

Je fis un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant de redescendre afin de me débarrasser de l'odeur de Bella, changer de pantalon et de caleçon. Heureusement que nos chambres sont insonorisées...

Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec Alice, décidément trop curieuse.

**Alice**: Tient Edward je voulais savoir si Bella était réveillée...

_ _Oui, elle prend sa douche là, pourquoi ?_

**Alice**: Pour rien, je voulais savoir voilà tout...

__ Ouaiii_

Je rejoins ma mère à la cuisine qui doit très probablement préparée le petit déjeuner de Bella.

**Esmée**: Tient Edward, je prépare justement le petit déjeuner de Bella, j'ai entendu qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à descendre...

_ _Elle était en train de prendre sa douche, elle devrait être prête dans une quinzaine de minutes._

En effet une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Bella arriva.

**Esmée**: Bella, bonjour, je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner...

_ _Ouhaa tout ça pour moi ?_

**Esmée**: La journée va être longue, il te faut de l'énergie pour tenir la cadence...

* * *

voilà, désolé j'ai eu du mal à écrire cette semaine, j'étais pas trop motivée, j'ai eu beaucoup de distraction, j'ai notamment passé une bonne partie de mon après midi a chercher les fichiers de la preview et du trailer d'Eclipse (Hésitation il me semble), car c'était aujourd'hui que le premier et vrai trailer était dévoilé (à 15h précisément), et je les est mises sur mon compte youtube (MelleTemptation).

Voilà un petit lemon qui était pas prévu, mais j'ai sauté une semaine parce que sinon ma fic risque de durée et de durée pendant des mois et des mois. A l'origine j'avais prévu de la faire POV Bella mais j'ai zappée de chercher de Pov et au final un Pov Edward c'est pas si mal non ?

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**(Edit: Sniifff 0 reviews malgré tout ces visiteurs, je suis triste moi )**

**Merci :)**


	13. Indécente

Hello désolé ce chapitre ne sera pas très long mais cette semaine à été assez chargé pour moi, dernière semaine de cours, déplacement sur Lorient pour passer l'écrit du concours infirmiers et une bronchite carabinée !

Petit passage citronnée Enjoy !

Merci à Milie-Jade pour la correction de ce chapitre !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Indécente**

_**.**_

_**Esmée**__: La journée va être longue, il te faut de l'énergie pour tenir la cadence..._

_._

**POV Bella**

En effet elle risque d'être longue, peu avant midi nous quittons la villa pour aller au Sears de Port Angeles afin d'aménager la chambre pour Ever. Je vous avouerais que j''ai rarement vu Alice aussi excitée, comme qui dirait aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête. Moi et Edward les suivons main dans la main dans l'immensité de ce centre commercial par ce que je dois vous l'avouer : le shopping n'est pas réellement notre passe temps favori. Esmée est aux commandes secondée par Alice, tout d'abord la décoration et l'interminable débat entre mettre du papier peint ou de la peinture. Finalement, Esmée eu le dernier mot avec de la peintures crème et mauve rosé. Ensuite nous passâmes à la literie et Esmée me demanda de choisir le matelas le plus confortable pour le dos d'une « humaine ». Alice choisit un lit bas d'un bois clair pour concorder avec les autres meubles prévus en bois également. Il fallait aussi une couette, des draps, de la décoration...

Au bout de 3h ils m'offrirent ma pause d'humanité pour grignoter et faire un petit arrêt toilette. Ensuite nous montâmes d'un étage pour choisir les meubles du futur bébé, c'est Rosalie qui allait s'en occuper elle ne s'était pas proposée mais nous savions que cela lui ferait énormément plaisir.

Cette espace est tellement vaste que nous décidons de nous séparer, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle s'occupent de tout ce qui est ameublement : lit bébé, table à langer, commode. Alice a littéralement suppliée Rosalie pour qu'elle la laisse choisir avec Jasper quelques vêtements. Moi et Edward sommes chargés de l'équipement, biberons etc...

.

**Edward**: Je ne savais pas qu'il existait autant de types de biberons...

_ _Normal, un siècle c'est écoulé depuis ton dernier biberon Edward. Le plus simple est de faire dans la simplicité et prendre les bons vieux biberons en verre..._

_ _A ton avis, est ce qu'on prend un stérilisateur ? Parce que ce bébé il va boire quoi, enfin tu vois du lait ou du..._

**Edward**: Sang ?

_ _Ouai__s__..._

**Edward**: Aucune idée, ont va en prendre un au cas où...

Nous retournons auprès d'Esmée pour leurs donner nos premiers achats, heureusement qu'ils allaient se faire livrer les meubles sinon je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait pour tout ramener...

J'attrape Edward par la main, _aller viens on__va faire un tour._

_._

Nous passons quelques allées et apercevons à plusieurs mètres Jasper les bras remplis de vêtements Alice à ses côtés examinant ce qui semblait être une gigoteuse. Edward lâche un petit rire lorsqu'il croise le regard désespéré de son frère et que celui-ci lui murmure quelque chose que mes yeux et mes oreilles humains ne me permettent pas de comprendre, Alice lève les yeux vers nous puis se retourne vers Jasper et le frappe à l'épaule.

_ _Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

**Edward**: Aide-moi

_ _Le pauvre..._

**Alice d'une façon pas très discrète**: Hey je vous entends vous savez !!!!

Nous éclatons de rire. Mes yeux se posent sur l'étagère devant moi, plus particulièrement sur un body noir où est imprimé d'un dégradé flamme rouge et jaune « Bite me » que j'attrape et place juste devant moi.

_ _Hey regarde_

**Edward**: Très drôle...

_ _Roohh arrête de faire ton rabat-joie_

**?** : Bella ?

Je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur,

_ _Mike ? Jessica ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là..._

**Jessica**: Ma sœur vient d'accoucher, j'ai demandé à Mike s'il voulait bien m'accompagner ici pour lui acheter quelque chose, et vous ?

_ _Euh..._

Merde je me rends compte de la situation, moi, Edward, ce body, je rêve ou elle vient de regarder mon ventre ?

**Edward**: Une amie de la famille va venir passer quelques temps chez nous jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse...

**Jessica**: Ahh okay

**Mike**: Bon bah à la semaine prochaine...

_ _Ouai__s__..._

_ _Tu a __vu__ comment elle m'a reluquée ? Si elle raconte à tout le monde que je suis enceinte je lui arrache la tête à cette pouffe!_

**Edward**: Je vois qu'entre vous c'est toujours l'amour fou.

_ _Elle __n'__a qu'__à__ arrêt__er__ de colporter toutes ces rumeurs..._

**Edward**: Bon allez viens ont va rejoindre Alice et Jasper.

_ _Attend, je veux juste prendre ce body, y a plusieurs couleurs regarde, je vais prendre le noir, le blanc et le gris, un naissance, 1 moi__s__ et 3 mois, voilà c'est bon on peut y aller..._

**Edward**:Alice je ne pense pas qu'Ever va apprécier que tu achètes toute la garde robe de son bébé.

**Alice**: J'ai juste pris le basique de l'habillement unisexe. Fait voir ce que tu as trouvé Bella...

_ _Regarde..._

**Alice**: C'est trop mignon, je suis sûre que ça va beaucoup faire rire Esmée et Rosalie

_ _Tu vois Edward y en a qui savent apprécie__r__ le sous entendu..._

**Jasper**: Alice est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?

**Alice**: Oui oui de toute façon je ne peux rien prendre d'autre tant que je ne connais pas le sexe...

Nous rejoignons les autres, Carlisle s'occupe du paiement des meubles qui seront livrés demain, Esmée, elle, nous accompagne à la caisse pour payer les petits objets et franchement cela me paru étrangement normal pour des vampires...

.

Nous rentrons à la villa et directement Rosalie et Esmée s'attellent à la peinture si bien qu'elle sera probablement finie ce soir. Alice me tient compagnie alors que je me prépare à manger à la cuisine, j'ouvre et fouille dans le frigo pour trouver de quoi cuisiner...

_ _Dis Alice à ton avis il sera sur quoi le contrôle d'histoire..._

**Edward**: Aucune idée...

Je me retourne et le trouve accoudé au plan de travail alors qu'Alice à disparue, je rêve ou il me matait le cul ? Je retourne à mon exploration du frigo me penchant légèrement à outrance. Je sens son regard persistant sur moi...

_ _Toujours la tête dans le frigo: La vue te pla__î__t ?_

**Edward**: Elle est plutôt plaisante...

_ _Plutôt ?_

Je sursaute lorsque je sens deux mains encercler ma taille et son bassin entrechoquer le mien et qu'une de ses mains glisse dangereusement vers mon pubis au dessus de mon jean, pour autant je ne bouge pas et reste penchée dans le frigo. Il se penche en avant et déjà je peux le sentir un peu plus dur, il me murmure...

**Edward**: Il pourrait t'arriver de bien vilaines choses à te tenir comme ça...

_ _Ah oui et quel genre de vilaines choses..._

Je roule des hanches contre lui et le sens dorénavant en pleine forme.

**Edward**: Comme si tu ne savais pas.

_ _Pas du tout, peut être que tu pourrais me montrer_...

.

Je me relève, ferme le frigo et me retourne pour lui faire face, oh mon dieu son regard ! Mon intimité s'humidifie instantanément. J'agrippe son t-shirt, l'attire violemment contre moi et m'empare avidement de ses lèvres. Mon corps n'a envie que d'une chose: lui et tout de suite ! Ma langue s'aventure sur ses lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser et il m'accorde enfin l'accès à sa langue, seigneur c'est trop bon ! Je fais un pas en arrière pour qu'il me prenne contre la paroi du frigo. Je saute légèrement et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et malgré son état vampirique je sens son membre irradier contre le mien au travers de nos pantalons. J'imprime un indécent mouvement de hanches contre lui durant plusieurs minutes alors que nos regards sont fixement accrochés l'un à l'autre, sa main glisse sous mon débardeur qui est superposé d'un pull noir et ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il ce rend compte que ce matin je n'est pas mis de soutien-gorge, il prend entièrement mon sein dans sa main et le masse délicatement, je soupire, c'est trop bon, je lui murmure à l'oreille le plus silencieusement possible pour que seul lui l'entende...

_ _Edward prend moi..._

**Edward**: Bella tu vaux mieux qu'une simple paroi de réfrigérateur...

Je me rigidifie, _Edward tu n'a pas intérêt à me laisser comme ça..._

**Edward**: Comme quoi ?

_ _Ne fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien de quoi je parle_, j'ondule mon bassin contre le sien et ses doigts se raffermissent sur mon sein,_ tu en as autant envie que moi..._

**Edward**: Pas comme ça, pas ici

_ _Qu'est ce que tu peux être prude parfois..._

**Edward**: Ce matin ça ne semblait pas te déranger...

_ _Pas du tout j'ai même beaucoup apprécié__..._

**Edward**: Je m'en suis douté vu la façon dont tu criais.

_ _Je ne criais pas, _je l'embrasse passionnément.

**Edward**: Oh que si je m'en souviens très bien tu n'as pas arrêté avec tes « O_ui Edward_ » lorsque mes doigts jouaient avec toi...

Je déglutis bruyamment et sens ma culotte totalement détrempée, il fixe ma bouche et m'embrasse goulûment.

**Edward**: Esmée a besoin de moi, promis je me rattraperai...

__ Non_

Il me relâche, m'embrasse une dernière fois et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille me caressant délicatement la joue au passage. J'expire bruyamment face à toute cette frustration et cette tension qui endolorie mon bas ventre...

_ _Y a intérêt !!!_

_._

Mes doigts désordonnent mes cheveux prenant quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je monte à l'étage pour voir l'avancée des travaux, la porte est grande ouverte, Rosalie a presque fini de peindre la partie de la pièce en crème, Esmée, elle, a déjà fini la partie rosée. Edward est en pleine discussion avec Esmée, celle-ci se tourne vers moi à mon arrivée.

**Esmée**: Bella, comment trouves-tu la chambre ?

_ _C'est magnifique, je suis sûre qu'elle va __être__ énormément appréciée !_

**Esmée qui observe la pièce**: J'ai hâte de voir le résultat final! !

Je quitte la pièce sans adresser le moindre mot à Edward et entre dans sa chambre qui se trouve juste en face de celle en travaux, laissant volontairement la porte ouverte. Je vais dans la salle de bain et enlève mes vêtements et m'enveloppe dans une serviette qui s'arrête juste en dessous de mes fesses. J'attrape mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et envoi un texto à Edward...

« Si tu me cherche je serai sous la douche, après toutes ses émotions j'ai besoin de décompresser... »

J'attends quelques secondes et sors de la salle de bain nue seulement recouverte de cette indécente serviette, lorsque je passe devant la porte je tourne discrètement la tête vers la chambre voisine et vois Edward son portable à la main, je suis plus que fière de mon petit stratagème. Je sens son regard persistant sur moi et lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur du lit, je me penche légèrement pour attraper mon sac afin de prendre un nouveau shorty. Je sais que je suis intimement exposé face à lui et que c'est jouer avec le feu mais il l'aura bien cherché, je me remets bien droite et marche sensuellement vers la porte de la chambre lui adressant un petit signe de la main avant de fermer la porte...

* * *

Désolé de couper mais promis **le prochain chapitre sera HOT, **Bella veut de l'impulsivité bah elle va en avoir !!!! Et je vais faire le plus vite possible pour l'écrire et comme j'ai enfin fini les cours je vais avoir plus de temps libre !!!

Bah dit donc moi je dis, je savais pas que Bella pouvais être si... entreprenante XD tssss Edward aussi il peut l'être, non ?

**Une review s'il vous plait !!!**


	14. Hot Shower

Hello tous, voila je l'avais promis ça à été rapide un nouveau chapitre écrit en une journée et du pure lemon en plus !

**Vous êtes avertie !**

Je tiens a remerciée **Mili****e-Jade** pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que tout mes fidèles lecteurs (je devrais probablement dire lectrices), les 18 actuelles personnes qui suivent ma fic et les 12 qui l'ont dans leurs favs.

Dawn266 qui est ma plus fidèle revieweuse, mafrip et CrazyBells qui m'ont laisser leurs toutes premières et j'espere pas dernières reviews au dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Hot Shower**

_« Si tu me cherche je serai sous la douche, après toutes ses émotions j'ai besoin de décompresser... »_

_J'attends quelques secondes et sors de la salle de bain nue__,__ seulement recouverte de cette indécente serviette, lorsque je passe devant la porte je tourne discrètement la tête vers la chambre voisine et vois Edward son portable à la main, je suis plus que fière de mon petit stratagème. Je sens son regard persistant sur moi et lorsque j'arrive à la hauteur du lit, je me penche légèrement pour attraper mon sac afin de prendre un nouveau shorty. Je sais que je suis intimement exposé face à lui et que c'est jouer avec le feu mais il l'aura bien cherché, je me remets bien droite et marche sensuellement vers la porte de la chambre lui adressant un petit signe de la main avant de fermer la porte..._

_._

**Pov Bella**

Je ferme la porte de salle de bain sans la verrouiller et entre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude me décontracte les muscles peu à peu et calme doucement la tension qu'il a fait naître en moi, je bascule la tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau s'écraser sur mon visage, mes mains plaquent mes cheveux en arrière mais ce qu'il m'a fait ce matin et tout à l'heure hante mon esprit, jamais je n'arrivais à m'exorciser de ses images et de toutes les sensations qui les accompagnent, ses doigts qui me caressent, moi gémissant accrochée à la tête de lit, la façon dont il pétrie ma chair...

Le brasier de mon bas ventre double d'intensité et inconsciemment ma main glisse vers mon intimité pour me soulager de cette douleur et malgré l'eau ruisselante sur mon corps mon entre-jambe est à nouveau luisante de désir. Mes caresses restent assez chaste caressant doucement mon bouton de chair, le plaisir me submerge rapidement et mes jambes me tiennent difficilement alors je recule contre la paroi de la bouche pour m'y soutenir continuant délicatement mes caresses imaginant qu'Edward en est l'instigateur...

.

**Pov Edward**

Elle quitte la pièce sans aucun mot ou geste pour moi, elle m'en veut de nouveau ? Mon portable vibre, un message de « Bella »

_« Si tu me cherche je serai sous la douche, après toutes ses émotions j'ai besoin de décompresser... »_

Qu'est-ce que ? Oh merde elle si tentante dans cette minuscule serviette avec ses longues et fines jambes. Putain ! En plus de sentir son odeur émaner d'entre ses cuisses j'arrive à voir l'ébauche de ses lèves intimes alors qu'elle est penchée sur ce lit, ce même lit où je lui ferai passionnément l'amour ce soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement ! Elle me regarde fière de son effet et me fait un petit coucou alors qu'elle referme cette porte, Edward contrôle toi, Esmée est juste à côté de toi ! Pense à autre chose, un truc qui te fasse te détendre, Jacob ! Ouais pense à Jacob, lui qui embrasse ma Bella, faut te détendre Edward pas t'énerver encore plus !

Alors que je commençais enfin à calmer mon corps un soudain courant d'air ouvre brusquement la porte de notre chambre et les effluves et les gémissements de Bella parviennent jusqu'à moi, instantanément je pu lire dans les esprits d'Esmée et Rosalie qu'elles aussi l'entendent et la sentent, si j'avais été Bella j'aurais probablement moi aussi tourné au cramoisi. Je regarde honteusement Esmée qui ne sait visiblement pas comment agir à cet instant, Rosalie, elle, refoule un fou rire. En une fraction de seconde je parcours les quelques mètres qui me sépare de la porte et la referme. Sauf que je ne suis pas certain d'être du bon côté de cette porte, je me suis enfermé dans notre chambre et ses gémissements émanant de derrière la porte de la salle de bain me font perdre l'esprit, elle ne fait pas ce que je crois qu'elle fait quand même ? J'entre-ouvre la porte de la salle de bain et je suis frappé par la chaleur qui s'en dégage, son odeur est encore plus oppressante et ses gémissements plus sensoriels. Mon entre-jambe est définitivement trop douloureuse pour inachever cela une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve nu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Bella » et entre dans la cabine de douche la trouvant nue et offerte à moi, se caressant sensuellement.

.

**Pov Bella**

Les sensations que me procurent mes doigts sont si libératrices que je me pressens bientôt partir. Soudain je sens que quelque chose, que quelqu'un exerce une pression sur ma main qui caresse mon intimité, j'ouvre instantanément les yeux.

_ _Edward ?_

Oui c'est lui qui appuie sur ma main. Il se saisit de mon poignet et retire ma main immédiatement remplacée par la sienne : Seigneur merci d'avoir écouté ma prière ! Le derrière de mon crâne percute violemment la paroi de la douche lorsqu'elle bascule en arrière mais je ne ressens aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Il s'empare avidement de mes lèvres puis descend glorifier ma poitrine, sa langue qui joue avec ma pointe, ses dents qui la mordille, je gémis en torturant sa chevelure. Sans préavis il me retourne face à la paroi et j'ai tout le loisir de sentir son membre gonflé contre mes fesses.

**Edward**: J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais que je sois plus spontané...

Il me pénètre sans ménagement imprimant un rythme ferme et régulier. Ma main gauche empoigne la colonne de douche tandis que mon autre main est maintenue par la sienne au dessus de ma tête, son autre main effectue une tendre pression sur mon pubis pour me cambrer en arrière. Mes gémissements ce transforment en cris au bout de quelques poussées...

_ _Edward, je je vais..._

Il augmente la puissance de ses coups de butoir s'immisçant toujours plus profondément en moi et il m'en faut pas plus pour crier ma jouissance. Il ce délivre en moi après quelques poussées. Sa main remonte vers ma poitrine pour probablement ressentir les pulsations de mon cœur mais martèle mes tempes, l'eau coule abondamment le long de mon visage et ruisselle autour de ma bouche qui tente d'happer le plus d'oxygène possible afin de réguler mon rythme cardiaque.

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Oui oui j'ai juste un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle..._

Il arrête l'eau et me porte nue jusqu'au lit faisant attention de ne pas s'affaler sur moi mais l'occasion est trop belle alors j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

**Edward**: Bella, Bella, Bella tes hormones vont provoquer ta fin.

_ _Tu es le seul et l'unique qui puisse y mettre fin..._

**Edward**: Dois-je percevoir un double sens à cette phrase ?

_ _Tu sais parfaitement TOUT ce que j'attends de toi..._

**Edward**: Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi tout de suite ?

Je pousse sur mes jambes pour que son membre de marbre glisse contre mon intimité en le regardant avec effronterie.

_ _J'attends qu'une seule chose..._

**Edward**: Ah oui et quoi précisément ?

Je tends mon bras avec mon centre pour l'amener à mon entrée mais il arrête mon mouvement.

**Edward**: Hey ! Dis moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras... peut être.

_ _Tu sais ce que je veux_

**Edward**: Dis-le moi

_ _Toi ! Je te veux toi, maintenant_

**Edward**: Où ça ?

_ _En moi putain Edward, je te veux en moi !_

D'un coup de rein habile il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde et je ne peux que crier face à cette sensation de déchirure !

_ _Ed-ward !_

**Edward**: Je t'ai fait mal ?

_ _Non, continue !_

**Edward**: Bella tu saigne !

Hein, quoi où ça ? Je me relève légèrement pour inspecter mon corps mais je ne vois rien, pas de coupure, de morsure, de sang...

__Où ?_

Il se retire et un grand vide me remplit, il descend le long de mon ventre et s'installe entre mes cuisses.

_ _Qu'est ce que tu..._

Sa langue glisse sur mon intimité et s'attarde sur mon entrée qu'il lèche à plusieurs reprises puis remonte vers moi.

**Edward**: Je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque...

J'avais compris que « cette sensation de déchirure » n'avait été qu'une sensation mais que cela c'était bien passé, quelques choses en moins c'était à nouveau rompu ou du moins réouvert et que c'était mon sang qu'il avait recueilli du bout de sa langue.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que je saigne après la première foi..._

**Edward**: Tu n'as pas saignée toute à l'heure...

__ Arrête de te prendre la tête : c'est normal !_

**Edward**: Je vois que tu as bien étudiée le sujet

_ _Avec un vampire pour petit ami il a bien fallu que je m'étende sur le sujet. Bref, si Monsieur pouvais termin__er__ ce qu'il a commencé cela m'arrangerais beaucoup..._

**Edward**: Qu'est ce que tu peux être impatiente parfois...

_ _Tu as assez joué avec moi pour aujourd'hui donc maintenant fait moi l'amour !_

Il ne ce fait pas prier plus longtemps et prend d'assaut ma bouche jouant tout d'abord avec les lèvres et s'invite dans l'humidité de ma bouche pour jouer avec ma langue. Il pose sa main sur mon sein et ce choc thermique embrase mon corps tout entier, ma cuisse remonte contre sa hanche puis la seconde afin de m'aligner contre son être. Je le supplie d'un long gémissement.

_ _Edward_

Sa bouche folâtre avec mes seins tandis qu'il attrape mes poignets et les maintients au dessus de ma tête.

**Edward**: Prête ?

Je bascule la tête de bas en haut attendant avec impatience le coup de grâce. Il bouge doucement en moi effectuant quelques va et vient très délicats. Il glisse une main sous mon bassin pour me soulever légèrement et repli les genoux, ce mouvement lui donne un meilleur accès à mon être. Mes jambes sont toujours fermement enroulées autour de ses hanches si bien que maintenant mon bassin réside sur ses cuisses et qu'il me domine de tout son corps. Il imprime un rythme doux et régulier me tenant fermement par la hanche avec sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche emprisonne toujours mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. D'une pression ferme sa main droite fait s'entrechoquer nos bassins l'insinuant tout entier en moi...

_ _Ohh oui Edward_

C'est la première foi qu'il me fait l'amour depuis notre première fois, il y a eu ce qui c'est passé sous la douche tout à l'heure mais ce n'était pas l'amour c'était ce que je pense ce qu'on appelle de la baise.

Mes reins se cambrent face aux divines sensations qu'il me procure malgré la contrainte de sa main qui m'empêche tout mouvement. Lorsqu'il daigne enfin m'embrasser je capture sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour maintenir son visage contre le mien, nos regards fixement accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant qu'il ce meut en moi. Sa langue sort de sa caverne pour s'affilier et jouer avec la mienne. Un premier spasme contracte mon ventre me resserrant autour de lui, un second, sa main libère mes poignets pour m'agripper fermement les hanches mais je suis trop « perchée » pour pouvoir le toucher maintenant, il m'attire plus fermement vers lui et ma tête bascule en arrière lorsque je cris ma délivrance et que mes parois ce contractent l'amenant à sa propre délivrance...

Il embrasse mon buste durant plusieurs minutes le temps que je reprenne pleine possession de mes capacités mentales et motrices. Mes jambes ce décontractent et libèrent ses hanches et il s'allonge à mes côtés. Je me love contre son torse de marbre restant silencieuse jusqu'à ce que mon rythme cardiaque reprenne un rythme décent. Il m'embrasse le front et me caresse délicatement le dos,

_ _Non devrions peut être descendre, les autres font finir par __se__ douter de quelque chose..._

_._

**Pov Edward**

**Bella**: Nous devrions peut être descendre, les autres font finir par se douter de quelque chose...

Si seulement elle savait...

* * *

Hey alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez de ce lemon ? Bien pas bien ? Je me suis rendu compte dans ce chapitre que Bella et Edward ont un langage quand même assez grossier mais bon ils sont jeunes et de notre époque donc c'est normal même si c'est vrai que venant d'Edward des fois je trouve ça un peu bisard mais bon ça choque quelqu'un ?

Lorsqu'a la fin je dis "Si seulement elle savait" je fais référence au moment où Esmée et Rosalie sentent et attendent Bella dans sa douche lorsque la porte claque (car dans la logique des choses c'est la porte de la chambre d'Edward qui insonorise la pièce donc si elle est ouverte les habitants peuvent entendre ce qui ce passe dans la salle de bain)

Voila à la prochaine :)

**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez à l'aide du petit bouton vert juste en dessous**

**Marie**


	15. L'humaine et le vampire

Hello tous, me voila avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui personellement relance un peu l'histoire, car c'est oui enfin le moment ! Le moment de quoi vous me direz ? Bah vous verrez et j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos avis...

Je m'escuse d'avance pour un certain moment, que je suis certaine vous n'apprécierez pas trop mais bon hein c'est moi le chef donc hein vous avez pas le choix de subir LOL

J'ai pu voir que la Nephilim est dans les favs d'une nouvelle personne et dans deux autres alertes donc merci a vous !

Je fais un petit coucou à **Mafrip** et **Dawn266 **qui me sont restées fidèles au dernier chapitre ainsi qu'a **souhad**, qui m'a fait part de son avis sur le langage de Bella et Edward (PS: Désolé ce chapitre sera pas aussi hot mais y a un petit passage interessant quand même je vous rassure)

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture et à tous les autres qui passent par habitude ou à l'occasion sur ma fic :)

Merci à **Milie-Jade** ma fidèle Beta (et lectrice, logique ^_^)

Info pas du tout essentielle: J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle les Soundtracks et La BOF de Twilight LOL et un peu de Joan Jett & the BlackHearts (j'ai acheté le tout dernier disque de Joan Jett "The Greatest Hits" il est sortie début mars) Non non pour celles qui suivent l'actu de Kristen Stewart je n'écoute pas Joan Jett juste à cause du film de Kristen et Dakota "The Runaways" mais par ce que j'adore la musique des Runaways, de Joan Jett et des BlackHearts, par ce qui ne s'est jamais donné à fond sur I love Rock N Roll de Joan Jett LOL, surtout qu'en plus il est sur guitar Hero et que mon frère m'a filmé en train de jouer mais ouf j'ai réussi a effacer presque toutes les traces de cette video compromettante...

C'est bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - L'humaine et le vampire**

**-**

**Pov Bella**

Aujourd'hui je suis rentrée seule à la maison, Edward a dû filer directement après les cours car c'est ce soir qu'Ever doit arriver. Je suis normalement sensée les rejoindre ce soir et avec un peu de chance mon père ne dira rien lors de mon départ car depuis quelques temps je le sens quelque peu tendu. Je prépare le repas de ce soir lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

**Charlie**: Bella ?

_ _Je suis dans la cuisine..._

Il retire sa veste et l'accroche au porte-manteau. Lorsqu'il arrive il retire son arme de son étui et enlève le chargeur.

**Charlie**: Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

_ _Très bien et la tienne ?_

**Charlie**:_ Normale, qu'est __ce que tu prépare__s__ qui sent si bon ?_

_ _Steaks et haricots vert_

**Charlie**: Mmhhh

Il se change et range son arme de service dans sa chambre et reviens se servir une bière.

_ _Papa ?_

**Charlie**: Oui ?

_ _J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir..._

**Charlie**: Ce soir, un jour de semaine, avec qui ?

_ _Les parents d'Edward veulent que je passe ce soir..._

**Charlie**: Les parents d'Edward ou Edward ?

_ _Ses parents..._

**Charlie**: Bella...

_ _Attends laisse moi t'expliquer, ce soir la nièce d'Esmée va venir à la villa et comme elle va reste__r __chez eux quelques temps ils ont pensé__que ça serait bien que je sois là lors de son arrivée. Je te promet__s__ de rentrer pas trop tard..._

Je le sens hésiter, je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop que je sois toujours chez les Cullen et en plus pour une fois que ma visite chez eux est purement innocente, il ne va pas m'interdire d'y aller !

**Charlie**: Bon d'accord mais tu as intérêt à être rentrée avant minuit !

_ _Promis, allez viens manger c'est prêt._

_-_

**C'est là que ça commence à être interessant ^_^**

Je fais rapidement la vaisselle et prends mes clefs de voiture pour me rendre à la villa. Ever est normalement sensée arriver vers 21h donc je suis dans les temps, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard me voilà arrivée à destination. Je me gare, coupe le contact et Edward m'ouvre la portière. Il me tend sa main pour m'inviter à descendre avec son petit sourire ravageur sur ses lèvres. Il referme la portière et je m'approche de lui désireuse d'un baiser qu'il ne semble pas vouloir m'accorder. Mon regard ne cesse de passer de son regard hypnotique à ses lèvres tentatrices et je ne pourrais vous dire depuis combien de temps nous nous jaugeons aussi. Même si ses lèvres sont ce que je désire le plus au monde à cet instant je ne compte pas craquer la première, j'efface quelques millimètres et inspire son haleine envoutante observant, taquine, son regard ambré s'assombrir peu à peu, _t'y es presque Bella ! _Il sourit lorsque j'attrape son col de chemise certain que j'allais l'embrasser, au lieu de cela je le presse contre moi lorsque je me mets dos à la portière observant minutieusement le panachage de ses prunelles. Insolente, j'écarte mes cheveux en me cambrant voluptueusement contre lui pour lui offrir ma gorge, je ne peux pas le voir mais je suis certaine que désormais l'ambre à fait place au jais. Mon corps tout entier se raffermis lorsque ses lèvres glacées explorèrent sans aucune retenue ma gorge, mon cœur eu d'innombrables ratés lorsque ses dents prirent en étau à plusieurs reprises ma chair et que sa langue me lécha ensuite avec convoitise.

_ _Edwwaarrddd..._

La poigne de sa main autour de mon cou ce fait plus forte altérant quelque peu ma respiration mais je me sens si bien avec lui comme ça, notre position, sa domination. Je l'entends s'insuffler bruyamment de mon odeur entre deux tortures, celle de ma peau et celle de mes cheveux mais aussi surement celle de mon intimité chaude et humide.

_ _Edwaarddd..._

**Edward**: Bellaaa...

_ _Edward s'il te plait..._

**Edward**: Ouii

_ _Edward, mord moi je t'en supplie mord moi..._

_-_

**Pov Ever **(Ahhhh je sais ce que vous vous dites là tout de suite, SADIQUE ! Niak niak niak)

_Bonsoir ici le commandant de bord, nous entamons notre descente vers l'aéroport International William R Fairchild de Port Angeles, il est 19h36 heure locale et la température extérieure est de 9°. Nous vous remercions d'av__oir choisis notre compagnie __et espérons que vous avez pass__é__ un bon voyage en notre compagnie._

Me voilà enfin arrivée après cinq longues et ennuyeuses heures de vol, j'attrape mon bagage à main et sors par la passerelle arrivant directement dans l'aéroport, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un certain « Carlisle » m'attendait, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais tous les vampires se ressemblent donc ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le repérer. Je prends l'escalateur qui m'amène dans le hall. Heureusement, la foule n'est pas trop dense, une odeur familière me titille les narines: la présence d'un vampire, présence proche. J'avance doucement me laissant guider par mon odorat et je repère assez vite au loin un homme qui étant donné sa peau cadavérique et ses prunelles ambrées ne peut être que mon homme. Il me sourit lorsque nos regards se croisent et je tente de lui rendre un sourire des plus naturels possibles.

**Carlisle**: Bonsoir, vous devez être Ever, je suis Carlisle Cullen.

_ _Bonsoir, appelez moi Emie, E__ver est mon nom d'emprunt..._

**Carlisle**: Et bien Emie bienvenue dans l'État du Washington, ma femme Esmée est impatiente de vous rencontrer...

_ _Je suis moi aussi impatiente, vous vivez à Forks c'est bien ça__...__?_

**Carlisle**: Oui, nous vivons à l'écart de la ville aux abords de la forêt.

Il se saisit de ma valise sur le chariot roulant et nous allons à sa voiture où il la met dans le coffre, il tend sa main vers moi pour prendre mon bagage à main.

**Carlisle**: Vous permettez ?

_ _Tenez_

Il m'ouvre la portière du côté passager et m'invite à entrer, _mmhhh poli__ et galant_. Nous nous installons et me voilà repartie pour plus d'une heure de voyage.

_ _Eléonor ma dit que vous viviez en fratrie comme les Volturi..._

**Carlisle**: Oui, nous sommes sept à vivre ensembles, moi, ma femme et nos cinq enfants. Nous avons trois fils, Edward, Emmett et Jasper et deux filles, Alice et Rosalie. Alice et Jasper sont mariés ainsi qu'Emmett et Rosalie, Edward a lui aussi une compagne Bella qui ne vit pas encore chez nous...

À ce propos j'aimerais vous entretenir d'une chose, je suppose que vous connaissez la règle sur le secret de l'existence des vampires...

_ _Heu oui..._

**Carlisle**: Et bien nous avons enfreint cette règle, disons que notre situation est assez compliquée. Notre clan a fait un pacte avec une tribu locale d'Indiens, nous avons certaines règles à respecter notamment ne pas nous rendre sur leurs terres. Nous ne sommes pas les seules « créatures » de cette ville, il y a également des loups-garous (note de l'auteur: ça fait bizarre de dire ça, moi je suis habituée à Werewolf avec la VO). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous respectez les règles et que vous ne blessez aucun humain ils ne vous feront aucun mal. Il y a également Bella, la compagne d'Edward qui est une humaine.

_ _Une humain__e ?_

**Carlisle**: Oui une humaine, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais cela se passe plutôt bien.

_ _Est ce qu'elle compte devenir un vampire ?_

**Carlisle**: Oui, cela est prévu, c'est notre fils Edward qui doit la transformer...

_ _C'est la première foi __que j'entends parl__e__r__ d'une relation amoureuse entre un vampire et une humaine, je dois vous avoue__r__ que je trouve ça assez étrange..._

**Carlisle**: Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous ferez assez vite à la situation, Bella est une jeune femme adorable. Cependant je tiens à vous prévenir qu'Edward est assez protecteur envers elle et qu'il n'était pas du tout enchanté de votre arrivée, pas qu'il ne vous apprécie pas...

_ _Il a peur que je m'en prenne à son humaine..._

**Carlisle**: Oui, et donc il est très probable qu'il soit assez froid avec vous au départ.

__ Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis habituée, lorsque vous n'êtes qu'une __demie-vampire__ la plupart des vampires sont assez distant__s __avec vous __en général__..._

**Carlisle**: Vous verrez, vous allez vous plaire chez nous...

_ _Est __ce que vous pouvez me parler d'eux ?_

**Carlisle**: Ma famille ?

_ _Oui, je ne veux pas débarqu__e__r __sans rien savoir sur eux..._

**Carlisle**: Et bien ma femme Esmée est une femme magnifique et aimante, elle dirige notre famille d'une main de fer mais elle est aussi très douce. Alice est brune et a les cheveux court, c'est disons une jeune femme assez énergique, elle à la capacité de voir le futur. Elle est mariée avec Jasper, Alice est tout pour lui, il est châtain blond et aux premiers abords il paraît froid et distant mais ce n'est que la surface, il peut capter et modifier les émotions. Ensuite il y a Rosalie, Rosalie et Jasper sont présentés comme étant des jumeaux que ma femme et moi avons adoptés comme les autres c'est pourquoi ils sont appelés Hale et non Cullen. Rosalie est une très belle jeune femme blonde, cependant j'ai juste une petite mise en garde la concernant, Rosalie n'a pas choisit d'être vampire, je ne vais pas vous raconter toute son histoire car elle est personnelle mais quand Rosalie était encore humaine son seul souhait était d'enfanter, mais malheureusement elle n'a pas pu et donc son attitude risque d'être quelque peu étrange par rapport à votre grossesse. Elle est la femme d'Emmett, vous verrez c'est un grand gaillard au cœur tendre. Ensuite, il y a Edward, il est assez grand et a les cheveux cuivrés, comme je vous l'ai dit il est très protecteur, il peut entendre les pensées. Et puis il y a Bella qui est assez réservée, je pense que vous la reconnaitrez assez facilement c'est la seule d'entre nous à avoir les yeux marrons.

__ Votre famille est assez puissante à vrai dire, je savais qu'il existait d'autres fratries que les Volturi moins nombreuses en nombre mais la votre semble tellement attrayante..._

__ Et que faites-__vous dans la vie ?_

**Carlisle**: Comme vous le savez je suis médecin, ma femme mère au foyer et nos enfants sont d'éternels étudiants.

_ _Étudiants ? Est ce que vous pensez que je pourrais moi aussi suivre des cours ? Je n'ai pas réellement envie de restée enfermée toute ma grossesse dans une m__aison, après je ne sais pas de quel type est le lycée de votre ville..._

**Carlisle**: Type de lycée ?

_ _Conservateur? S'il ne risque pas de me refuser par ce que je suis enceinte..._

**Carlisle**: Non je ne pense pas que cela risque de poser un problème. Cependant vous êtes vous arrangée avec votre identité ?

_ _Oui c'est bon, Eléonor c'est arrangé__e__ pour que je puisse avoir la double nationalité, je suis dorénavant Emie Gauthier, née à Paris le 9 septembre 1991, d'une mère Française prénommée Iris Gauthier et d'un__ père Américain David Gauthier._

**Carlisle**: Ma femme a pensé que ce serait simple de vous faire passer pour sa nièce venue de France.

_ _Cela ne me pose aucun problème._

Nous discutons ainsi durant de longues minutes lorsqu'il m'annonça que nous allions bientôt arriver. Nous empruntons une petite route qui nous emmène dans la forêt, noire à cette heure déjà avancée, puis au loin j'aperçois une bâtisse éclairée.

**Carlisle**: Nous y voilà...

Nous passons les derniers sapins et je vois une magnifique et immense maison.

_ _Elle est magnifique_

Puis mon œil vif est attiré par une vieille camionnette orange, nous passons devant à vitesse réduite et je peux apercevoir deux silhouettes derrière. Nous nous arrêtons devant ce qui doit être le garage, j'ouvre ma portière et descend alors que mon chauffeur rentre la voiture. Instinctivement trop curieuse je ne peux me retenir de revenir sur cette camionnette orange d'où dorénavant je peux très distinctement voir les deux silhouettes qui sont visiblement en plein bécotage. Je peux sentir d'ici que c'est l'humaine, Bella si je me trompe pas et le fils Cullen. Il est littéralement accroché à elle alors qu'il lui lèche ou lui mord le cou. De ma position, je peux également l'entendre gémir et cela est à la limite de m'émoustiller avec toutes ses hormones d'humaines qui me travaillent, cela commence à devenir quelque peu gênant. Et puis soudain je suis figée sur place lorsque j'entends l'humaine le supplier de la mordre ! Instinctivement, mes gènes vampires s'activent et j'émets un grognement sourd en me positionnant en position d'attaque prête à bondir s'il s'attaque à elle. Inutile, il relâche sa prise et se tourne vers moi le regard sombre se positionnant à son tour en position d'attaque. L'humaine émet un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il la relâche et se tourne également vers moi ayant suivi le regard menaçant du fils Cullen. Je relâche ma garde et cours à vitesse vampirique jusque dans le garage afin de suivre Carlisle pour qu'il m'annonce à sa famille.

* * *

Hey désolé c'est déja fini, mais j'ai déja bien commencé le chapitre 16 donc il devrait être posté assez rapidement. Je fais juste un peu de pub pour Kristen Stewart et Dakota Fanning, sur Youtube sont dispo les chansons des deux actrices et chanteuses, elles ont reprises Cherry Bomb, Queens of Noise, Dead End Justice et California Paradise ce sont oui bien elles qui chantent et perso j'adore trop surtout Dead End Justice !

Donc le personnage d'Ever/Emie est en partie inspiré de moi, vous en sauez plus au prochain chapitre.

**Je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment vous ressentez son personnage au premier abord, son attitude, son langage, etc... Cela pourrait mettre utile pour le reste de la fic. Ce que vous attendez d'elle, ce genre de truc...**

**Merci, biz et à la prochaine**

**Marie E.**


	16. Emie

Hello tous, désolé pour le petit retard, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon week end de Pâques surtout ceux qui comme moi ont travaillés tout le week end malgré le jour férié, pas cool la restauration mais bon ça me réconforte de me dire que je suis payée double pendant qu'une bonne partie de ma famille était au bord de la mer...

Petite pensée à:

- **Milie Jade** à ma super Beta !

- **hp-drago et bebounette, **j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire...

**- Mafrip**, tu va pouvoir en savoir plus sur elle...

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Emie**

_Et puis soudain je suis figée sur place lorsque j'entends l'humaine le supplier de la mordre ! Instinctivement, mes gènes vampires s'activent et j'émets un grognement __sourd en me positionnant en position d'attaque prête à bondir s'il s'attaque à elle. Inutile, il relâche sa prise et se tourne vers mo__i,__ le regard sombre se positionnant à son tour en position d'attaque. L'humaine émet un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il la __relâche et se tourne également vers moi ayant suivi le regard menaçant du fils Cullen. Je relâche ma garde et cours à vitesse vampirique jusque dans le garage afin de suivre Carlisle pour qu'il m'annonce à sa famille._

_._

**Pov Ever/Emie**

L'intérieur est aussi somptueux que l'extérieur, décoré de magnifiques meubles, des couleurs délicates, de fleurs aux senteurs envoûtantes et toutes ces bougies qui rendent cet endroit féérique. Puis une femme apparaît dans mon champ de vision nous arrivons dans ce qui doit être le salon, puis une autre femme, un homme, j'avance encore et de nouveau un homme et une femme ce laissent deviner. J'entre timidement dans la pièce espérant que mes gènes d'humaine ne me trahissent pas...

**Carlisle**: Où sont Edward et Bella ?

**Alice**: Ils arrivent...

En effet deux visages familiers entrent dans la pièce.

**Carlisle**: _Je vous présente donc Emie_, je fis un petit signe de bonjour de la main.

La plus âgée des femmes prit la parole, Esmée sans aucun doute.

**Esmée**: Emie ? Je croyais que vous vous prénommiez Ever...

_ _Ever était mon nom d'emprunt Madame, Emie est mon vrai nom enfin mon diminutif, je me suis vite lassée des erreurs de prononciation alors j'ai chang__é __pour un prénom plus local..._

**Esmée**: Ah d'accord et donc vous vous ferez appeler Emie ou Ever dans cette ville ?

_ _Emie mada.. euh Esmée_

**Esmée**: _Bienvenue chez nous Emie_, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

**Carlisle**: Emie, je vous présente ma fille Alice.

**Alice m'étreignant**: Emie ravie d'enfin faire ta connaissance.

_ _Moi de __même, _lui dis-je lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

**Carlisle**: Jasper...

_ _Le mari d'Alice, ravie de vous rencontre__r,_lui dis-je, alors qu'il me serre timidement dans ses bras visiblement pas du tout à l'aise, ah oui c'est vrai c'est lui l'emphatique.

_ _Je m'excuse __d'avance si jamais je venais à vous troubler__.__.._

**Jasper**: Comment ça ?

_ _Carlisle m'a expliqué pour votre, ta capacité et disons que ma part humaine et toutes mes hormones de grossesses sont parfois quelques peu difficiles à maitrise__r__._

**Jasper**: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer des adolescents en pleine crise existentielle donc je pense que je devrais m'y faire assez vite, cependant il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je ressens une sensation de nausée, c'est assez déstabilisant...

_ _On s'__y fait assez vite à cela aussi, moins on y pense et moins cela vous travaille l'estomac_. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut vomir ?

**Carlisle**: Ensuite il y a donc Emmett...

_ _Le grand gaillard répondis-je en rigolant, il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.__.._

**Emmett**: Bienvenue chez les Cullen.

**Esmée**: Emmett, doucement, elle est enceinte...

**Emmett**: _Désolé_, répondit-il à sa mère.

_ _Ne vous en faites pas je ne suis pas en sucre..._

Carlisle: Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett.

Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras me serrant très délicatement contre elle, _bienvenue..._

__ Merci, _lui répondis-je timidement...

**Carlisle:** Et puis il y a...

__ Edward et Bella, nous avons plus ou moins déjà fait connaissance..._

**Carlisle**: Ah bon...

Edward s'avance vers moi et me prend sans réel sentiment dans ses bras, _bienvenue_. Puis c'est le tour de Bella, elle rougit la pauvre, je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle me dit un timide _bienvenue_.

_ _Ravie de faire ta connaissance Isabella..._

Elle se raidit et vire au cramoisi lorsque je prononce son nom en entier, j'avais bien compris que Bella était le diminutif de Isabella, tout comme Emie celui d'Emilienne.

**Carlisle**: Nous avons donc fait le tour de la famille, je vous propose donc te visiter la maison...

_ _Carlisle ?_

**Carlisle**: Oui ?

_ Juste arrêtez_ de me vouvoyer s'il vous plait..._

**Carlisle**: D'accord.

**Esmée**: Venez les filles ont va faire faire la visite à Emie.

_Tu as déjà vu le garage et le salon, ensuite tu as la cuisine, tu es chez toi ici donc si tu __as besoin de quoi que ce soit sert toi à n'importe quel moment_. Nous retournons dans le salon,_ là-bas_, me désignant une porte, _c'est notre chambre à moi et Carlisle. _Nous allons ensuite dans ce qui semble être le vestibule et empruntons un escalier fait de marches en bois et des vitres servent de rambardes et montons d'un étage, _ici __s__e trouve__nt__ les chambres. _Un long couloir laisse percevoir quatre portes, nous avançons et arrivons à deux portes l'une en face de l'autre, _donc celle-ci c'est la chambre d'Alic__e et Jasper, celle-ci c'est celle d'Emmett et Rosalie_. Puis nous avançons encore pour parvenir aux deux dernières portes, _celle-ci c'est celle d'Edward et voilà la tienne_ me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

J'entre et _ouha_ c'est juste splendide, la couleur est douce et féminine. Les meubles sont simples mais élégants et vu l'odeur de peinture fraiche elle vient juste d'être refaite.

**Esmée**: Nous l'avons préparée pour toi, si cela ne te plait pas ont peut changer...

_ _Non non elle est magnifique, merci beaucoup, vous n'auriez pas dû. Curieuse__,__ je m'approche du lit __de__bébé le caressant du bout de doigts me dirigeant vers la table à langer pour arriver à une commode._

**Alice**: Nous nous sommes permis d'acheter quelques petites choses...

Elle s'approche et ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode dévoilant toute une rangée de bodys et de grenouillères.

_ _Vous n'auriez pas dû..._

**Esmée**: C'est Alice qui a insisté...

_ _Alice franchement tu n'aurais p__as dû..._

**Rosalie**: Alice est une acheteuse compulsive...

**Alice**: Ici, tu as ton dressing, si tu as besoin de faire quelques achats j'ai de bonnes adresses à te donner...

_ _Merci Alice, d'ailleurs__,__ oui__,__ je vais avoir besoin de nouvelles affaires, je commence __à me sen__tir à l'étroit dans mes pantalons..._

**Alice**: Sache que je serais heureuse de t'accompagner

**Esmée**: Derrière cette porte se trouve ta salle de bain.

Je porte ma main à mon estomac quand celui-ci ce met à gargouiller, _désolé__e__..._

**Esmée**: Je peux te préparer quelque chose si tu le souhaites...

__ Merci__,__ mais je le ferais moi même..._

**Esmée**: Au dessus tu trouveras la salle de jeu, il y a un billard, des échecs, tu as pleine vue sur la forêt si jamais tu veux t'y reposer.

Nous redescendons au salon et Esmée m'invite à aller dans la cuisine pour que je puisse grignoter quelque chose.

**Esmée**: Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais dans ton état...

_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, la nourriture humaine me suffira pour l'instant._

Je m'approche timidement du frigo, ça fait même pas une heure que je suis là et je ne veux pas passer pour une profiteuse, _je peux_ ? Demandais-je à Esmée...

**Esmée ****amusée**: Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te servir...

J'ouvre le frigo inspectant minutieusement son contenu, loin de faire la difficile c'est juste que je commence à maitriser les aliments qui me rendent plus malade que d'autres. Mon regard s'arrête sur des carottes râpées, ça fera l'affaire, demain j'irais chasser un peu. Mince elles sont où les assiettes ? Esmée doit percevoir mon trouble me voyant observer la pièce, figée avec ma barquette de carottes râpées dans la main.

**Esmée**:_ La vaisselle__ s__e__ trouve ici_, me dit-elle alors qu'elle attrape une assiette et me la tend.

_ _Merci, Bella est__-__ce tu veux quelque chose ?_

**Bella**: Euh, non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

Alors que je m'attelle à dévorer mes carottes je profite de cet instant où nous sommes tous réunis pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

_ _J'ai besoin de chasser et Carlisle m'a en partie parlé des terres où je ne suis pas sensée aller._

**Carlisle**: L'un d'entre nous t'accompagnera afin qu'il te montre la délimitation des terres Quileute.

**Rosalie**: J'irai avec elle, j'en ai moi aussi besoin...

_ _Merci_

**Esmée**: Carlisle nous a expliqué que tu as un double régime alimentaire.

__Oui__,__mon corps s__upporte et a besoin d'aliments humains mais ma facette vampire m'oblige à boire du sang, je pourrais__,__ enfin je pense__,__ survivre sans sang mais lorsque je me contente d'aliments humains ma force et ma vitalité s'amenuise__nt__ et comme je suis enceinte j'équilibre __le plus possible les deux régimes._

**Rosalie**: Tu es enceinte de combien ?

_ _Bientôt 3 mois_

**Alice**: Carlisle nous a dit que tu es Française.

_ _Oui je suis née dans une petite ville d'Anjou en 1923, ma mère était mère au foyer et mon père mineur dans une Ard__oisière. J'étais l'aî__née d'une famille de six enfants quand j'ai été transformée en 1942 pendant la seconde guerre mondiale._

**Jasper**: Et comment s'est faite ta transformation ? Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler nous comprendrions...

Je me racle la gorge, je n'aime pas repensé à ça mais ça viendra un moment ou à un autre donc autant le faire maintenant.

_ _Très tôt un matin des soldats du Reich ont forcé__ notre porte prétextant que nous cachions des Juifs dans notre maison. En réalité c'étaient des vampire__s qui __s__e faisaient pass__er__ pour des soldats afin d'entr__e__r__ dans les maisons, ainsi ils n'attiraient pas l'attention des personnes lorsque les habitants criaient ou que seuls des cadavres en sortaient. Ils étaient trois, deux nous ont retenus moi, ma mère, m__es trois sœurs et mes deux frères pendant que le premier tua mon père sous nos yeux. _J'entends le cœur de Bella palpiter sous l'émotion de mon récit._ Puis ils s'en prirent à ma mère et à mes frères et sœurs, moi je fus la dernière. Comme leurs faims étaient__ moins vive__s__ ils __s__e sont permis de jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'un commença à me boire et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, il ne m'a pas achev__é__. Et me voilà maintenant 67 ans plus tard toujours jeune et fraîche..._

**Carlisle**: Comment s'est passée ta mutation ?

_ _Lorsqu'il m'a mordu j'ai rapidement perdu connaissance car j'avais déjà perdu__e__ pas mal de sang tout ce que je __me__ rappelle c'est __m'être__ réveillée dans un hôpital de fortune. __À__ mon réveil__le__ les infirmières m'ont dit que j'avais s__ûr__ement été violée par des soldats, cela leurs est paru logique vu qu'ils m'ont retrouvée nue recouverte de morsures. Le jour même je me suis enfuie et déjà je ressentais les premiers effets de la transformation, j'avais faim mais l'idée du besoin de sang ne m'est pas venu tout de suite, au début je me suis mise à me goinfrer de nourriture mais j'ai rapidement été à sec à cause des restrictions alimentaires dues à la guerre. Je commençais à devenir folle alors j'ai décidé__ une nuit de pénétrer dans une ferme pour voler de __quoi manger, je suis allée dans la basse cour et j'ai volée un lapin. Et pour faire court, avant de le mang__er__ j'ai bu son sang..._

**Emmett**: Tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de sang humain ?

_ _Si__,__ mais ma soif de sang est moins puissante que celle des vampires, elle__ est plus maitrisable. Certes je sais que boire un humain serait plus plaisant mais lorsque l'envie d'attaquer u__n humain me venait je revoyais s__es monstres, le prenez surtout pas mal hein je parle d'eux, pas de vous, enfin des vampires en général, qui tuai__ent ma famille et je ne voulais pas agir comme eux. Et au fil des années j'ai su totalement réfréner l'appel du sang humain..._

**Emmett**: Tu vois Edward tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, Bella ne risque rien...

Edward le regarde indigné par l'attitude de son frère, alors que Bella elle s'empourpre royalement jusqu'aux oreilles, elle est trop marrante cette fille.

**Alice**: Tu sais pourquoi tu n'es pas totalement devenue une des nôtres ?

_ _Non, jusque là aucun Père n'a réussi à expliqu__er__ pourquoi certaines tr__ansformations n'aboutissent pas totalement, c'est rare très très rare..._

Mon regard est attirée par Bella qui ose un premier mouvement autre que de tripoter son voisin, elle fouille dans sa poche, regarde son portable puis Edward. Celui-ci sort sa main du dos de celle-ci et enlace sa main dans la sienne et l'invite à se lever de son siège.

**Edward**: Désolé mais il est l'heure pour moi de raccompagner Bella chez elle...

**Alice**: Oh Bella tu ne dors pas chez nous ce soir...

**Bella**: Non mon père m'a imposé le couvre feu de minuit, je passe trop de nuits ici à son goût.

Hein ça lui arrive de dormir ici, dans le même lit ? Ils couchent ensemble ? Non c'est techniquement impossible, trop dangereux. Il lui casserait l'os pubien ou le bassin, la déchirerait ou un truc du genre. Merde Edward me fixe bizarrement, merde c'est vrai il entend les pensées donc il a entendu ce que j'ai dis, il entend là, _Edward je suis désolée..._

Bella esquisse un petit signe de la main, _à demain._

Nous continuons à discuter durant une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller dormir. Ma condition fait que mon corps n'a besoin que de très peu d'heures de sommeil, deux à trois heures maximum par nuit, un peu plus si je veille durant quelques jours.

.

**POV Bella **(En flashback)

Les sensations qu'il fait naître dans mon corps sont si divines, intenses, extasiantes, je suis totalement lâche et offerte à lui. La raison m'a quittée seuls mes hormones me dominent.

_ _Edward, mord moi je t'en supplie mord moi..._

Mince, est ce que je l'ai dis à voix haute ? Surement puisqu'il me relâche, je gémis frustrée et surtout honteuse par ce que je sais que je vais en prendre pour mon grade, il a horreur que je l'invite à un tel comportement.

_ _Edward excuse moi..._

Il est de profil et je le connais maintenant assez pour savoir que ça n'annonce rien de bon, _Edward ? _Aucune réponse de sa part et il ne me regarde toujours pas, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'aussi intéressant par là bas ? Putain c'est qui cette fille en position d'attaque devant nous ?

__**Inquiète**__: Edward..._

Il tend son bras devant moi et me pousse en arrière pour que je recule afin de me mettre derrière lui. Je me pelotonne contre son dos jusqu'à ce que je le sente se détendre, j'ose timidement me pencher sur le côté afin de voir si elle est toujours là, non ouf ! Mais c'était qui cette fille ? Soudain c'est l'illumination, ça devait être Ever...

_ _Edward c'était Ever ?_

**Edward**: Oui

_ _Mais pourquoi __vous vous êtes__ mis en position d'attaque ?_

**Edward**: Elle a du croire que j'allais te mordre.

_Ça commence bien_ ! Il prend ma main et m'emmène dans la villa où nous sommes visiblement attendus et nous installons l'un à coté de l'autre sur le sofa.

**Carlisle**: Je vous présente donc Emie

_Emie ? Je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Ever..._

**Esmée**_: _Emie ? Je croyais que vous vous prénommiez Ever...

**Ever/Emie**: Ever était mon nom d'emprunt Madame, Emie est mon vrai nom enfin mon diminutif, je me suis vite lassée des erreurs de prononciation alors j'ai changé pour un prénom plus local...

Diminutif, je me demande quel peut être son prénom ? Je prends le temps de la détailler, elle fait plus ou moins ma taille juste un peu plus grande mais de pas beaucoup, son corps est élancé et ses vêtements près du corps laissent apercevoir le faible rebondi de son ventre et sa poitrine plantureuse. Désespère pas Bella quand Edward t'aura transformée toi aussi tu auras le droit à l'étoffement des tes formes, tu auras plus à te sentir complexée. Le teint de sa peau est plus blafard que cadavérique, probablement identique au mien. Ses yeux sont d'un vert olive et ses cheveux qui sont tressés sur le dessus et les côtés de son crâne retombent jusqu'à ses épaules et leur couleur est difficilement définissable, d'un brun auburn et selon l'angle d'éclairage leurs reflets fluctuent du rouge au cuivré.

La peine s'empare de moi lorsqu'elle raconte son histoire, l'histoire de sa famille. Edward dut le ressentir car sa main quitta la mienne pour caresser posément mes reins. Soudain je repense à mon couvre-feu et regarde l'heure pour me rendre compte qu'il est déjà 23h passé, il est temps de rentrer chez moi surtout que la fatigue commence à s'emparer de moi. Edward enlace ma main et nous nous levons.

**Edward**: Désolé mais il est l'heure pour moi de raccompagner Bella chez elle...

**Alice**: Oh Bella tu ne dors pas chez nous ce soir...

**Bella**: Non mon père m'a imposé le couvre feu de minuit, je passe trop de nuits ici à son goût.

J'esquisse un petit signe de la main en leur disant, _à demain._

Arrivée à hauteur de ma camionnette je lance mes clefs à Edward par ce que je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de parlementer sur « je suis ou je ne suis pas apte à conduire ».

Je demande à Edward de s'arrêter une centaine de mètres en aval de chez moi par précaution au cas où mon père guetterait mon arrivée. Je prends la place du conducteur lorsqu'il quitte la cabine pour se rendre directement dans ma chambre. Et comme je l'avais redouté mon père m'avait entendu seulement il s'est endormit sur le canapé. Je m'approche et le secoue gentiment...

_ _Papa papa_

**Charlie**: Mhhhh

_ _Tu peux aller te coucher je suis rentrée_

**Charlie ensommeillé**: Il est quelle heure ?

_ _Bientôt minuit_

**Charlie**: Okay, bonne nuit

_ _Bonne nuit_

Je monte à l'étage et file dans ma chambre prendre un tee-shirt et un shorty pour la nuit prêtant à peine attention à Edward allongé sur mon lit et fais un bref passage dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et me changer. _Je suis morte..._

J'éteins la lumière et m'installe contre lui sombrant instantanément dans le sommeil après un chaste baiser.

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de chapitre je n'ai pas fais de lemon mais promis si y en a pas un au prochain chapitre ce sera au suivant, j'ai prévu quelque chose de mouvementé si bien que j'en est presque peur pour Bella...

Concernant Emie, j'ai plusieurs trucs qui trote dans ma tête

- **Complice d'Alice et Bella ou au contraire qui va s'immiscer dans leur relation BFF**

- **Tentatrice d'un Cullen **(je suis certaine que ça va pas plaire à beaucoup de monde)

- **Fouteuse de trouble dans son futur lycée** (enfin bon en même temps c'est une Cullen donc niveau discretion tu repasseras)

- **Faire mumuse avec Mike **(ça pourrait pourquoi pas être marrant à vrai dire)

- **Une relation homosexuelle **(Donc une relation lesbienne, est ce que cela vous choquerais ?)

Roh lala je pourrais faire tellement de truc mais y a un truc dans tout ce que je viens de citer qui me fait bien envie. **Qu'est ce que vous en pensez vous ?**

**Biz, à bientôt**

**Marie**


	17. Au paradis de la dentelle

Hello tous, premièrement je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **suzan la fan**, **bebounette**, **mafrip**, **hp-drago**, **doha**, **chat-de-nuit**, **Mela2706**. Et celles d'entre vous qui m'on également ajoutée dans leurs favs ou en alerte. Merci à **Milie-Jade** ma beta.

Avant de vous laissez lire je tiens à dire que ce chapitre aborde un thème assez traité dans les fics twilight mais j'ai utilisé ce thème qui est la lingerie pour aborder la relation mère-fille de Bella/Esmée. Pour une fois Alice ne sera pas la dirigeante. La relation Emie/Alice/Bella sera scellée. Je me suis fait un peu plaisir avec Emmett, parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas été chieur.

En bas de ce chapitre je vais pas mal parler de l'évolution de cette fic.

Voila je vous laisse lire...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 - Au paradis de la dentelle**

**-**

**POV Bella**

Aujourd'hui il fait beau c'est pourquoi je déjeune avec Angela et toute la troupe, ignorant fermement Jessica qui d'ailleurs, elle aussi, m'ignore royalement.

**Eric**: Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

_Non_, nous répondirent tous en chœur

**Eric**: J'ai entendu dire qu'une nouvelle allait débarquer...

**Mike**: Tu sais quel âge elle a?

**Eric**: Non

**Jessica**: Et d'où tu tiens cette info ?

**Eric**: J'ai entendu des profs en parler, j'ai entendu que le proviseur allait tous nous réunir pour nous parler d'elle...

**Mike**: Pourquoi il ferait ça? Quand Bella est arrivée il ne l'a pas fait.

**Angela**: Tout le monde était déjà au courant deux mois avant sont arrivée, le retour de la fille du shérif Swan...

**Jessica**: N'empêche c'est louche ce truc...

**Angela**: Et toi Bella qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

_ _Hein ?_

**Angela**: La nouvelle...

_ _C'est cool je serais plus la nouvelle_

**Angela**: J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur elle, son histoire, pourquoi elle est venue à Forks…

**Jessica**: Ses parents ont dû tout bonnement déménager voilà tout.

Ils sont tellement loin de la réalité...

-

Alors que nous nous installions moi et Angela pour notre cours de littérature la prof nous annonça que nous devions tous nous rendre dans le gymnase. Ce que nous fîmes sans discuter, tous trop contents de louper une heure de cours, moi je suis terrifiée, je sais que cette nouvelle est Emie et j'appréhende la réaction des autres quand ils vont savoir qu'une nouvelle Cullen va débarquer en ville et qu'en plus elle est enceinte...

**Proviseur**: Bonjour à tous

_**Tous**__: Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock_

**Proviseur**: Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour vous annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle élève.

**Eric qui ****s****e trouve à côté de nous**: Vous voyez j'avais raison...

**Proviseur**: Et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit...

Un élève lève la main, _d'où vient-elle, de quel niveau est-elle ?_

**Proviseur**: C'est une élève un peu spéciale, elle est en dernière année mais comme elle vient de France elle ne passera pas l'examen de fin d'année, elle ce contentera d'étudier parmi vous. Mais se n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis. Cette jeune fille qui se trouve à être la nièce de Madame Cullen est venue s'installer à Forks jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Le cadre enseignant et moi même en avons beaucoup discuté avant de prendre notre décision et nous en avons conclu que cela n'allait pas perturber la vie du lycée...

**Jessica murmure à Mike certaine que je n'allais pas entendre**: _Super, comme-ci on avai__t pas déjà assez de cinq Cullen ici..._

**Eric**: Bella pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?

__ Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler..._

**Angela**: Elle s'appelle comment? Elle a quel âge?

__ Emie et elle __a__18 ans__._

**Angela**: Et quand est-ce qu'elle doit arriver?

_ _Elle est déjà à Forks et normalement elle doit __commence__r__ les cours lundi matin__._

**Angela**: Est-ce qu'on aura le privilège de la rencontrer avant?

_ _Je ne sais pas, tout dépend si elle compte venir en ville dans la semaine..._

**Angela**: Et elle est comment ?

__ Belle, cultivée..._

**Eric**: Une Cullen...

Le vendredi soir arriva péniblement, la semaine avait été tellement longue, il faisait magnifiquement beau depuis mercredi. Donc j'étais seule au lycée depuis ce jour et ayant été incommodée jusqu'à hier je n'avais pas pu me rendre chez eux, seul Edward étais venu me rendre visite quelques soirs mais jamais nous n'étions très à l'aise à ce moment du mois. Mais heureusement ce mauvais moment est passé et normalement un orage est prévu pour cette nuit et malgré ma répugnance je n'ai même pas rechigné lorsqu'Alice m'a invitée à une journée shopping entre filles. Parce que cela impliquerait de sûrement dormir à la villa et de pouvoir enfin avoir un moment d'intimité avec Edward après une semaine totalement et douloureusement chaste.

Esmée appela mon père assez tôt dans la soirée pour lui demander si elle pouvait venir me chercher le lendemain matin, personne ne peux dire non à Esmée Cullen. Je me couche tôt pour être en forme demain et c'est à contre cœur que j'ai demandé à Edward de ne pas venir ce soir parce que je savais pertinemment que si nous partagions le même lit que le réveil aurait été difficile. À mon réveil, je prends une bonne douche et appelle Esmée qui arrive aussitôt chez moi alors que je déjeune. Je l'invite à entrer et c'est le moment que mon père choisit pour sortir de sa chambre... en caleçon, oups! Il retourne directement dans sa chambre pour probablement mettre une tenue plus convenable. Esmée et moi sommes littéralement mortes de rire...

**Charlie**: Bonjour Esmée.

**Esmée**: Bonjour Charlie.

**Charlie**: Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez arriver aussi tôt.

**Esmée**: Mon mari et moi sommes des lève-tôt.

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant mon jus de fruit de travers.

**Charlie buvant son café**: Qu'avez vous prévu ?

**Esmée**: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, ma nièce et moi allons nous rendre à Port Angeles pour faire un peu de shopping.

Un peu de shopping tu parles, tout n'est que démesure avec eux.

**Charlie**: Ah oui, Bella m'a brièvement parlée de votre nièce Emie, c'est ça ?

**Esmée**: Oui, vous aurez sûrement location de la rencontrer très bientôt.

Je nettoie rapidement ma vaisselle,

_ _C'est bon je suis prête,_

**Esmée**: Tu n'as rien oublié cette fois-ci

Comment ça cette fois-ci ? Elle me sourit, non mais comment Esmée peut être au courant de ça ?!

_ _**Rouge pivoine**__: Non non_

**Charlie**: Je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin de ma fille.

**Esmée**: Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec nous elle ne court aucun risque. Allez ont y va les filles nous attendent et tu sais que la patience n'est pas leur fort quand ça concerne le shopping...

**Charlie**: Bonne journée...

J'embrasse mon père, _à dimanche_

**Esmée**_: On__t__ vous appelle ce soir__._

_-_

**POV Alice**

_ Qu'est ce qu'elles font, ça fait déjà une demie-heure...

**Edward**: Alice sois patiente, elles ne vont pas tarder.

_ _D'entre nous deux tu es le plus impatient de les voir arriv__er__._

**Edward**: Certes mais moi c'est pour une raison honorable: elle me manque.

**Emmett**: Une raison honorable...

**Rosalie**: La ferme Emmett.

**Emmett**: Quoi mais j'ai rien dis Rose.

_ _Elle me manque à moi aussi, j'ai juste très envie d'aller faire les magasins..._

**Emie**: Vous savez, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de votre mode de vie mais lorsque je vous regarde j'ai réellement l'impression de voir des humains.

**_** _Des années de pratique mais tu verra__ lundi au lycée la différence._

**Emie**: Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

**Rosalie**: Même s'ils ne savent pas ce que nous sommes, les humains sentent que nous sommes différents. Je suis certaine que tu es actuellement le principal sujet de conversation « une nouvelle Cullen qui débarque », ils doivent être ravis...

**Emie**: À ce point là ? Pourtant quand je vois le métier de Carlisle ou votre relation avec Bella, je pensais que vous étiez bien intégrés ici...

**Rosalie**: Et bien non, tous ici n'attendent qu'une chose: que nous débarrassions le plancher.

_ _Pas tous, tu exagère__s_

**Rosalie**: Presque tous en tout cas...

Je sautille,_ elles arrivent._..

Esmée franchit la porte suivie de très prêt par Bella toute souriante, je sais que je dois agir vite si je veux l'avoir la première, je cours vers elle et la sert dans mes bras.

_ _Bella..._

**Bella**: Alice moi aussi tu m'as manquée.

_ _Ont peut y aller maintenant..._

**Esmée exaspérée**: Alice...

__ Okay j'ai rien dis_

Implicitement le dernier a salué Bella fut Edward, un salut dénuer de toute chasteté. Il attrape son sac et l'accompagne dans sa chambre, soudain je tressaille lorsqu'une vision m'atteins, Bella, Edward, de la lingerie, un lit, ce soir, deux corps nus, grrr non je ne veux pas en voir plus, je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette vision impure de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie. Mince Emmett me scrute et un sourire diabolique s'affiche sur son visage.

**Emmett**: Ô toi tu as vu Bella et Edward faire des trucs cochons...

_ _Hein non __je __ne__ vois__ pas de quoi tu parles..._

**Emmett**: Menteuse

_ _Non je te promets !_

**Emmett**: Le parjure t'emmènera directement en enfer !

Je lui tire la langue et croise mes bras pour bouder. Emmett rit plus diabolique que jamais et court à l'étage...

_ _Nooon Emmett !!!_!

**Jasper**: S'il les surprend je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Emmett...

**Rosalie**: Crois moi que si c'est pas Edward qui lui botte ses fesses je m'y attèlerais avec énormément de ferveur.

Soudain un cri, de Bella. Des jurons échangés entre Edward et Emmett, un bruit sourd, une porte qui claque et Emmett qui redescend.

**Jasper**: Alors ?

Je lance un regard assassin à mon époux, outrée par sa question.

**Emmett**: Edward frappe toujours comme une mauviette,

**Rosalie**: Ça t'apprendra à...

**Emmett la coupant**: Et Bella a une très mignonne petite tâche de naissance sur la fesse gauche...

**Esmée**: Emmett comment as-tu osé la regarder nue !

**Emmett**: Je ne l'ai pas regardée, la vue c'est imposée à moi...

**Rosalie**: Tu as dépassé les bornes cette fois mon gars !

**Emmett**: Roh mais c'était juste une blague bébé...

**Rosalie**: Pas de bébé ! Emmett tu es puni pour deux non trois semaines !

**Emmett**: Trois ? Tu plaisantes là bébé...

**Rosalie pointant du doigt son visa****ge**: J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

**Emmett**: Tu tiendras jamais !

_ _Emmett j'ai un scoop pour toi: elle tiendra plus que trois semaines..._

**Emmett inquiet**: Comment ça plus de trois ?

Edward descend accompagné de Bella qui s'empourpre lorsque son regard croise celui d'Emmett. Edward, lui, lui lance un regard assassin afin qu'il efface son sourire de crétin.

**Esmée tenta de détendre l'ambiance**: Vous êtes toutes prêtes les filles ?

__**Toutes**__: Oui_

**Esmée**: Alors en voiture...

**Rosalie**: Ont prend ma M3.

_ _Ont prend ma Porsche aussi, on__t__ aura pas assez d'un coffre pour tout ramener..._

**Rosalie**: Tu as raison.

Nous embrassons toutes nos compagnons à l'exception de Rosalie qui lança un regard amusé à son mari...

**Rosalie**: C'est que le commencement...

Nous nous installons, Rosalie au volant de sa M3 accompagnée d'Emie, tandis que moi, Esmée et Bella prenons place dans ma Porsche.

Port Angeles nous voilà !

-

**POV Bella**

Notre arrivée est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de remarquée, imaginez la scène: deux belles et rutilantes voitures de sports d'où en sortent quatre beautés fatales suivi d'un canard boiteux. Durant les dernières heures de la matinée nous avions acheté pas moins de six paires de chaussures, trois jupes, trois manteaux, quatre pantalons que nous mirent dans le coffre de la M3 avant d'aller déjeuner peu après-midi. Emie me proposa de manger dans un Seafood du port, Esmée, Rosalie et Alice commandèrent juste des thés invoquant au serveur qu'elles avaient déjà déjeuné...

Le premier magasin de l'après midi fut destiné à Emie, une petite boutique de prêt à porter de vêtements de grossesses. Alice était au paradis, elle allait pouvoir conseiller Emie puisqu'ici rien ne lui conviendrait, étrangement elle ne parut pas blasée. Heureusement nous étions pratiquement tout le temps seules dans la boutique, parce que niveau discrétion on repassera. Je n'ose même pas compter tout ce que les filles ont gardé des différents essayages, une chose est sûre: la note va être salée! Vu le sourire ravi de la vendeuse elle allait faire en une heure son chiffre de la semaine, peut être même du mois. Seigneur, je fus limite prit de vertiges lorsque j'entendis la somme finale qui comportait quatre chiffres.

Je n'apprécie toujours pas qu'elles paient pour moi mais au bout d'un an j'ai appris que je n'avais aucun pouvoir de persuasion sur eux en ce qui concerne mes achats. Et puis je dois bien l'avouer: j'apprécie cette journée, oubliant même le petit désagrément de ce matin avec Emmett. Enfin je l'appréciais jusqu'à ce que les filles me force à entrer dans un magasin de lingerie, les yeux d'Emie brillèrent et ceux de Rosalie l'auraient également fait s'il elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était, sachant pertinemment que la lingerie est son péché mignon.

**Emie**: Paradis...

Moi par contre j'étais pas au paradis, plutôt en enfer.

**Emie**: Allez Bella rougit pas, il n'y a rien d'honteux dans ces tenues, oh contraire elles embellissent la femme.

_ _Quand on a le corps qui __va avec..._

**Emie**: Oh Bella, faut pas dire ça, tu es une jeune femme magnifique. Et je suis certaine que nombreuses de ses tenues seront très appréciées de ton amoureux. D'ailleurs si tu le souhaites je peux te conseiller, te trouver quelque chose de sensuel et distingué.

_ _Euh__ je ne sais pas trop..._

**Emie**: Allez Bella, promis rien d'ostentatoire ou que tu ne souhaites pas porter...

_ _D'accord..._

**Alice**: Chouette !!

**Esmée**: Hein hein Alice, elle a dit oui à Emie pas à toi...

**Alice**: Quoi non, Bella quand même...

_ _Je te donne le droit d'avis, je vous donne toutes le droit d'avis_

**Alice**: Sympa...

**Rosalie**: Voilà ce que je propose: nous faisons toutes notre tour puis ont fini par Bella

**Toutes:** D'accord...

Au début j'avais honte de les voir ainsi vêtues mais très vite je fus plus à l'aise. Après une heure d'étalage de dentelles ce fut mon tour. Et là ma pudeur eu raison de moi, j'étais morte de honte lorsqu'Emie me questionna sur mon goût et mes envies. Elle parut limite choquée lorsque je lui avoua que je n'avais jamais porté de bas en dentelle, trop transparent.

**Emie**: Edward t'a vue nue donc tu n'as plus à avoir honte de la dentelle. Et tu auras qu'à jongler habilement entre la dentelle et le coton les jours où tu devras te déshabiller en publique.

_ _Okay_

**Emie**: Tu portes quel type de dessous ?

_ _Uniquement des shorty..._

**Emie**: Tu te sens capable d'essayer de nouvelles choses? Les strings ou bien les tangas...

_ _Euh je ne sais pas..._

**Emie**: Bon d'abord ont va te trouver des shorty, vu ton teint il te faut des couleurs froides, du noir, du violet et du bleu. Et pour le haut des push-up.

Finalement ce type de lingerie n'est pas si indécent certes moins confortable que ce que je porte d'habitude. Finalement j'avais plus honte d'exposer les marques laissées par Edward sur mon corps que mon corps en lui même...

**Emie**: Malgré le fait que j'ai entendu dire que tu dormais nue...

_ _**La coupant:**__ Non mais comment vous savez toutes ça ?! Et pour information non je ne dors pas nue, c'était juste une surprise pour Edward..__._

**Rosalie**: Ô petite Bella je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça...

**Emie**: Tu ne seras donc pas contre quelques nuisettes...

**Alice**: Je lui en ai déjà offerte mais j'ai pas encore eu confirmation qu'elle les ais portées...

_ _Confirmation ? Attends tu ne demande__s__pas à Edward quand même ?_

**Alice**: Euuhhh bien sûr que non...

**Emie**: Bella portera tu les nuisettes dorénavant ?

_ J'essaierais._.._

**Alice**: Promis ?

_ _Promis..._

**Emie s'approchant de moi**: Et puis tu sais en général ce genre de chose, ça reste une bonne partie voir toute la nuit à côté du lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alice ?

**Alice**: Oui ?

**Emie**: De quelles couleurs sont les nuisettes que tu as offerte à Bella ?

**Alice**: Une rouge et une noire...

**Emie**: Classique, j'ai ouïe dire qu'Edward appréciait le bleu nuit, donc Bella je te propose d'en choisir une de cette couleur...

C'est sans difficulté que je choisis celle qui comportait le plus de tissu...

**Emie**: Et pour finir, un peu de fantaisie...

_ _Hein hein..._

**Emie**: Allez Bella, promis rien d'ostentatoire.

Elle demanda à Esmée de l'accompagner et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre le pourquoi: Esmée est la seule à porter au quotidien des jarretelles. Elles reviennent et me tendent les étoffes...

**Emie exposant chaque trouvaille**: Tangas, porte-jarretelles, bas et bustiers. C'est Esmée qui a choisit en connaisseuse...

Là c'en est trop moi, je ferme le rideau et me torture les cheveux.

**Rosalie**: Allez Bella faut pas avoir honte, sors...

**Alice**: Et je sais qu'Edward va énormément apprécier le blanc, je l'ai vu...

Alors là si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée de dire ça.

_ _Non!_

**Esmée**: Allez Bella m'oblige pas à entrer...

_ _Comme si tu oserais..._

Et bien oui elle a osé, elle est entrée dans la cabine et me donne les tissus.

**Esmée**: Essais-les, je connais mon fils plus que tu ne le crois Bella.

Elle sortit de la cabine et je n'avais plus le choix. J'enfile d'abord les tangas au dessus de mon sous-vêtement pour vérifier la taille prévoyant de garder mon shorty actuel pour enfiler le reste. J'enfile d'abord le bustier de dentelle et de soie noir, le seul hic c'est que que le corsage bleu nuit est dans le dos.

_ _Euh_ _les filles j'ai un problème..._

Esmée refait son apparition dans la cabine et perçoit mon trouble alors que je maintiens le bustier contre ma poitrine nue.

**Esmée**: Tourne-toi...

Elle serre et noue le bustier. J'enfile le porte-jarretelle fait de dentelle noire puis les bas également noirs puis elle me montre comment relier les quatre fines bandes de soie de la même couleur que le corsage aux bas. Je me regarde dans la glace et en effet c'est pas si mal...

**Alice**: Allez Bella montre nous ce que ça donne...

J'entrouvre timidement le rideau pour m'exposer à leurs regards.

**Rosalie**: Pfff bah dit dont Bella tu es sexy !

**Emie**: Magnifique !

**Alice**: Franchement Bella même si je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis sûr que ça lui fera beaucoup d'effet...

**Emie**: Allez montre nous ce que ça donne avec le blanc

Je referme le rideau et Esmée ne me quitte toujours pas. J'hésite un moment me rendant compte qu'elle me verra presque nue mais avec Esmée je sens que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps. J'enlève mes bas, mon porte-jarretelle puis Esmée détresse mon bustier et je le laisse glisser le long de mes hanches pour ne pas totalement défaire le tressage. Puis je glisse le bustier blanc fait uniquement de dentelle, seule la doublure est faite de soie blanche. Viens le tour du porte-jarretelle et des bas blancs et je suis émerveillée par mon reflet. J'ouvre le rideau et découvre les filles la bouche grande ouverte...

**Emie**: Bella tu es splendide !

**Rosalie**: Bella franchement y a même pas de mot pour dire à quel point tu es magnifique

**Alice**: Ouha, si tu le prend pas je le prend !

_ _Tu sais que je vais le prendre, tu m'a vu avec..._

Bien entendu j'ai pris les deux ensembles. Et c'est Esmée qui paya avec une carte que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Edward. Durant encore plusieurs heures nous fîmes les magasins, achetant chaussures, vêtements, maquillages, parfum, produits de beauté. Puis vers 17h nous faisons une pause dans un centre commercial et je repère une pharmacie. Je demande aux filles de m'attendre pendant que je m'y rends pour acheter mes plaquettes contraceptives chose que je ne leur dit pas, contraception que je prends depuis mes 15 ans pour réguler mes règles. Mon regard vagabonde dans les rayons alors que la pharmacienne est partie chercher mes pilules et je tilte sur une petite boite en métal, je regarde le prix ouf j'ai assez. Lorsque la femme revient je lui demande d'ajouter la petite boite sur la note. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai prise, je ne sais même pas si je vais utiliser cette lame...

* * *

J'ai essayé mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire percevoir Bella seule et dans sa relation avec Edward à la fois timide mais aussi un peu (comment le dire ?) un peu coquine. Je sais qu'avoir conservé Edward comme vampire m'a un peu compliqué la tache dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais j'ai voulu garder ça pour rendre leur relation un peu difficile.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai édité la description pour prévenir que les lemons allaient évolués, j'ai conservé Edward en vampire et Bella en humain et comme au début de ma fic elle est vierge il m'est parut totalement logique de commencé par des lemons soft, sans violence avec certes les blessures sur le corps de Bella. Mais dans le couple Bella/Edward original moi dans mon ideal je percois chez Bella une part de masochisme, d'une façon pour moi elle prend du plaisir en pensant à ce qu'Edward est capable et pourrait lui faire.

Dire que je ne suis pas fleur bleue serait faux mais comme je le dis sur mon profil je n'aime pas la guimauve, bon okay ça veux pas dire que j'aime pas les histoires qui finissent par un bébé et un mariage mais c'est juste pas trop mon truc. Pour être totalement honnete je suis pas mal asociale et donc je le répercute assez dans mes fics, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre ses émotions, bref. Vous ne verez pas énormement de je t'aime ou du truc du genre, parce que perso je trouve que trop de je t'aime tue le je t'aime.

Et donc pour en revenir sur les lemons, au début ils sont softs mais assez rapidemment j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela soit un peu brutal. Cela dit ma fic ne va pas tourné totalement vers le sadomasochisme mais les lemons seront un peu plus trash. Ma Bella enfin comme j'essais de la montrée aime l'évolution et je compte faire en sorte qu'elle explore les limites de retenue d'Edward. Deja vous avez pu voir que dans leurs ébats Edward laisse des marques (bleus, suçons) sur le corps de Bella et cela fera toujours partie de leur relation dans cette fic, et vous aurez surement à vous attendre à plus que des bleus ou des suçons, je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller, tout dépend de l'évolution de ma fic dans son contenu. Mais vous pouvez être sure que si Bella devient vampire ce ne sera surement pas avant la fin de sa dernière année, donc 3 mois au moins.

Voila, donc pas de lemon dans ce chapitre sorry, j'ai commencé le chapitre 18 et j'ai prévu un lemon un peu trash et j'ai peur que cela rende le chapitre un peu trop long à écrire, donc je vais surement le mettre dans le chapitre 19 qui sera théoriquement quasi-totalement lemon. Mais comme j'ai promis un lemon dans le chapitre 17 ou 18, je vais faire le lemon en flashback du moment où Emmett débarque dans la chambre d'Edward pendant qu'Edward et Bella sont occupés à des activités ... intimes (et je vais vous avouez que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais mettre dans ce lemon, j'espère que la nuit me portera conseil, j'espère être inspirée assez rapidemment pour trouver un truc innovant)

Donc vous avez été pas mal à réagir sur les propositions du dernier chapitre, pour la relation Emie/Alice/Bella, vous avez déja la réponse, elles seront copines et déja je peux vous le dire qu'Emie sera assez protectrice envers Bella et qu'il y aura une altercation entre Jessica/Emie/Bella.

A prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à un sympa moment entre Emmett et Emie (enfin moi je trouve ce moment drôle après vous je ne sais pas)

On ma proposé de faire une relation entre Emie et Charlie, mais hélas pour celle qui ma proposée cela j'ai le regret de dire que cela ne se fera pas car Charlie ne sera pas un personnage récurrent de cette fic.

Comme je l'ai déja dis à pas mal d'entre vous, Emie ne sera pas la tentatrice d'un Cullen.

Pour les autres propositions vous aurez les réponses bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à une des réponses promis.

_**N'hésitez pas à réagir**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	18. Le pari

Hello à toutes, petite pensée à **mafrip** et **hp-drago**. Mais surtout à **Milie-Jade** ma Beta

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, juste que je suis fière d'avoir tout recessement rendu accro ma meilleure amie (et collegue de travaille par la même occasion) accro à Twilight :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Le pari**

_._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai prise, je ne __sais même pas si je vais utilis__e__r__ cette lame..._

**POV Bella**

Cette fois-ci je me suis prise au jeu du shopping et ça à été plutôt amusant. Nous entassons avec un peu de difficulté tous nos achats, les deux coffres sont pleins à craquer, la banquette arrière de la M3 à Rosalie également et une bonne partie de celle d'Alice aussi, me laissant juste de la place pour m'assoir. Nous avons dépensé pour plus de 20 000 $, si j'ai comptée et oui y en a pour au moins tous ça. Je profite du retour pour dormir un peu afin de profiter un peu plus de mon homme ce soir.

**Esmée**: Bella, Bella réveille toi ont est arrivées...

_ _Mmhh __? D'accord..._

Je quitte la voiture, m'étire et aide les filles à sortir tous les sacs des voitures. Je monte mes sacs dans notre chambre et m'expose à un dilemme: laisser ici ou ramener chez moi les ensembles compromettant ? Même si mon père entre très rarement dans ma chambre et que c'est moi qui fait la lessive je ne m'en remettrais pas si jamais il tombe sur ça, okay les deux ensembles ils vont direct dans les tiroirs du dressing qui me sont réservés. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte déjà ouverte, Alice.

**A****lice**: Pas trop exténuée après cette journée ?

_ _Un peu mais ma sieste m'a fait du bien. Dis Alice..._

**Alice**: Oui !

_ _Est ce que tu veux..._

**Alice**: Oui Bella j'ai dis oui, je serais heureuse de le faire...

_ _C'est vrai ? Emmett ne va pas refaire ce qu'il__ a fait ce matin n'est ce pas ?_

**Alice**: Non promis !

_ _Fais en sorte qu'Edward ne l'entende pas..._

**Alice**: Ne t'inquiète pas je suis rodée maintenant et je dirais aux filles et à Esmée de faire attention à leurs pensées...

Je décide de prendre une douche avant que les garçons reviennent de leur journée. J'enduie ma peau d'une crème qu'Emie ma recommandée cet après-midi et qui selon ses dires rendra le velouté de ma peau complètement fou Edward, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et l'entre-ouvre

**Emie**: Bella, ils sont arrivés

_ _Je m'habille et j'arrive_

**Emie**: Okay et Alice m'a dit de te dire que ce soir ce sera toi qui préparera le dîner...

J'enfile avec empressement mes vêtements et me retient de courir jusqu'au salon pour ne pas me rétamer dans l'escalier. Tous sont dans le salon en train de discuter et Edward pivote vers moi lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, son sourire en coin fait palpiter mon cœur.

Je m'approche, me saisit de sa main qu'il me tend et dépose un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Edward me murmure à l'oreille, _tu __m'a__s__ manqué_

_ _Toi aussi_

**Emie**: Bella tu prépares le repas...

_ Euh oui

-

**Pov Alice**

**(En flashback lorsque Bella prend sa douche)**

Je rejoins Emie, Esmée et Rosalie qui discutent dans le salon.

_ Emie

**Emie**: Oui ?

Je l'attire un peu à l'écart,_ j__e t'explique le plan de ce soir..._

**Emie**: Je t'écoute

_ _Ce soir Bella fera le dîner__, comme ça Edward restera avec elle dans la cuisine et nous pourrons préparer la chambre et les affaires de Bella. Ce soir ont __regardera tous un film dans le salon et il faut que tu trouve__s__ quelque chose pour t'éclipser sans que cela n'alerte Edward et Bella te suivra..._

**Emie**: Okay euhhh voyons, je ferais comme-ci j'avais une nausée...

__ Pas mal, ce sera à toi de préparer Bella p__our Edward._

**Emie**: La préparer? C'est ce soir qu'il va la ?

_ _Non, non. C'est juste que Bella veut quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir et ce sera moins suspect si c'est toi qui reste avec elle..._

**Emie**: Et je vais devoir faire quoi ?

_ _Lui mettre son __bustier et l'aider si tu vois qu'elle __s__e ba__t__ en duel avec les attaches de son porte-jarretelle. Tu la coiffe__s__et tu lui __mettra__s__ ça dans __l__es cheveux..._

Je lui tends une petite boîte en plastique contenant de minuscules fleurs blanches.

_ _Et tiens aussi tu __lui __donnera__s__ça..._

**Emie**: Une jarretière ?

_ _Oui je me suis dis qu'elle complétera la tenue. Mince les garçons arrivent, cours vite cacher tout ça et prévient Bella que c'est elle qui fait à manger ce soir._

Elle cache la jarretière dans sa poche et court à l'étage. Comme je l'avais pressentis Jasper, Emmett, Edward et Carlisle franchissent la baie vitrée quelques secondes après le départ d'Emie, heureusement qu'Edward s'est retenu d'entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Jasper approche et une bouffée d'amour se propage dans mon être lorsque nos regards s'ancrent l'un à l'autre, il survole les quelques mètres nous séparant et se penche sur mes lèvres.

**Jasper**: La journée m'a parue tellement longue sans toi.

_ _J'ai hâte qu'on soi__t enfin seuls..._

Il s'empare et se ravit de mes lèvres alors que sa main égarée caresse délicatement mes reins.

-

Nous discutons un peu de notre journée jusqu'à ce que Bella entame sa préparation. Je délaisse Jasper et embarque Emie avec moi jusque dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella. Je vais directement dans le dressing et prend l'ensemble blanc ainsi que les escarpins achetés uniquement pour l'occasion et nous allons dans la chambre d'Emie pour tout entreposer. Avant l'arrivée des garçons j'ai monté dans ma chambre l'armature du baldaquin du lit d'Edward et demandé à Emie de m'aider à le monter sauf que cette fois-ci les voiles blancs sont remplacés par d'épais pans de tissu couleur or.

_ _Magnifique exactement comme je l'avais vu..._

Nous redescendons mine de rien et les filles dînent parmi nous.

**Emie**: Dites vous n'avez jamais essayé de manger de vrais aliments ?

_ _Moi non mais je sais qu'Edward l'a fait une __foi__s__..._

Bella rigole et Emmett tilt directement

**Emmett**: Edward franchement je te croyais plus résistant que ça...

**Edward**: C'était en quelque sorte un pari entre moi et Bella...

**Emmett**: Et ?

**Bella**: J'ai perdu

**Emmett**: Alors frérot ça fait quoi ?

**Edward**: C'est un peu lourd à digérer...

**Emie désignant son assiette de bolognaise**: Emmett t'es chiche ?

**Emmett haussant des ****sourcils pour y mettre un sous-entendu: **Et j'aurais le droit à quoi si j'accepte ?

**Emie**: Mhh, si tu prends une bouchée lundi au lycée j'embrasserais quelqu'un...

**Emmett**: T'es pas cap !

**Emie**: Alors là tu me connais mal mon gars...

**Emmett**: Okay marché conclu

Emmett tend sa main vers Emie et celle-ci fait claquer sa main sur la sienne, paume contre paume. Elle enroule des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et la tend à Emmett qui la saisit et la met dans sa bouche. Il grimace, mâchouille un peu et avale.

**Emmett**: Mmhh Bella tu assures grave.

**Bella amusée**: Merci

**Rosalie**: Eurrkk Emmett tu es dégueu franchement

**Emmett**: C'est pas si terrible tu devrais essayer...

**Rosalie**: Non merci, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

**Esmée**: Emmett faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu es malade.

**Emmett**: Mais non, il en faut plus pour blesser la bête.

Fière de lui il tape son poing contre son torse, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est les dix prochains jours qu'il passera malade comme un chien, le pauvre il ne sera même pas là quand Emie va embrasser Mike.

**Carlisle**: Vous avez prévu de faire quoi ce soir les enfants ?

____ On __s__e regarde un film ?_

**Emmett**: Ah non Alice pas encore un de tes films à l'eau de rose...

__ Tu choisis ce soir si tu veux..._

**Emmett réfléchissant**: Vraiment ?

**Edward**: Emmett tu es vraiment un obsédé !

**Jasper**: Laisse-moi deviner, il pensait à un porno...

**Rosalie**: Je préfère m'abstenir de tout commentaire sinon je sens que ça va définitivement être ta fête Mc Carthy...

**Emmett**: C'est juste une idée qui à survolé mon esprit rien de plus.

**Edward**: Survolé bien sûr...

**Emmett**: Enfin bref, moi je dis un film fantastique !

**Jasper**: Du genre ?

**Emmett**: Euhh, ah oui je sais pourquoi ont se materaient pas la saga Underworld ?

__ Quel manque d'imagination, une histoire de vampires et de loups garous..._

**Emmett**: Rohh allez même si leur histoire est pas crédible, Kate Beckinsale est trop hot dans son ensemble de cuir noir...

__ Bon si tu veux va pour Underworld..._

**Emmett**: Y a pas d'objection ?

**Tous**: Non

-

Après leur dîner alors qu'Edward est monté se changer j'attire Bella à l'écart des autres pour lui rappeler notre plan.

_ _Bon Bella voilà comment ça va __s__e faire, pendant le film Emie va subitement partir dans sa chambre feignant de vomir. Tu va__s__ la suivre prétextant que tu va__s__ voir__ comment el__le va et lorsque vous serez en __h__aut Emie va te préparer, c'est clair ?_

**Bella**: Oui oui

_ _Et ah oui j'ai remis le baldaquin de votre lit, si Edward te demande pourquoi, tu as __qu'à__ lui dire que c'est à cause de ce matin..._

**Bella**: D'accord

Vers 20h30 nous nous installons tous dans le salon, Bella, Edward et Emie sur l'un des sofas, Rosalie et Emmett sur le deuxième alors que Jasper et moi sommes installés par terre devant Rosalie et Emmett. Emmett met en route le premier volet de la Trilogie et retourne s'installer au côté de Rosalie respectant une distance minimum entre eux deux. Le film avança et Emie ne bougeait toujours pas, à un moment sentant mon regard persistant sur elle elle détourne son regard du film et un « QUOI » muet ce dessine sur ses lèvres, j'hausse les sourcils désignant Edward et Bella du regard, un « PAS ENCORE » apparut sur ses lèvres. Le film se termine et Emmett met en route le second volet, les minutes défilent et soudain le silence est brisé par le rire d'Emmett. Sur l'écran Michael le loup se bat avec un maître vampire à l'arrière du camion conduit pas Selene la vampire, heureusement que nous ne ressemblons pas à ça ! Le combat s'achève au moment où le jour se lève et les rayons du soleil commencent à brûler la peau de Selene alors ils roulent jusqu'à un entrepôt pour se cacher. Le loup sort du camion et court partout pour empêcher la lumière d'entrer dans la pièce cachant et peignant les fenêtres, une foi la lumière atténuée elle sort de sa cachette et s'enferme dans un container puis il la rejoint et là le film bascule. On assiste à une très torride scène d'amour entre la vampire et le loup, pfff c'est moi ou il fait chaud tout d'un coup ? Inutile de vérifier pour savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir les yeux qui tournent au charbon. Soudain Emie bondit du canapé la main devant sa bouche...

**Emie**: Mhhh.... vomir

Elle ce précipite jusqu'à l'étage, Bella se lève à son tour

**Bella**: Je vais voir comment elle va...

**Rosalie**: J'y vais

**Bella**: Non Rosalie, c'est un truc d'humain ça...

Elle se penche vers Edward et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmure, _je reviens vite..._

Menteuse !

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre à été atroce à écrire mais ma Beta m'a dit qu'il était pas si mal que ça...

Donc je sais j'ai promis un lemon et **il est pret**, juste en correction actuellement et si vous êtes très gentille avec moi vous l'aurez très rapidemment. C'est juste qu'il faisait cloche dans ce chapitre, donc il sera en chapitre 19 comme Extra et donc ma Beta vient de m'envoyer la correction du 18 et va bientôt faire le 19 (Merci encore Milie)

Alors si vous avez été attentive vous avez lu qu'Emie allait embrasser Mike, ohhh j'ai hate de voir ça moi pas vous ?

Donc le prochain chapitre très bientôt normalement ce sera un **extra lemon du moment où Emmett débarque dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella**. Le chapitre 20 sera lui un lemon trash (je vous gâte LOL). Juste je previens j'ai depuis plusieurs jours des problèmes avec ma connection qui fait que de couper et donc qui me ralentit dans l'écriture car j'ai besoin d'internet pour écrire et venir sur mon compte FF...

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	19. EXTRA Emmett débarque à l'improviste

Hello les gens :) Voila le lemon que j'ai promis, Extra de la scène où Emmett débarque dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella, le samedi où les filles vont faires du shopping à Port Angeles. Je l'ai fais en POV Edward.

Remerciement à ma plus fidèle lectrice et revieweuse **mafrip** ainsi qu'a **Mrs Esmee Cullen **qui est également une fidèle et à la newbie** littlebeattle**. Mais surtout à **Milie-Jade** ma super Beta. Et aussi à **hp-drago**, désolé j'ai pas répondu à ta review du chapitre 17 mais depuis presque une semaine ma connexion est totalement foireuse (j'ai du écrire deux foi le passage sur toi car ma connexion à foirée entre deux sauvegardes), j'en est marre !

En règle générale je ne lis que les fics terminées mais comme en ce moment y en a pas beaucoup j'ai fais le tour des profils de plusieurs de mes abonnées et j'avais vu une fic sur le profil **d'hp-drago** " Une autre histoire" et entre l'écriture de deux chapitres je l'ai lu et j'ai adorée ! Le résumé: "Bella arrive à Forks. Jusque la, rien de surprenant. Sauf qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé et n'est pas la jeune fille prude que l'on à l'habitude de voir... De plus elle ne vient pas seule... Qui l'accompagne ? BxE" Donc n'hésitez pas...

Réponse à **sabrina **"_je trouve sa vraiment dommage que pas beaucoup de personne ne te laisse de review en tout cas ta fic est génial j'attend le lemon avec impatience. je te félicite ( moi aussi je veux savoir comment sa ce passe pour le baiser entre emie et mike )" : _**_Je sais la vie est injuste mais bon je peux pas vous oubligez à laisser des reviews même si c'est vrai que ça me blase carrement de voir que les gens lisent, m'ajoutent en favs et en alerte mais ne laisse pas de petit mot pour me dire se qu'ils en pense, même pas bonjour ^^. Lemon NOW et le "Miky-Kiss" dans je ne sais pas combien de chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review :)_**

**_So Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Emmett débarque à l'improviste (Extra)**

_Implicitement le dernier a salué Bella fut Edward, un salut dénu__é__de toute chasteté. Il attrape son sac et l'accompagne dans sa __chambre, soudain je tressaille lorsqu'une vision m'atteins, Bella, Edward, de la lingerie, un lit, ce soir, deux corps nus, grrr non je ne veux pas en voir plus, je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche pour chasser cette vision impure de mon frère et de ma me__illeure amie. Mince Emmett me scrute et un sourire diabolique s'affiche sur son visage._

_**Emmett**__: Ô toi tu as vu Bella et Edward faire des trucs cochons..._

__ Hein non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._

_**Emmett**__: Menteuse_

__ Non je te promets !_

_**Emmett**__: Le parju__re t'emmènera directement en enfer !_

_Je lui tire la langue et croise mes bras pour bouder. Emmett rit plus diabolique que jamais et court à l'étage..._

__ Nooon Emmett !!!!_

_**Jasper**__: S'il les surprend je ne donne pas cher de la peau d'Emmett..._

_-_

**Pov Edward**

J'attrape son sac et enlace mes doigts aux siens pour nous rendre dans notre chambre. Ayant les deux mains occupées, elle ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans la pièce. À peine la porte refermée elle s'appuie contre moi et je me laisse pousser contre la porte. Elle s'empare avidement de mes lèvres éveillant mon désir pour elle, désir refoulé depuis tant de jours. Ma main précédemment inactive sur sa hanche remonte sur son flanc pour épouser le galbe de son sein le pressant délicatement. Elle glisse sa jambe entre les miennes les écartant légèrement remontant son genou le long de ma cuisse, lorsqu'elle arrive à mes parties je gémis bruyamment...

_ _Bella..._

Sa langue dessine le contour de ma lèvre inférieur et sa pointe remonte entre mes lèvres et force le passage entre celles-ci. Un duel sans merci débute entre nos deux langues, ma main redescend sur sa taille et ré-effectue le trajet inverse cette fois-ci sous son t-shirt caressant sensuellement son sein uniquement recouvert de son soutien-gorge, sa pointe se dresse instantanément au contact de ma fraicheur. Mon autre main agrippe sa fesse pour presser nos bassins l'un contre autre faisant remonter l'odeur sucré de son intimité entre nos deux corps. Ses mains quittent mes cheveux pour s'attaquer à la boucle de ma ceinture, elle fait sauter le bouton de mon jean et ses fins doigts descendent ma braguette...

_ _Bella qu'est ce que tu... putain !_

Elle a glissée ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer, c'est la première fois qu'elle touche ainsi mon sexe. Ses doigts sont sur mon extrémité et elle enfonce un peu plus sa main qui épouse dorénavant toute ma longueur. Mon jean tombe à mes chevilles. Ses doigts glissent autour de mon membre et entame un lent va et vient sur ma longueur à l'intérieur de mon sous vêtement...

_ _Bella..._

Sa main se fait plus ferme et plus rapide sur mon membre alors que mes deux mains sont de part et d'autre de sa tête appuyées contre la porte.

**Bella taquine**: Tu aimes ce que je fais Edward ?

__ Oui, mon amour..._

**Bella**: Six jours Edward, six jours sans toi...

_ _Je sais Bella, pour moi aussi ça à été... dur_

Sa main remonte sur ma nuque et m'invite à l'embrasser alors qu'elle continue sa dure mais terriblement bonne torture sur mon sexe de son autre main...

_ _Bella...arrête..._

**Bella**: Je te fais mal ?

__Pas du tout, mais je veux pas, pas comme ça..._

Elle sait pourquoi mais elle continue plus fort,

_ _B-Bella..._

**Bella**: Laisse toi aller...

Sa main remonte sur ma hauteur et entame de brusques va et vient,

_ _B-Bella je vais..._

_Seigneur c'est trop bon_, je ne peux plus me retenir et j'éjacule dans sa main. Il me faut peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits, mon démon me regarde, quitte mon sous-vêtement et … se lèche les doigts ! La vue de sa langue récoltant ma semence sur ses doigts me choque et m'excite à la fois me rendant de nouveau dur. J'enlève mes chaussures ce qui me permet de me libérer de mon pantalon toujours sur mes chevilles. Son t-shirt vole aussitôt à travers la pièce et je l'attire vers le lit.

**Bella**: Non

Commença non ? Elle agrippe mon t-shirt et recule jusqu'à ma commode, ses fesses butent contre le rebord et elle s'empare de ma bouche, mhh okay je vois ce que tu veux. Je m'empare de ses fesses, la soulève et la pose sur le meuble de bois, espérons qu'il tienne le coup. Sa langue joue avec la mienne durant de longues minutes mais fini la parlote : place à l'action !

Je m'attaque à ses converses puis à ses chaussettes qui volent à travers la pièce, je fais sauter le bouton de son jean et elle soulève les fesses pour que je lui enlève. Je prends le temps d'admirer ses jambes malgré l'empressement de la situation. Elle écarte les cuisses, dévoilant son entre-jambe toujours recouvert de son sous-vêtement, j'enlève mon t-shirt me retrouvant uniquement vêtu de mon boxer souillé. Je pose chacune de mes mains sur ses cuisses alors que je me cale entre elle, je les fais doucement remonter, elle expire bruyamment fermant les yeux, je jubile. Arrivé à son intimité je passe doucement mes doigts sur le tissu chaud et humide.

**Bella**: Mmhhh...

Ma main droit remonte dans son dos et dégrafe son soutien-gorge dévoilant sa magnifique poitrine fièrement dressée vers moi. Je me penche et embrasse chastement son sein droit, ma bouche chavire sur sa pointe et ma langue la happe doucement faisant se cambrer ma Bella contre mon désir palpitant dans sa prison de coton. Mon autre main cajole son autre sein.

**Bella**: S'il te plait...

__ Que __veux__-__tu__ ?_

**Bella**: Occupe-toi de moi...

_ _Qu'est ce que je fais là ?_

**Bella**: J'ai besoin de tes doigts, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus...

Je tire sur l'élastique de son shorty et le fais glisser le long de ses jambes. Mes doigts viennent taquiner ses lèvres intimes, je pousse un peu et je me sens glisser dans son humidité et mon membre frétille impatient de remplacer mes doigts. Je glisse mes doigts jusqu'à son bouton et le malmène. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et sa respiration devient erratique, j'accélère et son humidité coule le long de mes doigts...

**Bella**: Oui comme ça...

Mon majeur glisse dans son intimité rapidement suivi de mon index. Elle attrape mon poignet pour m'arrêter et elle fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes cuisses qui tombe jusqu'à mes chevilles que je fais valser d'un coup de pied. Elle s'empare de mon membre et effectue plusieurs va et vient libérateur puis me guide jusqu'à son entrée. Elle avance légèrement son bassin vers moi et je pousse doucement vers elle, toujours aussi chaude, toujours aussi étroite...

Ma main gauche reste sur sa cuisse alors que ma main droite, elle, s'appuie sur sa hanche pour la guider dans nos mouvements. Peu à peu ses parois se détendent me permettant de la pénétrer sur toute ma longueur, j'imprime un lent et régulier va et vient. Jamais au grand dieu je me lasserais de l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses et lorsque je lui fais l'amour.

Ses jambes encerclent ma taille et ses bras se nouent autour de mon cou faisant se toucher nos poitrines,

**Bella**: Plus fort s'il te plait...

Je me retire et je souris en l'entendant gémir de frustration. Je la pénètre d'un coup ferme jusqu'à la garde la faisant crier,

**Bella**: Oui, comme ça !

J'enchaine plusieurs coups fermes et ses parois se resserrent à plusieurs reprises autour de moi.

**Bella**: Edward...

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa hanche et sa cuisse pour mieux l'accompagner dans mes mouvements, le plaisir monte en moi mais je dois tenir pour elle.

**Bella**: Edward...

_ _Laisse venir, ne lutte pas.__._

Ma main glisse sous sa fesse et soulève légèrement son bassin à chacun de mes coups, je sens que ma délivrance est proche, très proche mais je lutte contre moi-même pour me retenir. J'accélère et sers les dents, ses gémissements deviennent des cris...

**Bella**: Dwwwwwarddd...

Ses parois se contractent à nouveau me bloquant soudainement en elle, elle crie et je sens plusieurs de ses ongles casser contre la peau de mes épaules,

**Bella**: Dwarrrdd!!!!!!

J'AI RÉUSSI! Je desserre les dents et je me laisse enfin aller dans son corps. Elle tremble encore alors je la laisse doucement se remettre de son orgasme, sa tête sur mon épaule.

**Bella suffocante**: C'était … TROP … bon

_ _Respire_

**Bella**: J'essaie ... mais moi je ne suis pas un vampire ... il me faut du temps pour me remettre...

Je l'embrasse,

_ _Tu __m'a__s__ tellement manquée Bella_

**Bella**: J'ai cru devenir dingue sans toi.

Je la soulève et la pose sur le lit, j'attrape un caleçon à vitesse vampirique, l'enfile et m'installe à côté d'elle. Je me penche vers elle, elle est allongée sur le ventre et je dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

_ _Je suis désolé_

**Bella**: Pourquoi ?

_ _La marque..._

Elle s'appuie sur ses avant-bras et se tortille sur le côté pour regarder ses fesses,

**Bella**: Où ?

_ _Sur ta hanche droite_

**Bella**: Oh c'est pas grave Edward,

Elle palpe la marque rouge,

**Bella**: Je sens presque rien

_ _J'aimera__is tellement te faire l'amour s__a__ns te blesser..._

**Bella**: J'aime...

La porte s'ouvre la coupant,

**Emmett**: Coucou les amoureux !

__ Putain Emmett qu'est ce que tu fou__s__ là !_

**Bella**: EMMETT !

Bella cache son corps nu en se faufilant sous la couette. Je me lève et me rue sur mon frère, je l'attrape par le col et le pousse dans le couloir

__ D__É__GAGE !_

Je lui envoie une droite bien placée dans la mâchoire,

_ _Tu es le pire des emmerdeurs, tu le sais ça Emmett ?!_

**Emmett**: Rohh faut pas t'énerver comme ça...

Je lui claque la porte au nez et me retourne vers le lit, Bella est couchée en boule sous la couette. Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit,

_ _Bella ?_

**Bella sous la couette**: Laisse-moi...

Je tire doucement sur le bord de la couette pour la voir mais elle tire dessus elle aussi et m'empêche de la voir et je ne veux pas user de ma force.

_ _Bella ?_

**Bella sous la couette:** Quoi ?

_ _Je suis désolé pour Emmett, je ne savais pas que la porte n'était pas fermé__e__ à clef..._

* * *

J'aime bien le "Dwwarrdd", parce que moi j'ai jamais eu à dire ce prénom mais des fois dire plus d'un syllabe c'est dur LOL

Bref doucement le niveau monte entre ces deux-là...

Prochain chapitre probablement le week end prochain et encore un lemon (actuellement en écriture) et ppff c'est chaud :)

**_J'espère que cela vous à plu_**

**_J'espère avoir pleins de petites reviews_**

**_Merci, biz et à bientôt_**

**_Marie_**


	20. Surprise 1ère Partie

Coucou tout le monde me revoila pour la première partie du lemon trash que j'ai projetée de faire.

Je tiens a vous remerciez pour votre soutient et vos ecouragements surtout ceux venant du précédent chapitre qui apparement vous à beaucoup plu :)

Grand merci à **Milie-Jade** ma Beta. A **mafrip, suzan la fan, Mrs Esmee Cullen, hp-drago, littlebeattle, acoco, Cameron **et** marion**.

Je vais exceptionnellement mettre en ligne ce chapitre ajourd'hui car ce week end je ne serais pas chez moi et il est très probable que je ne rentre pas chez moi avant le début de semaine prochaine, donc je ne voulais pas faire souffrir vos pauvres petits coeurs en vous faisant attendre tout ce temps, mais vous savez quoi ? Demain je vais m'acheté un Netbook comme ça je pourrais écrire même lorsque je dors chez des amis (es) ^^ parce que balader mon portable 19' c'est un peu chiant (et lourd) je vous avouerais...

Il est possible que plusieurs d'entre vous qui m'ont mis en Author Alert reçoivent une alerte pour une nouveau fic, en faites je vais mettre les différentes parties de ce lemon trash dans une petite fic car en l'écrivant je me suis rendu compte qu'il à beau faire partie de cette fic "La Nephilim" il fait également un bon lemon indépendant, je vous dévoilerais le titre en bas car sinon ça tue le cliffhanger de la fin de ce chapitre...

Ah oui et ce soir (le 23, enfin le 24 en début de nuit pour nous avec le décalage horaire), Dakota Fanning va présentée le nouveau trailer d'Eclipse lors du Oprah Winfrey Show. Donc dès demain matin il sera dispo sur Youtube pour ceux que ça interesse, si demain matin je suis levée de bonne heure (avant de partir au boulot et si déja il est disponible en téléchargement) je le téléchargerais et le metterais en ligne sur mon compte youtube (Rappel qui est MelleTemptation) mais ce n'est pas du tout sûre...

Bref bonne lecture et j'espère vous mettre l'eau à la bouche...

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Surprise première partie**

_._

_Soudain Emie bondit du canapé la main devant sa bouche..._

_**Emie**__: Mhhh.... vomir_

_Elle __s__e précipite jusqu'à l'étage, Bella __s__e lève à son tour_

_**Bella**__: Je vais voir comment elle va..._

_**Rosalie**__: J'y vais_

_**Bella**__: Non Rosalie, c'est un truc d'humain__e__ ça..._

_Bella__s__e penche vers Edward et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmure, je reviens vite..._

_Menteuse !_

_-_

**POV Emie**

Je me précipite à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'assois sur mon lit en attendant l'arrivée d'Isabella. La porte s'ouvre, Bella apparaît.

**Bella**: Ouf j'ai cru que Rosalie allait tout faire capoter...

Je tapote la place à coté de moi, _viens_

Elle s'assoit et me regarde

__Prête ?_

Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut, je me lève et attrape l'ensemble blanc acheté quelques heures plus tôt et lui tend,

_ _Va dans ma salle de bain_

**Bella:** Okay merci

J'entends l'eau couler quelque temps, elle doit faire un brin de toilette. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Isabella ressort tenant son bustier contre sa poitrine.

__ Assi__e__ds__ toi_

Je me mets à genou derrière elle pour tresser le bustier,

_ _Dis Bella,_

**Bella**: Oui ?

_ _Ça fait combien de temps qu'Edward et toi__sortez ensemble ?_

**Bella**: Un an

_ _Tu savais déjà ce qu'il était quand ça à commencé ?_

**Bella**: Oui enfin, quand on à commencé à … flirter je ne savais pas, mais il agissait étrangement avec moi et disons qu'il m'a plus ou moins confessé ce qu'il était capable de faire, lire dans les pensées et j'ai fini par deviner...

_ _Tu n'as pas eu peur ?_

**Bella**: Non

_ _C'est pas trop serré? _

**Bella**: Non ça va

_ _Je reviens_

**Bella**: Okay

Je vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre ma brosse à cheveux et un élastique. Je retourne auprès d'elle pour lui faire une natte qui retombera sur son épaule.

_ _Carlisle m'a dit que tu souhaite__s__ devenir comme nous__._

**Bella**: Oui c'est Edward qui doit me transformer, il me l'a promis mais j'attends toujours...

_ _Et commen__t vous allez faire pour le pacte avec les Quileutes, parce qu'il ne peut pas __t__e mordre ici..._

**Bella**: Nous allons sûrement devoir quitter Forks pour ça...

_ _Tu n'as pas peur ?_

**Bella**: Un peu si, j'ai déjà entre-aperçu la transformation lorsque James m'a mordu et mes souvenirs ne sont pas ce qu'ont pourrait qualifier d'agréables...

_ _Alice m'a parlé de ça, moi j'ai eu de la chance j'étais inconscience quand elle à débuté mais j'ai encore quelques souvenirs et oui c'est douloureux, mais maintenant y a des __choses qui __s__e font pour la rendre moins pénible..._

**Bella**: La morphine, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il m'en donnera quand Edward le fera.

_ _Tu es chanceuse que ce soit lui qui le fasse, il sera doux avec toi..._

J'attrape la boîte de fleurs et commence à les déposer dans sa chevelure.

_ _Dis Bella je sais que tu n'aime__s__ pas parler de ça mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir les marques sur ton corps et toi et Edward vous__… __enfin__…__ vous êtes un couple, euh tu__…__ n'a__s__ pas peur qu'il te blesse lorsque vous..._

**Bella**: Euh, _e__lle rougit_, Edward a mit beaucoup de temps à accepter que nous… enfin tu vois, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de retenir sa fougue mais il a apprit à se contrôler et non je n'ai pas peur et si jamais il venait à me blesser ce ne serait pas volontaire de sa part...

_ _Tu es vraiment accro hein ?_

**Bella**: Totalement, _elle rit_

_ _Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir ton éternel à ton âge moi ça fait tellement de temps que je le cherche..._

**Bella**: Tu le trouveras un jour.

_ _Je l__'espère__,__ petite Bella, je l'espère..._

Je me retourne et lui tape l'épaule.

**Bella**: Hey je ne suis pas petite et ça fait même pas une semaine que tu es là et déjà Emmett déteint sur toi...

_ _Hey me frappe__s__ pas je suis enceinte je te le rappelle !_

**Bella**: Pfff n'essais pas de me faire culpabiliser, en plus je suis sûre que j'ai eu plus mal que toi...

_ _C'est fort possible_, nous rions

_ _Voilà j'ai fini..._

Elle se lève et se regarde dans le grand miroir mural de ma chambre,

**Bella**: Merci

__ Tu es très belle Bella, très sexy..._

**Bella**: Ca ne fait pas trop vulgaire ? Edward n'aime pas...

_ _PAS DU TOUT ! Tu es ultra glamour, féminine, sensuelle. Tu es convenablement vêtue, rien ne __s__e laisse apercevoir, tu es juste magnifique, on dirait une mar__iée le soir de ses noces..._

Elle rigole,

_ _Prête ?_

**Bella**: Oui

J'ouvre doucement la porte pour vérifier qu'aucun vampire ne rode dans les alentours, je parcours les quelques centimètres qui sépare ma porte de celle d'Edward et Bella et l'ouvre...

_ _Go_

Bella entre dans sa chambre, mince j'ai oublié un truc ! Je lui fais un signe muet mettant mon doigt devant ma douche pour lui dire de ne pas parler, je retourne dans ma chambre et attrape les escarpins que Bella doit mettre ainsi que la jarretière d'Alice et m'enferme dans leur chambre.

_ _J'ai oublié__ ça..._

**Bella**: Une jarretière ?

_ _Une idée d'Alice..._

Je m'agenouille devant elle pour lui enfiler et je la remonte bien haut sur sa cuisse et lui tends les chaussures qu'elle enfile assise sur son lit. Je détache les nœuds du baldaquin pour qu'ils retombent.

__ Bonne soirée..._

Elle rougit,

**Bella**: Merci

Je m'approche d'elle et bise sa chaude joue, _faut pas rougir comme ça petite Bella..._

_ _Et n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte cette foi-ci..._

Je descends rejoindre les autres et à mon entrée dans la pièce Alice et Edward se retournent, Alice sourit, Edward lui semble inquiet,

**Edward**: Où est Bella ?

_ Elle se sentait pas très bien je pense que de m'avoir vu vomir lui a un peu soulevé le cœur, elle s'est s'allongée dans votre lit...

**Alice**: Edward, tu devrais aller la voir...

**Edward**: Oui...

Il se lève, monte à l'étage et lorsque nous entendons la porte de la chambre se refermer j'ose enfin parler à Alice.

_ _C'était trop facile..._

**Alice**: Ça l'est toujours...

-

**POV Bella**

J'attache les escarpins blancs vernis qu'Alice m'a IMPOSÉ de porter, heureusement que je n'avais pas à marcher avec sinon ma nuit en amoureux aurait sûrement fini aux urgences. Mince, j'ai oublié ça, je me lève doucement du lit jaugeant mon équilibre précaire et avance péniblement jusqu'à mon sac et en sors l'objet de mes désir puis le glisse dans la taie d'oreiller.

Je me recule pour me coucher en travers du lit après avoir tiré sur le pan de tissu pour me dissimuler derrière les tissus or opaques. Je me couche sur le flanc ma main tenant ma tête attendant le bruit de la porte...

Ça me semble être une éternité que je l'attends ici seule avec pour seule distraction le martèlement de mes tempes et les pulsations de ma poitrine. Soudain j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ma respiration s'arrête net...

**Edwa****rd**: Bella ?

Je ne réponds pas attendant qu'il s'approche du lit et découvre sa surprise...

-

**POV Edward**

_ _Bella ?_

Elle ne répond pas. J'avance vers le lit et tire sur un des pans pour que je puisse la voir, JESUS, MARIE, JOSEPH ELLE EST TROP … DANS CETTE TENUE !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour (note de l'auteur: je me suis heurtée à une problématique il y a quelques jours, en se référent aux vampires de Twilight: le cœur des vampires ne bat pas donc ont-ils un réseau sanguin ? Ils ne saignent pas donc on pourrait dire non. Mais héhé c'est là que le truc m'est venu, comment font-ils pour avoir une érection puisque c'est l'afflux du sang qui fait monter le petit soldat !? ).

Je la détaille, elle a des escarpins blancs aux pieds, dangereux, très dangereux. Je remonte lentement le long des drapages blancs qui recouvrent la fine peau de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, de ses genoux et d'une partie de ses cuisses...

À la mi-cuisse les bas sont ornés de dentelle blanche et des fins rubans blancs me guident jusqu'à sa … jarretière. Mon désir est douloureux et tendu à l'extrême dans mon pantalon, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, c'est bien Edward, oui comme ça...

Mon cœur aurait eu un ratée s'il ne s'était pas arrêté il y a des décennies de cela lorsque j'arrivais à sa culotte de dentelle blanche et un porte-jarretelle, irrésistible mais totalement indécente. Je louche plusieurs secondes sur son entre-jambe qui dégage une odeur enivrante qui lorsqu'elle atteignit mes narines faillit me faire venir dans mon pantalon. Je reprend mon ascension admirant l'élancement de sa fine taille puis sur le galbe parfait de sa poitrine mise en valeur dans l'étau de dentelle. Et le meilleur pour la fin, sa fine bouche gouteuse et son regard chocolat tout deux un appel à la luxure et au péché de chair. Cette fille aura ma mort...

**Bella**: Surprise

Ah ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

-

**POV Bella**

__ Surprise_

Je le regarde amusée, il est figé troublé et sous le choque, raide comme un piquet ^^. Je me relève légèrement tendant ma main qui précédemment tenait ma tête vers lui me retrouvant assise en tailleur les jambes non croisées. Il ne bouge toujours pas, je ris...

_ _Edward ?_

Allô la terre appelle la lune ! Y a quelqu'un là haut ?

Ses pupilles bougent soudainement, il a atterrit. Il observe ma main tendue vers lui depuis déjà pas mal de temps et la saisit. Il me rejoint sur le lit.

**Edward**: Que me vaut cette magnifique surprise ?

_ _Résultat des six plus pénibles jours de ma vie et d'une journée shopping avec Emie, tes sœurs et ta mère__..._

Je craque lorsqu'il m'offre son sourire en coin impulsivement je me jette aux lèvres de « _mon-dieu-__grec-aux-doigts-et-lèvres-magiques_ » (note de l'auteur:Y a très très très longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé cette expression)

**Edward taquin**: Doucement...

__ Ferme là et embrasse moi !_

Cette fois c'est lui qui s'empare de mes lèvres, les siennes sont douces, lisses et fermes et comme toujours dans nos préliminaires, froides mais incendiaires. Il coulisse au dessus de moi et glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes, sa main tient fermement ma tête pour guider notre baiser alors que l'autre vagabonde sur ma cuisse. Il glisse son bassin entre mes deux cuisses que j'écarte pour le sentir se presser contre le mien. Je soupir et frissonne d'aise en le sentant dur contre mon intimité. Sa réponse ne se laisse pas attendre bien longtemps puisque je sens sa langue lécher mes lèvres. Après mes cuisses se sont mes lèvres qui s'ouvrent pour l'accueillir un peu plus en moi...

Taquine, alors que sa langue domine la mienne je m'empare de sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents et tire brutalement dessus, si brutalement que s'il avait été un humain il en aurait probablement saigné.

Mes mains quittent sa chevelure pour glisser en bas de son dos et emporter le bas de son maillot et le remonte avec empressement, arrivé à ses épaules il le passe au dessus de lui et le balance vers un voile or, le vêtement rebondit dessus et retombe à côté de nous. Ma main caresse du bout des doigts son épaule alors qu'il se maintient au dessus de moi appuyé sur ses mains, je descends avec une lenteur exagérée sur son pectoral puis sur ses abdominaux et son nombril. Il frissonne lorsque mes doigts butent contre la couture de son jean, j'ouvre sa boucle de ceinture et défait son bouton puis glisse sur le côté pour presser sa fesse et frotter nos bas ventre en feu l'un contre l'autre. J'écarte un peu plus les cuisses et cambre légèrement mon bassin pour rapprocher son intimité de la mienne et j'ondule mon bassin à plusieurs reprises contre le sien nos regards ancré l'un à l'autre. Je sais qu'il me sent au travers de ma culotte rien de moi ne lui échappe, ma chaleur, mon rythme cardiaque, mon odeur, mon désir...

Il se relève et se met à genoux entre mes cuisses, il attrape l'une de mes chevilles entre ses doigts et y dépose un baiser puis ôte mes escarpins. Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur mes deux jambes et je glousse lorsque je me rends compte que ses doigts sont très proches de mon intimité et je gémis de frustrations lorsqu'il s'arrête en haut de mes bas pour en défaire les attaches. Je suis surprise par son self-control alors qu'il fait glisser lentement, très lentement, trop lentement un de mes bas puis le second. Il se rallonge doucement sur moi faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma cuisse gauche et qui lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec la jarretière d'Alice glisse en dessous et tire doucement dessus et la relâche pour la faire claquer sur ma peau. Je gémis surprise d'avoir ressentis mon intimité se contracter suite à son geste. Je l'invite gestuellement à enlever son jean en appuyant mes jambes sur le tissu pour le tirer vers le bas, il se relève sur ses genoux pour le retirer et je profite de cet instant pour me retourner sur le ventre. Je le sens s'assoir juste en dessous de mon postérieur. Je plie mes bras et pose ma tête dessus pour savourer le moment, je le sens tirer sur le cordage pour le dénouer et lentement il le détresse sans jamais toucher ma peau. Il écarte les deux pans du bustier lorsqu'il l'a totalement détressé puis je tressaille lorsque je sens ses doigts caresser ma nuque, mes épaules et mon dos, mmhhhh c'est tellement bon...

Je soulève mes fesses pour l'inviter à se relever et me retourne en écartant de nous le bustier lui offrant la vision de ma poitrine nue, il louche et je souris en le voyant ainsi. J'écarte les cuisses pour l'inviter à si loger et je crochète sa nuque pour m'emparer de sa bouche. Ses doigts remontent délicieusement le long de mon flanc, débutant de la couture de mon porte-jarretelle remontant ensuite le long de ma hanche. Je soupir lorsque ses doigts frôlent mon sein pour ensuite se glisser sous mon bras vers mon omoplate afin de me presser contre lui.

_ _Edwwward..._

_-_

**POV Edward**

Elle émet une plainte lorsque je frôle l'arrondi de son sein faisant naitre en moi l'envie brutale de la goûter. Je descends à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa taille, glisse mes doigts sous son porte-jarretelle pour me saisir de son sous-vêtement afin de lui ôter et dans ma fouge toujours vampirique je me jette sur son intimité. Prise par surprise elle crie tout d'abord, rigole ensuite et gémit pour finir lorsque ma langue décèle son clitoris...

Je suis dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existe à cet instant à par ma langue sur son bouton, j'oublie tout ce qui ce passe autour de moi y compris Bella, je la lèche, la mordille et la suçote reprit d'une fougue que j'ai du mal à maitriser. Petit à petit une force démoniaque s'empare de mon corps et sans que je ne puisse me retenir mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de son entre-jambe et je l'entends crier de douleur.

* * *

Alors ? Je sais déja ce que vous dites: **SADIQUE **! Mais c'est pour me venger de toutes les vilains ou vilaines qui ne me laisse pas de review, pour les autres **je suis désolé** mais j'ai trouvé cela pas mal de comper là pour me laisser le temps de travailler sur la suite...

Je ne sais pas en combien de partie sera découpé ce lemon, deux c'est sûr en tout cas. Je vais posté ce lemon sous le nom "La nuit où Edward Cullen m'a mordu".

J'ai glissée plusieurs notes dans ce chapitre et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de celle-ci: **(note de l'auteur: je me suis heurtée à une problématique il y a quelques jours, en se référent aux vampires de Twilight: le cœur des vampires ne bat pas donc ont-ils un réseau sanguin ? Ils ne saignent pas donc on pourrait dire non. Mais héhé c'est là que le truc m'est venu, comment font-ils pour avoir une érection puisque c'est l'afflux du sang qui fait monter le petit soldat !? ).**

Je tiens juste à bien le précissé, que lorsque je dis à la fin "faisant naitre en moi l'envie brutale de la goûter. Je descends à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa taille" qu'Edward lui enlève sa culotte et la touche, la lèche plus précisement en mode "ultra-vitesse" et pas de façon humaine. Mais bon je pense que vous avez compris que je suis ne pas vraiment une grande adepte de la douceur et du sexe platonique lorsque j'écris mes lemons (car même lors du déflorage de Bella celle-ci à souffert). Je peux même vous dire que je me suis limite choquée moi même en réalisant ce que j'écrivais dans le chapitre suivant, je suis sûre que vous allez BEAUCOUP apprécié !

_**Lachez vous sur les reviews !**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	21. Suprise 2ème Partie

Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite et fin (pas tout à fait mais bon vous verrez plus tard). Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais la pression en écrivant ce chapitre alors j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire et le retravailler, il m'a fallu une bonne semaine pour l'écrire puis une semaine pour que ma courageuse Beta **Milie-Jade** le corrige.

Je vous remercie toutes (tous?) pour vos encouragements et surtout vos avis concernant le précédent chapitre. Merci donc à **belhotess**, **littlebeattle**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **hp-drago**, **suzan la fan**, **choukchouquette**, **Dawn266** et **mafrip** (ma plus fidèle lectrice ^^)

Réponses aux anonymes:

- **sabrina: **Tout d'abord merci pour ton compliment, il me va droit au coeur *petite larme au coin de l'yeux snifff* et j'espère donc que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

- **Cameron**: Thanks, je sais j'ai été vilaine de couper là. So enjoy...

- **marion**: Mais qu'a t'elle mit sous l'oreiller ? Je pensais que tout le monde avait trouvé, apparemment non, la réponse plus bas...

Dans cette partie j'alterne successivement POV Bella et POV Edward et je termine en POV Rosalie et POV Esmée (d'ailleurs je pense que certaines risque d'être plus ou moins choquer par un événement du POV Rosalie)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Ce lemon peut choquer les âmes sensibles, je préviens quand même ^^**_

**_ENJOY_**

_PS: Le point sur votre écran n'est pas une saletée c'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi FF ne veut pas sauvegarder mes tirets pour s'éparer les POV que j'utilise pour aérer le texte..._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Surprise seconde partie**

_._

_Petit à petit une force démoniaque s'empare de mon corps et sans que je ne puisse me retenir mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de son entre-jambe __et je l'entends cri__er__de douleur._

**Pov Edward**

Sa fine peau cède sans aucune résistance entre mes dents et immédiatement d'innombrables gouttelettes de son essence ruissellent jusque dans ma gorge. Son arôme est encore plus divin que dans mes souvenirs, pure, sucré, fruité et d'une légèreté sans pareil.

Je suis dément à cet instant entre ses cuisses ma bouche à la jonction de son sexe et de sa cuisse, mais par chance une très fine part de raison subsiste encore dans mon esprit et c'est les mains de Bella sur mon crâne qui me ramènent à réalité...

.

**Pov Bella**

_ _Aïïïïeee !!!_

IL M'A MORDU ! EDWARD CULLEN M'A MORDU ! Oui ! J'ai sentis ses dents emprisonner ma peau et la presser entre ses dents !

Par instinct de survie je pose mes mains sur sa tête pour le repousser mais il lutte et lorsqu'enfin il se dégage de moi son regard noir n'est que regret et désolation.

**Edward en peine**: Bella...

Je me penche en avant afin de voir l'ampleur des dégâts, j'ai la trace très instinct des deux mâchoires d'Edward imprimé dans ma chair écorchée et en sang. Soudain une crainte ou peut être un espoir je ne suis pas sûre: est ce que son venin à pénétré ma chair ?

**Edward**: Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Il s'écarte un peu plus de moi et je sais comment cela va ce finir si je n'agis pas tout de suite, il va ce confondre en excuses, partir en me laissant encore seule. Je m'avance vers lui et me saisis de son poignet,

_ _Ne m'abandonne pas !_

**Edward**: Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, plus jamais Bella, tu sais que je t'en ai fais la promesse...

Désolée de ne pas ressentir les premiers effets de la transformation je me recule jusqu'à la tête de lit et pivote afin d'être dos à lui. J'attrape le scalpel que j'ai caché dans la taie d'oreiller et m'entaille la peau peu profondément juste en dessous des côtes. Je me retourne et pose la lame à coté de moi sur la couette et ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le sang ruisselant faiblement le long de mon flanc...

__ Alors fini ce que tu as commencé..._

Je parcours les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare à quatre pattes et arrivée à sa hauteur j'agrippe l'élastique de son caleçon faisant surgir son membre gonflé afin de m'empaler dessus mais il me rejete en arrière et je retombe violemment contre les oreillers.

AAÏÏÏEUHHHHH ! Putain quelle conne je fais d'avoir laissé cette lame sur la couette !

Je suis retombée dessus et elle m'a entaillée dans le haut du dos, pff de toute façon je ne suis plus à ça près. Edward se penche au dessus de moi et attrape la lame puis se penche sur le côté pour la faire tomber sur le sol, aussitôt il attrape son caleçon et le déchire violemment. Il s'installe entre mes cuisses pour lécher le sang qui s'est écoulé le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon aine et à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il recueille tout en évitant malgré moi de poser sa langue sur la coupure, action qui avec un peu de chance pourrait cette fois-ci faire pénétrer un peu de venin dans mon système sanguin. Sans préavis il me retourne sur le ventre et m'invite à me relever sur les genoux en relevant mon bassin de sa main et je réalise que son membre de marbre est dressé contre mes fesses. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille,

**Edward**: Tu sais que je ne peux pas te transformer maintenant, je pourrais le faire uniquement lorsque nous serons loin de cette ville...

Maudit pacte ! Moi je ne veux pas quitter cette ville, c'est ici chez moi, chez nous, c'est ici que tout a débuté.

Brusquement sans aucun préavis ou préparation il s'immisce en moi m'arrachant un léger cri de surprise et de douleur. Ses deux mains maintiennent fermement mes hanches alors qu'il entame un lent va en vient. Graduellement il augmente le rythme de ses coups de rein et prise par l'émotion je bascule en avant me retenant sur mes avants bras et il suit mon mouvement. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il caresse longuement en les pressant et jouant avec mes pointes alors que sa langue elle s'active à lécher le sang qui s'est écoulé dans mon dos calmant temporairement notre rythme. Il m'invite à me redresser contre son torse et je frissonne à la fois de douleur et d'excitation lorsque je le sens lécher goulument les contours de ma plaie.

**Edward**: Tu es tellement délicieuse Bella...

Je sais...

Doucement je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, nos deux bassins se mouvant dans une parfaite harmonie mais ce soir j'ai besoin d'autre chose. La semaine à été horrible et j'ai besoin de me défouler.

_ _Edward va __y plus fort !_

**Edward**: Je ne veux pas te faire encore plus de mal que je t'en est déjà fais !

__ Edward fait le je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus, j'en__ai__ besoin, fait le pour moi s'il te plait !_

**Edward**: Tu me promets de me dire d'arrêter quand je te ferai trop de mal ?

_ _Promis_

Menteuse !

.

**Pov Edward**

Alors doucement j'augmente le rythme de notre ébat afin de satisfaire au mieux ses besoins mais rapidement j'ai le regret de constater que cette position m'oblige à imprimer un rythme soutenu ne pouvant la pénétrer toute à fait entièrement, je n'ai nul autre choix que de la prendre fermement et s'en est d'autant plus difficile pour moi que dans cette posture ses parois intimes me laissent encore moins de place que d'habitude pour me mouvoir...

.

**Pov Bella**

Un rythme endiablé se met en place entre nos deux corps, sa main gauche maintenant notre rythme est douloureusement ferme sur mon pubis alors que la droite elle englobe mon sein gauche. Je crie, non je hurle mon plaisir !

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Oui … oui … continue, je t'en supplie_

Illico je le sens raffermir sa prise sur moi pour augmenter ses coups de reins me martelant littéralement, ma souffrance est certaine mais mon plaisir, lui, en est encore meilleur.

__Ouuuiiii..._

Je ne contrôle plus rien je suis un pantin entre ses mains, il fait et peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi.

**Edward**: Bella...

Je geins incapable de dire le moindre mot,

**Edward**: Je, je … ne vais … plus tenir … très longtemps

Je geins à nouveau et je réunis le peu de cohérence me restant pour comprendre qu'il me demande de me toucher.

.

**Pov Edward**

**_ **_Je, je … ne vais … plus tenir __… très longtemps_

Sa main droite glisse jusqu'à son intimité, elle à comprit. Elle est en sueur et halète, elle est proche de sa délivrance, je sers les dents...

Les premiers signes de son orgasme pointent enfin leurs nez, sa peau se parsème de chair de poule, sa température augmente un peu plus ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, ses poumons se gorgent soudainement d'air et pour finir ses parois intimes se contractent...

**Bella**: DWWARDDDD !!!!!!

Sans un mouvement de plus je m'extasie dans la chaleur de son intimité.

_ _BELLAAA !!!_

Son corps entier succombe entre mes bras alors que nous atteignions ensemble notre summum, je raffermis ma prise autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre moi mais malheureusement j'y ai été trop fort cette foi-ci, plusieurs craquements parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles suivi des cris et des pleurs de Bella. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit en position fœtal,

**Bella en pleurs**: Edward j'ai mal...

_ _Je, je, je, Bella, je, ne t'inquiète pas..._

Je saute du lit et enfile à la va vite mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je retourne auprès de Bella qui pleurs à chaudes larmes, je pose ma main sur sa joue et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

__ Je suis désolé Bella, ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle va s'occup__er__ de toi._

**Bella en pleurs**: Edward...

Je lui ôte son porte jarretelle et sa jarretière ensanglantée et la soulève précieusement pour retirer la couette d'en dessous d'elle et je l'enroule dans mon drap pour cacher sa nudité puis je rabats la couette sur elle.

__ Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur..__._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je cours jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents...

.

**Pov Rosalie**

Emmett me manque, oh oui il me manque malgré le fait qu'il soit à un mètre de moi mais je dois être forte, Alice l'a vu donc j'en suis capable surtout que ce matin il a réellement dépassé les bornes en faisant ce qu'il à fait à Edward et Bella et comme le disait ma grand mère « Potius mori quam foedari » (trad: Plutôt mourir que de me déshonorer)

Soudain une odeur âcre assaille mes narines, une odeur de sang, puis des pleurs me parviennent, les pleurs de Bella. Déconcertés, nous nous regardons tous sans savoir quoi faire. Edward apparaît soudainement faisant un passage éclair à côté de nous se dirigeant vers la porte d'Esmée et Carlisle.

**Edward tambourinant ****sur la porte**: CARLISLE OUVRE VITE !!!

Instinctivement nous nous précipitons tous à l'étage où l'odeur âcre de sang est encore plus intense et prenante. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'Edward a encore fait à Bella ?!

Alice et moi sommes les premières à entrer dans la chambre alors qu'Emie empêche Emmett et Jasper d'entrer dans la pièce par pudeur envers Bella ne sachant pas dans quelle position nous allions la trouver.

**Alice**: Bella ?!

Nous nous précipitons toutes les deux près du lit et nous nous installons de chaque côté du corps de Bella allongée sur le flanc. Elle sanglote,

**Bella**: Rose, Alice

Nous retirons la couette et la découvrons vraisemblablement nue uniquement recouverte d'un drap blanc. Je découvre lentement le corps de Bella découvrant avec horreur une lacération en dessous de ses côtes, Alice esquisse elle aussi une grimace en fixant le dos de notre amie, je me penche au dessus de son corps et découvre la deuxième lacération ce trouvant en haut de son dos. Je croise une énième fois le regard d'Alice et découvre le reste du corps de Bella, sa cuisse est souillée de sang.

_ _Oh mon dieu Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?!_

**Emie**: ALICE ! JASPER DEVIENT DIFFICILE A CONTRÔLE !!!

_ _EMMETT ?_

**Emmett**: OUI BÉBÉ ?

_ _E__MME__NE JASPER DANS LA FÔRET !_

**Emmett**: OKAY

Je me concentre sur Bella, Alice lui caresse les cheveux,

_ _Bella où est ce que tu as mal ?_

**Bella**: A, à, à la poitrine...

**Emie**: Ils arrivent...

En effet Carlisle, Esmée et Edward entrent dans la pièce, Emie reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Edward**: Elle est dans le lit...

Brusquement un pan de tissu est arraché … par Edward et je recouvre sur-le-champ le corps de Bella. Je m'écarte pour laisser ma place à Carlisle,

**Edward**: Je crois que je lui est casser plusieurs côtes...

**Carlisle**: Bella ?

**Bella**: Oui ?

**Carlisle**: Tu as mal où ?

**Bella**: Ma poitrine...

**Carlisle**: Bella s'il te plait j'ai besoin que tu te mettes sur le dos.

Bella déplie ses jambes et tente de ce tourner, elle geint de douleur et s'arrête.

Esmée s'approche d'Alice et ma sœur se lève pour lui laisser sa place. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Bella, l'autre sur sa hanche.

**Esmée**: Bella chérie, je sais que c'est douloureux mais il le faut. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, à deux tu inspires et à trois tu expires d'accord ?

Bella hoche la tête de bas en haut pour lui signifier son accord.

**Esmée**: Prête ?

Second hochement positif,

**Esmée**: Un, deux, _i__nspiration de Bella_, trois, _e__xpiration et toussotement de Bella_

Ma mère aide Bella à s'allonger sur le dos alors qu'elle crie sa douleur.

**Carlisle**: Bella je vais t'examiner d'accord ?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête. Carlisle attrape le drap et découvre le haut du corps de Bella. Esmée fronce des sourcils en découvrant la blessure sur le ventre de Bella et lance un regard noir vers Edward, ou la la il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Carlisle pose ses mains sur le buste de Bella et le palpe délicatement, elle gémit à plusieurs reprises. Carlisle la recouvre,

**Carlisle**: Ses côtes ne sont pas cassées, elles sont juste fêlées.

**Bella**: Est ce que je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital ?

**Carlisle**: Non ce n'est pas nécessaire tes poumons n'ont pas été touchés, je vais te donner des calmants et m'occuper de tes blessures...

_ _Heuuu Carlisl__e, je crois que Bella préférerait que ce soit l'une d'entre nous qui s'en occupe..._

Comment lui dire ? J'attrape le bas du drap et le remonte légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse apercevoir sa cuisse ensanglantée sans dévoilé son intimité.

_ _C'est pas très__ profond, elle n'a pas besoin de suture..._

**Carlisle**: D'accord, je vais chercher le matériel dans mon bureau...

Il quitte la pièce et revient presque aussitôt les bras chargés de compresses, de pansements et divers autres équipements de soins. Il les pose sur le lit et attrape une boîte de médicament,

**Carlisle**: Allez me chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plait

Emie disparaît aussitôt et réapparait avec un verre d'eau et le tend à Carlisle qui aide ensuite Bella à avaler le médicament.

**Carlisle**: Vous désinfectez les plaies, vous mettez des strips si c'est nécessaire puis vous les couvrez par des pansements...

**Esmée**: D'accord

**Carlisle**: Allez vient Edward on va les laisser seules...

**Edward**: Non je reste !

Ma mère se lève brusquement et gifle violemment Edward.

**Esmée**: Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, tu sors de cette chambre TOUT DE SUITE !

Il frotte sa joue et quitte la chambre honteux accompagné de Carlisle, Emie les suis.

**Esmée**: Vous êtes certaines de pouvoir le faire les filles ? Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable je le ferais toute seule...

_ _Non c'est bon_

**Alice**: Pour moi aussi

Nous découvrons d'abord le haut de son corps pour s'occuper de sa coupure au ventre et très rapidement le calmant fait effet et Bella sombre dans le sommeil. Ne recouvrons le haut de son corps puis remontons le drap jusqu'à son aine cachant le plus possible son intimité,

**Esmée**: Il l'a mordu ! Comment il a osé fait ça ? !

**Alice**: Je suis sûre qu'il a une explication...

_ _C'est de ta faute Alice ! Tu aurais du le__ voir !_

**Alice**: Rose je ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir !

_ _Tu devrais ! Je vous l'avais dis que ça allait __arrive__r__ un jour. Imagine__z__ si les Quileutes l'__ap__p__rennent__..._

**Esmée**: Ils n'en sauront rien,

__ L'excuse__ « elle est tombé dans les escaliers » ne fonct__ionnera pas indéfiniment et vous le savez..._

Nous nous occupons de sa blessure à l'entre-jambe puis celle de son dos et lui enfilons un sous vêtement et une chemise d'Edward. Nous changeons les draps et brûlons les anciens.

.

**Pov Esmée**

Plus tard j'accompagne Carlisle dans son bureau,

_ _Il l'a mordu, Edward __a__ mordu Bella._

**Carlisle**: Je sais, il me l'a dit.

_ _Imagine les conséquences si les Quileutes apprennent ça,_

**Carlisle**: Ils n'en sauront rien si personne ne leur dit.

_ _Il aurait pu la transfor__m__e__r__ ou pire la tu__e__r__ !_

**Carlisle**: Il a craqué mais heureusement il a réussi à retenir son venin...

__ Il va réellement falloir qu'on __ai__lle__une sérieuse discussion avec __c__es__ deux là. Rosalie avait peut être raison de nous dire de les empêch__e__r__ de consommer le__ur amour, regarde ce qui __s__'__est passé ce __soir. Et qu'est ce qu'on va dire au père de Bella ?_

**Carlisle**: Je l'ai déjà prévenu,

_ _Et ?_

**Carlisle**: Bella a glissé en sortant de sa douche...

* * *

Alors est ce que le lemon est à la hauteur de vos esperances ? Un dark Edward, une Bella toujours plus demandeuse et trash, à défaut de Sea,Sex&Sun on a un Sex&Blood...

Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos réactions sur la baffe magistrale qu'Esmée à donnée à Edward.

**Info: Je pars Jeudi au bord de la mer pour environ une semaine et demi (je rentre le vendredi) mais no stress je me suis récemment acheter un netbook et je vais donc essayé d'écrire un peu mais bon vous savez la famille, la piscine, le shopping et tout ça peut être très distrayant LOL. ****Sachez que le chapitre 22 vient tout juste d'être bouclé et envoyé en correction. Je partirais à la recherche d'une borne wifi pour poster un nouveau chapitre si j'en est l'occasion ^^**

_**Merci et Biz à toutes**_

_**A la prochaine**_

_**Marie**_


	22. Ma Bru et moi

Et voilà comme promis je poste malgré mon absence, merci le wifi ! Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutien, à mes fidèles, **acoco**, **suzan la fan**, **hp-drago**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **Dawn266**, **marion** et **Cameron**. **Mafrip** où est tu ? Merci à **Milie-Jade **ma Beta. Un coucou à mes favs et alertes qui reste silencieuses.

**Cameron & marion**: Merci et j'espère que vous allez appréciée...

Un méga maousse coucou et merci à **Celine68990 **pour toutes ses reviews et ses MP

Bon bah voila, je vous laisse lire...

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Ma Bru et moi**

**Pov Bella**

J'émerge difficilement allongée sur le dos, je suis groggy et mes membres sont douloureusement lourds. Je me lève péniblement du lit pour me rendre dans la salle de bain, je suis affreuse ! J'asperge mon visage d'eau puis je me brosse les dents mais je renonce à me brosser les cheveux ne pouvant lever les bras sans qu'une atroce douleur irradie mon corps. Les événements et les sensations de la nuit dernière me reviennent en mémoire, l'envie, le désir, le plaisir, la surprise, l'inquiétude, l'abandon, la luxure, la souffrance.

Décidée à évaluer les dégâts j'ouvre avec délicatesse la porte de notre chambre pour ne pas me faire repérer et je traverse le couloir pour me rendre devant la porte d'Emie, je l'ouvre légèrement et je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement pour scruter la pièce du regard, elle n'est pas là. J'entre à l'intérieur et verrouille la porte. Arrivée devant le miroir mural je déboutonne ma chemise dévoilant peu à peu mon buste nu et lorsqu'enfin elle tombe au sol j'observe mon reflet.

Mon regard est immédiatement attiré par le pansement sur mon ventre puis celui au niveau de ma cuisse. Effarée, j'observe la peau tuméfiée au niveau de mes côtes juste au dessus de ma blessure au ventre, le bleu au niveau de mon sein, les empreintes de doigts au niveau de mon bas ventre qui s'étendent jusque sur mes hanches et mes cuisses, je pivote légèrement sur le côté et baisse légèrement le boxer d'Edward pour dévoiler également d'autres empreintes sur mes fesses, cette fois-ci on y a vraiment pas été mollo. Je me recouvre et je retourne dans notre chambre pour enfiler un pantalon.

Je descends à la cuisine pour prendre mon déjeuner où je trouve Esmée assise au comptoir de la cuisine en pleine lecture. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce elle lève la tête,

**Esmée**: Comment te sens-tu ?

__ Pas trop mal_

Elle se lève et me tend d'une main deux pilules et de l'autre un verre d'eau,

**Esmée**: Carlisle m'a dit que tu devais prendre ça à ton réveil.

_ _D'accord_

J'avale les pilules.

_ _Ils sont tous partis ?_

**Esmée**: Oui et non, Emmett est dans sa chambre il a quelques problèmes de digestion, les autres ne devraient plus tarder à revenir. J'espère que tu as faim parce qu'Emie a fait plein de Pancakes ce matin.

_ _Va pour des Pancakes alors..._

**Esmée**: Ah oui Bella, il faut que tu appelles ton père. Carlisle l'a appelé hier soir,

_ _Et qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit exactement ?_

**Esmée**: Que tu as eu un accident en sortant de la douche...

_ _Il y__ a cru ?_

**Esmée**: Apparemment oui,

_ _Il va venir un jour où il va m'interdire de venir vous voir si à chaque foi__s__ vous me ramenez à moitié cassée..._

**Esmée**: Honnêtement Bella jamais dans mon entière existence je n'ai connu une personne aussi malchanceuse, quelqu'un a dut porter le mauvais œil sur toi...

_ _Il est vrai que depuis mon arrivée à Forks j'ai pas mal enchainé__ les tuiles, mmhhh tu as peut être raison, oh je sais ! Jessica ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle._

**Esmée qui semble croire ma plaisanterie**: Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

_ _Tout le monde sait Esmée qu'elle jalouse __de__ma relation avec Edward, bien __qu'__à__ y réfléchir ça pourrait être pleins d'autres filles,_

**Esmée**: Vraiment ? Mon « fils » est si exceptionnel ?

__ Toutes les filles du lycée bavaient sur Edward depuis des mois, probablement des années et moi à peine débarquée je sors avec lui..._

**Esmée**: La jalousie d'amour, ah ça me rappelle ma jeunesse...

_ _Oh oh je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça !_

**Esmée**: Et comment crois-tu que j'étais ?

_ _Je ne sais __pas, une jeune fille un peu comme moi, introvertie..._

**Esmée**: Bon d'accord tu as raison j'étais ce genre de fille, mais n'empêche que cela ne m'a pas empêchée d'être amoureuse d'un garçon...

__Et ?_

**Esmée**: On ne t'a jamais dis que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

_ _Allez s'il te plait, je veux savoir !_

**Esmée**: Je devais avoir 14 ans, j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon qui s'appelait Henry si je me souviens bien,

_ _Et ?_

**Esmée**: Un jour je l'ai surpris embrassant ma meilleure amie,

_ _Oh ça fait mal ça,_

**Esmée**: Très, ce jour là a marqué ma toute première peine de cœur. Et toi raconte moi tes histoires d'amour...

Je rougis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aborder ce thème la avec elle, la « mère » d'Edward, Esmée.

_ _Euhhh..._

**Esmée**: Je suis certaine qu'il y en a eu un ou même plusieurs avant Edward,

_ _Bah en faite … peut être ... je ne sais pas trop,_

**Esmée**: Déjà il y a eu Jacob,

Je suis bouche bée.

_ _On __n'__est__ pas sorti__ensemble..._

**Esmée**: Oui mais y a eu quelque chose entre vous deux,

Sérieusement est ce que je suis réellement en train de parler de ça avec Esmée ? Oui apparemment.

_ _Nous sommes très proche..._

**Esmée**: Très proche...

_ _Bon je vais prendre ma douche,_

**Esmée**: Ouhh tu esquives le sujet...

_ _Je n'esquive rien du tout, j'ai juste envie de ret__irer de moi cette odeur de sang avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous..._

**Esmée**: Bien sûr, quand tu auras fini appelle moi pour que je m'occupe de changer le pansement de ton dos, tu pourras changer les deux autres toi même je suppose. Tu sais déjà où est la boite à pharmacie...

_ _**Faus**__**s**__**ement**__** amusée**__:_ _Ah ah ah,_

**Esmée**: N'oublie pas d'appeler ton père aussi,

__ Ah oui c'est vrai merci, à toute à l'heure..._

Après ma douche je rejoins Esmée dans la salle de jeux, celle-ci lit assise sur le sofa. Je m'assois sur l'accoudoir afin qu'Esmée applique un nouveau pansement dans mon dos.

**Esmée**: Et voilà

_ _Merci, je va__is __appele__r__ mon père..._

OoO

Enfermée dans la chambre d'Edward je compose le numéro de la maison sur mon portable,

**Charlie**: Allo ?

_ _Papa c'est Bella,_

**Charlie**: Bella, Carlisle m'a dit ce qui t'est arrivé, comment vas-tu ?

_ _Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, plus de __peur que de mal,_

**Charlie**: Bella chérie il faut que tu sois plus prudente, un jour viendra ou tu te feras vraiment mal,

_ _Je sais mais je ne fais pas exprès, tu sais comment je suis..._

**Charlie**: Oui justement c'est ce qui me fait peur. Sinon à part cet accident comment c'est passé ta journée d'hier ?

_ _C'était super, je me suis énormément amusée avec les filles..._

**Charlie**: Parfait, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ce soir ?

_ _Non c'est bon, Edward ou Esmée me ramènerons..._

**Charlie**: Tu es sûre ?

_ _Oui, __oui_

**Charlie**: D'accord, à ce soir alors,

_ _Okay, bye_

**Charlie**: Bye

OoO

Je rejoins à nouveau Esmée à l'étage,

**Esmée**: Alors qu'a t-il dit ?

_ _Comme d'habitude il m'a demandé de faire plus attention_

**Esmée**: Bella assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle

Je m'installe à ses côtés,

**Esmée**: Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je veux m'entretenir avec toi..

_ _Euh … peut être … je ne suis pas sûre,_

**Esmée**: De ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

Je pique un fard.

**Esmée**: Carlisle s'est déjà entretenu avec Edward et nous en avons convenu que je devais en parler avec toi,

_ _Esmée_...

**Esmée**: Bella ce qui c'est passé hier aurait pu être bien plus dramatique, tu le sais ça ?

_ _Oui,_

**Esmée**: Nous sommes conscients que nous ne pouvons pas vous empêchez de faire ce que vous faisiez, cependant ce qui c'est passé hier n'aurait jamais dû et ne doit plus se reproduire Bella.

_ _Je sais que nous avons été un peu loin mais malgré les apparences Edward et moi maîtrisons les choses..._

**Esmée**: Si vous maîtrisez si bien les choses comme tu dis, explique-moi pour quelle raison Edward est venu chercher Carlisle en urgence hier pour te soigner...

_ _J'ai, j'ai juste été idiote de croire qu'il le ferait,_

**Esmée**: Ferait quoi ?

_ _Me transformerait. La soirée ne __s__'est pas réellement __passé__e__ comme je l'a__vais imaginée._

**Esmée**: C'est à dire ?

_ _Hier tu te souviens quand je suis allée à la pharmacie ?_

**Esmée**: Oui,

_ _J'ai achetée un scalpel pour m'entailler la peau afin de l'inciter à me mordre, _elle sembla choquée par ma révélation.

**Esmée**: Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, vu la morsure au niveau de ta cuisse...

_ _Et bien comme je te l'__ai__ dis, cela_ _ne __s__'est pas réellement passé comme je l'avais imaginé__e__. Le plan était que je m'entaille la peau pour qu'il me morde, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison il m'a mordu __sans que je __n'__aie__à le faire. Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas injecté de venin alors je me suis entaillée le ventre pour attiser son avidité de mon sang ..._

**Esmée**: Bella...

_ _Je sais que c'était stupide et totalement immature de ma part mais il faut me comprendre__, je n'en __peu__x__plus d'attendre, je veux qu'il me transforme, je veux devenir comme vous, faire réellement partie de la famille..._

**Esmée**: Mais tu fais partie de notre famille Bella,

_ _Oui mais qu'en partie, je ne vis qu'un __tier__s__ de vos vies Les deux autres__ tiers je les passe__nt__ en dormant ou toute seule parce que vous chassez ou parce que vous ne pouvez pas sortir en ville..._

**Esmée**: Mais Bella tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas le faire pour l'instant,

_ _Oui je sais le pacte, je sais qu'il veut __at__tendre la re__mise des diplômes et le faire dans une autre ville..._

**Esmée**: Bella il ne te reste qu'à patienter quelques semaines, dans un mois vous serez tous diplômés et nous ne tarderons pas à quitter Forks pour ta transformation.

_ _Je sais, je suis désolé__e__ d'avoir été__ aussi immature__._

**Esmée**: D'ici là Bella, toi et Edward vous devez être prudent et faire preuve de retenue lorsque vous êtes ensemble pour que ce qui c'est produit hier ne se reproduise pas de nouveau.

__ __**Penaud**__: D'accord_

**Esmée**: Tu ne dois pas oublier que tu es une humaine, ce qu'Edward n'est pas. Qu'il est fort et immortel, ce que tu n'es pas non plus,

_ _Je sais, j'en __ai__ fait l'expérience hier soir..._

**Esmée**: Je pense que nous avons fait le tour du sujet.

_ _Esmée, où es__t__-__ce que vous avez prévu de partir __pour ma transformation ?_

**Esmée**: Nous ne sommes pas certains mais nous pensons sérieusement quitter les États-Unis pour cela,

_ _Vraiment ?_

**Esmée**: Oui, notre pacte avec les Quileutes convient que nous ne devons pas mordre d'humain sur leurs terres mais aussi n'importe où. Et donc rien ne les empêchent de nous poursuivre lorsqu'ils apprendront ce que nous t'avons fait...

_ _Oui mais c'est mon choix, c'est moi qui veux devenir un vampire !_

**Esmée**: Oui mais pour eux nous rompons notre végétarisme et donc nous enfreignions les règles

_ _Mais c'est injuste..._

**Esmée**: Je sais mais c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour nous tous.

__ Et où est ce que vous pensez allez ?_

**Esmée**: Et bien nous avons pensé partir en Alaska chez les Delani,

Plutôt mourir que de vivre avec cette pétasse de Tanya !

_ _Mhhh_

**Esmée**: Sinon quelque part en Europe, en Irlande, en Angleterre ou peut être en France...

OoO

Une voix en bas se fait entendre, je la reconnais comme étant celle de Rosalie,

**Rosalie**: Nous sommes rentrés

Je bondis douloureusement de mon siège impatiente de les rejoindre, plus précisément de rejoindre Edward. Je descends péniblement les escaliers mes côtes me faisant atrocement souffrir au moindre de mes mouvements. Comme d'habitude ils nous attendent dans le salon, tous au complet, Alice, Rose, Emie, Jasper, Edward et Carlisle à l'acception d'Emmett toujours dans sa chambre souffrant toujours de son stupide pari avec Emie. Lorsque nous faisons notre entrée moi et Esmée, ils nous font des grands sourires, Esmée se précipite dans les bras de Carlisle et celui-ci dépose un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Quant à moi et bien Edward n'a pas bougé d'un pouce à mon entrée dans la pièce, figée et blessée je l'observe espérant un mouvement de sa part mais rien, il ne bouge pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poignarder en plein cœur et malgré moi ma mâchoire ce met à trembler et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il n'a même pas assez de cran pour soutenir mon regard, je retiens un sanglot et pars en courant me réfugier dans la chambre d'Alice. L'ascension de l'escalier est lancinante et arrivée dans la chambre d'Alice je m'affale sur le lit et fond douloureusement en larmes. J'ai mal, mal au cœur mais aussi mal aux côtes et mes sanglots ne font rien pour alléger ma peine, pourquoi il à fait ça ? Pourquoi il m'a ignoré ainsi devant toute sa famille ? Il m'en veut pour ce que j'ai fais hier ? Pour ce qu'il m'a fait hier ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au monde pour qu'il déchire ainsi mon cœur ?

Puis tout d'un coup je sens une main sur mon bras et quelqu'un déposer un baiser sur ma joue, Alice.

**Alice**: Bella arrête de pleurer s'il te plait tu te fais du mal...

_ _Alice pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il m'a ignoré ?_

**Alice**: C'est juste un idiot, un putain de crétin et stupide idiot !

_ _**En**__** pleurs**__: Aliiiiiiiice...._

Elle dépose un second baiser sur ma joue,

**Alice**: Chut Bella, arrête de pleurer...

Durant plusieurs minutes elle me réconforte en me caressant les cheveux,

**Alice**: Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur de te casser encore plus que tu ne l'est déjà...

Nous rigolons en cœur. Puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte et l'ouvre sans préavis.

**Edward**: Est ce que je peux...

**Alice**: Bien sûr

Je la sens se lever et probablement quitter la chambre puisque j'entends la porte se fermer puis je sens le lit s'affaisser. À présent je ne pleure plus mais ignore royalement la personne assise à côté de moi, c'est à dire Edward, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder m'évertuant à fixer le vide allongée sur le flanc. Je sursaute lorsque ses doigts frais se posent sur mon bras nu,

**Edward**: Bella

_ _Laisse moi !_

**Edward**: Bella je suis désolé, mon intention n'était pas néfaste, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur de te prendre dans mes bras...

_ _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de __cela..._

**Edward**: Après ce qui s'est passé hier, si !

_ _Pas encore par pitié ! Je ne veux pas encore parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. _Il rigole,

**Edward**: J'y ai pas échappé non plus, Carlisle ?

_ _Non Esmée..._

**Edward**: Tu souffres beaucoup ?

__ La __douleur est inconfortable mais supportable..._

**Edward:** Bella je suis...

__ Désolé, je sais_

J'attrape sa main et la glisse sous mon bras pour l'inciter à se lover contre mon dos, ce qu'il fait glissant sa main sous mon t-shirt chastement posée sur mon ventre. Nous restons ainsi de nombreuses minutes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme épuisée. Lorsque je me réveille, il est toujours à mes côtés, dans la même position.

_ _J'ai dormis longtemps ?_

**Edward**: Un peu plus d'une heure,

_ _Je ne vais jamais __réussir à m'endormir ce soir_

**Edward**: Je te tiendrai volontiers compagnie

_ _Trop généreux de ta part._

Je me tourne vers lui et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Aide moi à me lever s'il te plait_

Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit et il glisse un bras sous mon aisselle pour m'aider à me lever et une fois debout il me soulève dans ses bras tels une jeune mariée pour me descendre jusqu'en bas et me dépose sur l'un des canapés.

Je passe une bonne partie de l'après midi lovée contre lui sur le canapé, sa main chastement posée sous mon maillot au niveau de ma blessure aux côtes pour soulager la douleur. En fin d'après midi Edward me ramène chez mon père, me promettant de passer la nuit avec moi...

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est pas très joyeux. Les réactions d'Edward et Bella peuvent semblées assez excessives...

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message**_

_**Marie**_


	23. Showtime

Coucou tout le monde me revoila avec un chapitre relativement un peu plus long que ceux de d'habitude, 12 pages openoffice, ça parait pas mais si ça fait tout ça...

Je remercie et fait big huge kiss à mes fidèles, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **Cameron**, **Dawn266**,** marion**, **hp-drago**, **celine68990**. A **vinie65** aussi qui à tout récemment découvert cette fic et à **Milie-Jade** ma béta (j'espère qu'il fait aussi chaud qu'hier chez toi au Québec).

**Réponse à marion**: Merci, hummm bah si Edward n'adressait plus la parole à Bella ça m'aurait vachement compliqué la suite de cette fic, non mais en faite je voulais juste montré le côté gauche et un peu handicapé relationnel d'Edward...

**Réponse à Cameron**: Non non je ne m'éloigne pas du sujet Nephilim c'est juste que cette fic est une Bella/Edward donc il faut quand même que ce ship occupe une bonne partie de cette histoire, la Nephilim est un personnage de fond qui aura son importance dans l'avenir de cette fic et dans l'avenir des Cullen.

Je rappelle que j'invente totalement au fur et à mesure de mes chapitres, quand j'ai débuté cette fic mon plan initial était que Bella soit transformée en Nephilim lors de son déflorage, bien sûr personne ne s'en serait rendu compte puisqu'elle aurait gardé tous ses caractères humains et sa transformation en Nephilim bah elle serait passé pour une simple grippe A (car quand j'ai débuté cette fic on était en plein dedans). Mais j'ai déviée rapidement de cette histoire pour celle qui est actuellement écrite. J'ai plus ou moins commencé à réfléchir à une fin mais bon la fin elle arrivera quand elle arrivera, tout dépend de mon inspiration et du suivi de mes lecteurs, je peux bien arrêter dans 10 chapitres comme dans 30...

Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui bouge pas mal et j'espère et pense que vous allez pas mal appréciée.

_PS: En bas il y aura une question pour un possible lemon..._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Showtime**

**Bella Pov**

Au petit matin, je suis réveillée par Edward qui m'abandonne ensuite pour retourner à la villa afin de se préparer.

**Edward**: À tout à l'heure

Je file directement dans la salle de bain et opte pour une simple toilette intime afin de ne pas mouiller mes pansements. Je demanderai à Edward de changer celui de mon dos ce soir après ma douche. Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et quitte à me les geler je décide de mettre une jupe aujourd'hui, première jupe mise depuis mon arrivée à Forks mais aujourd'hui je veux bien faire une exception parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter un pantalon avec ma blessure à l'entre-jambe. Je fouille donc dans l'espace de ma commode où j'ai rangé les vêtements qu'Alice m'a acheté et que je ne compte pas mettre. J'en sors une jupe marron en laine qui si je me souviens bien m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux. J'enfile mes sous-vêtements, un collant marron puis ma jupe, pour le haut j'opte pour un débardeur et un pull en laine également marron et complète la tenue par la paire de botte sans talon qu'Alice m'a achetée pour Noël. Je descends et trouve mon père assit sur le canapé buvant son café devant la télévision,

**Charli****e**: Bonjour,

_ _Bonjour,_

**Charlie**: Tu n'a pas peur d'attraper froid dans cette tenue ?

Je roule des yeux, _mais non ne t'inquiète pas les collants ça tient super chaud._

Je grignote plusieurs biscuits accompagné d'un jus de pomme, mon portable vibre, un message d'Edward,_ je suis devant_.

_ _Bon papa, j'y vais, à ce soir_

**Charlie**: Okay passe une bonne journée et passe le bonjour à Edward,

_ _J'y manquerais pas,_

Je retrouve Edward à l'extérieur, il me contemple affichant un stupide mais terriblement craquant sourire, arrivée à sa hauteur il me siffle m'observant de bas en haut.

_ _La ferme..._

Il rit et m'ouvre la portière, je m'installe direction le lycée. Nous arrivons rapidement et apparemment le reste de la famille n'est pas encore arrivée, nous patientons appuyés contre le capot de la Volvo. Je me saisis de mon portable afin d'envoyer un sms à Alice pour lui demander s'ils arrivent bientôt mais au même moment j'en reçois un de sa part, « Dans 2 mins », je déteste quand elle fait ça...

_ _Ils arrivent_

Edward est silencieux et concentré sur ma main qu'il caresse de son pouce, je profite de ce moment de solitude pour observer la foule, étrangement beaucoup d'élèves sont agglutinés autour des voitures, ils guettent sûrement l'arrivée du reste de la fratrie. Et tiens qui vois-je, Rosalie au volant de sa BMW, Emie sur le siège passager, Alice et Jasper sur la banquette arrière. Ah oui et Emmett alors ?

_ _Emmett est toujours malade ?_

**Edward**: Oui, Alice a dit qu'il sera remit sur pied mercredi,

**Alice**: On parle de moi ?

**Edward**: Oui je lui disais que euh ... enfin tu as entendu,

**Alice**: Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même...

**Emie**: Allez allez on se dépêche je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard pour mon premier jour,

_ _Les cours ne commence__nt__ que dans 15 minutes..._

**Emie me tirant doucement par le bras**: Allez petite Swan j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta feue amie Jessica,

oOo

**Pov Emie**

Voilà nous y sommes, premier jour au lycée de Forks, premier jour de cours depuis de nombreuses années. Je me souviens brièvement de mes quelques années de scolarité en France ces années où j'étais humaine, j'y suis resté très peu de temps, la première fois que j'y suis allée j'avais 6 ans et la dernière fois 13, mais depuis j'y suis retournée afin de m'éduquer mais surtout afin d'occuper mon temps. J'admire leur assiduité à eux, les Cullen, toutes ces années d'études à apprendre et réapprendre toujours la même chose, comment font-ils pour ne pas se lasser ?

Je me doute que les autres élèves sont impatients de me voir, curiosité humaine, je connais la réputation des Cullen et les « on-dit » qui les accompagnent. D'autant que ma condition risque de faire jaser, rien n'est pire qu'être une adolescente enceinte dans une petite ville américaine, heureusement Forks n'est pas une ville trop puritaine donc ça devait plutôt bien se passer enfin je l'espère.

Aujourd'hui j'ai opté pour une tenue passe partout, un jean, un tee-shirt grey, une petite veste de cuir noir et une paire de Jimmy Choo (N/A: pour être précise la paire « Quinze » en noir, 1295 € la paire). À première vue ce lycée à l'air pas trop mal, petit et un peu sinistre mais néanmoins sympa vu de l'extérieur et si cinq vampires y passent leurs journées c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si nul que ça. Bon passons aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour une nouvelle vie. La socialisation c'est à quoi je dois m'atteler maintenant, vivre en clan et vivre parmi les humains. Pour l'instant aucun problème, les Cullen sont gentils et accueillants, les femelles sont possessives mais heureusement pacifiques envers moi, les mâles sont curieux et plaisants, très plaisants même mais malheureusement déjà prits, dommage. Je pense à Emmett, enfin je repense à notre pari, j'espère qu'il sera bientôt remis sur pied en tout cas maintenant je sais ce que ça fait de donner des aliments à un vampire.

Je gravis les marches du parking en compagnie de Bella, les filles sont juste derrière nous, Edward et Jasper ferment la marche. Nous franchissons la porte de l'établissement et passons de nombreux casiers et autant d'élèves, je sens leurs regards sur moi et j'entends leurs messes-basses, soudain je reçois un coup de coude de la part de Bella, d'un mouvement de tête elle me désigne deux personnes, elle se penche à mon oreille et me murmure,

..

**Bella**: Mike et Jessica

Hein alors je peux enfin mettre un visage sur ces deux noms., Jessica, Bella a bien raison, à première vue elle fait vraiment niaise et lui, Mike, est ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça un homme ? Et dire que je vais devoir embrasser ça ! La nausée me monte,

_ _Bella vite les toilettes !_

Elle se saisit de ma main et tente de courir mais claudique plus qu'autre chose, Alice et Rosalie nous suivent jusqu'aux toilettes et à peine ai-je pénétré la pièce que je me précipite vers une cabine pour vomir dégoutant probablement les filles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce avant notre arrivée. Je tire la chasse d'eau et sors de la cabine, les autres filles ont fuit la pièce nous laissant seules, moi, Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

_ _Désolé,_

**Rosalie**: Ça va aller ? Je peux te raccompagner à la maison si tu veux...

_ _Non c'est bon, juste des nausées matinales,_

Je m'approche du lavabo et passe mes mains sous l'eau froide pour humidifier mes joues rosies. Je pose mes deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo fixant mon reflet dans le miroir, j'inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises, soudain mon estomac se contracte et j'atteins avec justesse une cuvette pour vomir. Je me rajuste, tire la chasse d'eau et sors de la cabine,

_ _Redésolé__e_,

Je retourne au lavabo pour me rincer la bouche,

_ _Je crois que c'est bon cette foi__s__-ci,_

Je jette un dernier regard vers mon reflet pour me recoiffer et examiner mon maquillage.

_ _Bon les filles_, j'ouvre la porte des toilettes,

Jasper et Edward nous attendent accoudés au mur.

**Rosalie s'emparant de mon poigne**t: Viens je t'emmène au secrétariat,

**Alice**: On se verra au déjeuner...

oOo

Nous passons les portes battantes du secrétariat, une dame s'adresse à nous,

**Dame**: Mlle Hale, Mlle Gauthier

**Rosalie et moi**: Bonjour,

**Dame**: J'ai des choses pour vous Mlle Gauthier,

Elle fouille dans ses papiers et me tend un petit dossier bleu,

**Dame**: Tenez

_ _Merci,_

Je pose le dossier sur le comptoir afin de le feuilleter,

**Dame**: _Vous avez __ici votre emploi du temps et un plan de l'établissement, ensuite_, elle tourne plusieurs pages, _c'est de la paperasse que je vous demanderai__s__ de me rendre le plus vite possible,_

_ _D'accord,_

**Dame**: Vous avez les papiers qu'on vous a demandé d'apporter ?

_ _O__ui,_

Je fouille dans mon sac et lui tend plusieurs papiers, elle s'en saisit et les feuillette

**Dame**: C'est parfait, les professeurs vous donnerons vos manuels et oui tenez votre numéro et code de casier. Ah oui Mlle Hale, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de votre mère tout à l'heure, votre euh frère est malade, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave...

**Rosalie**: Non non...

**Dame**: T'en mieux, il me reste donc à vous souhaiter une bonne journée...

_ _Merci à vous aussi_

Je referme le dossier et le met dans mon sac conservant uniquement mon emploi du temps, Rosalie et moi quittons le secrétariat.

**Rosalie**: Tu commences par quoi ?

_ _Mmhhh Littérature en salle 16,_

**Rosalie**: Suis moi,

Nous arrivons à une porte bleue,

**Rosalie**: Salle 16...

Je me penche pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, Ô SEIGNEUR ! Je panique, y a aucun Cullen d'installé dans la pièce,

_ _S'il te plait Rosalie, dit moi que tu commence toi aussi par Littérature !_

**Rosalie**: Désolé, bonne chance...

Traitresse ! Bon Emie cette fois-ci tu es au pied du mur, j'inspire et entre dans la pièce, le professeur me sourit,

**Prof**: Mlle Gauthier si je ne me trompe...

_ _C'est bien ça..._

**Prof**: Bonjour et bienvenue, je suis Mr Greene votre professeur de Littérature Anglaise, voici votre manuel

_ _Merci_

**Prof**: Vous avez une place de libre juste ici,

Il me désigne une table, forcement à la première rangée, je sens que ces deux heures vont être longues. En me dirigeant vers ma place je me permets d'observer les visages, tous des inconnus. Je pose mon livre sur la table et m'assois, j'attrape mon trieur et ma trousse que je pose sur ma table.

Le professeur ferme la porte et claque des mains,

**Prof**: Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre étude du manuscrit de Beowulf mais d'abord Melle Gauthier feriez nous l'honneur de nous parler de vous ?

Euhh est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Vu le regard insistant du prof apparemment non, je me racle la gorge

_ _Je m'appelle Emie Gauthier j'ai 18 ans et je suis née à Paris..._

**Prof**: Vous êtes la nièce de Mme Cullen c'est bien ça ?

_ _Oui,_

**Prof**: Votre mère est donc ?

Réfléchit Emie, plus vite !

_ _La sœur d'Esmée !_

**Prof**: Ah d'accord, vous avez uniquement étudiée le programme Français ou vous avez déjà suivi des études en Amérique ?

_ _Uniquement en France mais j'ai déj__à eu l'occasion de lire plusieurs des œuvres au programme de dernière année..._

**Prof**: Tels que ?

_ _MacBeth, Hamlet, Beowulf, Cantorbéry..._

**Prof**: Vraiment, je suis impressionné. Bon ouvrez tous vos livres pages 211, Melle Gauthier n'hésitez à intervenir puisque vous avez déjà lue Beowulf...

Deux heures ! Deux heures de pures tortures à entendre Mr Greene blablater sur Beowulf jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je rassemble mes affaires et attends que tout le monde quitte la pièce pour ensuite faire de même trouvant Rosalie accoudée au mur tenant plusieurs livres dans ses bras,

**Rosalie**: Alors ces deux heures de Littérature ?

_ _Atroce ! Je te __promet__s__ que j'étais limite de sauter sur le prof et de lui briser le larynx tellement il me fatiguait à parler._

**Rosa****lie**: Je crains que cela aurait été mal vu...

Nous rigolons

**Rosalie**: _Au moment des pauses nous nous rejoignons tout au fond du couloir là bas_, j'aperçois Alice et Jasper au loin, _là bas nous sommes __tranquille__s__._

__ Je fais un petit tour __au__x__ toilettes__ et je __vous rejoins,_

**Rosalie**: D'accord, Bella doit surement y être elle aussi,

Et effet Bella était elle aussi aux toilettes,

**Bella**: Alors ce début de journée ?

_ _Elle aurait pu mieux début__e__r__,_

**Bella**: Tu avais qui ?

_ _Mr Greene,_

**Bella**: Ma pauvre je te comprends,

_ _Et sinon toi comment tu va__s__ ? Pas trop mal ?_

**Bella**: Ça va tant que les médicaments font effet,

Nous rejoignons ensuite toutes les deux le reste de la fratrie.

**Alice plaisantant**: Rosalie m'a dit que tu as failli commettre un meurtre...

_ _No stress je sais me maitriser..._

**Rosalie**: Tu as quoi après ?

_ _Euh, _je sors le papier de ma poche_, deux heures de Biologie_

**Bella**: Tu es avec moi et Edward !

_ _C'est vrai ? Comme ça Edward sera là si jamais j'ai __à__ nouveau des envies de meurtres !_

Je rigole, toute seule...

_ _C'était une blague, rho franchement pour des vampires vous êtes franchement pas drôle..._

Ils se raidissent, oups aurais-je fais une bourde ?

**Edward**: Redis-le plus fort je suis pas certain que tout le monde a entendu...

_ _Désolé_, je regarde autour de nous, ouf aucun humain dans les vingt mètres à part Bella, _personne __n'__a__ dû entendre_.

**Jasper**: Fait attention à ce que tu dis quand même, ici y a pleins d'oreilles qui trainent.

_ _D__É__-SO-L__É_

**Alice ****s****e saisissant de la main de son mari**: Allez viens Jasper on va en cours,

**Rosalie**: Je vous suis,

Bella se saisit de la main d'Edward et lui quémande un baiser qu'il lui accorde.

**Bella**: Emie suit nous,

..

Je les suis jusqu'à la salle de cours, le professeur, Mr Molina me donne mon manuel et m'épargne une nouvelle présentation orale, je m'installe juste derrière Edward. Le cours se déroule bien à l'exception de ma voisine qui ne cesse de me guetter sans m'adresser le moindre mot, j'observe l'extérieur par la fenêtre revenant régulièrement sur Edward et Bella m'imaginant leur rencontre, les liens qui les unis, les imaginant faire l'amour, oups je m'égare là d'ailleurs Edward me rappelle à l'ordre en m'envoyant un regard assassin, je lui envois une pensée, _désolé._

En même temps cela n'arriverait pas s'ils arrêtaient de se tripoter ou de rigoler ensemble, nan mais je vous jure ! Je décroche totalement du cours au milieu de la deuxième heures lorsque je surprends Edward glissant sa main entre les cuisses de Bella, non mais il va quand même pas la tripoter en plein cours quand même ! Sa main remonte de plus en plus haut sur la cuisse de Bella, je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que personne d'autre ne s'est rendu compte de leurs agissements, ouf apparemment je suis la seule à les avoir grillés. Il arrête son ascension, en même temps là il peut pas aller plus haut...

Bella gigote sur son siège et écarte un peu les cuisses et à ce que je peux sentir elle est pas indifférente aux caresses de son amoureux. Ils veulent ma mort tout les deux ! Apparemment ils pensent pas aux frustrées sexuelles comme moi. Et puis finalement je fini par comprendre au bout de plusieurs minutes me rendant compte que sa main est chastement posée sur la blessure de Bella, il ne la plotte pas mais il soulage sa douleur par la froideur de sa peau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les observer jusqu'au moment où il ôte sa main d'entre ses cuisses. La sonnerie raisonne, c'est l'heure du déjeuner !

Je suis Bella et Edward jusqu'à la cafétéria où nous retrouvons les autres. Je ne remplis pas trop mon plateau, préférant piquer par la suite sur les plateaux des autres afin d'éviter les pertes. Nous nous installons à une table qui d'après ce que m'a dit Rosalie est la table des Cullen, personne d'autre ne s'y installe même en leurs absences. Nous déjeunons afin moi et Bella déjeunons, discutant tous de tout et de rien. Une fille s'approche de nous, pas très grande, les cheveux brun, Bella lui sourit,

**Bella**: Angela !

Bella se lève, l'étreint et se rassoit. Angela me regarde et me sourit, je lui rends poliment son sourire.

**Bella**: Angela, Emie, Emie, Angela

Je me lève et lui sert la main,

_ _Enchantée,__ tu es une amie de Bella c'est ça ?_

**Angela**: Oui c'est ça, bon bah Bella on se voit en cours de maths.

**Bella**: Okay

Après le déjeuner nous retournons en cours, en première heure de l'après midi j'ai histoire avec Alice et Jasper puis la seconde heure je la passe avec Bella et Angela en cours de mathématiques, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Bella et moi quittons la salle pour rejoindre le reste de la fratrie, en route nous croisons Jessica qui lorsqu'elle nous croisa percutât l'épaule de Bella, celle-ci ce pliât en deux face à la douleur, Jessica continua sa route sans même se retourner, ça va pas se passer comme ça ma fille ! Je la rattrape et la pousse un peu plus violemment que je l'aurais souhaitée contre les casiers,

**Jessica**: Hey ça va pas la tête !

_ _Excuse__-__toi !_

**Jessica**: J'ai rien fait !

Je la pousse une nouvelle fois contre les casiers,

_ _Excuse__-__toi ! Tu lui as fait mal !_

**Jessica**: Je l'ai à peine touchée cette trainée.

_ _PARDON ? Comment tu viens de l'appeler là ?_

**Jessica**: Une trainée et c'est ce qu'elle est !

Là je suis vraiment à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

__Retire ce que tu viens de dire !_

**Jessica**: Que dalle ! Y a qu'une trainée qui peut se laisser mettre la main au panier en plein cours !

Merde comment elle est au courant de ça ?

_ _Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle__s__ !_

Est-ce que je peux dire ça devant tout le monde ? Et puis merde vaut mieux ça, que tout le monde pense qu'elle se laisse tripoter en plein cours ! Ton honneur sera sauf Bella !

_ _Écoute__z__ moi tous ! Bella a eu un accident ce week end, elle __s__'est fêlé__ plusieurs côtes et a plusieurs lacérations sur le corps, toute à l'heure en cours elle a__ juste demandé à Edward qui __s__e trouve avoir les mains super froides de mettre sa main sur la blessure qu'elle à la cuisse pour soulager la douleur !_

C'est le moment que choisissent les autres Cullen pour arriver, Edward prend Bella dans ses bras alors Rosalie tente de s'interposer entre moi et Jessica...

**Jessica**: Ppfff

_ _Tu me crois pas ?_

Je m'approche de Bella, attrape le bas de son haut et croise son regard humide pour lui demander son accord, elle hoche la tête de bas en haut et je relève légèrement son haut pour dévoiler plusieurs bleus et un pansement ensanglanté, merde sa blessure s'est réouverte !

J'entends plusieurs « Ohhh » et « Aoouchh », je me tourne vers Jessica,

_ _Contente ? Donc maintenant tu es priée de t'excuser auprès de mon amie et tou__t de suite !_

Je la pousse à nouveau contre les cassiers,

_ _Maintenant !_

**Jessica**: Pardon...

_ _Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ? Je me tourne vers les élèves, vous avez entendu vous ?_

Tous répondent _non_,

_ _Plus fort !_

**Jessica**: Pardon !

__C'est bien, pardon __pour quoi ?_

**Jessica**: Pardon pour t'avoir bousculée et pour t'avoir traitée de trainée...

_ _Bien_

Je me penche vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille_, écoute moi bien, moi je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire du mal à chaque crasse qu__e tu fera__s__ à Bella, tu as saisis ? _Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut.

**Edward**: J'emmène Bella à l'infirmerie

oOo

**Pov Edward**

Je porte Bella jusqu'à l'infirmerie,

**Infirmière**: Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ _Ce week end elle a glissé__en sortant de sa douche, tout à l'heure quelqu'un la bousculée dans le couloir et sa blessure au ventre c'est r__ouverte..._

**Infirmière**: Pose-la sur la table d'examen

Je m'exécute,

**Infirmière s'adressant à moi**: Tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

**Bella ce saisissant de ma ****main**: Non reste !

**Infirmière**: Vous êtes sûre Melle Swan ? Je vais devoir soulever votre haut...

**Bella**: Il reste !

**Infirmière**: Bon

L'infirmière remonte le maillot de Bella s'arrêtant aux baleines de son soutien gorge,

**Infirmière**: Vous êtes certain qu'elle à glissé en sortant de sa douche ?

_ _Oui c'est arrivé chez moi,_

**Infirmière**: Voyons voir cette blessure...

Elle enfile une paire de gants et décolle doucement le pansement de Bella,

**Bella**: Aaaouuuchhh !

**Infirmière**: Mmhh oui ça s'est effectivement réouvert, heureusement votre blessure n'est pas profonde, je vais la nettoyer et mettre de nouveaux strips.

L'infirmière s'active sur la blessure de Bella et une fois le travaille terminé remet correctement le maillot de Bella.

**Infirmière**: Vos côtes ne vous font pas trop souffrir ?

**Bella**: Ça va, Carlisle, enfin le Dr Cullen m'a donné de bons médicaments pour soulager la douleur...

**Infirmière**: Vous avez quoi comme cours après Melle Swan ?

**Bella**: Education civique...

**Infirmière**: Bon je vais vous dispenser tous les deux de vos derniers cours puisque c'est vous Mr Cullen qui amenez Mlle Swan en cours, d'autant que je doute que Mr Swan puisse venir la chercher mais je vais d'abord demander l'accord de votre mère Mr Cullen et de votre père Mlle Swan,

L'infirmière quitte l'infirmerie et reviens une dizaine de minute plus tard,

**Bella**: Alors ?

**Infirmière**: Vos parents sont d'accord,

oOo

J'envoie un message à ma sœur Alice avant de quitter le lycée pour la prévenir de l'état de Bella et l'informer de notre départ. Je prends mon temps pour ramener Bella chez elle et dès notre arrivée elle me demande de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, je la dépose sur son lit,

**Bella**: Tu peux m'aider à me déshabiller s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute et lui enlève ses bottes. Elle baisse la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe et soulève les fesses pour que je lui enlève, ce fut ensuite de tour de son collant que j'effile malheureusement,

**Bella**: C'est malin je vais devoir en acheter un autre,

Je l'aide ensuite à ôter son pull et son débardeur la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle retire le pansement de sa cuisse,

_ _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

**Bella**: Ça se voit pas ? J'enlève mes pansements,

_ _Pourquoi ?_

**Bella**: Parce que je vais prendre ma douche

Elle retire ensuite le pansement sur son ventre et se tourne dos à moi baissant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge pour que je lui enlève le pansement au niveau de son dos.

**Bella**: Tu peux dégrafer mon soutien gorge s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécute alors qu'elle maintient sa dentelle contre sa poitrine à l'aide de son bras,

**Bella**: Je reviens,

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Ma douche m'a fait énormément de bien. J'essuie mes cheveux, m'enroule dans ma serviette et retourne dans ma chambre un tube de crème anti-douleur à la main. J'attrape un shorty, l'enfile et demande à Edward de me mettre de la crème sur mes côtés. Je retire ma serviette et m'allonge sur le flanc au travers de mon lit. Edward dépose un peu de crème juste en dessous de mon sein et l'étale avec une extrême délicatesse.

_ _Merci_

Je lui prends le tube, le ferme et le lance à l'écart sur mon lit, j'invite Edward à s'allonger sur mon lit afin de me blottir contre lui,

**Edward**: Bella tu va attraper froid.

Rooohh qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois ! J'attrape ma couverture et la pose sur mon corps presque totalement nu et reprend ma position, c'est à dire ma tête sur ses pectoraux et ma main sous son t-shirt caressant son ventre. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir contre son corps.

**Edward**: Bella, Bella

_ _**S**__**omnolente**__: Mhhh ?_

**Edward**: Ton père arrive...

_ _Mhhh..._

**Edward**: Habille-toi

Je me relève légèrement maintenant la couverture contre ma poitrine nue,

_ _Relax on ne fait rien de mal et en plus il faut que je mette des pansements sur mes blessures._

Je me lève, attrape ma serviette et marche en culotte jusqu'à la salle de bain, je laisse volontairement la porte entre-ouverte. Je couvre la blessure de mon ventre et celle de ma cuisse. La porte d'entrée claque,

**Charlie**: BELLA ?

_ _JE SUIS DANS LA SALLE DE__ BAIN_

**Charlie**: EST CE QUE TU VAS BIEN ? L'INFIRMIÈRE M'A DIT CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ

_ _CA VA NE T'INQUIETE PAS_

Je m'enroule dans ma serviette et rejoins Edward dans ma chambre un pansement à la main. Je m'installe entre ses jambes afin qu'il couvre la blessure de mon dos maintenant ma serviette contre moi ne dévoilant que le haut de mon dos.

**Charlie**: Bella ?

Je tourne ma tête vers mon père qui se tient à l'encadrement de ma porte,

**Charlie troublé**: Qu'est ce que ?

Je comprends son trouble, je suis à moitié nue, dans ma chambre avec mon petit ami mais là franchement on fait rien de mal,

__ Edward change mon pansement,_

**Charlie**: D'accord...

**Edward**: Et voilà

Je me relève faisant attention de bien maintenir ma serviette contre moi, j'attrape mes vêtements me rendant compte qu'ils sont éparpillés un peu partout autour de mon lit, je rougis, merde il va croire que nous avons couchés ensemble pendant son absence. Je croise son regard, merde je suis mal il a l'air pas content...

* * *

Et voila première partie de la première journée d'Emie au lycée de Forks.

Est ce que vous vous souvenez de mes propositions du chapitre 16 ? Bah je vous les rappelles au cas ou:

_Concernant Emie, j'ai plusieurs trucs qui trote dans ma tête_

_- **Complice d'Alice et Bella ou au contraire qui va s'immiscer dans leur relation BFF **_(Bon bah pour ça on est déja fixé, elles sont copines)

_- **Tentatrice d'un Cullen** _(ça aussi on est fixé, elle ne sera pas la tentatrice d'un Cullen malgré que dans ce chapitre on sait qu'elle les trouvent très plaisants)

_- **Fouteuse de trouble dans son futur lycée** _(ce n'était pas mon but mais dans ce chapitre et bah ouai elle fout la merdre à peine qu'elle débarque, roh Emie c'est pas bien !)

_- **Faire mumuse avec Mike** _(embrassera ou embrassera pas Mike ? Héhé réponse au prochain chapitre)

_- **Une relation homosexuelle** _(Alors ça j'ai dis précedemment que j'allais probablement le faire, mais je ne suis toujours pas certaine en faite)

...

**- J'avais également parler d'une altercation entre Jessica/Emie/Bella**, alors comment vous trouvez cette scène, pas trop exagérée ?

Concernant cette scène j'ai fais une ellipse (une ellipse pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, elle permet de passer d'une séquence à une autre en ne montrant volontairement pas les événements qui se passent entre-temps, dans un souci d'aller à l'essentiel et de ne faire voir que ce qui est utile à l'action, ou dans une volonté de censure.) A l'occurence ici une amie de Jessica a surprit l'attouchement d'Edward lors du cours de Biologie et la racontée à celle-ci mais j'ai préférée couper ce moment de l'histoire.

Bella sera t-elle sermonnée par son père ? Ah oui et j'ai parlé d'une question à propos d'un lemon, **est ce que cela vous interesserait un lemon Alice/Jasper ? **

Ah et vous êtes pas mal à avoir réagit au faite qu'Emmett était malade, les symptômes de sa maladie sont: vomissements sanguins, perte de l'appétit et affaiblissement. En gros la gastro du vampire XD

_..._

_**Y a la petite bulle en dessous pour me donner vos avis**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	24. Daddy

Coucou me revoila. Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutient et surtout pour les reviews que vous me laisser et qui pour certaine me font énormement rire. Merci à **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **Alaiena**, **vinie65**, **melissoune**, **Cameron**, **celine68990 **et à **hp-drago. **Merci à **Marine** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux non-inscrits**:

**Cameron**: L'histoire de font ce met peu à peu en place, elle tournera autour des Quileutes, ce qui va ce passer dans ce chapitre nous rapproche de ce moment.

**melissoune**: Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

...

**Lemon Alice/Jasper**: Il suivera ce chapitre en tant qu'Extra

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Daddy**

_**Pov Emie**_

_Je me penche vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, écoute moi bien, moi je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire du mal à chaque crasse que tu feras à Bella, tu as saisi ? Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut._

_**Edward**__: J'emmène Bella à l'infirmerie._

Edward prend Bella dans ses bras et s'éloigne. Je pointe mon doigt vers Jessica,

__SURTOUT évite de moucharder !_

Rosalie s'interpose entre nous.

**Rosalie**: Allez viens.

Elle m'attire à l'écart de la foule, Alice et Jasper nous suivent.

**Rosalie**: Non mais t'es pas dingue ?

_ _Quoi ? C'est bon, j'allais pas la laisser filer après ce qu'elle a fait à Bella !_

**Rosalie:** Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le principe de discrétion ?

_ _Dites-moi au moins si vous savez la raison de cette dispute ? Est-ce que vous avez tout entendu ?_

**Alice**: Nous avons été alertés par les élèves qui disaient que la nouvelle se battait avec Jessica.

__ Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je marchais dans le couloir avec Bella et cette pétasse de Jessica l'a volontairement bousculée et a continué sa route sans même s'excuser. Je lui ai demandé, certes un peu brutalement de s'excuser mais elle a refusé et a traité Bella de trainée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai cherché la confrontation, mais elle, et croyez-moi, elle va y repenser à deux fois avant de s'en reprendre à Bella..._

**Rosalie**: Tu aurais dû faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie...

_ _Je ne l'ai pas blessée donc pas la peine de vous prendre la tête avec ça et au pire ça passera pour une simple dispute d'adolescentes..._

**Rosalie**: Peut-être mais s'il te plait, évite d'attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur toi comme ça. Les Quileutes ne nous rateront pas à la moindre erreur...

_ _Je ferais de mon mieux._

**Alice**: Bon allons en cours.

oOo

La dernière heure je la passe avec Alice et Jasper passant une bonne partie de cette heure à réfléchir à la façon par laquelle je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre pour embrasser Mike Newton, qui se trouve lui aussi être dans la même salle que nous à cet instant. La sonnerie sonne et j'ai toujours pas d'idées, merde Emie réfléchis et vite ! La salle commence à se vider et Mike Newton est toujours à sa table rangeant ses affaires, mon instinct me dicte de m'approcher de lui et de lâcher les livres que je tenais en mains juste à côté de lui, bingo il se baisse pour les ramasser.

**Mike se penchant**: Attends je vais t'aider.

_ _Oh merci beaucoup._

Je regarde autour de nous, plus personne à par moi, Alice, Jasper, Mike et la professeure.

**Mike me tendant mes livres**: Tiens.

_ _Merci._

**Mike**: Euhhh salut...

Il se tourne.

_ _Attends !_

Il se retourne et j'attrape le col de son t-shirt pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont sèches et rugueuses, je compte mentalement jusqu'à cinq, temps qu'il me semble juste correct pour un tel baiser. Je le repousse gentiment.

__ Ne te fais surtout pas de film, c'était juste un pari avec Emmett. _

Je fais gentiment claquer ma main sur sa joue.

**Jasper**: C'est dans la boite !

Je me tourne vers l'intéressé qui braque un téléphone portable vers nous, il nous a filmés ! Je rigole intérieurement, c'est Emmett qui va être content !

_ _Allez venez. _

Nous quittons la salle de cours sous le regard stupéfait de la prof assise à son bureau laissant le pauvre Mike Newton ahuri tout seul au fond de la classe. Niveau discrétion aujourd'hui c'est sûr je repasserais. Nous rejoignons Rosalie qui nous attend au volant de sa voiture.

**Rosalie**: Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella et Edward ?

**Alice**: Edward a raccompagné Bella chez elle toute à l'heure.

A notre arrivée, la villa est vide, pas d'Esmée, pas d'Emmett ni d'Edward.

**Rosalie**: Alice est-ce que tu sais où est Emmett ?

**Alice**: Esmée l'a emmené chasser.

**Rosalie**: Est-ce que ça vous dit de les rejoindre ?

**Alice**: Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas très faim...

_ _Moi je suis partante !_

**Rosalie**: Jasper ?

**Jasper**: Euh, je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à Alice.

**Rosalie**: D'accord.

_ _Je passe vite fait aux toilettes et j'arrive._

**Rosalie**: Okay d'accord, tu me rejoins dans le jardin ?

_ _Okay,_

oOo

_**Pov Bella**_

_Je me relève faisant attention de bien maintenir ma serviette contre moi, j'attrape mes vêtements me rendant compte qu'ils sont éparpillés un peu partout autour de mon lit, je rougis, merde il va croire que nous avons couché ensemble pendant son absence. Je croise son regard, merde je suis mal il a pas l'air content..._

Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne stresse pas un peu dans cette salle de bain, je cogite pas mal appréhendant une possible dispute avec mon père sur ma relation avec Edward. J'enfile ma jupe, mon débardeur et mon pull mettant de côté mon soutien-gorge et mon collant et sors de la pièce. Je pénètre dans ma chambre retrouvant Edward assis sur le rebord de mon lit.

**Edward**: Bella ton père compte de sermonner, il croit qu'on a...

_ _Couché ensemble c'est ça ?_

**Edward**: Oui.

Aïe ! Ca va être ma fête ! Fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

Je me penche vers Edward afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, un second, un troisième, un quatrième,

_ _Tu devrais partir._

**Edward**: Et ton père ?

_ _Je vais m'en charger ne t'inquiète pas._

**Edward**: Tu es sûre ?

_ _Certaine ! Allez viens._

Je m'empare de sa main et l'entraine jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée afin de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, mon père se tient à seulement quelques mètres de nous, défiant Edward du regard.

**Edward**: Je passe te chercher demain ?

_ _C'est une question ou une affirmation ?_

**Edward**: Une question.

Je pivote vers mon père, il croise ses bras et fronce ses sourcils.

__ Euh… je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée._

Edward se penche vers moi et glisse sa main sur ma joue écartant légèrement mes cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts.

**Edward chuchotant**: Est-ce que tu veux de moi dans ton lit cette nuit ?

J'avale bruyamment ma salive et le taux d'humidité dans ma petite culotte grimpe brutalement, il s'écarte de moi, affichant son stupide sourire en coin, le traître ! Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

_ _D'après toi, vu l'odeur émanant de ma petite culotte..._

Cette fois-ci c'est à lui d'avaler bruyamment, je jubile.

**Edward assez fort pour que mon père puisse l'entendre**: Bon bah, on se voit demain en cours...

_ _Okay._

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et franchit le chambranle mais j'empoigne son haut avant qu'il s'éloigne, geste qui engendra une vive douleur au niveau de mes côtes, douleur que j'ignorai momentanément.

_ _T'oublies pas quelque chose ?_

Il se penche chastement sur mes lèvres et je réalise que quitte à avoir énervé mon père autant le faire à fond, pas que je n'aime pas Charlie mais juste que je veux lui faire réaliser que ma relation avec Edward est plus, bien plus qu'une amourette de lycéens comme il le pense. C'est pourquoi à peine nos lèvres se joignent que ma langue par immédiatement à la rencontre de la sienne pour un bref mais intense duel. Je me retire à bout de souffle.

_ _Il me tarde de te revoir..._

**Edward**: Bonne chance.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à sa Volvo et lui esquisse un petit geste de la main avant son départ et un « _je t'aime_ » muet, j'attends plusieurs secondes et referme la porte. Je fais face à mon père.

**Charlie**: Bella, je veux des explications !

_ _Des explications sur quoi ?_

**Charlie**: Sur ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure dans ta chambre, toi et Edward.

_ _Comme je te l'ai dit Edward changeait mon pansement..._

**Charlie**: Tu avais besoin d'être nue pour ça ?

_ _Je n'étais pas nue !_

**Charlie**: Pour ce que j'ai pu voir tu avais peu de surface couverte !

_ _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

**Charlie**: Tu es ma fille et te savoir nue devant un garçon, garçon qui par ailleurs est ton petit ami ne me plait guère !

_ _Non mais papa, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je comptais restée vierge jusqu'à mes 30 ans ?_

Merde Bella, là je crois que t'en a trop dit ! Mon père tourne au rouge, pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas un infarctus !

**Charlie**: Qu..Qu..Quoi ? Tu as couché avec Edward ?

_ _Euuuuhhhh…_

Inutile de dire que je suis rouge de honte.

**Charlie**: Réponds moi ! Est-ce que tu as couché avec Edward ?

_ _**Honteuse**__: Oui._

**Charlie**: Mais quand ? Je croyais que vous n'en n'étiez pas encore rendus là...

_ _Papa, n'en fait pas toute une histoire, c'est juste arrivé voilà tout._

**Charlie**: Voilà tout ? Bella c'est de ta vertu que l'on parle là !

_ _Papa, je suis une grande fille je sais ce que je fais alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, okay ?_

**Charlie**: Vous vous protégez au moins ? Parce que je te promets qu'il va en prendre pour son grade si j'apprends qu'il t'a mise enceinte !

_ _Papa, j'ai commencé à prendre la pilule à 15 ans..._

**Charlie**: Quoi qu'il en soit c'est fini pour toi les nuits chez les Cullen !

__ QUOI ? Mais c'est pas juste !_

**Charlie**: Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, si !

_ _Dans ce cas là, je m'en vais !_

**Charlie**: QUOI ? Il n'en est pas question !

_ _Je suis majeure, donc je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !_

**Charlie**: Et où est ce que tu comptes aller ?

__ Dans le lit d'Edward !_

Franchement celle-ci, il l'a cherché.

**Charlie**: NON !

_ _SIIII ! Et je reviendrais quand tu auras réalisé que je ne suis plus une petite fille mais une femme !_

Je gravis les marches de l'escalier et me rends dans ma chambre afin de rassembler plusieurs de mes affaires, des vêtements, mes livres, mon mp3, mon ordinateur portable, le chargeur de mon portable et je finis par quelques affaires de toilettes. Je prends en main mon trousseau de clefs et redescends.

**Charlie**: Bella, chérie, reste !

_ _Non je pars ! Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu auras enfin accepté ma relation avec Edward._

_..._

Je quitte la maison et monte au volant de ma camionnette un léger pincement au cœur. Je prends la route jusqu'à la villa des Cullen où je sais que je serais accueillie à bras ouverts pour un temps ou pour toujours. En route, ma voiture est secouée, je me retourne pour apercevoir Edward à l'arrière, celui-ci longe le côté jusqu'à ma portière qu'il ouvre, je me prépare à lui laisser le volant, il s'en saisit, je déplace mes fesses sur le côté conservant mes pieds sur les pédales jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne totalement ma place.

**Edward**: Alice m'a prévenu de ton départ, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ _Il m'a interdit de revenir chez toi quand il a su que nous avions couché ensemble, alors j'ai décidé de quitter la maison._

**Edward**: Définitivement ou tu comptes retourner chez ton père ?

_ _Je ne sais pas encore..._

**Edward**: Tu as pris beaucoup d'affaires ?

_ _De quoi tenir 3-4 jours pas plus._

**Edward**: Nous passerons chez toi demain si tu veux.

_ _Oui mais quand mon père sera absent, je n'ai pas envie de le voir pour l'instant._

A notre arrivée, je suis accueillie sous le porche par Alice qui me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

**Alice**: Bella je suis désolée que cela ce soit passé ainsi, j'avais espéré qu'il réagirait différemment.

__ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Alice, c'est peut-être aussi bien que cela ce soit passé ainsi. _

**Alice**: Allez viens, Emie prépare le dîner.

Je suis Alice jusqu'à la cuisine alors qu'Edward gare ma camionnette. Toute la famille à l'exception de Carlisle et Edward s'y trouvent entourant Emie qui s'affaire à cuisiner.

_ _Salut !_

**Esmée me prenant dans ses bras**: Bella je suis désolée pour ton père.

_ Ca devait arriver.

**Emie**: Bella j'espère que tu es affamée !

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? Ça sent super bon !_

**Emie**: Couscous légumes ma chère.

_ _Couscous légumes ? C'est quoi ça ?_

**Emie**: Quoi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Je m'approche afin d'observer sa préparation.

_ _Bah non._

**Edward nous rejoignant**: Emie le couscous n'est pas un plat très connu dans ce pays...

J'observe le contenu de la casserole.

__ Mhhh ça a l'air super bon._

**Emie:** Ça n'en n'a pas que l'air...

__ Vous m'excuserez de déjà vous quitter mais j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu, mes côtes me font atrocement souffrir._

**Esmée**: Installe-toi dans le salon je vais t'apporter des calmants.

**Alice se saisissant de ma main**: Allez viens Bella je vais te tenir compagnie.

**Rosalie**: Je viens avec vous.

Alice et moi nous installons sur le même canapé, chacune à une extrémité, je m'allonge mettant mes jambes sur les cuisses d'Alice, Rosalie, elle, s'assoit au pied du canapé en face de sa sœur. Esmée nous rejoint rapidement me tendant des cachets et un verre d'eau.

**Esmée**: Tiens.

_ _Merci_.

**Alice**: MMMhhh… Bella au fait t'as raté quelque chose tout à l'heure au lycée, Emie a roulé une pelle à Mike !

_ _Hein ? Elle l'a vraiment fait ?_

**Alice en rigolant**: Oui !

**Rosalie**: Alice j'ai vu la vidéo et elle lui a pas roulé une pelle comme tu dis, elle l'a juste embrassé...

_ _Vidéo ? Vous avez filmé la scène ?_

**Alice**: Jasper l'a fait, c'était purement altruiste envers Emmett...

_ _Je veux la voir !_

**Alice**: Jasper bébé, s'il te plait est-ce que tu peux me donner ton portable.

**Jasper**: Pourquoi faire ?

**Alice**: Montrer la vidéo à Bella...

L'intéressé s'approche et donne son téléphone à Alice, qui le trifouille quelques instants et me le tend.

**Alice**: Tiens, regarde...

Je lance la vidéo, Emie qui fait tomber ses livres devant Mike, celui-ci se baisse, se relève et tend ses livres à Emie, il se tourne, Emie l'attrape, il se retourne, Emie l'embrasse, OMG ! Je suis morte de rire. Je rigole à m'en faire littéralement mal aux côtes. Je tourne ma tête vers la cuisine.

_ _Emie ça fait quoi d'embrasser Mike Newton ?_

**Emie**: C'est franchement décevant.

Alice, Rosalie et moi restons pas loin d'une heure ensemble à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Emie m'apporte mon repas dans le salon.

**Emie**: Tiens.

_ _Merci fallait pas, je me serais déplacée._

**Emie**: Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre soin des estropiés. Allez, mange tant que c'est chaud...

En effet, son couscous était d'enfer, Esmée m'en a même resservi. Exténuée par ma journée, je décidai d'aller me coucher de bonne heure et Edward me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Il m'aida à me déshabiller, à enfiler un de ses t-shirts et se coucha avec moi, je sombrai dans le sommeil presque instantanément...

* * *

Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je prépare actuellement un OS pour le concours de lovelemon in fic, que je compte posté debut du mois de Juin, appelé "Pretty Bella".

Ah oui et bientôt Jacob fera son apparition :) Team Edward !

**Alors le bisou Mike/Emie ?**

**Bella qui ce fache avec son père ?**

_**Vos avis ?**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	25. Extra Deux en Un

**Désolé, désolé, désole !** Je sais que j'ai été super longue à postée, j'ai bossée sur mon OS que je n'ai toujours pas fini, j'ai été en déplacement pour mon oral infirmier et je serais encore en déplacement lundi et mardi pour un autre oral. Sans compter sur mon compte youtube qui m'a aussi prit BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS, je suis passé 1ere chaine la plus regardé en une journée lorsque j'ai posté l'extrait du BEST KISS des MTV (Kristen et Rob ont gagnés comme d'hab), j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de commentaires, plus de 300 en quelques jours et plus de 130 000 vues. Plein de nouveau extrait du prochain TWILIGHT sont sortis alors ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps de recherche pour les télécharger et les mettres en ligne sur mon compte Youtube (MelleTemptation).

J'ai veillée la nuit de dimanche à lundi pour voir les MTV ! Franchement c'était d'enfer et le baiser de Kristen et Rob était franchement trop drôle, après les avis divergent sur est ce que tout leur cinéma était planifié le baiser y compris, ou si c'est Rob qui s'est décidé à l'embrasser pour le fun (par tradition les winners du best kiss bah ils sont censés s'embrassés) ils y avaient échappés l'année dernière...

Ce chapitre, et bah j'avais promis un lemon Jasper/Alice ce que j'ai fais. J'ai longtemps hésité entre le faire doux ou brutal, vous serez vite fixé ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaira!

Ah oui et remerciement à **schaeffer, marion, celine68990, Cameron, Maru-chan8, vinie65, hp-drago, melissoune **et** Mrs Esmee Cullen. **A** Marine **pour la correction de ce chapitre. J'en profite également pour faire un coucou à mes alertes et mes favs et si jamais le coeur vous en dit laisser moi un petit message :)

Réponse au non inscrits:

**melissoune**: GO team Edward ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

**Cameron**: Heureuse que tu es appréciée le chapitre précedent et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce lemon ^^

**marion**: Et voila la suite !

**A viii je fais un coucou à AUDE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 – EXTRA Alice/Jasper "Deux en Un"**

_**Rosalie**__: Alice est-ce que tu sais où est Emmett ?_

_**Alice**__: Esmée l'a emmené chasser._

_**Rosalie**__: Est-ce que ça vous dit de les rejoindre ?_

_**Alice**__: Allez-y sans moi, je n'ai pas très faim..._

__ Moi je suis partante !_

_**Rosalie**__: Jasper ?_

_**Jasper**__: Euh, je vais rester ici et tenir compagnie à Alice._

oOo

**Pov Jasper**

Près d'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Rosalie et Emie, et depuis Alice n'était toujours pas redescendue de notre chambre, fatigué de l'attendre je décidai d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. Du bas de l'escalier, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique des porte-manteaux du dressing en train d'être malmenés par les brutaux gestes de ma compagne, elle cherchait à coup sûr une tenue. En pénétrant dans notre chambre celle-ci se retourna.

**Alice**: Je ne sais pas quoi mettre Jasper !

Je me laissai tomber sur notre lit, ça risquait de durer un petit moment. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes et d'innombrables « ah ça, ça serait pas mal », « peut être ça » et « ah non surtout pas ça », elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Je m'assis.

_ _Aliceeeee..._

**Alice**: 2 s'condes !

_ _Alice, bébé, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se promener tous les deux..._

**Alice**: Je sais oui.

_ _Et ?_

**Alice**: Nous partirons lorsque j'aurais trouvé quoi me mettre.

Je me laissai retomber en arrière sur notre lit, impatient de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire avec elle et d'ailleurs, franchement à quoi bon se changer pour ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire. _(n/a: Et là vous vous dites toutes: mais qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire ?)_

_ _Aliceee..._.

**Alice**: Jasper...

Et puis, ENFIN, elle trouva LA tenue. Je la contemplai lorsqu'elle enleva chacun de ses vêtements toujours émerveillé par sa beauté, jamais à aucun moment de ma longue existence je ne me lasserai du galbe généreux de sa poitrine, de sa chute de reins enivrante et de la courbe parfaite de son fessier. Son corps reflétait son âme, parfaite et irrésistible.

Elle se glissa gracieusement dans son pantalon et sa tunique, marron et Prada tous deux. Elle disparut dans le dressing et réapparut, une paire de bottes plates à la main, elle s'assit à côté de moi pour les enfiler et son Chanel n°5 titilla mes narines.

Je me laissai, une énième fois, retomber sur le lit, savourant longuement son arôme présent sur mon palais, je rêvassais jusqu'au moment où je sentis son bassin se poser sur le mien. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Les iris sombres de ma compagne se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres des miens, celle-ci était penchée au-dessus de moi, ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Elle joignit ses mains aux miennes et les remonta au niveau de ma tête et figea notre ébat, accrochant audacieusement ses iris aux miens, elle sourit, elle préparait un truc !

Sèchement, elle ondula à plusieurs reprises son bassin sur le mien, visiblement amusée de me sentir réagir à sa danse sensuelle. Elle prenait son pied à me tenter. Mais à jouer ainsi avec moi, elle allait finir par me trouver. Je raffermis ma prise autour de ses doigts lorsqu'elle accentua la pression de ses ondulations, afin de lui faire comprendre que pour son propre bien elle devrait arrêter de me tenter ainsi, au cas contraire je ne répondrais plus de rien. Mais elle continua, enchainant va-et-vient sur va-et-vient au dessus de mon érection douloureuse, c'en était désormais trop pour moi, j'allais la prendre ici, maintenant et insatiablement.

Je tentais de prendre le dessus mais décidément malicieuse dans toutes les situations, Alice me maintint en dessous d'elle, me faisant grogner à plusieurs reprises.

..

_ _Ça t'amuse, hein ?_

**Alice**: Beaucoup !

_Tu vas plus rire longtemps ma chérie..._

J'inspirai puissamment afin de rassembler le plus de puissance possible et voilà qu'en une fraction de secondes, je me retrouvai au dessus d'Alice, je la braquai du regard et son sourire niais s'effaça instantanément. Elle fixa mes lèvres et tenta une percée vers celles-ci mais je reculai juste à temps.

**Alice**: Hey !

Derechef, je pris possession de ses lèvres, la faisant glousser de surprise. L'idée de lui arracher sa tunique me passa par l'esprit, mais je savais d'expérience qu'elle m'en voudrait à mort si je faisais ça à son précieux vêtement. Alors, je me contentai de simplement lui enlever, plongeant immédiatement vers sa poitrine afin de baiser ses galbes.

**Alice**: Jassssper...

Du bout des doigts, je crochetai le tissu de son soutien-gorge, libérant son sein droit que je pris immédiatement en bouche, jouant puérilement avec. Je tirai un peu plus sur le vêtement, faisant jaillir son jumeau, que je malmenais à son tour pour finalement déposer une trainée d'humides baisers sur son ventre. Je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que ma main dégrafa le crochet de son pantalon. Ma langue abandonna la sienne pour doucement glisser le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son lobe, son cou, sa clavicule, le creux de ses deux monts et jusqu'à son nombril. Je crochetai son pantalon pour lui ôter. Alice se releva, s'assaillant en tailleur et m'invita à enlever mon t-shirt, une fois celui-ci au sol, elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture. Elle me poussa sur le dos et je l'aidai à enlever mon vêtement en soulevant mes fesses. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge et fit glisser son string le long de ses jambes et les envoya valser tous deux au travers de la pièce, se retrouvant nue et offerte devant moi. Subitement, elle se rua au-dessus de moi et m'arracha mon boxer...

_ _Hey ! Pourquoi toi tu as le droit de faire ça et pas moi ?_

**Alice**: Je les achète alors j'ai tous les droits dessus !

_ _Si c'est comme ça..._

Je l'allongeai sèchement en dessous de moi me logeant brusquement entre ses cuisses, la pénétrant d'un geste sûr et dénoué de douceur.

**Alice**: JASPER !

Je m'emparai de ses mains et les remontai au dessus de sa tête, pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper à la tête de lit d'acier trempé.

_ _Cramponne-toi._

Elle ne semblait pas décidée à coopérer.

__ J'ai dis, CRAMPONNE-TOI !_

_.._

J'accompagnai mes derniers mots d'un brutal coup de reins, la faisant enfin enrouler ses doigts autour de d'alliage, mais taquine, elle crispa sa mâchoire afin d'étouffer son gémissement, apparemment on était deux à vouloir jouer aujourd'hui. Je butais une seconde fois brutalement en elle, inclinant quelque peu son bassin pour l'inviter à enrouler ses jambes autour du mien, ce qu'elle fit sur-le-champ.

Je me figeai au-dessus d'elle, débutant une lente introspection de son âme: amour, convoitise, concupiscence, dévouement, mon amour me voulait et je comptais bien la contenter. Je pressais mes mains autour de ses poignets et débutais un lent et doux rythme. J'augmentais graduellement la puissance de mes coups de reins, appréciant la folle danse de ses seins, lui faisant parvenir des ondes dénuées de toute chasteté.

Dorénavant, notre ébat était tout sauf doux, je butais violemment dans son être à chaque poussée, maintenant fermement ses poignets, la dominant physiquement et psychiquement. J'agissais sans ménagement mais rien de ce que je lui faisais n'était violent, c'était impétueux mais consenti, je ne voulais que son bonheur.

**Alice**: Jazzz...

Je la sentais proche, son esprit se déconnectait peu à peu de la réalité. Ma main droite quitta ses poignets et s'enroula en haut de la tête de lit, assurant mes coups de butoirs. Le lit sursauta et buta contre le mur à plusieurs reprises lorsque je passai à vitesse vampirique, heureusement nous étions seuls dans la villa sinon les autres auraient senti les murs vibrer.

**Alice**: OH MON DIEU JASPER OUI !

J'étais proche moi aussi, je le sentais mais je serrais les dents afin de contenir mon plaisir.

_ _T'y es presque !_

Impulsivement, je frappais dans le mur au-dessus du lit et ma main traversa le plâtre, merde Esmée allait me tuer, sans parler d'Emmett qui, comme d'habitude allait faire son gros relou. Je me reconnectais à son esprit et lui envoyais une bouffée de béatitude afin de l'aider à prendre son envol, son esprit se brouilla mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'imprégner de son humeur. Son âme pénétra la mienne, ou la mienne la sienne je n'étais pas certain, nous venions de fusionner, je me voyais et me sentais. Sa tête partit en arrière et sa bouche s'ouvrit béante lorsqu'elle fut emportée par notre orgasme.

* * *

Alors ? C'est mon tout premier lemon Jasper/Alice ! Je l'ai fais un peu brutal mais néanmoins doux dans un sens.

Dans le titre "Deux en Un" je fais réference à la fusion intellectuelle d'Alice et Jasper.

Voila voila :) Fera bientôt son apparition Jacob, peut être au prochain chapitre tout dépend de mon inspiration ^^

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie**_


	26. Crise de boulimie

Coucou les filles me revoila encore en retard je sais mais j'avais mon OS à finir.

Je vous remercie toutes pour votre soutient, **hp-drago**, **celine68990**, **marion**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **vinie65** et **Cameron**. Merci à **Marine** pour son aide et ses corrections.

Réponse à **Marion & Cameron**: Merci et enjoy the chapter...

Hier enfin cette nuit à 2h30 plus précisement à débuté l'avant première à L.A d'Eclipse et j'ai eu la chance de la voir via notre magnifique internet et celle-ci à terminé à 5h30. Le Red Carpet (qui était cependant noir ^^) était époustouflant et immense ! Cependant je n'est pas tellement aimé le costume violet/pourpre de Rob et la robe one-shoulder blanche de Kristen (je tiens à précisé que je ne suis pas une haters de Kristen, je l'adore). Par contre j'ai trouvé que Nikki Reed était magnifique. J'ai l'impression que Dakota fanning porte toujours la même robe à toutes les cérémonies, faudrais que je check ça, la robe d'Ashely Greene était pas mal mais elle ne semblait pas être très a l'aise avec, c'était une longue robe à bustier et donc bah elle n'arretait pas de la remonter. Bref je ne vais pas vous détaillez tout les membres du film car il y en avait beaucoup à l'avant première...

Je suis un peu déçu que les acteurs ne viennent pas à l'avant première française de cette année (celle du Grand Rex), je sais qu'ils feront une brève apparition sur écran géant mais c'est pas pareil, j'irais peut être les voirs l'année prochaine pour Breaking Dawn s'ils viennent en France. J'irais cependant à l'avant première de ma ville le 06 Juillet ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 26 – Crise de boulimie**

**Pov Bella**

_ _Donne-les moi !_

Je sautillai, essayant d'attraper mes clefs qu'il tenait en hauteur.

_ _Jacob, j'ai dit donne-les moi !_

**Jacob**: NON !

_ _Allez !_

**Jacob**: J'ai dit non, tu n'iras pas là-bas ! Tu n'iras pas à la villa des Cullen !

__ Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Jacob Black, donne-moi ces clefs et tout de suite ou sinon..._

**Jacob**: Sinon quoi ? Edward va venir ? A bah non, ça risque pas il est reparti !

_ _Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ils ont juste quitté la ville pour quelques jours..._

**Jacob**: Bella, ils sont partis définitivement, ils ne reviendront pas, pas cette fois !

_ _Non, tu mens !_

Au bord des larmes, je frappai violemment son torse.

_ _Non, ils ne sont pas partis ! Ils vont revenir me chercher, ils me l'ont promis !_

**Jacob**: Non, Bella ils ne viendront pas, ils t'ont laissée ici, pour toujours.

__ Non..._

Je m'effondrai en larmes.

Bella ? Bella ? Bella ?

_ _Hein, quoi ?_

**Edward**: Est ce que ça va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar.

Je regardai autour de moi.

Edward, la chambre d'Edward, le lit d'Edward.

_ _Huummm il est quelle heure ?_

**Edward**: Presque 4h30.

Je m'étirai et me blottis contre son torse nu.

__ J'ai fait un rêve horrible..._

**Edward**: N'y pense plus, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il me serra délicatement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

**Edward**: Rendors-toi mon amour.

oOo

Bella...

Je sortis péniblement de mon sommeil.

Bella...

_ _Mhhhh..._

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et agrippai son t-shirt.

**Edward, enjoué**: Bonjour.

Ce n'est pas juste d'être aussi frais et de bonne humeur à cette heure du matin ! Grrr j'ai hâte d'être comme lui et de ne plus ressembler à un vrai déchet, au petit matin.

_ _Mmhhh, j'ai pas envie..._

Durant de longues minutes je restai blottie contre lui, émergeant difficilement.

**Edward**: On va finir par être en retard.

_ _JE vais finir pas être en retard, toi tu es déjà près !_

**Edward, quittant le lit**: Allez !

Je m'extirpai douloureusement du lit, mes côtes me faisant toujours souffrir.

**Edward**: Esmée et Emie t'attendent en bas pour déjeuner.

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain.

_ _Je les rejoins dans dix minutes._

oOo

Je descendis après un brin de toilette, toute la famille était là, à l'exception de Carlisle.

**Esmée**: Bella ! Bonjour.

_ _Bonjour._

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa, Alice et Rosalie firent de même, quant à Emie, je lui adressai un simple sourire.

**Esmée**: Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ _Je ne sais pas,_ v_ous avez préparé quelque chose ?_

**Emie**: Nop désolée, j'avais la flemme mais y a des céréales dans le placard si tu veux.

__ Mouais non, je vais juste prendre un chocolat._

Je préparai mon bol et m'installai au bar.

**Esmée, me tendant plusieurs gélules**: Tiens Bella, tes médicaments.

_ _Merci._

**Emie**: Au fait, je voulais vous dire que samedi je compte me rendre à Seattle si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un de venir avec moi.

**Esmée**: Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire là-bas?

**Emie**: M'acheter une nouvelle voiture.

**Emmett**: Ah ouais et quoi comme voiture ?

**Emie**: J'ai un petit faible pour les minis.

**Emmett**: Mouais, rapide, ça tient bien la route mais pas mon style de voiture.

**Alice**: Tu vas la choisir de quelle couleur ?

**Emie**: Mhhh, je ne sais pas encore mais je l'aime beaucoup en grise. J'ai réservé une chambre au Edgewater, pour la nuit de samedi à dimanche alors si vous êtes intéressés...

**Jasper**: Ils annoncent quoi comme temps ?

**Alice**: Orageux, du soleil seulement le dimanche, en fin d'après midi.

**Jasper à Alice**: Tu veux y aller ?

**Alice**: Bien sûr, je suis toujours partante pour un peu de shopping !

**Rosalie**: Pour nous ce n'est pas certain, tout dépendra de l'état d'Emmett.

**Esmée**: Votre père est de garde ce weekend alors ce sera sans nous.

**Emie**: Ohhh dommage, Bella, Edward ?

__ Euh je ne sais pas, Edward ?_

**Edward**: Comme tu veux.

**Alice**: Allez Bella, viens avec nous !

_ _Je ne sais pas je dois réviser un peu..._

**Alice**: S'te plait Bella ! Promis, on te sortira plus jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

_ _Euhh..._

**Alice**: S'te plait, ce sera cool, tu verras la vue est magnifique. L'hôtel est littéralement au bord de l'Elliott Bay et au loin, y a les Olympic Mountains, honnêtement tu ne seras pas déçue de ton weekend...

_ _Bon d'accord, mais après plus de sorties ! Je dois réviser pour les examens de fin d'année._

**Alice**: Promis. Je m'occupe de réserver les chambres !

**Esmée**: Bon les enfants, vous allez être en retard !

**Rosalie**: Bon allez, on se go ! Chéri, est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

**Emmett**: Non, je vais rester ici avec Esmée, nous avons prévu de retourner à la chasse cet après-midi.

**Jasper**: Encore !

**Edward, amusé**: Vous faites une véritable hécatombe à vous deux, depuis quelques jours.

**Esmée**: Emmett a besoin de se réhydrater ! Bon allez, trêve de discussion, à l'école !

oOo

Arrivés au lycée, j'allai directement en cours de littérature, accompagnée d'Edward et nous nous installâmes tout au fond de la salle, afin d'être le plus loin possible de Mr Berty.

**Mr Berty**: Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez tous, les examens de fin d'année approchent et c'est pourquoi je suppose que vous connaissez déjà tous par chœur le programme de l'année et que vous réussirez donc haut la main la petite interrogation que je vous ai préparée.

_Oh putain, je suis dans la merde !_

_ _Oh non..._

**Edward, me chuchota**: Je te laisserais regarder sur ma feuille.

_ _Trop aimable, franchement Edward c'est le dernier weekend de sorties, après je me consacre uniquement aux révisions, je veux mon diplôme._

**Edward**: Promis, je te ferai même du soutien scolaire si tu veux...

_ _Mhh… proposition très alléchante, mais je ne sais pas si honnêtement c'est une bonne idée, nous savons très bien que je suis incapable de rester concentrer sur mes cours lorsque tu te trouves à mes côtés._

**Edward**: Insinuerais-tu que je te déconcentre ?

_ _Absolument, oui._

**Edward**: Méchante !

__ Oh, ne fais pas la tête, l'année prochaine tu pourras me donner TOUS les cours particuliers que tu voudras._

**Mr Berty, déposant nos copies sur nos bureaux**:Melle Swan, Mr Cullen arrêtez de discuter ! Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure !

_Grrr, qu'est-ce que je ne l'aime pas ce prof !_

…

Je débutai mon devoir, sans grande conviction mais au final il ne fut pas si difficile que ça, les questions abordaient les grands thèmes de la littérature américaine et anglaise. Mais je me permettais cependant, de jeter quelques coups d'œil à la feuille de mon voisin, en lui envoyant de légers coups de pied sous la table, pour que celui-ci rapproche sa copie lorsque je butai sur certaines questions. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais j'y peux rien, je tourne mauvaise fille depuis que je côtoie les Cullen.

Le devoir passé, je rejoignis Alice et Jasper pour une heure d'histoire et nous retrouvâmes Edward et Rosalie, dans notre couloir, pour la pause du matin.

**Rosalie**: Vous avez vu Emie ?

**Jasper**: Non mais elle ne doit pas être loin.

**Alice, regardant au loin**: Ah bah regardez, elle arrive.

Emie approcha et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en la voyant s'empiffrer de barres chocolatées.

_ _Tu manges encore !_

**Emie**: J'ai trop faim ! Ce petit monstre, _désignant son ventre_, engloutit toutes mes réserves énergiques. Je vais faire un véritable carnage à midi ! En attendant, est-ce que vous auriez de la monnaie à me passer pour m'acheter un truc au distributeur, j'ai utilisé toute la mienne...

**Rosalie, fouillant dans son sac**: Je dois en avoir un peu, attends. _Elle sortit son porte monnaie et lui tendit plusieurs billets_, tiens !

**Emie**: 5 $ ? _Elle fit la moue_. Aies pitié d'une pauvre femme enceinte et affamée...

**Rosalie, lui tendant d'autres billets**: Bon tiens, voilà 10 $ ! Mais toutes ces cochonneries ne sont pas bonnes pour le bébé.

**Emie**: Merci !

Elle attrapa les billets et embrassa Rosalie sur la joue.

**Emie**: Au fait Bella, j'ai sport avec toi après je te rejoins là-bas !

Puis, elle partit à pas rapides, très probablement jusqu'au distributeur.

…

Après la pause, je l'attendis assise, devant la salle de sport.

_ _Ca y est, tu es rassasiée ?_

**Emie**: Pas encore, mais j'ai encore des provisions dans mon sac. On y va ?

_ _Ouais._

Je me levai difficilement et nous entrâmes ensemble, dans le bâtiment.

**Emie**: Tu es dispensée de sport, non ?

_ _Oui, pour deux semaines._

**Emie**: Et comment ça se passe dans ce pays lorsqu'on est dispensé ? On va en études ?

_ _Non, on reste dans les gradins, tu es dispensée toi aussi ?_

**Emie**: Théoriquement non, mais je vais être solidaire et rester avec toi.

...

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au vestiaire et nous installâmes sur un des bancs, l'une à côté de l'autre et sortîmes nos vêtements de sport.

_Franchement, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils nous font mettre en tenue lorsqu'on est dispensé..._

J'enlevai mon sweat et attrapai le bas de mon t-shirt, le soulevant à mi-buste mais la douleur fut insoutenable, les médicaments ne faisant plus effet.

**Emie**: Attends Bella, je vais t'aider !

Elle attrapa mon t-shirt et le rabaissa.

**Emie**: Enlève les manches d'abord.

Je tirai sur le vêtement, retirai mes bras des manches et Emie fit passer le vêtement, au-dessus de ma tête.

**Emie**: Et voilà !

_ _Merci._

J'attrapai mon maillot de sport et fis la manœuvre inverse, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil vers Lauren et Jessica qui nous observaient. Je baissai mon pantalon et enfilai mon short de sport et m'assis sur le banc. Intriguée, j'observai discrètement le ventre nu d'Emie qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'avais pas vu énormément de ventre de femmes enceintes dans ma vie, mais je trouvais que son ventre était plutôt gros pour l'avancée de sa grossesse, à trois mois normalement ça ne se voit pas beaucoup alors que là, son bas ventre était déjà bien arrondi.

**Emie**: Tu veux le toucher ?

_ _Hein, pardon ?_

**Emie**: Mon ventre, tu veux le toucher ?

_ _Euh… je ne sais pas..._

**Emie**: Donne ta main.

Elle attrapa ma main et la posa sur son ventre.

**Emie**: Il ou elle est encore trop petit pour qu'on le sente bouger, mais bientôt on le pourra.

Sa peau ne me semblait pas si différente de la mienne, elle était douce et tiède. Je retirai ma main pour la laisser s'habiller et une fois fait, nous allâmes toutes les deux nous asseoir, avec les autres sur les gradins. Lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, Melle Wilson envoya tout le monde sur le terrain pour l'échauffement, à l'exception des dispensés, dont nous deux qui restâmes assises.

**Emie**: Montons plus haut, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter.

Je la suivis jusqu'en haut et m'assis douloureusement, sur l'avant-dernière rangée.

_ _Ouch !_

**Emie**: Encore tes côtes ?

__ Ouais._

**Emie**: Pourquoi tu ne prends pas tes médicaments ?

_ _Je dois attendre midi pour les prendre._

**Emie**: Même si tu as mal ?

_ _Ouais._

**Emie**: Allonge-toi, ça te fera du bien.

Elle enleva son sweat et me le passa.

**Emie**: Tiens, mets-le sous ta tête.

_ _Merci._

Je m'allongeai sur la rangée et calai le vêtement sous ma tête, effectivement cette position me soulagea grandement. Emie s'assit à côté de moi, sur la rangée supérieure.

_ _Mike n'arrête pas de te regarder, depuis le début du cours._

**Emie**: Je sais ! J'aurais jamais du l'embrasser, le mec se fait des films depuis hier !

_ _C'est du Mike tout craché, vouloir ce qu'il ne peut avoir..._

Nous restâmes à discuter jusqu'à ce que je finisse par somnoler, Emie arrêta de parler et je dus probablement m'endormir, une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Emie me réveille. Nous nous changeâmes et rejoignîmes les autres, qui nous attendaient devant la cafétéria.

**Emie**: Le meilleur moment de la journée !

Nous nous servîmes l'un après l'autre, j'étais tout au début de la file, Edward derrière moi puis Emie, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice. Pour ma part, je pris des œufs mimosa, un yaourt et des clémentines que je mis sur le plateau d'Edward, ainsi qu'une part de lasagne et un peu de salade sur mon plateau.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observai Emie qui avait déjà déposé sur son plateau un yaourt et des fruits, tout en faisant passer au reste du clan Cullen d'autres aliments. Je m'installai avec Edward, à notre table et les autres ne tardèrent pas à s'installer. Curieuse, je détaillai le contenu des plateaux d'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emie, jamais elle arrivera à manger tout ça !

**Emie**: Je meurs de faim !

_ _Bon appétit !_

**Emie**: Merci toi aussi !

J'entamai tranquillement mon repas, obnubilée par Emie qui engloutissait une quantité impressionnante de nourriture.

**Rosalie**: Doucement, tu vas te rendre malade à manger si vite !

**Emie, la bouche pleine**: Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point, je suis affamée...

**Jasper**: Je le sais moi...

**Emie, la bouche pleine**: Mmmhhh… désolée Jasper, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi !

**Jasper**: Ça va, je m'y fais, il faut juste que je garde le contrôle.

**Alice**: On ira chasser tous les deux, ce soir si tu veux.

**Jasper**: Excellente idée.

_ _Emie, ce n'est pas normal que tu aies aussi faim, tu devrais en parler avec Carlisle. C'est comme ton ventre, je trouve qu'il est trop gros pour une grossesse d'à peine trois mois._

**Rosalie:** Bella à raison.

**Emie**: J'en parlerai avec Carlisle dès qu'il sera rentré.

oOo

**Emie**: J'en peux plus !

**Rosalie**: Tu n'étonnes avec tout ce que tu as mangé !

**Emie**: Je vais exploser !

**Rosalie**: Je te jure que je t'offre ta voiture, si t'arrive à garder ton repas !

**Jasper**: C'est couru d'avance, l'estomac humain ne peut supporter une telle charge d'aliments !

**Emie**: Sa capacité de distorsion pourrait te surprendre.

**Jasper**: Je veux bien te croire mais là, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as englouti, depuis ce matin.

**Emie**: Je n'ai pas tant mangé que ça...

**Rosalie**: Tu plaisantes là, t'as repris trois fois des céréales au petit déj', des gâteaux à dix heures et là, tu viens d'engloutir pas moins de trois yaourts, une banane, quatre clémentines, une salade, deux parts de lasagnes et une assiette de frites !

**Emie**: Ah ouais vous avez raison, ça fait peut-être beaucoup...

**Rosalie**: Un peu ouais.

**Edward**: Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on retourne en cours.

**Alice**: T'as raison, allez les filles, on va en maths, j'espère que vous avez révisé parce qu'on a interro surprise...

_ _Encore ! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant Alice._

**Alice**: Désolée, je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire et puis, de toute façon, tu ne devrais pas t'en sortir trop mal, ce sera juste des calculs...

_ _Alors ça va._

**Rosalie**: Bon, à plus tard les garçons.

Je me levai et déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward.

_ _Je te rejoins à ta voiture tout à l'heure._

**Edward**: Ok et bonne chance pour ton devoir.

_ _Merci, j'en ai besoin._

Alice embrassa Jasper et toutes les quatre, nous allâmes en cours de Mathématiques. Les deux heures passèrent relativement vite en compagnie des filles et lorsque la sonnerie résonna, je me rendis directement à la voiture d'Edward, afin de nous rendre chez moi pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas très palpitant mais je vous promet que le reste de cette semaine fictive sera pleine de rebondissement ^^

Promis Jacob fera sa véritable apparition dans les prochains chapitres.

OH LALA il est 14h10 ! A 15h je serais si je suis prise à l'école infirmier de Lorient ! Je tiens juste à précisé que si je suis prise je ne posterais pas aussi régulièrement durant l'été, car en plus de mon travail il va falloir que je trouve un logement à plus de 200 km de chez moi et que je face plein de papiers mais promis je posterais au moins 1 foi toutes les 2 semaines.

_**Biz, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**_

_**Marie.**_


	27. Plus de peur

Coucou tout le monde, je sais désolé j'ai un peu tardée, une petite baisse de régime et de motivation d'autant plus que j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces dernières semaines, allez voir Twilight en faisant partie (deux foi) ^^

Désolé je ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, d'habitude je réponds toujours mais pour le chapitre dernier je n'ai pas pu enfin pas pour tous alors du coup je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu.

_Tiens j'en profite pour publier une petite annonce, on sait jamais l'espoir fait vivre._

_**Je cherche un petit studio ou T1 dans le centre de Lorient dans les 300 € / mois**_

Ah oui vous êtes beaucoup à avoir demandé, Oui je suis prise à l'école d'infirmier de Lorient, c'est pourquoi je cherche un logement.

Je remercie **Marine** pour la relecture et la correction de ce chapitre. **Kristykate**, **hp-drago** (coucou), **AnZeLe42100**, **celine68990**, **vinie65**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**.

Comme d'hab' je reponds à Cameron et Marion :)

- **Marion**: Coucou, alors bah voila enfin je chapitre tant attendu ^^, Biz :)

- **Cameron**: Lol, j'étais sûre que cette apparition soudaine de Jacob allait perturbé plusieurs personnes, j'ai été joueuse au dernier chapitre, j'avais promis qu'il ferait son apparition mais c'était pas encore son temps. Heureusement que cela te plaise alors j'espere que ce chapitre sera aussi à la hauteur. Biz.

**Petite précision, j'ai débuté ce chapitre bien avant la sortie au cinéma du troisième volet de Twilight et quand j'étais dans la salle j'ai eu la curieuse impression de voir ce chapitre. J'ai découpé mentalement ce chapitre en deux partie et étrangement ce que j'ai imaginé reflète bizarrement des scenes du film...**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Plus de peur...**

**Pov Charlie **

Mercredi.

Malgré ce que j'avais espéré, Bella n'était toujours pas rentrée et je ne pouvais pas l'y contraindre puisqu'elle était majeure. La soirée précédente m'avait paru si ennuyeuse sans elle à la maison, c'est pourquoi je dinais ce soir chez Billy en compagnie de Jacob, Sam et leur bande, tous regroupés autour du barbecue.

**Billy**: C'est dommage que Bella ne t'ait pas accompagné, ça aurait été sympa avec elle.

**Sam**: Elle doit être avec ses su... hum Cullen.

_ _En fait Bella est partie vivre chez eux_.

**Jacob**: QUOI ! Depuis quand ?

_ _Lundi._

**Jacob**: Lundi !

Les Quileutes échangèrent de drôles de regards, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'annonce du départ de Bella les faisait ainsi réagir.

**Billy**: Et tu l'as revue depuis ?

_ _Non pourquoi ?_

**Billy**: Pour rien.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand je quittais la réserve, demain j'étais de repos, je pouvais me permettre de trainer un peu.

oOo

**Pov Jacob**

Charlie venait enfin de quitter la réserve, nous pouvions enfin nous rendre chez les Cullen sans l'inquiéter, pour avoir une petite discussion avec eux et possiblement les tuer.

_Pourvu qu'ils ne l'aient pas déjà transformée !_

**Billy:** Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire s'ils l'ont transformée.

**Sam**: Oui, on les tuera tous, sans exception.

**Paul**: Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera de Bella s'ils l'ont transformée ?

**Billy**: Je… je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ça.

**Leah**: On sera obligé de la tuer elle aussi !

_ _NON mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi, c'est Bella, elle n'a rien à voir avec le pacte !_

**Leah**: Jacob soit réaliste, elle ne nous regardera pas tuer ces suceurs de sang sans rien faire, on y sera contraint !

**Billy**: Rien ne dit qu'ils l'aient déjà transformée, alors faites attention de ne pas enfreindre notre part du pacte ! Vous ne les attaquez pas sans vous être assurés avant que Bella est toujours humaine.

**Sam**: Reçu cinq sur cinq, allez en route, allons chasser du Cullen !

**Seth**: Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire de celle qui est enceinte ?

**Billy**: Vous la tuez aussi.

**Seth**: Mais le bébé.

**Billy**: Vous la tuez, ne vous souciez pas du bébé.

**Sam agrippant l'épaule de Seth:** Viens.

Je me figeai et réveillai la bête sommeillant en moi, me transformant sur le champ et rejoignis le reste de la meute.

**Billy**: Soyez fort et victorieux !

Sam hurla conquérant et nous lui répondîmes en hurlant tous en chœur.

**Sam par passée**: En route.

Sam partit en tête et nous le suivîmes à grandes foulées au travers de la dense forêt, jusqu'à franchir la limite Quileute et pénétrer sur les terres Cullen.

oOo

**Pov Esmée**

Je décrochai hâtivement de mon livre et regardai légèrement irritée la pendule, 23h50. Carlisle ne devrait normalement plus tarder, sa garde devait normalement se terminer à 23h mais le connaissant Monsieur doit comme d'habitude trainer à l'hôpital. Je retournai à la lecture de _Titus Andronicus_ jusqu'à ce que mon ouïe perçoive par la fenêtre entre-ouverte le son de sa voiture, je refermai mon livre, le posai sur mon chevet et me rendis à la fenêtre pour guetter son arrivée. Il était à une petite centaine de mètres, je distinguais au loin ses feux de voiture. Je serais volontiers descendue pour l'accueillir mais vu ma tenue je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre par l'un des garçons, me faire surprendre en lingerie fine par mes filles passe encore mais évitons cela avec un de mes fils, enfin par Jasper ou Emmett parce qu'Edward devait déjà être au lit avec Bella. Alors je décidai de rester dans notre chambre et de patiemment l'attendre assise sur le rebord de notre lit.

Il approchait, je le sentais.

La poignée bougea,_ il était enfin là._

La porte s'ouvrit et il fit son apparition.

J'eus le souffle coupé, si je puis dire. Il était resplendissant.

**Carlisle**: Hey.

_ _Hey._

Il s'approcha du lit.

**Carlisle**: Excuse-moi j'ai un peu tardé au travail.

Il glissa sa main le long de mon cou et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un long et tendre baiser, nos lèvres bougeant harmonieusement les unes contres les autres.

**Carlisle**: Tu m'as manqué.

_ _Et à moi donc !_

**Carlisle me détaillant**: Mmhh très jolie tenue...

_ Tout récemment achetée.

Pour être plus précise, c'est la nuisette et l'ensemble de lingerie noir que j'ai acheté lors de ma dernière virée shopping avec les filles à Port Angeles.

Je fis glisser ma main le long du tissu soyeux de sa cravate et instinctivement sans que je n'ai à lui demander, il en desserra le nœud, m'observant avec effronterie.

Nous allions enfin avoir un peu de temps rien que pour nous deux.

Je décroisai et recroisai mes jambes lorsqu'il s'écarta du lit pour glisser sa cravate hors de son col et d'ôter sa chemise. Je déglutis difficilement à plusieurs reprises alors que je détaillais minutieusement la musculature de son torse nu. Il se retourna et je souris sachant parfaitement se qu'il allait me faire. Il approcha doucement d'un pas félin alors que je m'enfonçais au fond du lit, impatiente de sentir sa peau tout contre la mienne. Je butai contre le montant, je n'avais aucune échappatoire, j'étais prise en étau entre la tête de lit et son corps à demi-nu dangereusement proche du mien.

Il fut face à moi à quatre pattes, je glissai en dessous de son corps et écartai outrageusement les cuisses. Le message semblait clair car celui-ci abaissa son bassin contre le mien.

Il ronronna, ce qui me fit sourire, j'étais amusée et affolée au plus haut point, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un moment d'intimité, à chaque fois quelqu'un ou quelque chose, plus souvent quelqu'un, l'un des enfants nous dérangeait dans le feu de l'action.

Je suis pour l'instant restée très courtoise envers chacun d'entre eux mais arrivera un moment où je ne pourrais plus, nous avons tous des besoins à satisfaire, eux les satisfont, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que nous ne le puissions pas.

**Carlisle**: Enfin seuls.

_ _Il était temps, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir une journée plus !_

**Carlisle**: Alice et Jasper sont partis chasser ? Je ne les ai pas vu tout à l'heure...

_ _Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais les enfants là c'est le dernier de mes soucis, ce que je veux là tout de suite, c'est que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ils sont partis chasser._

**Carlisle**: Je ne vous savais pas si en manque Mme Cullen, dire que je croyais vous satisfaire amplement.

_ _Pas après plus d'une semaine d'abstinence !_

**Carlisle**: Autant que ça !

_ _Et oui !_

Pour lui c'est facile, il a l'esprit occupé toute la journée au travail.

_Trêve de blabla, place au plaisir !_

Je crochetai sa nuque et abaissai ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Ô SEIGNEUR C'EST TELLEMENT BON !_

Nous avions l'habitude d'être doux et tendres durant nos ébats mais ce soir je ne voulais qu'une seule chose: qu'il me satisfasse et au plus vite !

J'expirai bruyamment lorsqu'il délaissa mes lèvres pour mon cou. Je me cambrai, alignant parfaitement mon centre et le renflement de son entrejambe et débutai un sensuel mouvement circulaire du bassin.

**Carlisle**: Mmhh Esmée...

_ _Déshabille-moi..._

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair.

_ _Touche-moi..._

_..._

J'avais besoin de lui.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à atteindre le bas de ma nuisette qu'il emporta dans sa foulée et la remonta le long de mon corps pour finalement l'envoyer valser au travers de la chambre. J'en profitai pour soulever mon buste et dégrafer mon soutien-gorge le laissant cependant toujours sur ma poitrine seulement maintenu en place par mes bretelles. Il agrippa brutalement le morceau de dentelles dans le but de découvrir ma poitrine, je lui facilitai la tâche en tendant mes deux bras vers l'avant. Il glissa immédiatement vers le bas et fit glisser mon dernier vêtement le long de mes jambes.

Il remonta le long de mon corps parsemant d'innombrables baisers mouillés le long de ma cuisse, de mon aine, de mon ventre jusqu'à chavirer à la limite basse de mon sternum juste en dessous de ma poitrine.

Du venin se rependit dans ma bouche acidifiant ma salive.

Il baisa chastement le dessous de mon sein gauche puis le droit et remonta jusqu'à mon mamelon qu'il suçota et mordilla à plusieurs reprises.

J'expirais entaillant du bout des doigts le marbre de son dos, j'en pouvais déjà plus alors qu'il m'avait à peine touché. Mes mains s'empressèrent d'atteindre son pantalon et détachèrent sa ceinture que j'agrippai aussitôt et tirai violemment dessus la faisant ainsi sortir des passants et la jetai au sol. Je m'attaquai ensuite à son bouton et dézipai sa braguette, ce qui du grandement soulagé son érection volumineuse. Sans perdre plus de temps, je crochetai l'élastique de son boxer, y glissai mes doigts et m'emparai de son sexe que je cajolai tendrement. Je tirai progressivement sur son membre prodiguant sans cesse ma caresse libérant ainsi ses testicules de son boxer, je m'en emparai de ma seconde main et les massai délicatement.

**Carlisle**: Mmhh Esmée.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur mon intimité qu'il caressa délicatement, effectuant de petits cercles autour de mon point sensible sans jamais le toucher. A la fois un pur supplice mais aussi un pur plaisir.

J'arrêtais subitement ma caresse et ancrai intensément mon regard au sien.

__ Fais-moi tienne._

Il se retira brièvement et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon et repris la place qui était sienne, mon entrejambe. Il pressa nos deux intimités l'une contre l'autre, les faisant facilement glisser l'une contre l'autre et fit s'épouser nos deux bouches.

**Carlisle**: Je t'aime.

_ _Plus que tout._

La délivrance arriva enfin lorsque je le sentis s'immiscer en moi.

_Enfin !_

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches savourant pleinement le plaisir incommensurable qu'il me faisait éprouver. Ses mouvements étaient secs mais il faisait preuve d'énormément de tendresse, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je détestais c'était la brutalité, cela me rappelait atrocement mon premier mari, de toute la brutalité qu'il avait fait preuve envers moi lors de ma vie d'humaine.

Mais Carlisle, lui, avait toujours fait preuve de patience et de douceur envers moi, je me sentais complète, sereine et aimée avec lui.

_Ô oui mon dieu, je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras !_

Je joignis une de mes mains à la sienne alors que l'autre était toujours fermement enroulée autour de son épaule m'accrochant désespérément à son corps en mouvement. Je me figeai lorsque plusieurs coups brutaux furent portés à notre porte de chambre la faisant trembler.

_ _Nonnn !_

D'autres coups furent portés contre la porte, frustré et résigné Carlisle laissa son front retomber contre le mien. Je me jurai mentalement que j'allais mettre la correction de sa vie à celui ou celle qui nous avait encore interrompu.

Carlisle se retira et attrapa ses vêtements au sol, se rhabillant difficilement toujours empreint de son érection.

**Carlisle**: Il ou elle a intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison.

Quant à moi je m'enroulai dans les draps, tentant de calmer avec énormément de difficulté la colère et la frustration sexuelle qui enrageaient mon corps. Carlisle m'accorda un dernier regard pour vérifier que j'étais dans une tenue convenable et ouvrit la porte, instantanément Alice bondit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**Alice**: 'ONATRANSFORMEBELLA !

**Carlisle**: Doucement Alice on a rien compris de ce que tu as dis !

**Alice**: Je les ai vu, les… les Quileutes ils… ils arrivent chez nous, ils croient qu'on a transformé Bella !

* * *

Je sais je suis en mode sadique, c'est peut être du fait que j'arrive même pas à avoir 10 petites reviews alors que j'ai plus de 50 alertes :(

Alors c'est décidé je serais en mode sadique autant pour vous que pour mes personnages NHHAAAA, VOUS ETES TROP MECHANTE !

Mais bon comme je serais éternellement admirative et amoureuse de mes lecteurs je vous promets plein de citron pour l'avenir et je cloturais ce chapitre par, **Esmée et Carlisle vont faire tremblés les murs de la villa ce week end !**

_**Bisous à tous**_

_**Une petite review me ferait bien plaisir**_

_**Marie**_


	28. Que de mal

**Hello et oui me voila pas si en retard que ça ! **Alors apparement mon petit moment de sadisme du dernier chapitre à fait réagir pas mal de monde, je vais finir par y prendre goût.

Je remercie ma Beta **Marine**. Mes reviewers, **Shinjuki**, **Minomina**, **Alaiena**, **hp-drago**, **acoco**, **aelita48**, **celine68990** et aux anonymes.

Réponses aux anonymes:

**Cameron**: Oh mon dieu je ne savais pas que ma fic te faisait ressentir cela, j'en rougirais ! Biz à bonne lecture.

**marion**: Je sais j'ai été méchante avec Carlisle et Esmée, la suite dans ce chapitre :)

**Tessaai**: Coucou petite nouvelle (petit nouveau ?), je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

**azee**: Merci, enjoy.

...

Pour ce chapitre je me suis lachée sur les POV, y a du Edward, Bella, Alice et du Emie

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Que de mal**

_**Alice**__: 'ONATRANSFORMEBELLA !_

_**Carlisle**__: Doucement Alice on a rien compris de ce que tu as dis !_

_**Alice**__: Je les ai vu, les… les Quileutes ils… ils arrivent chez nous, ils croient qu'on a transformé Bella !_

_..._

**Pov Edward**

C'est probablement ce qui me manquera le plus lorsqu'elle sera transformée, l'avoir tout contre moi durant son sommeil, comme maintenant. Magnifique et fascinante, me délecter de la lente mélodie de son souffle et de son cœur, d'observer sa poitrine bouger au grès de ses respirations des heures durant, ses grognements, ses gémissements, ses plaintes, tout, tout me manquera.

Mais tout bonheur à une fin.

Dans quelques semaines, nous recommencerons une nouvelle vie, loin de Forks en compagnie d'une toute autre Bella.

Brusquement des pensées étrangères m'extirpèrent de mes réflexions.

_La meute._

_Ils craignent pour la vie de Bella._

Je bondis littéralement hors du lit, réveillant de justesse Bella qui grogna et se tortilla dans notre lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'un des oreillers. Je m'empressai d'enfiler un t-shirt et descendis au rez-de-chaussée où je retrouvais Jasper et Emie.

**Jasper**: Les loups rappliquent !

_ _Je sais, je les ai entendus._

Alice et Carlisle pénétrèrent la pièce.

**Alice**: Ils seront bientôt là, pas plus de cinq minutes.

Esmée fit son apparition et rejoignit Carlisle, qui enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

**Carlisle**: Inutile de paniquer nous n'avons pas enfreint le traité, ils repartiront donc sans aucune altercation.

**Esmée**: Quelqu'un sait-il pour quelle raison ils croient cela ?

_ _Le père de Bella a dit aux Quileutes que Bella vivait dorénavant chez nous, de fil en aiguille ils ont cru que nous l'avions transformée._

oOo

**Pov Alice**

_ _Allez-y je vous rejoins, je vais prévenir Rosalie et Emmett. _

**Esmée**: Et Bella ?

**Edward**: Elle dort paisiblement, inutile de la réveiller.

_ _A tout de suite._

Je me précipitai à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'étage des chambres et m'arrêtai devant celle de Rosalie et Emmett, je tendis l'oreille malgré le fait que je n'allais absolument rien entendre du fait de l'insonorisation, simple et stupide réflexe d'humain. J'entrouvris la porte et passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement pour apercevoir Rosalie blottit dans les bras d'Emmett.

**Emmett**: Alice ?

__ On a un problème, les Quileutes arrivent pour se battre, ils croient qu'on a transformé Bella._

**Emmett**: Quand ?

_ _Tout de suite, dépêchez-vous de descendre._

Tout deux bondirent hors du lit et sautèrent directement par la fenêtre, quant à moi je me rendais rapidement et silencieusement dans la chambre d'Edward afin de m'assurer du sommeil de Bella. Je m'approchai du lit et repoussai délicatement la couette pour découvrir une Bella profondément endormie. Je la recouvrai correctement et descendis rapidement retrouver les autres à l'extérieur, les loups allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Nous nous figeâmes, près au combat parfaitement conscients que cette visite, même basée sur un malentendu pourrait vite dégénérer en rixe.

Edward se tendit et crispa ses mains lorsque les premiers loups firent leur apparition, je fis un petit signe de tête à Emmett, celui-ci comprit immédiatement le message et s'approcha d'Edward pour le retenir si jamais celui-ci se laissait submerger par la colère. Les derniers loups sortirent de la forêt, nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous devant la maison. Un loup que je reconnus comme étant Sam s'approcha et nous grogna au visage, un filet de bave s'échappa des ses babines, un second loup s'avança, je le reconnus sans aucune hésitation par son odeur, Jacob.

**Carlisle**: Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici, nous n'avons pas enfreint le traité, Bella va très bien, nous ne l'avons pas transformée.

Un dialogue muet s'instaura entre mon frère et la meute.

**Edward**: C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas la réveiller pour votre stupidité.

_Ils veulent sûrement voir Bella._

Le mâle Alpha et le mâle Bêta se firent menaçants en montrant leurs dents.

**Edward**: Bella va bien, effectivement elle vit chez nous mais ce n'est pas dans l'intention de la transformer, elle s'est juste disputée avec son père et quand cela ira mieux entre eux, elle rentrera chez son père.

_Mensonge, Bella ne rentrera jamais chez son père._

**Esmée**: Edward chéri, ils ne partiront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas vu Bella.

**Edward**: Je n'ai pas envie de...

**Bella**: Jacob ?

Je me figeai, nous ne l'avions même pas entendue arriver, trop concentrés sur l'attitude menaçante des loups.

**Edward**: Bella retourne te coucher !

**Bella**: Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

**Rosalie**: Ils sont venus chasser du Cullen.

**Bella**: Qu.. quoi ? Jacob, Edward qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Edward**: Bella retourne te coucher.

**Bella**: Non, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là !

**Edward**: Ton père leur a dit que tu étais partie, du coup ils ont cru que nous t'avions transformée.

**Bella**: Alors si… si, ils… ils… ils sont venus jusqu'ici pour vous tuer !

Bella se tourna vers Jacob.

**Bella**: Je croyais que tu étais différent mais apparemment je me suis trompée !

Jacob s'abaissa un peu sur ses pattes avant et émit un petit gémissement.

**Bella**: Vous voyez, je suis entière et toujours humaine alors déguerpissez !

Jacob émit un nouveau gémissement.

**Bella**: PARTEZ !

Bella tourna le dos aux loups, s'empara de la main d'Edward et partit rapidement vers la villa. Je quittai moi aussi les lieux suivie de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Emie. Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent rapidement après nous.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Jacob venait de perdre le peu d'estime que je lui accordais encore, cette fois-ci il avait dépassé les bornes en venant chez les Cullen, en pleine nuit pour purement et simplement se battre à mort avec eux. C'était décidé, blottie dans les bras d'Edward peu après cet incident, Jacob Black ne ferait plus jamais partie de ma vie. Jacob Black n'était plus mon ami.

Jeudi

Le réveil fut un peu difficile, j'étais de mauvais poil et adressai très peu la parole aux autres depuis mon réveil, pas que j'étais en colère contre eux, juste que je n'avais simplement pas envie de parler.

A midi, alors que je me trouvais aux toilettes, une fille que je connaissais juste de vue m'informa que quelqu'un m'attendait devant le lycée, je me suis doutée que c'était Jacob, il savait parfaitement qu'Edward ne tenterait rien dans un lieu public.

Je sortis rapidement, inquiète de me faire intercepter en route par l'un des Cullen. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit mon visage fermé.

**Jacob**: Bella.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

**Jacob**: M'excuser Bella.

_ _Tu devrais partir avant qu'Edward ne se rendre compte de ta venue._

**Jacob**: Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

_ _Tu devrais. _

Je lui tournai le dos dans le but de partir mais il m'empoigna le bras.

**Jacob**: Bella !

Je me dégageai de son emprise.

_ _Va t'en, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Jacob ! Oublie-moi._

**Jacob**: Bella, je ne les laisserais pas faire !

_ _C'est ma vie, mon choix, alors va t'en et fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Adieu Jacob._

Je retournai à l'intérieur et retrouvai tout le monde dans notre petit coin, j'étais certaine qu'ils savaient pour Jacob mais aucun ne fit de commentaires.

oOo

**Pov Emie**

Après les cours, Rosalie n'emmena à l'hôpital à bord de sa M3. Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais fait part à Carlisle des inquiétudes et des remarques des filles sur ma grossesse, ils avaient donc décidé de réaliser une batterie d'examens, entre autre une échographie, c'est pourquoi je m'évertuais à boire mon litre d'eau afin de remplir ma vessie. Rosalie se gara sur le parking, je la suivis silencieusement au travers du petit hôpital. Elle s'arrêta au comptoir d'une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs.

**Rosalie**: Bonjour, le Dr Cullen nous attend.

**Femme**: Melle Hale, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu ici, votre père est occupé avec un patient mais il ne devrait pas tarder, installez-vous en attendant.

**Rosalie**: D'accord.

Rosalie s'installa et je fis de même, patientant en silence. J'étais anxieuse et Rosalie dut le ressentir car elle s'empara de sa main.

**Rosalie**: T'en fais pas ça va bien se passer.

_ _Je sais._

Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, puis quinze, puis vingt, ma vessie commençait à devenir douloureuse. Je fixai constamment l'horloge et resserrai ma prise autour des doigts de Rosalie m'efforçant de bouger le moins possible, impatiente de pouvoir aller aux toilettes.

**Rosalie**: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

__ J'ai envie de faire pipi._

Elle rigola.

_ _C'est pas marrant ! _

**Rosalie**: Retiens-toi encore un peu, il ne va pas tarder.

Carlisle arriva enfin, trente minutes après notre arrivée.

**Carlisle**: Excusez-moi pour mon retard, suivez-moi.

Je les suivis jusqu'à une salle d'échographie, Rosalie demanda à son père si elle pouvait assister à l'examen, Carlisle accepta mais me demanda mon accord que je lui donnais sans hésitation.

**Carlisle**: Bon Emie, on va débuter par le moins agréable, l'échographie endo-vaginale, je te laisse t'installer.

Je passai aux vestiaires et enlevai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, je me félicitais mentalement d'avoir mis une tunique ce matin, chose qui allait cacher un minimum ma nudité. Je m'installai sur la table, les jambes sur les étriers et Carlisle déposa un drap stérile sur mes jambes.

**Carlisle**: Prête ?

_ _Oui._

Carlisle s'installa sur son siège, attrapa une sonde et programma l'appareil. Je m'allongeai complément sur la table et expirai à plusieurs reprises afin de me détendre. Je me tendis légèrement lorsque je sentis les doigts de Carlisle sur ma cuisse.

**Carlisle**: N'hésite pas à me dire si c'est inconfortable. Attention je commence.

Doucement, je sentis la sonde s'immiscer dans mon vagin, sensation pas du tout agréable surtout lorsque votre vessie est prête à éclater. Je soupirai de malaise et pour la seconde fois de la journée Rosalie s'empara de ma main.

**Carlisle**: Voilà, voyons voir ce que nous avons là.

Je tournai la tête vers l'écran alors qu'il bougeait doucement la sonde dans mon ventre, pianotant d'une main sur la clavier de l'appareil.

**Carlisle**: Mhhh… effectivement c'est un beau bébé que nous avons là, les filles avaient raison le bébé se développe bien plus vite qu'un fœtus normal.

_ _Je suis à combien de semaines ?_

**Carlisle**: Et bien, je dirais entre la 16ème et la 18ème semaine.

_ _Presque cinq mois ?_

**Carlisle**: Effectivement et selon moi la grossesse devrait arriver à terme dans un peu moins de deux mois.

**Rosalie**: On peut donc savoir dès maintenant si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

**Carlisle**: Oui, Emie est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ _Oui._

**Carlisle**: Voyons voir, ton utérus est assez opaque mais à première vue il me semble bien que c'est une petite fille.

_ _Une fille ?_

**Carlisle**: Oui.

_ _**Émue**__: Rose je vais avoir une fille !_

**Rosalie, **_**émue elle aussi**_: Je sais !

_ _Je vais avoir une petite fille._

**Carlisle**: Une petite fille qui mesure 18,2 cm.

L'examen terminé, je me rhabillai et allai directement me soulager aux toilettes. Carlisle m'informa qu'il voulait me prélever un peu de sang, il demanda donc à Rosalie de quitter les lieux avant de procéder.

**Carlisle**: Malheureusement ta peau est trop dure pour que je puisse te poser un cathéter, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que d'entailler ta peau à l'aide d'un scalpel.

_ _Je cicatrise vite._

Carlisle attrapa un scalpel qu'il sortit de son emballage stérile et entailla sur quelques centimètres mon avant-bras, malheureusement il n'alla pas assez profondément et dut repasser dessus pour enfin faire s'écouler un peu de sang, il attrapa un tube et récupéra une petite quantité de sang qui goutta le long de mon bras jusqu'au fond du tube. Il referma le tube et appliqua un pansement sur l'entaille.

**Carlisle**: Rosalie va te raccompagner à la maison, moi j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend.

_ _Vous ne vous reposez jamais ?_

**Carlisle**: Que très rarement.

_ _Heureusement pour vous qu'Esmée est très compréhensive._

**Carlisle**: C'est pour ça que je l'aime tant.

__ A plus tard._

**Carlisle**: Oui.

…

Rosalie me ramena à la villa et à peine étions nous entrée qu'Alice nous sauta dessus.

**Alice**: Alors ? Alors ?

_ _Attends Alice tu vas réellement me faire croire que tu n'as pas déjà vu ce qui va se passer ?_

**Alice**: Bah non pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée savoir ?

**Rosalie**: J'y crois pas, je crois que je vais marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge, comme le jour où j'étais au courant avant Alice !

**Alice**: Quoi ? Dites-moi !

**Rosalie**: Attends, EMMETT, JASPER, BELLA, EDWARD, ESMEE NOUS SOMMES RENTREES, VENEZ VITE ON A QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE !

Toute la famille apparut.

**Esmée**: Rosalie on n'est pas sourd.

**Rosalie**: Désolée.

**Emmett**: C'est quoi cette chose importante ?

**_ **Je vais avoir une petite fille !

**Alice**: C'est vrai ? Ô mon dieu c'est génial ! Une fille ! Je vais pouvoir lui acheter plein d'affaires et puis lui apprendre à se coiffer, à se maquiller, à s'habiller.

_ _Wooo wooo doucement papillon, pour l'instant c'est encore une crevette._

**Alice**: Une pas si petite crevette.

_ _Oui je sais, d'ailleurs Bella tu avais raison pour mon ventre, le bébé grandit plus vite qu'à la normale, je suis à pratiquement cinq mois de grossesse._

* * *

Bon les gens c'est décidé j'accelère un peu le rythme, ça fait déja 9 mois que je suis sur cette fic, je commence à m'ennuyer un peu, acceler ne veut pas dire bacler. C'est juste que j'ai envie de passer sur un tout autre registre: Dark ! Je vais donc essayer de boucler cette fic pour le mois de septembre mais pas sûre que j'y arrive, on verra.

**_Voila, Je suis malade et fatiguée alors je m'étends pas trop cette semaine._**

**_Bisous à vous toutes ! _**

**_Un petit click en dessous ?_**

**_Byeee et à bientôt,_**

**_Marie._**


	29. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr

Hello guys ! Comment allez vous ?

Vous pouvez remercié ma beta **Marine** qui à réussi à corriger ce chapitre en un temps chrono avant que je ne parte en vacances !

J'ai qu'une chose à dire: chapitre totalement lemon !

Et la vous dites: OOOOUUAIIIIII !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux non-inscrits**:

- **Cameron**: Merci, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas le finir avant septembre y a trop de chose à écrire encore. Biz, bonne lecture.

- **marion**: Merci, biz et bonne lecture :)

- **scarlette**: Coucou, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, en ce qui concerne mon logement, c'est dur, car je suis étudiante infirmière et que je rentre donc le 6 septembre mais les autres étudiants commencent en octobre et donc très peu de logement sont disponibles car ils sont tous en rénovation. Biz, bonne lecture.

- **Emily Heap**: Coucou, et oui sadisme quand tu nous tiens, niark, niark, niark. Pour ce chapitre j'ai été gentille, lemon, lemon, lemon ! Biz, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

**Pov Bella**

Samedi

Je me réveillai en forme et de bonne humeur dans les bras d'Edward, cela faisait maintenant six jours que je vivais à la villa et je m'y étais fait, mon père me manquait et je devais probablement lui manquer mais il avait mérité cette situation. Mes coupures étaient maintenant cicatrisées, il ne restait qu'une fine croûte sur le dessous, la morsure de ma cuisse était elle aussi presque totalement cicatrisée, mes bleus avaient disparu quant à mes côtes elles me faisaient de moins en moins souffrir seul mon hématome maintenant jauni au niveau de la fêlure persistait encore.

**Edward**: Bonjour.

Je me relevai légèrement et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Bonjour._

**Edward**: Bien dormi ?

_ _Exceptionnellement bien !_

Je quittai le lit et fis un rapide tour dans la salle de bain afin de soulager ma vessie, me laver les dents et retournai dans la chambre, allumant la télévision au passage. Je zappai les chaînes m'arrêtant sur MTV, le clip California Gurls de Katy Perry débutait tout juste, je montai le son et sautai sur le lit tout autour d'Edward assis torse nu seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile.

__ I know a place … Je connais un endroit  
_ Where the grass is really greener … __Où l'herbe est vraiment très verte_

J'accompagnais certaines paroles me dandinant sur le lit.

_ _Warm, wet and wild_ … _Chaud, humide et sauvage _

Je jetai un rapide regard aguicheur vers Edward, un petit sourire sur les lèvres tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il sourit visiblement réceptif à mon petit sous-entendu.

__ The boys ... Les garçons  
_ Break their necks try'na to creep a little sneak peek … __Se tordent le cou pour essayer de voir quelque chose_

Taquine, je soulevai légèrement mon débardeur sachant pertinemment qu'il verrait le bas de ma poitrine nue de sa position.

__ You could travel the world … __Tu pourrais parcourir le monde  
_ But nothing comes close to the golden coast … Mais rien n'arrivera à la hauteur de la côte dorée  
_ Once you party with us … Une fois que tu auras fait la fête avec nous  
_ You'll be falling in love … __Tu tomberas amoureux  
_ Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

__ So hot will melt your Popsicle … __Tellement chaude qu'elle fera fondre ta glace_

_(n/a: Popsicle étant une marque de glace)  
_ Ooh Oh Oh_

« La glace » actuellement adossé à la tête de lit semblait plutôt réceptive à mes paroles vu la bosse déformant maintenant son pantalon qu'il cacha immédiatement en couvrant son bassin par notre couette. Je souriais, amusée mais surtout contente de mon effet, en même temps ma tenue ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser insensible, imaginer votre petite amie en train de sautiller au-dessus de vous simplement vêtue d'une petite culotte et d'un débardeur.

__ California girls … Les Californiennes  
_ We're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce … Nous sommes authentiques, belles, fraiches, sauvages  
_ We got it on lock ... On garde ça pour nous  
_ West coast represent … West coast représente  
_ Now put your hands up … __Maintenant levez vos mains en l'air  
_ Ooh Oh Ooh_

Totalement survoltée, je sautai sur le lit gesticulant les bras en l'air faisant quand même attention à ne pas faire de faux mouvements pour ne pas provoquer de douleur au niveau de mes côtes.

__ Sex on a beach … Sexe sur la plage_

J'enjambai Edward, restant debout, un pied de chaque côté de son bassin, mon intimité se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

__ Fit and ready … Toniques et prêtes  
_ These are the girls I love the most … __Ce sont les filles que j'aime le plus_

__ Kiss her, touch her, squeeze their buns … L'embrasser, la toucher, lui presser les miches_

Ces mains se posèrent sur mes chevilles et remontèrent peu à peu le long de mes jambes jusqu'à arriver à mes fesses…

__ Come on boys, hanging out … Allez les gars, on sort  
_ All that ass hanging out … __Tout ces culs qui trainent_

Subitement, je me sentis partir sur le côté et en moins de deux, le corps d'Edward se pressait au-dessus du mien, tenant fermement mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Edward avait dans ce même lapse de temps mis la télévision sur silence.

**Edward**: Stop !

_Mince et dire que cela avait si bien débuté._

**Edward**: Pas ce matin.

_ _Non Edward s'il te plait !_

**Edward**: Tes côtes ne sont pas encore remises.

_ _Mes côtes vont très bien, s'il te plait je sais que tu en as autant envie._

**Edward**: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien.

_ _Non._

Mes yeux commencèrent à me picoter.

**Edward, relâchant mes poignets**: Bella, non ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

__ Edward, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore deux mois._

**Edward**: Bella, il le faudra.

__ Pas si tu refuses de me toucher !_

**Edward**: Bella, c'est juste plus prudent.

_ _On ne va pas reparler de ça, ENCORE, ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois était de ma faute, j'ai été stupide de te tenter mais là y a aucun risque !_

**Edward**: Bella, s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas, j'ai… j'ai peur de te faire du mal.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit c'était l'occasion idéale, les compromis fonctionnent toujours avec lui.

_ _Tu as peur de ME faire du mal mais moi j'ai le droit de te faire du bien..._

**Edward**: Ta pensée m'effraie Isabella Swan.

Je repoussai Edward qui tomba sur le côté et m'assis à califourchon sur son bassin.

__ Edward Cullen ouvre grand tes oreilles, je m'apprête à te faire quelque chose que je suis certaine va te déplaire, enfin tu vas aimer mais tu ne vas pas apprécier le geste te connaissant maintenant par cœur._

**Edward**: Bella non.

_ _Y a pas de non qui tienne, tu as apprécié ce que je t'ai fait la semaine dernière dans ta chambre avec ma main, non ?_

**Edward**: Oui.

_ _Alors tu apprécieras ça aussi et puis j'ai envie d'essayer._

**Edward**: Bella je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

__ Arrête de faire ton prude et laisse-toi faire. _

Je glissai sur ses genoux et commençai à lentement caresser son ventre du bout des doigts, m'attardant sur la fine ligne de poils sous son nombril.

**Edward**: Les filles vont me transformer en tas de cendre si je te blesse encore.

__ Je leur dirai que j'étais consentante._

Il rigola mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit mes doigts tirer sur le nœud de son pantalon, je glissai un doigt en dessous et rencontrai l'élastique de son boxer.

**Edward, posant sa main sur la mienne**: Bella, tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça.

Je fis gentiment mais sèchement claquer ma main libre sur la sienne pour lui ordonner de libérer mes doigts.

_ _Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la méthode coercitive._

**Edward, taquin**: J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Pour toute réponse, je m'emparai brutalement de ses parties d'une main, les pressant gentiment mais sûrement.

**Edward**: Okay, okay j'ai compris je te laisse faire.

Je baissai légèrement son pantalon et débutai une lente caresse sur son membre au-dessus du tissu de son boxer observant furtivement Edward afin de m'assurer que tout allait bien de son côté, je savais maintenant qu'entre nous tout pouvait basculer d'un simple geste, je glissai mes doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, le baissai et l'envoyai valser en compagnie de son pantalon. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Edward et le prit bien malgré lui en flagrant délit de matage de décolleté alors que je m'avançai à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrassai, un baiser dénué de toute chasteté, nos langues se mouvaient sauvagement l'une sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que mes dents s'emparent de sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillent et tirent violemment dessus.

**Edward**: Bella attention...

Je stoppai notre baiser et m'assis sur son bassin calant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre afin de calmer mes ardeurs.

**Edward**: Tu es brûlante.

En effet, j'avais très chaud dû à mon excitation mais je prenais sur moi et rongeais mon frein.

Je pris quelques secondes afin de rassembler mon courage, visualisant mentalement la manière dont j'allai procéder afin de réaliser ma « gâterie » mais pour être honnête mes connaissances étaient limitées et je me voyais mal demander conseil à quelqu'un sur la bonne façon de réaliser une fellation sur mon petit-ami.

Enfin prête, je reculai légèrement, m'asseyant sur les cuisses d'Edward et posai mon index droit sur le sommet de son membre et le fit glisser sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à atteindre la jonction de ses testicules. Je fis lentement le chemin contraire et passai mes doigts sur son sommet humide afin d'y récolter la goutte perlante et enroulai mes doigts autour entamant un lent va-et-vient. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui prodiguai ce genre de caresses, il savait donc à quelles genres de sensations il devait s'attendre, c'était comme tous les paliers que nous avions atteint depuis le début de notre relation, le premier baiser, le premier baiser avec la langue, nos premières étreintes, la première fois qu'il avait touché ma peau, la première fois où il s'était permis de presser nos deux intimités recouvertes l'une sur l'autre, la nuit où j'avais volontairement glissé sa main sous mon t-shirt et l'avais posée sur mon sein nu, la fois où je m'étais déshabillée devant lui, notre première fois, enfin toutes ces premières fois qu'on partage dans un couple et là nous allions franchir un nouveau palier.

Je me penchai vers Edward et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer._

Je reculai en dessous des genoux d'Edward et repris lentement ma caresse, j'humectai mes lèvres et glissai sur le ventre, invitant Edward à écarter légèrement ses jambes pour me faire de la place. Timide, je posai mes lèvres sur son sommet et l'embrassai déposant par la suite plusieurs baisers sur sa longueur.

_ _Ça va ?_

**Edward**: Mhh mhh...

Il tressaillit lorsque je passai un petit coup de langue juste au dessus de ses testicules, je remontai légèrement apeurée par la prochaine étape : passer ma langue sur son sommet. Timidement, je passai ma langue dessus et ce qui me frappa fut ce petit goût salé me rappelant la fois où je l'avais goûté après son orgasme dans ma main.

**Edward, gémissant**: Seigneur...

Je l'observai, il avait les yeux fermés et agrippait fermement la couette de chaque côté de son corps, la fierté s'empara de moi, pour une fois c'est moi qui le mettait au supplice. Courageuse, je posai mes lèvres sur son sommet et le fis en partie glisser dans ma bouche, son membre était froid et cela me donna l'étrange impression de sucer une glace, à mi-hauteur je remontai et enchainai ce même mouvement à plusieurs reprises tandis que ma main restait passive à la base de son sexe.

**Edward**: Bella, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir...

_ _Allonge-toi._

Je m'écartai, le laissai glisser sur le dos et me réinstallai dans la même position, allongée entre ses jambes.

_ _Détends-toi._

Je repris son membre en main, y passai plusieurs coups de langues et le repris en bouche, masturbant cette fois-ci la partie que je n'avais pas en bouche.

**Edward**: Seigneur, Bella c'est trop bon !

_Je savais bien que ça lui plairait, tous les hommes aiment ça._

Son bassin se mouvait au même rythme que le mien, l'emmenant aussi profondément que ma bouche le pouvait, Edward grogna, alors je compris qu'il avait besoin de plus c'est pourquoi j'enhardis ma caresse, augmentant le rythme de ma main.

**Edward**: Bella, je… je sens que… que je vais...

Je décidai d'arrêter là ma caresse et renforçai le rythme de ma main allant et venant de façon énergique sur toute sa longueur, sa tête bascula en arrière et ses reins se cambrèrent légèrement.

**Edward**: Bella… Bella… Bella...

Je sentis son membre palpiter dans ma paume et compris qu'il allait jouir, ma main glissa plus au nord enchainement plusieurs mouvements secs afin de l'envoyer au septième ciel.

**Edward**: BELLA !

Fascinée, j'observai sa semence se rependre sur son ventre et sur ma main avec en fond sonore un déchirement de tissu.

La housse de couette avait cédé sous les mains d'Edward.

**Edward**: Merde.

Je rigolai et basculai sur le flanc à côté d'Edward, appuyée sur mon coude.

_ _Esmée ne va pas être contente._

**Edward**: Elle a l'habitude.

Edward bascula sur son flanc et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

**Edward**: Merci.

_ _Mais de rien cher ami._

**Edward, s'asseyant**: Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose pour te nettoyer.

_ _Inutile._

Malicieuse, je portai mes doigts à ma bouche les nettoyant consciencieusement un par un.

**Edward**: Pècheresse.

Je me relevai sur mes genoux et me penchai vers lui, une main posée sur son épaule dénudée.

__ Vampire._

Ce matin, j'étais d'humeur taquine je pourrais même dire sadique, bon d'accord je lui avais fait plaisir mais ce n'est pas sans avoir oublié que celui-ci refusait de me faire l'amour, je savais qu'après ce que je lui avais fait il allait vouloir me faire plaisir à son tour mais non j'avais autre chose en tête. Edward enroula son bras autour de moi et me ramena contre son corps que j'enjambai, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, je vous l'avais dit, tellement prévisible.

Il tenta de m'embrasser mais je reculais juste à temps, le faisant grogner de mécontentement, je me cambrai légèrement et enlevai mon débardeur dévoilant ma poitrine nue, son regard s'assombrit et de nouveau son membre se transforma en pierre contre mon bas ventre, il était à point. Sa main remonta le long de mon ventre et atteignit mon sein, son pouce joua avec ma pointe la faisant durcir sous son doigt, je retins de justesse un gémissement de plaisir. De nouveau, il tenta de m'embrasser et cette fois je laissai sa bouche épouser la mienne, je passai ma main dans sa tignasse et l'agrippai fermement, approfondissant alors notre baiser.

_Et__ non, désolé mon coco mais il n'y aura pas de second round pour toi._

Brusquement, je me retirai et quittai le lit, attrapant au sol son caleçon et son pantalon et lui envoyai, il me regarda stupéfait.

_ _Rhabille-toi et sors de la chambre._

**Edward**: Mais pourquoi ?

_ _Tu as dit que tu ne me ferais pas l'amour aujourd'hui alors je vais me satisfaire moi-même._

Il sourit, pensant probablement que je plaisantais.

_ _Allez ouste !_

**Edward**: Tu es sérieuse ?

_ _Très, alors dépêche-toi sinon j'appelle Emmett pour qu'il te fasse sortir de force._

**Edward**: Laisse-moi au moins prendre une douche avant !

J'ouvris le tiroir du meuble de chevet et lui envoyai un paquet de mouchoir.

_ _Essuie-toi avec ça et si tu veux prendre une douche, utilise celle d'Alice ou Rosalie._

Le pauvre paraissait si inquiet, il craignait sûrement de m'avoir encore blessée. Ses vêtements enfilés, je le poussai vers la sortie en culotte et l'embrassai passionnément, n'importe qui pourrait me surprendre à moitié nue mais c'était là le dernier de mes soucis et puis après tout à l'exception de Jasper et Emmett tous m'avaient vu nue ou presque.

_ _Ça t'apprendra à me dire non._

Sur ce, je lui claquai la porte au nez, la fermai à clef et pivotai vers le lit, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

_A nous deux mon coco._

Je me précipitai dessus, attrapai la télécommande et remis le son en route. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne m'étais par adonnée au plaisir solitaire mais c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. J'ôtai ma culotte, m'installai confortablement, portai ma main à ma bouche pour humidifier mes doigts et les descendis jusqu'à mon intimité trouvant mon clitoris.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Je viens de réaliser cette semaine que en faites ma Bella et mon Edward étaient pas très expérimentés, bah ouai ils ont fait l'amour que genre 4-5 fois, mais je compte bien y remedier, je pense que vous allez adoré le week end organisé par Emie...

Samedi je pars en vacances pour une semaine, donc je ne reponderais probablement pas aux reviews postées durant ce lapse de temps, je le ferais en rentrant sauf si j'ai une connexion wifi étant donner que je prends avec moi mon netbook, bah ouai les geek sa sort toujours équipés LOL.

_**Bisous à tous,**_

_**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos réactions sur ce nouveau chapitre**_

_**Je vous adore !**_

_**Marie.**_


	30. Welcome to Seattle

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolé pour le retard, une semaine de vacances puis j'avoue qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour me remettre dans mon histoire sans compter les préparatifs pour ma rentrée, papiers, logement, cartons.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes (car oui j'ai compté un homme parmis vous les filles !), pour toutes vos reviews que ce soit mes fidèles dont j'attends toujours avec impatience les messages et commentaires, aux occasionnels ou aux nouveaux. Et surtout à ma Beta Marine.

**Réponse aux anonymes**:

- **Cameron**: Merci, en effet dernière ligne droite, je commence les cours lundi ! Bizzz et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également, bonne lecture :)

- **marion**: Coucou, ce chapitre a en général pas mal plu, même beaucoup :p Tu auras ta réponse tout de suite, bonne lecture, Bizzz.

...

**INFO IMPORTANTE A LIRE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE !**

Merci pour tout et bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 30 – Welcome to Seattle**

**Pov Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas le croire Bella m'avait fichu à la porte de notre désormais chambre pour se caresser.

_Et voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on refuse de combler sa copine._

J'étais un crétin, je le savais mais la santé de Bella a toujours été et sera toujours ma priorité. Le week-end dernier, j'avais failli la tuer en lui brisant les os et quand tout à l'heure sur notre lit elle se dandinait au dessus de moi, me séduisant ouvertement ces souvenirs me sont revenus, son odeur, son sang, le craquement de ses côtes, ses suffocations, ses pleurs, la gifle de ma mère, NON je ne pouvais pas ! Et puis elle a tenu à me prodiguer cette caresse, ô seigneur cela me mettait dans de tels états rien que d'y repenser, ses doigts, sa langue, sa bouche, STOP !

Je voulais prendre une douche et vu l'heure, seule celle de Rosalie et Emmett serait libre, je me rendais donc dans leur chambre, tout deux s'y trouvant blottis l'un contre l'autre.

__ Ça vous dérange si j'utilise votre douche ?_

**Rosalie**: Non vas-y.

**Emmett**: Bella t'a foutu à la porte Eddy ?

Je répondis_, Oui,_ honteux.

**Rosalie**: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

**Emmett**: Je suis près à parier mon prochain grizzli qu'il a repoussé ses avances, je n'ai pas raison Eddy ?

_ _Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

**Emmett**: Fais gaffe Eddy, à la frustrer comme ça elle va finir par aller voir ailleurs.

Des images de Bella et Jacob assaillirent mon cerveau, _non jamais Bella n'ira voir ailleurs je serais son unique amour et amant à jamais._

Ma douche prise, je passai rapidement dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper afin de lui emprunter un t-shirt et rejoignis toute la famille qui se trouvait devant les informations. Jasper fut visiblement surpris de me voir avec son t-shirt mais ne fit aucun commentaire, quant à Alice, elle devait déjà être au courant, Emie assise en tailleur sur le canapé dégustant son bol de céréales me fit un petit signe de la main dans laquelle se trouvait sa cuillère.

**Esmée**: Bella dort encore ?

__ Non, enfin si, elle flemmarde un peu au lit._

**Emmett**: Ça fait des folies de son corps et après ce n'est pas capable de se lever, roohh la jeunesse de nos jours !

**Rosalie menaçante**: Emmett la ferme !

**Carlisle**: Vous avez prévu de partir à quelle heure ?

**Alice**: D'ici une à deux petites heures je pense, dès que Bella sera prête.

**Carlisle**: Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire?

**Alice**: Nous, enfin les filles on va directement à la concession chercher la voiture d'Emie pendant que les garçons vont déposer nos valises à l'hôtel et puis après on se retrouvera à la galerie marchande pour faire un peu de shopping.

_**Alice voix off**__: Edward va..._

Elle m'observait silencieuse un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_**Alice voix off**__:_ _Je sais que tu sais que je sais._

Je grognais, mécontent du foutu pouvoir qu'avait Alice de toujours tout savoir.

**Esmée**: Ah tiens, Bella arrive.

En effet, le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre à l'étage et comme nous étions tous réunis dans le salon cela ne pouvait être que Bella. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis dans l'escalier, la voilà vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull bordeaux, les joues rosies, les cheveux humides, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**Bella**: Bonjour à tous.

**Esmée**: Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ?

**Bella**: Merveilleusement bien cela faisait longtemps, ça ma fait énormément de bien.

Bella contourna le canapé, s'approcha et agrippa ma mâchoire d'une main et déposa un rude baiser sur mes lèvres.

**Bella**: Re-bonjour.

Taquine, elle m'adressa un petit sourire en coin et partit en direction de la cuisine, je la suivis prestement. Je restai à l'écart alors que Bella versait du lait dans un bol puis le mit dans le micro-onde l'observant tourner dans l'appareil en marche, je me décidai à agir et me rendis derrière elle à vitesse vampirique.

_ _J'espère que la douche t'a fait du bien..._

Je décidai de jouer sur les mots, ma famille se trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de nous.

**Bella**: Énormément.

Celle-ci bascula son fessier en arrière le collant contre mon bas-ventre me faisant grogner.

**Bella**: Qui s'y frotte s'y pique, maintenant tu es prévenu.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Je déjeunai rapidement, préparai nos affaires pour le week-end et tous, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le garage.

**Alice**: Comme d'habitude, les garçons dans une voiture et les filles dans l'autre.

**Edward**: Alice...

**Alice**: Non non non, c'est plus simple comme ça.

Je m'installai dans la voiture de Carlisle après avoir pudiquement embrassé Edward.

...

**Rosalie au volant**: Mhhh au fait vous savez qui a frappé à ma porte ce matin ?

**Alice**: Oui, Edward...

_ _Les filles..._

**Rosalie**: Allez Bella on est entre filles, dis-nous tout.

__ Non..._

**Rosalie**: Allez s'il te plait !

_ _Nannn..._

**Alice**: Edward a refusé de lui faire l'amour.

_ _ALICE!_

**Alice**: Tu te plains qu'Edward est trop prude mais toi tu es pire que lui !

__ Je ne suis pas prude, c'est que moi contrairement à vous je ne prends pas mon pied à comparer les performances sexuelles de mon copain._

**Alice**: Si tu prenais un peu de temps pour discuter avec nous on aurait pu te donner quelques conseils pour ta première fellation.

_ _ALICE!_

Mes joues me brulaient plus que jamais elles n'avaient brulé dans ma vie entière, Emie qui était assise à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire, ce qui lui valut un regard menaçant de ma part.

**Emie**: Je… comprends… mieux... pourquoi Edward… avait ce sourire... idiot placardé sur son visage... ce matin.

**Rosalie**: Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien, ah si, ô mais quel goujat ! Tu lui as fait une gâterie et il ne t'a même pas remerciée en retour!

**Alice**: Bella explique leur, ça te décoincera peut être un peu.

**Emie**: Allez, Bella courage on est tous fait pareil !

**Rosalie**: Genre, tu veux juste assouvir ta curiosité petite perverse !

**Emie**: C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là !

**Rosalie se tournant vers moi**: Allez Bella on t'écoute.

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains et fis non d'un mouvement de tête.

**Rosalie**: Allez !

**Alice**: Bella, Bella, Bella...

**Emie**: Bella, Bella, Bella...

Rosalie, elle aussi se mit à scander mon prénom.

_ _Okay, okay, d'accord, stop, arrêtez! __Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Edward de… de me faire l'amour mais il a refusé prétextant ma santé._

Je lançais un regard accusateur vers le rétroviseur visant Rosalie qui conduisait.

__ Depuis quelques jours, j'avais envie de lui faire, vous savez..._

**Alice**: Dis-le...

_ _Une fellation..._

**Alice**: Bien.

_ _Je l'ai fait et après il a voulu me faire plaisir en retour mais j'ai refusé et l'ai mis à la porte._

**Alice**: Raconte-leur pourquoi tu l'as mis à la porte.

_ _Je te déteste toi et tes visions !_

Alice mima un baiser avec sa bouche et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ _Je l'ai mis à la porte pour me caresser._

**Alice**: Pour être plus précise, Edward s'apprêtait à lui faire un magnifique cunnilingus mais Bella l'a arrêté pour lui dire de sortir de leur chambre afin de se satisfaire elle-même.

**Emie**: Ohhh coquine.

**Rosalie:** Et sadique, je comprends mieux l'air frustré qu'il affichait dans notre chambre.

_ _Je vous déteste._

**Emie**: Au fait, l'autre soir je repensais à vos petits incidents à toi et Edward lors de vos ébats, je me suis dit que cela résultait probablement d'une trop grande tension sexuelle entre vous deux, je veux dire vous débutez tout juste votre vie sexuelle et puis y a ce truc de « tua cantante », vous débordez d'hormones et de désir alors je me dis que cela pourrait s'arranger si vous faisiez plus souvent l'amour.

Toutes, moi y compris, la dévisageâmes.

**Emie**: Bah quoi c'est logique.

**Alice**: Tu as totalement raison !

Cette théorie me réjouissait au plus haut point.

**Alice**: Parce qu'après tout vous avez très peu fait l'amour depuis votre première fois, dans la douche, après cette fameuse douche, la fois où Emmett vous a surpris et l'autre soir, y en a pas eu d'autre ?

_ _Nan mais ma parole tu es une vraie perverse, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de nous voir ton frère et moi ?_

**Alice**: Bah figure toi que non, j'ai essayé mais j'y arrive que partiellement. Et puis, regarde le résultat, l'autre fois quand j'ai eu la vision du soir où tu as été blessée j'ai réussi à stopper ma vision en cours et je n'ai pas vu ce qui allait se passer.

Je restais bouche bée.

__ Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me gène énormément._

**Alice**: Comme a dit Emie on est tous fait pareil, je comprends que cela te gène mais tu verras d'ici quelques années tu n'y penseras plus.

Mon portable vibra, un texto. Je le sortis de me poche et sur l'écran s'afficha « 1 message : Edward », je l'ouvris et lus son contenu.

_« Vous savez qu'on vous entend parfaitement de notre voiture ?_

_PS: On verra si tu me traiteras toujours de prude demain matin._

_Je t'aime, _

_E. »_

Je tournai au cramoisi réalisant qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient entendu notre conversation.

_« Emmett doit jubiler, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te laisserais me toucher._

_Je t'aime,_

_B. »_

J'exultais de mon petit pic, bien entendu que je n'allais pas repousser ses avances. Mon portable vibra rapidement,

_« En effet, Jasper lui non plus ne m'épargne pas mais je suis certain que tu n'y échapperas pas toi non plus. Tu me supplieras tout comme ce matin._

_Je t'aime, je suis impatient de te revoir._

_E. »_

**Alice**: Bon Bella quand tu auras fini d'échanger des texto cochons avec mon frère tu reviendras parmi nous.

oOo

Arrivés sur Seattle nous nous séparâmes, les garçons se rendirent directement à l'hôtel tandis que nous nous rendîmes à la concession chercher la voiture d'Emie. Le concessionnaire lui présenta les six minis toutes différentes qu'il avait présélectionné pour elle. Emie se tâta longuement, hésitant entre trois, mais finalement elle se décida sur la rouge au capot et aux rétroviseurs blancs ayant sur le capots deux bandes de la même couleur, une voiture tout sauf discrète mais je dois bien l'avouer très classe. Rosalie respecta son accord fait lors du gargantuesque repas d'Emie et paya la voiture étant donné qu'Emie n'avait pas vomi suite à ce repas, c'est donc à deux voitures que nous nous rendîmes à notre hôtel.

Arrivées devant, je fus énormément surprise par son aspect, je m'attendais à voir un hôtel à la Hilton, gigantesque et kitsch mais non cet hôtel était simple, bâti sur pilotis flottant sur l'eau de la baie. Rosalie et Emie confièrent les clefs de leurs bolides aux voituriers tandis qu'un jeune homme nous invitait à gravir les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

Nous entrâmes et nous rendîmes jusqu'au guichet d'accueil.

**Femme**: Mesdames bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Rosalie**: Bonjour, nos avons réservé quatre chambres.

**Femme**: A quels noms s'il vous plait ?

**Rosalie**: Cullen et Gauthier.

La jeune femme pianota sur son clavier et sembla troublée par ce qu'elle lut.

**Femme**: Ils semblent que les chambres au nom de Cullen soient déjà occupées.

**Rosalie**: Euh oui, nos époux sont arrivés un peu plus tôt.

_Nos époux, nos époux, elles étaient mariées mais pas moi._

**Femme**: Ah d'accord excusez-moi, je vais donc vous donner vos pass.

La jeune femme se leva, alla fouiller dans un petit tiroir et en sortit quatre cartes magnétiques.

**Femme confiant à chacune de nous une carte**: Mme Rosalie Cullen, suite 401. Mme Alice Cullen, suite 402. Mme Isabella Cullen, suite 424 et Mlle Gauthier, suite 407. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, bon séjour à l'hôtel Edgewater.

C'est légèrement troublée que je suivis les filles jusqu'aux ascenseurs direction le quatrième étage.

_Ding ! Quatrième étage. _

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je suivis machinalement les filles mais Alice me stoppa dans ma foulée.

**Alice**: Bella ta chambre est le l'autre côté.

_ _Ah d'accord, on se revoit plus tard._

Je partis donc dans le sens contraire observant le numéro écrit sur chacune des portes, _418, 419, 420, 421, 423, 424, ah notre chambre !_

Je glissai ma carte dans le lecteur et au moment d'ouvrir la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Edward nu uniquement vêtu d'une minuscule serviette de bain nouée autour des hanches, je me figeai sous le choc, humidifiant bien malgré moi ma petite culotte.

**Edward désignant la commissure droite de ma bouche**:_ Tu as un peu de bave juste là. _

__ La ferme._

Je m'avançai et le repoussai en posant ma main sur son pectoraux et entrai enfin dans notre chambre.

_ _Pourquoi notre chambre est à l'opposé des autres ?_

**Edward**: Les murs de cet hôtel ne sont pas totalement insonorisés alors j'ai préféré nous mettre à l'écart des autres comme je sais que tu aimes avoir ton intimité.

_Pas bête._

__ Ils ne nous entendent pas ?_

**Edward**: Pas un seul son.

_ _Super._

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds afin d'enrouler mes bras autour des ses épaules et déposai,, un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Merci._

Il fut à l'initiative du second baiser.

**Edward**: Mais de rien, tu auras ainsi tout le loisir de faire autant de bruit que tu le voudras aucun d'entre eux ne t'entendra.

_Oh oui, je comptai bien en faire du bruit._

Mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre lorsque mon regard se posa sur un bol de friandises posé sur le meuble d'entrée, je m'extirpai de son étreinte et picorai dans l'amas de bonbons.

_ _Je meurs de faim._

**Edward**: Fais-toi livrer quelque chose.

_ _Comment je fais ?_

**Edward**: Tu les appelles et tu leur demandes ce que tu veux, la carte se trouve à côté du téléphone.

_ _Okay._

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je commandais pour la première fois un repas au room service, la personne me demanda mon numéro de chambre, ce que je désirai et m'informa que ma commande serait livrée dans un délai de quinze à trente minutes. Je profitai donc de ce délai pour visiter notre chambre, la vue était simplement époustouflante, les fenêtres donnaient directement sur la baie et au loin on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes d'Olympic. La pièce principale comprenait un grand sofa, une table basse, deux fauteuils, une petite table et deux chaises ainsi qu'une cheminée surplombée d'un massif écran plasma. Quelques marches me menèrent à un second salon, comprenant une table en verre accompagnée de ses chaises en cuir. Je remontai et me dirigeai vers le majestueux baldaquin en bois qui trônait au milieu de la chambre mais le plus impressionnant allait venir ensuite, les deux salles de bain, je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'aussi magnifiques, belles, majestueuses, une douche à jet immense et dans la seconde un bain capable d'accueillir facilement plus de quatre personnes, cette suite est juste irréaliste !

* * *

**INFO IMPORTANTE: Je déménage demain, en effet comme pas mal d'entre vous le savent je débute ma première année d'infirmière sur Lorient. No stress je n'abandonne pas ma fic, juste, il n'y aura peut être pas de nouveau chapitre publier durant le mois de septembre, en effet mon logement ne sera pret que mi-septembre, c'est une dame qui me loge durant les premières semaines et je ne sais pas si celle-ci à un réseau wifi. Par la suite il va me falloir plusieurs jours pour mettre en place ma ligne internet quand je serais dans mon nouveau logement. Sans compter que le Mc Do de Lorient bloque l'acces au site de Fanfiction (chose que j'ai découverte lors de mon oral dans cette ville, grosse deception) et que je ne sais pas si mon établissement à un réseau wifi. **

**Désolé, voila pourquoi j'ai du stoppé mon chapitre afin que ma beta puisse le corriger avant mon départ, sinon vous auriez eu un petit avant goût du week end lemoniaque d'Edward et Bella. **

Vous trouverez sur mon profil le lien pour la visite virtuelle de la chambre d'Edward et Bella, j'ai choisis la Penthouse Suite de l'hotel.

_**Merci encore pour tout vos messages d'encouragement et vos commentaires sur mes chapitres.**_

_**Bizzzzzz à vous tous ! **_

_**Je réponderais dès que possible à vos reviews.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Marie.**_


	31. Like a virgin

Coucou tout le monde, je sais j'ai un max de retard mais vous voyez trois déménagements, une rentrée à 300 km de chez soi et une appendicite en à peine un mois et demi ça m'a un peu compliqué les choses, je reponderais au reviews du précédent chapitre dès que possible. Pas de blabla pour ce chapitre, je suis désolé pour les anonymes mais comme toujours je vous dis merci et bonne lecture.

En tout cas je vous est promis du lemon et avec ce chapitre vous êtes gâtés !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Like a virgin**

**Pov Bella**

**Edward s'habillant: **Au faite je croyais que nous étions censés nous retrouvé à la galerie marchande.

_ _Alice à changer les plans à la dernière minute._

**Edward**: Ah okay et sinon comment est la voiture d'Emie ?

_ _Rouge et blanche, pas mal du tout, elle a de la gueule._

**Edward**: Et toi tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisais ?

__ Oui et non, ma chevrolet me suffit amplement._

**Edward**: Bella tu compte quand même pas la ramenée avec nous en Europe ?

_ _Bien sur que si, je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que je la laisse ici._

**Edward**: Bella je ne suis même pas certain que le nouveau pays dans lequel nous vivrons te laissera la conduire.

_ _Et pourquoi pas ?_

**Edward**: Elle n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appelée écologique.

Un toquet à la porte coupa notre échange, _Bonjour c'est le service d'étage. _Je me rendis à la porte et ouvris au jeune homme.

**Homme**: Madame Cullen bonjour, je vous apporte le repas que vous avez commandé.

_C'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler Mme Cullen aujourd'hui._

Je me décalai et l'invitai à entrée, il fit roulé son chariot et le déposa dans un coin.

**Homme**: Et voilà madame.

Je sortis de ma poche le billet que j'avais sortie plus tôt et le tendis au jeune homme.

_ _Voilà tenez_

**Homme: **Merci, bonne appétit et bonne journée.

_ _Merci à vous aussi._

Je refermai la porte et me rendis auprès du chariot, Edward sortie de la chambre au même moment, je pris mon plat recouvert de sa cloche, mes couverts, la carafe et les posaient successivement sur la table basse. J'allumai la télévision et m'installai devant, Edward s'installa à mes côtés.

**Edward humectant mon plat**: Mhh ça sent bon.

Je me tournai surprise vers lui.

_ _Depuis quand la nourriture humaine t'allèche t-elle ?_

**Edward**: J'ai dis que ça sentait bon pas que ça me donnais envie, nuance.

Je m'installai en tailleur tenant d'une main mon assiette et de l'autre ma fourchette, Edward passa son bras derrière ma tête sur le dessus du canapé me laissant mangé tranquillement.

C'est bien sûr sans compter sur Alice et Jasper qui frappèrent à notre porte.

**Alice forçant le passage de la porte**: Salut la compagnie !

**Edward**: Alice c'est hors de ta porté de nous laisser ne serais-se qu'une heure de tranquillité ?

**Alice**: Tu repasseras pour ton hospitalité mon cher frère !

Je restai passive habituée aux querelles entre ces deux là et fixai la télévision prêtent néanmoins attention à leur dialogue tandis qu'Edward repris sa place initial à côté de moi.

**Edward**: Je dis juste que cela ne t'empêcherais pas de vivre que de laisser à Bella et à moi par la même occasion un peu de liberté, tu ne pourrais pas t'occuper un peu toute seule pour une foi et nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

**Alice s'installant à côté de moi**: Vous aurez toute la soirée pour partager vos petits moments d'intimité.

_Alice,_ la menaçais-je.

**Alice**: Bella on est pas né de la dernière pluie, on sait très bien que vous ne passer pas vos soirées a jouer au scrabble.

Je me rapprochai d'Edward et me blottis contre lui dégustant lentement mon repas.

oOo

En début d'après midi nous nous rendîmes tous dans la plus grande galerie marchande de Seattle pour un peu de shopping, je fus relativement surprise de constater qu'Alice fit peu d'excès, quelques vêtements, une paire de chaussures seule peut être sa paire de lunette de soleil de marque française était un peu chère mais rien d'excessivement coûteux. Nous retournâmes à notre hôtel peu avant 18 heures ce qui nous permis à moi et Edward de nous retrouver enfin seuls, Alice et Jasper avaient prévu de sortir en ville pour la soirée, Emmett et Rosalie restèrent évasifs sur leur plan autant dire qu'ils avaient surement prévu quelque chose de pas très catholique.

Edward s'installa sur le canapé devant la télévision et m'invita à le rejoindre, j'acceptai et me couchais devant lui, mon dos contre son torse, celui-ci passa son bras autour de ma taille et glissa sa main sous mon haut caressant chastement mon ventre remontant de temps à autre jusqu'à ma hanche. Sous ses caresses je ne tardais pas à sommeiller puis à m'endormir, c'est dans ses bras que je m'éveillai un peu plus tard.

_ _J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

**Edward**: Je ne sais pas, un peu près deux heures.

Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et y sortie mon portable, _20h09_.

_Bravo Bella, bonne chance pour t'endormir ce soir. Quoi que c'est peut être pas si mal..._

Je me mis à genoux sur le canapé et chevauchai le corps d'Edward qui roula sur le dos et m'installai sur son bassin. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et me penchai sur sa bouche et y déposa un baiser, je me rajustais et fis glisser lentement mes paumes vers le sud passant sur ses pectoraux au dessus de sa chemise et arriver sur son ventre mes mains ce faufilèrent sous le tissu de son vêtement me permettant d'apprécier son abdomen de marbre du bout des doigts.

_ _J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble._

**Edward**: Tu ne veux pas dîner avant ?

_ _Si ta raison._

Je me relevai et allai chercher le téléphone ainsi que la carte des menu et repris ma place sur Edward.

_ _Qu'est ce que je vais manger..._

Prise dans ma réflexion je ne remarquai même pas les caresses d'Edward sur mes cuisses.

_Quelque chose de léger, de la verdure peut être ? Ouai, tient ça sa ne devrait pas être mal, samoussa de chèvre chaud et sa salade._

Je composai le numéro du room service et passai ma commande, je jetai ensuite le téléphone sur l'un des fauteuils à proximité et attrapai le plaid en laine blanc plié sur l'accoudoir que le posai négligemment contre ma cuisse et le dossier du canapé. Edward m'observa déboutonné sa chemise sans émettre le moindre commentaire, j'écartai ensuite les deux plans de tissu et me coucha sur son corps qui je dois l'avouer n'est pas très confortable mais peu importante, je me recouvrai du plaid et posai ma joue sur son pectoraux savourant notre proximité.

**Edward**: Ça faisait longtemps.

__ Mmhhhh._

En effet malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire ces moments intimes sont de plus en plus rare depuis mon emménagement à la villa, tout les membres de la famille ne cesse de m'accaparer chaque soir. Lorsque je vivais chez mon père nous étions tranquille, personne ne venait nous déranger alors qu'a la villa il y a toujours quelqu'un qui trouve le moyen de nous demander quelque chose. Bref passons, ce soir nous serions seuls et personne ne viendra troublé notre intimité. Mes doigts remontèrent de son ventre à son second pectoraux et débutèrent une lente valse sur sa peau lisse.

**Edward**: J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Je me relevai légèrement, déposai un baiser sur son torse et repris ma place.

**Edward**: Bella je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_ _Mmhhh..._

Toc!Toc!Toc! _Room service !_

__ J'y vais._

J'attrapai au passage mon porte monnaie et alla récupérer mon repas.

…

_ _Va faire coulé le bain je te rejoins dans cinq minutes._

**Edward**: D'accord.

Il se leva mais reviens vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je me levais à mon tour, déposai mes couverts sur le chariot et mis le tout dans le couloir, je me rendis dans la chambre et déposai mes vêtements de nuit sur une chaise. Je fis un dernier arrêt au toilette et alla rejoindre Edward dans l'une des salles de bain, celui-ci ne m'avait pas attendu pour plonger dans le bain bouillonnant. Je commençai à me dévêtir très lentement afin de le mettre au supplice, tout d'abord mon pull dévoilant mon soutient gorge violet, mes chaussettes puis mon jean, je dégrafai mon soutient gorge qui tomba au sol et fis glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes sous son regard brûlant. J'enjambai le rebord du bain, me glissai à l'intérieur et posai mes fesses sur le petit rebord savourant la chaleur et le remoud de l'eau.

Je restai à distance de son corps mais créais un lien en posant mes chevilles sur ses genoux, ce geste du le surprendre car il sursauta légèrement et posa ses mains sur mes pieds. Je restais muette jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il daigne faire quelque chose, ses mains relâchèrent mes pieds et commencèrent à glisser le long de mes chevilles et s'arrêtèrent à mis mollets puis firent le trajet inverse à plusieurs reprises. Après plusieurs minutes ses mains s'emparèrent à nouveau de mes pieds et me tirèrent gentiment vers lui ramenant mes cuisses à hauteur des siennes et vu la proximité de mes cuisses et de son entre-jambe il n'y avait nul doute que son membre était en érection. Ses doigts reprirent leurs explorations chatouillant le plis de mon genou et remontèrent le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre l'arrondi de ma fesse puis firent le trajet inverse, sa main remonta une nouvelle foi puis glissa le long de mon aine effleurant mon intimité. Instinctivement j'écartai légèrement les cuisses pour lui faire de la place mais sa main continua son chemin le long de ma cuisse, je lui envoyai un petit regard assassin pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement ce qui lui fit visiblement plus plaisir que peur.

Mais je ne perdis pas espoir car sa main remonta une nouvelle foi le long de ma cuisse et s'attarda près de mon aine caressant la fine peau de mes entre-cuisses me faisant émettre un léger grognement d'insatisfaction, j'avais besoin qu'il me touche, réellement, de sentir ses doigts sur ma féminité mais non il ne semblait pas vouloir m'accorder cela, je le méritais peut être après ce que je lui avais fait ce matin. Alors lorsqu'il retira sa main je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et plongeai ma main dans l'eau du bain afin de satisfaire moi même ce besoin, mes doigts trouvèrent immédiatement mon bouton. Mon bassin commença à se mouvoir au même rythme que mes doigts tandis que mon second bras pris appuie sur le rebord du bain afin de me soutenir. La main d'Edward trouva ma hanche et glissa jusqu'à ma fesse qu'il palpa et remonta sur ma hanche, prise par l'émotion ma tête bascula en avant et mes yeux fixèrent alors l'eau en mouvement qui devinèrent les mouvements de main d'Edward sur son membre.

_Il se caressait lui aussi ! _

Cette révélation fut ma perte, je me jetai avidement sur sa bouche et abandonnai mon intimité. J'approchai nos bassins et m'emparai de son sexe et le pressentait à mon entrée, d'abord doucement je le fis glisser en moi et fini par m'empaler brusquement dessus, mauvaise idée, j'étais certes mouillé mais mon intimité n'étais pas prête à le recevoir aussi vite ce qui me provoqua une vive douleur au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je stoppai tout mouvement et fermai les yeux attendant que la douleur s'estompe.

**Edward**: Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ _Rien._

**Edward**: Bella ne me ment pas, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

_ _J'ai juste un peu mal, laisse moi le temps de m'habituer à ta présence._

**Edward**: Tu n'aurais pas du agir aussi impulsivement, j'aurais pu te blesser.

_ _J'aurais pu ME blesser !_

**Edward**: Be...

Je le tue en le bâillonnant de ma main et donna un premier coup de rein.

_Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sentit en moi..._

J'enroulai mon bras gauche autour de sa nuque tandis que ma main droite pris appuie sur son épaule et débutai un lent mouvement de bassin d'avant en arrière tout en fermant les yeux afin de savourer la sensation. Edward ne me touchait pas, il redoutait surement de me blesser. J'ouvris mes yeux et stoppai mes mouvements, je plongeai mes mains dans l'eau à la recherche de celles d'Edward et une foi trouver je les plaçaient sur mes fesses.

_ _Laisse moi faire._

Je repris doucement mes mouvements de bassin accélérant au grès de mes envies mais rapidement le manque d'application de la part d'Edward me mis en difficulté, mon désir m'hurlait d'y aller plus vite mais mon corps n'arrivait pas à suivre. Je relâchai le corps d'Edward et m'emparai de ses mains que je remontai sur mes hanches.

**Edward**: Bella je ne veux pas te blesser.

__ Aide moi juste._

Je me soulevai légèrement et me rabaissai sur sa longueur tout en gardant mes mains sur celles d'Edward, ainsi il m'aidera à me mouvoir sur lui tout en respectant le rythme que je mettrai en place. Cela devint tout de suite plus sauvage, les mains d'Edward me soulevaient puis me relâchaient et d'un mouvement de rein je me rabaissai entièrement sur toute sa longueur m'emplissant totalement et parfaitement à chaque pénétration. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose, Edward s'offrait à moi autant que je m'offrais à lui, seul résonnait nos gémissements, le clapotis et le bouillonnement de l'eau autour de nos corps brûlant. L'eau avait réchauffé l'intégralité du corps d'Edward lui donnant température humaine tandis que le mien était juste à la limite de la surchauffe.

_ _Seigneur Edward … fait quelque chose ... j'en peux plus … aide moi !_

**Edward**: Be … Be … Bella...

J'étais au bord du supplice, mon orgasme était mûr mais refusait d'éclore. Je me cambrai, libérai une de ses mains et pris appuie sur l'une de ses cuisses voutant mon dos faisant tremper la pointe de ma chevelure dans l'eau. Ce léger changement d'angle provoqua ma perte, une véritable décharge électrique court-circuita mon échine déclenchant le plus intense orgasme de ma courte vie sexuelle, mon corps tout entier se crispa emmenant Edward dans sa propre jouissance. J'étais HS, mon corps et mon esprit c'était dissocier, mon esprit planait à vingt miles tandis que mon corps avachi sur l'épaule d'Edward tentait de se remettre de son effort.

**Edward**: Bella s'était...

_ … d'enfer

**Edward**: Ouai

_ _Je veux que tout nos bains ensemble ressemble à ça._

**Edward**: Moi aussi.

_ _Tu crois que si je demande à Esmée d'en installer un dans ta salle de bain elle le fera ?_

**Edward**: Surement.

_ _Je comprends enfin pourquoi les filles me rabâchent constamment qu'avec la pratique ça devient meilleur._

Je me moulai un peu plus contre son corps tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque savourant l'instant présent, je réalisai après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte qu'il était toujours en moi et en pleine forme.

_Un surhomme._

Heureusement j'étais en pleine forme moi aussi, la soirée s'annonçait mouvementée.

Taquine j'effectuai un discret mouvement de bassin le faisant grogner et lui soufflai de n'emmener jusqu'au lit. La seconde suivante je me trouvais déjà hors du bain solidement maintenu dans ses bras dégoulinante d'eau, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'Edward me surplombait sur notre lit et me pénétrai d'un mouvement ample me faisant hurler de surprise. Il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses et d'un mouvement assuré il ce mit a genou me surplombant plus encore et alla attrapé d'une main la tête de lit tandis que sa seconde main maintenait toujours ma cuisse.

Je compris immédiatement que cela allait être intense.

J'agrippai sa tignasse et abaissai son visage a hauteur du mien et me jetai voracement à l'assaut de sa bouche mordant et tirant sur ses lèvres sans aucun ménagement. Ses iris étaient d'un pur noir de jais, d'un noir profond, effrayant, déstabilisant. Il amorça un premier coup de rein, doux mais profond puis resserra sa prise autour de ma cuisse lors du second. J'abandonnai la partie et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps, je passai mon bras derrière ma tête et attrapai la tête de lit tandis que ma seconde main agrippa son cuir chevelu tout en enroulant mes jambes autour de son bassin m'arc-boutant fermement contre lui me permettant de vouter mes reins et de l'emmener dans une zone plus sensible de mon anatomie. Mon orgasme ce construisait petit à petit au fur et à mesure de ses longues poussées, un orgasme violant, puissant, dévastateur. A mes gémissements s'ajoutèrent des plaintes, mon plaisir me dévastait et son rythme puissant m'était à mal le semblait de rythme cardiaque qu'il me restait.

__ Seigneur Edward continu !_

Edward ce pencha sur ma poitrine, prit mon téton entre ses dents et tira gentiment dessus puis y passa plusieurs foi sa langue et l'embrassa. Son nez remonta le long de ma clavicule puis son visage ce nicha dans mon cou et je l'entendis s'imprégner de mon odeur tout en mordillant la peau fine de mon cou, ce geste sensuelle provoqua ma perte et mon orgasme me dévasta dans un tourbillon de sensation. Je mis plusieurs secondes a reprendre pleines possession de mes capacités et réalisai qu'Edward qui reposai sur ma poitrine n'avait pas atteint son orgasme. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et soulevai son front de ma poitrine pour ramener son visage a ma hauteur et lui donner un ardent baiser de remerciement pour le fabuleux orgasme qu'il venait de m'offrir. Il relâcha la tête de lit et attrapa mes poignets qu'il maintient pacifiquement de chaque côté de mon visage et repris ses longues poussées dans mon antre. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin lorsqu'il me surplomba un peu plus prenant appui sur mes poignets modifiant alors l'inclinaison de mon bassin le faisant buter à mainte et mainte reprise sur un point particulièrement sensible de mon intimité.

J'étais au paradis ressentant déjà les prémices d'un nouvelle orgasme. Je tentais de bouger mais l'emprise des mains d'Edward m'y empêchait.

_ _EDWARD MES MAINS !_

Je fus aussitôt libre de mes mouvements alors pour le rassurer je glissai immédiatement ma main jusqu'à notre point de jointure et me cambrais outrageusement contre lui extasiée par le mouvement circulaire de mes doigts sur mon bouton extra-sensible.

_ _Edward s'il te plait vient avec moi !_

J'étais au bord du précipice, ma vision et mon ouïe commencèrent à ce troubler et petit à petit je ressentais l'ensemble de mes muscles ce remplir d'une énergie puissante les préparant à une imminente contraction.

**Edward**: Bella, je, je, je...

__ J'y suis moi aussi presque !_

_Ô SEIGNEUR ! _

Un ras de marrée orgasmique me dévasta comme jamais un orgasme ne m'avait dévaster, encore meilleur que le précédent. Edward se laissa tomber à mes côtés puis pivota sur le dos, immédiatement je viens me blottir contre lui passant une jambe au dessus des siennes et nichai ma tête au creux de son épaule.

**Edward**: Bella

_ _MMMhhh ?_

**Edward**: Epouse moi.

* * *

_**Je sais vous me destestez !**_

_**Bizzz à tous, à bientôt je l'espère, je viens tout juste de sortir de l'hopital alors pas trop la force d'écrire pour l'instant mais promis une suite dans les semaines a venir.**_

_**Marie.**_


	32. The Irish dream

Coucou tout le monde désolé pour l'attente mais ma connexion internet ne fonctionne toujours pas, j'utilise donc sfr wifi, mais je capte très peu alors c'est très difficile d'accéder à ma boite msn que j'utilise pour envoyer mes chapitres à ma Beta **Marine**, et bref je pensais lui avoir envoyé ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais en faites elle ne l'a pas reçu. Et c'est donc qu'après un message que j'ai sus qu'elle ne l'avait pas reçu et voila pourquoi vous ne l'avez qu'aujourd'hui.

Dans deux jours (soit le 13 novembre), **La Nephilim fetera ses 1 an** ! Et normalement pour l'occasion cette fic passera la barre des 200 reviews. Je pense savourer les reviews de ce chapitre encore plus que d'habitude et croyez moi j'adore lire vos réactions, je me tape souvant des putains de fou rire !

**Merci à vous tous, inscrits, anonymes et surtout à ma Beta Marine.**

**Réponse à Cameron: **Merci de t'être inquiété de mon état de santé, je vais très bien, je me suis totalement remise. Je suis certaine que tu va adorée ce chapitre ! Bizzzz à bientôt.

Vous allez dans ce chapitre en savoir plus sur l'avenir du clan et piouff du lemon et toujours du lemon...

**Bizzz à vous tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 – The Irish dream**

_Un ras de marée orgasmique me dévasta comme jamais un orgasme ne m'avait dévasté, encore meilleur que le précédent. Edward se laissa tomber à mes côtés puis pivota sur le dos, immédiatement je vins me blottir contre lui, passant une jambe au-dessus des siennes et nichai ma tête au creux de son épaule._

_**Edward**__: Bella_

__ MMMhhh ?_

_**Edward**__: Epouse-moi._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Edward**

**Bella se relevant:** Pardon qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

__ Epouse-moi._

**Bella**: T'épouser ? Avec une robe blanche dans une église ?

Je reculai vers la tête de lit et m'y adossai, je tendis ma main à Bella et l'invitai à me rejoindre ce qu'elle fit, enroulée du drap et s'installa sur mes cuisses. Je m'emparai de ses mains qui maintenaient le drap contre elle et enlaçai nos doigts, le drap tomba entre nos deux corps dévoilant sa poitrine que je tentai d'ignorer difficilement.

_ _Ce que je veux Bella c'est nous unir pour l'éternité avant ta transformation, robe blanche ou non._

**Bella**: Admettons que je dise oui, quand et où prévois-tu cela ?

Elle ferait une piètre bluffeuse car elle sourit bien malgré elle.

_ _Je pensais le faire dans notre clairière, avant notre départ._

**Bella**: Ce qui veut dire que dans ton équation, je serais toujours humaine à notre départ de Forks.

_ _Je procèderai à ta transformation dans notre nouvelle demeure._

**Bella**: Sûr ?

_ _A 100 %._

Pensive, elle ne répliqua pas.

_ _Bella._

**Bella**: Mhhhh.

__ C'est oui, tu veux bien m'épouser?_

**Bella**: Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu dire non ?

_ _Bien sûr que non, je voulais te l'entendre dire._

**Bella**: Redemande-le moi alors.

_ _Isabella Swan acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ?_

**Bella**: Oui.

La joie, une immense joie fit palpiter mon âme.

Elle me sourit, libéra ses doigts et enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque rapprochant nos bustes nus et plongea sur mes lèvres. Notre étreinte dura de longues minutes nous prodiguant mutuellement de douces et diverses caresses, ravivant la flamme de nos désirs mais je décidai de la stopper dans un dernier élan de contrôle.

_ _Bella stop._

**Bella**: Mais pourquoi ?

_ _J'aimerai qu'on s'abstienne jusqu'à la cérémonie._

Son teint devint soudainement livide.

**Bella**: Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Elle ancra son regard menaçant au mien et je le soutins aussi longtemps que je le pus. Mais au bout d'une bonne minute, je finis par craquer, la fis basculer en arrière et la recouvris de mon corps.

__ Je plaisantai ! Pour rien au monde, je ne me priverai de ton corps. Croyez-moi Miss Swan je compte profiter de votre corps chaque jour des siècles à venir._

**Bella**: Tu mériterais que je te prive de sexe pour la frayeur que tu viens de me faire.

_ _Tu en serais incapable._

**Bella:** Tu sembles bien sûr de toi Cullen.

_ _Je le suis, ton odeur te trahit à chaque fois, tout comme maintenant, vilaine fille._

Je ne sus franchement pas d'où me venait cette soudaine vulgarité.

**Bella**: Mmhhh, j'adore quand vous dites de vilains mots Monsieur Cullen.

Sur ce, elle souleva son buste et passa un furtif coup de langue le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille, s'en fut fini de moi. Je plongeai alors sur sa gorge et inspirai à grandes bouffées sa délicieuse et tentatrice odeur, répandant de temps à autre ma salive sur sa douce et fine pellicule de peau, du bout de ma langue.

**Bella**: Mais vous savez ce que j'aime par dessus tout Monsieur Cullen ?

_ _Non... mais je suis sûr... que vous allez vous empressez de me le lire Miss Swan..._

Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et prit en coupe son sein, mon pouce s'égara sur sa pointe et joua gentiment avec. Je délaissai sa gorge et pris en chasse son lobe que je mordillai et suçai une fois capturé. Bella gémit et se cambra sous mon corps, pris par l'envie je redescendis jusqu'à sa gorge et suçai d'abord délicatement puis plus voracement au fur et à mesure que son sang remontait à la surface de sa peau rosie. Bientôt, une très infime quantité de son sang traversa ses pores délectant ainsi mon palet de son précieux et délicieux arôme auquel je pourrais prochainement regoûter à grandes gorgées.

_ _Bella..._

**Bella**: Ouiiii moi aussi...

Bientôt, j'exaucerai son souhait le plus cher, être comme nous. Ce moment sera le plus intense moment de notre existence, mais aussi le plus difficile.

Bella resserra ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes hanches puis les enroula autour prenant alors en étau mon sexe érigé entre nos ventres. Tenté par la sensation, je pris violemment possession de sa bouche contraignant sa tête de la pression de mes doigts sur sa mâchoire, en oubliant presque la condition humaine de Bella qui dut forcer pour se retirer et prendre son souffle.

Je commençais à perdre le contrôle, je le savais mais c'était plus fort que moi, le corps nu de Bella et son odeur me faisait perdre toute raison. Et puis, Bella prenait un malin plaisir à me laisser faire toutes ces choses sur et à son corps.

Mon mauvais côté prenait le dessus sur mon bon côté.

Ma main descendit vers son antre, voulant m'assurer de mieux la préparer que toute à l'heure, mes doigts franchirent ses chairs juteuses, deux s'attelèrent à la préparer tandis que mon pouce trouva son bouton rose. Bella se tortilla, frappa le matelas de ses poings, gémit, grogna, pesta, elle était proche de la jouissance je la sentais autour de moi se contracter. Je l'embrassai et retirai soudainement mes doigts, Bella grogna face à la perte mais ses plaintes furent de courte durée car je la retournai sans plus de cérémonie sur le ventre. Bella hoqueta sous la surprise mais aussitôt elle comprit mes attentions car elle se releva sur les genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son dos. Je pris un moment pour la détailler, sa nuque offerte où je pouvais distinguer les nombreuses tâches rougeâtres que j'avais précédemment réalisées, ses délicates épaules, ses omoplates, l'ondulation de sa colonne vertébrale, la naissance de ses seins, la cambrure de ses reins - je craquais sur les deux petits sillons qui ornaient la zone -, le galbe de son fessier, ses deux monticules de chaires, mon regard roula sur toute la longueur de sa fesse gauche et je défaillis lorsque mon regard remarqua les traces humides qui s'étaient rependues entre ses cuisses.

Ma main trouva mon membre et débuta un lent va-et-vient, tandis que j'avançais à genoux sur le lit pour me mettre derrière Bella. Je remontai ma main libre au niveau de sa nuque et la caressai délicatement, mes doigts quittèrent sa peau à l'exception de mon index qui suivi le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas, puis fit le trajet inverse, ma paume épousa son omoplate et la poussa légèrement en avant. Je rapprochai nos corps, collant mon membre à ses fesses.

_ _Préviens-moi si la douleur est trop forte._

J'allais manquer de délicatesse, je le savais mais Bella m'avait fait comprendre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais j'appréhendais un peu de la prendre ainsi, la dernière fois je lui avais fêlé des côtes. Bella dut ressentir mon appréhension car elle gémit et m'appela dans une plainte. J'inspirai et me décidai à agir, je me présentai à son entrée et poussai très lentement, une main sur son dos. Bella bascula sur ses avant-bras et ne put retenir une longue plainte lorsque je me retrouvai au plus profond de ses entrailles. Je serrai les dents pour me retenir de bouger en elle, attendant son signal son départ, hésitante elle esquissa plusieurs mouvements de bassin jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit en partie sortir d'elle puis d'un mouvement sec me fit revenir au fond de son ventre, le départ venait d'être lancé. Je pris ses hanches en main et entamai un rythme raisonnable, grognant tant la sensation de la sentir tout autour de moi était bonne. Je fis durer mon rythme, sortant et revenant sèchement de temps à autre dans son antre brûlant.

Je me jurai mentalement de la reprendre ainsi le plus tôt possible tant son étroitesse était euphorisante.

**Bella**: Edward ! Eddwwward...

Soudainement, Bella qui suivait mes mouvements fit un mouvement inverse au mien et vient s'empaler brusquement sur toute ma longueur. Elle se releva, je l'aidai en posant ma main sur son pubis. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, quémandant un baiser que je lui accordai volontiers.

**Bella**: Prends-moi plus fort, je te promets de te stopper si j'ai trop mal, okay ?

J'acquiesçai et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant que celle-ci me retourne le dos. Mes mains trouvèrent ses seins et les caressèrent alors que je pris cette fois un rythme plus puissant. Rapidement, la force de mes poussées entraîna le claquement de nos peaux. Bella joignit ses mains aux miennes, raffermissant ma poigne sur ses globes de chairs mais prise par l'émotion elle s'effondra sur le lit. Prévoyant, je préférai délaisser son buste fragile pour reprendre en main ses hanches, qui je le savais n'allaient pas être belles à voir demain matin.

Je me laissai aller au plaisir retenant au mieux ma bestialité mais les cris de Bella ne m'aidait en rien, elle prenait autant, si ce n'est pas plus, de plaisir que moi à notre rythme sauvage. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps et c'est violemment qu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, m'entrainant avec elle dans les limbes du plaisir.

Je me retirai et l'accompagnai avec moi sur le matelas, une main sur son ventre, je lui laissai le temps de reprendre son souffle, déposant une myriade de baisers sur tout le long de son omoplate jusqu'à son cou.

_ _Nous serons pires qu'Emmett et Rosalie._

**Bella**: Oh oui !

__ J'ai hâte._

**Bella**: Moi aussi, nous pourrons essayer un tas de nouvelles choses. Edward ?

_ Mmhh ?

**Bella se retournant vers moi**: J'aimerais avoir des infos sur notre départ.

__ Et bien, pour l'instant rien n'est vraiment certain mais je sais qu'Esmée a contacté une amie qui rôde en Europe pour savoir si elle pouvait nous héberger durant quelques mois. _

**Bella**: Où ça ?

_ _En Irlande._

**Bella**: En Irlande ?

_ _Tu verras tu ne seras pas trop dépaysée, c'est exactement comme ici sauf qu'ils parlent une langue de plus._

**Bella**: Ils parlent aussi l'anglais ?

_ _Oui._

**Bella**: Super, ça me rassure. L'amie d'Esmée vit, elle aussi, en fratrie ?

_ _Pas vraiment, elle possède plusieurs bâtisses en Europe et de temps à autre elle accueille des personnes de passage pour de plus ou moins longues durées._

**Bella**: L'Irlande, ça me plairait bien. Et quand est-ce qu'on partira ?

_ _Courant Juillet si tout se met bien en place._

Bella se faufila sous la couette afin de passer la nuit au chaud et vint se blottir contre mon corps nu.

**Bella**: Plus qu'un mois, j'ai hâte.

* * *

Alors ? Je vous préviens le chapitre précédent sera aussi chaud, peut être même plus que celui-ci.

J'espère ne mettre pas attirer les foudres des romantiques, mais les demandes en mariages guimauves moi ça me botte pas trop. **Vous avez quand même aimé ?**

**Donc oui, les Cullen irons en Irlande mais ferons peut être, je dis bien peut êre un rapide passage en France durant une semaine ou deux.**

**Notre petit Eddy commence à ce lacher et fini par accepter (pas que ce soit bien), les marques qu'il fait à Bella. Et Bella, piouff mes amies, elle va mettre à rude épreuve le self control de notre Eddychou !**

Ah oui tiens, des videos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur youtube, à prioris nous verons une ou plusieurs sorties de Bella et Edward dans la ville. En tout cas Kris et Rob semblent maintenant totalement libérés en public depuis qu'ils ce sont fait surprendrent à s'embrasser dans la rue. Actuellement est en tournage les scenes sur l'île d'Esmée, et d'après quelques infos qui circulent, Bella ne sera pas totalement nue dans la scene de la plage...

_**Bizzz à mes petites perverses qui ce reconnaitrons et à toutes les autres...**_

_**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

_**Vive le lemon, hihi !**_

_**Marie.**_


	33. Tester ses limites

Coucou tout le monde c'est de nouveau moi avec un nouveau chapitre haut en couleur et fort en goût, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Si vous avez le temps n'hésiter pas à relire les chapitres 20, 21 et 22. Désolé d'avance mais j'ai été particulièremnt sadique pour ce chapitre.

Je voulais **tous** vous reremerciez pour vos reviews et puis à ma **Beta Marine** qui à corriger ce chapitre ne manière ultra express.

**Réponse à Cameron**: Coucou, as usual tu devrais ENORMEMENT aimée ce chapitre :) Bizz, bonne lecture.

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Avertissement: Ce chapitre est un peu trash, vous êtes prévenu...**

Concernant le personnage de Bella, certains l'ont remarqués, oui elle est comment dire, un peu pas réellement consciente de ses actes. Je pense qu'elle sait que ce qu'elle fait parfois est mal mais que rhha je ne sais pas faudrai que j'en parle avec ma prof de psychologie tiens, que venant d'elle ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Bella est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour Edward, Edward lui aussi prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour Bella. Rhhha quel couple fantastiquement compliqué !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - Tester ses limites**

Dimanche

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai difficilement, j'étais courbaturée de partout, chacun de mes mouvements me faisait atrocement mal. Je roulai sur le ventre, découvrant une majeure partie de mon corps nu que je recouvris sur le champ du drap, frigorifiée par la température ambiance, j'attrapai l'oreiller le plus proche et y enfouis mon visage, étouffant mon grognement. Je sentis le matelas remuer, puis quelque chose de froid se poser sous ma fesse, chose que je devinais être la main d'Edward. Celle-ci glissa telle une plume le long de ma fesse sans exercer la moindre pression puis fit de nombreuses fois le trajet inverse, venant et revenant sur le galbe de mon fessier. Je grognais de nouveau.

**Edward**: Bonjour mon amour.

_ _Mmhhhhh..._

**Edward**: Réveil difficile ?

__ Mmhhhh..._

Edward se pencha au-dessus de moi et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

_ _Mmhhhh..._

**Edward**: Courbaturée ?

_ _Un peu._

Je mentais, il le savait j'étais sûre. Il se rapprocha et écarta mes cheveux de mon oreille.

**Edward**: J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_ _Ah oui_, dis-je en faisant pivoter ma tête sur le côté.

**Edward**: Hein, hein...

Edward s'écarta légèrement alors que je me retournai sur le dos.

_ _J'ai le droit de savoir ce que c'est ?_

Edward partit de l'autre côté du lit, attrapa sur son chevet deux objets que je ne pus voir car mon regard s'attarda sur son fessier parfaitement moulé dans son boxer blanc. Je vis un verre dans l'une de ses mains lorsqu'il revint vers moi, puis il ouvrit la seconde dévoilant un petit cachet blanc.

**Edward**: Paracétamol.

__ C'est officiel, tu es le plus fantastique petit ami du monde !_

Je pris le cachet et l'avalai, puis posai le verre sur mon chevet.

**Edward**: Tu veux que je te prépare un bain bien chaud ? Cela détendra tes muscles...

_ _Tu m'accompagnes ?_

**Edward**: Si tu veux.

Je quittai le lit dans mon plus simple appareil et me dirigeai douloureusement jusqu'aux toilettes, en plus de mes courbatures je notai une désagréable mais supportable sensation de brûlure au niveau de mon vagin, sûrement due à nos rapports - répétés et pas des plus doux - de la nuit dernière. Ma vessie soulagée, je rejoignis Edward dans la salle de bain, celui-ci était penché au-dessus de la robinetterie, faisant s'écouler l'eau sur sa main pour en apprécier la température, mon regard détailla son corps et s'attarda de nouveau sur son glorieux fessier, toujours recouvert de son boxer blanc. Des images caniculaires de la nuit précédente me revinrent en mémoire, faisant naître entre mes cuisses une douce sensation de chaleur.

...

**Pov Edward**

C'est sûr et certain mes sœurs me réduiraient en poussière si elles voyaient les traces que j'avais de nouveau laissé sur les hanches et fesses de Bella, faut dire que je n'y avais pas été de main morte, la prendre en « _coitus more ferarum » (n/a: nom latin de la levrette)_ avait réveillé mes bas instincts de bête dominatrice. Je prenais des risques à aller aussi loin alors qu'elle était encore humaine mais ma maîtrise diminuait à chacun de nos rapports, je voulais la posséder comme mes frères possèdent mes sœurs, sans contenir notre nature. Or, Bella est une humaine et son corps n'est pas capable de résister aux assauts d'un vampire épris au besoin d'assouvir son désir sexuel. Si je m'écoutais je la prendrai des heures durant de toutes les façons possibles jusqu'à satiété et ça, oui je le ferai mais quand je l'aurais transformée.

Je me penchai au dessus du bain et fis couler l'eau, contrôlant au mieux la température pour que celui-ci soit le plus chaud possible sans brûler la peau délicate de Bella, l'eau chaude allait décontracter ses muscles tendus par nos activités de la veille. Soudain, _son_ odeur assaillit mes narines, inquiet je baissai mon regard au niveau de mon caleçon et y vis un léger renflement.

_Merde... _

Bella se trouvait derrière moi, je le sentais, je passai ma main sur mon caleçon espérant calmer mon érection naissante mais cela eut pour effet d'aggraver mon état.

_Remerde..._

Je me tournai vers Bella, cachant le mieux possible le renflement de mon caleçon de mes mains mais celle-ci le remarqua immédiatement. Je vis sur son visage qu'elle était en pleine réflexion puis un petit sourire lubrique apparut sur ses lèvres.

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle s'approcha lentement, les joues rosies et les yeux rivés sur mon érection. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une de ses mains crocheta ma nuque tandis que sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, laisser passer que je lui accordais aussitôt. Sa petite main se posa sur mon caleçon et effectua une délicieuse pression sur mon membre désireux d'attention, mais je me retirai brusquement de notre étreinte, submergé par un besoin primaire et me mis à grogner, les lèvres retroussées et les dents serrées.

**Bella**: J'aime t'entendre grogner, c'est tellement...viril.

Cela n'avait rien de viril, je luttais contre mon envie de sang.

__ J'ai envie de… de ton sang..._

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que ses joues se panachèrent de ses habituelles taches rouges. Je la vis absente, en pleine réflexion, les yeux perdus dans le vide et puis soudain ses yeux tressautèrent, signe de son retour sur terre. Elle se mordit la joue et sembla hésiter puis finalement elle se pencha au-dessus du bain et appuya sur la poignée, coupant alors l'eau.

Elle me refit face et me poussa jusqu'au lit sur lequel je m'étalai lorsque les pliures de mes genoux percutèrent le matelas, Bella grimpa à genoux sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur moi lorsque j'arrivai au centre du lit. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec passion, tentant visiblement de dominer ma langue de la sienne, je la laissai pour cette fois dominer ma langue et possiblement plus...

Bella pressa son centre contre le renflement de mon caleçon, qui absorba l'humidité de sa féminité. Elle se pressa davantage et ondula du bassin de bas en haut et je sentis ses chairs s'écarter à travers le tissu de mon boxer.

Je serrai les dents lorsque mon gland glissa sous son bouton et capta le sang pulser à l'intérieur du petit amas de chairs.

Bella s'empara de mes poignets et les ramena de part et d'autre de mon visage.

**Bella**: Je n'ai pas la force de te contraindre alors je te préviens, INTERDICTION de prendre des directives, INTERDICTION de bouger !

Je déglutis bruyamment, excité par la domination de Bella.

Elle accéléra la pression de ses ondulations, maintenant mes poignets en place, sa respiration se fit plus ardue mais malgré cela, elle augmenta son rythme, frottant toute ma longueur sur son centre brûlant.

_Elle se masturbait sur moi, putain de merde !_

Je grognai et serrai les dents tant l'envie de la toucher se fit plus présente, je voulais taquiner ses seins qui me narguaient là, à même pas 30 cm de mon visage, prendre ses hanches en mains et imposer mon rythme mais surtout je voulais la retourner et me fondre en elle mais je ne devais pas !

_Misère !_

Alors, lorsque Bella libéra mes poignets pour prendre appui sur mes pectoraux, je tentai une percée vers ses hanches mais fût stoppé par Bella qui me réprimanda d'un grognement foutrement sexy. Mes mains me démangeaient mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je ne pouvais pas la toucher, la tête de lit ne survivrait pas, seule option: les draps, qui eux non plus ne survivraient pas, mais la destruction de draps s'avérerait plus facile à expliquer qu'une tête de lit.

Effectivement, les pauvres étoffes cédèrent sous mes griffes lorsque Bella atteignit gracieusement l'extase. Affaiblie, elle se reposa sur mon torse, j'en profitais alors pour l'entourer de mes bras.

**Bella, essoufflée**: J'adore le sexe !

Ensemble, nous éclatâmes de rire.

.

Je laissai tout son temps à Bella pour se remettre de son orgasme, caressant lentement son dos, pressant le plus discrètement possible son bassin contre le mien afin de soulager ma tension résidant contre son bas ventre.

_Seigneur, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal..._

Et puis, Bella recula sur mes cuisses et pressa sa main sur le renflement bas de mon caleçon trempé de son essence et fit doucement remonter sa main vers le haut sur toute la longueur de mon sexe.

_ _Mon dieu, oui Bella !_

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de me mettre dans tous mes états.

Sa main fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour sur le tissu, augmentant toujours plus la pression dessus.

_Pitié que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

Je tentais de me concentrer pour refréner l'envie de me fondre dans ses chairs, chose pas facile lorsqu'on perçoit tout un tas de pensées licencieuses provenant des personnes résidant dans l'hôtel.

Soudain, je sentis les doigts de Bella glisser sous l'élastique de mon vêtement pour le tirer vers le bas et finalement le jeter à plusieurs mètres du lit, faisant apparaitre mon érection collé contre mon ventre. Et puis, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi Bella quitta soudainement le lit et partit en direction du salon, j'entendis ses pieds nus courir sur la moquette du salon, puis sur le parquet de l'entrée et finalement revenir vers moi. Quand elle réapparut, je vis qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main, son écharpe plus précisément. Elle courut jusqu'au lit et remonta sur mon corps puis posa l'écharpe sur mes yeux.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

**Bella**: T'en fais pas, lève la tête.

Je m'exécutais néanmoins très inquiet des intentions de Bella, qui tantôt pouvaient être censées et tantôt moins. Elle noua l'écharpe sur le côté de mon visage puis posa sa paume sur ma joue et déposa, un peu plus tard, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ _Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite._

De nouveau, elle quitta le lit et partit en direction du salon, lorsqu'elle revint sur moi j'essayais de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu prendre cette fois, je reniflai essayant de savoir si c'était quelque chose d'odorant mais rien. Je tendis l'oreille espérant entendre l'objet se froisser et se déformer mais rien non plus.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ?_

__ Bella qu'est-ce que tu..._

Elle me bâillonna de sa main, tandis que l'autre s'empara de mon membre, puis je la sentis se relever, mon membre reconnu les chairs familières de sa féminité puis la chaleur de son antre qui m'accueillit peu à peu, jusqu'à être entièrement encerclé de sa chaleur. Ne pouvant pas me retenir, je donnais plusieurs coups de reins vers le haut mais je me stoppai immédiatement lorsque je sentis Bella elle-même et ses muscles intimes se crisper.

_Je lui avais fait mal, pauvre monstre que je suis._

Je tentai de m'excuser mais la main de Bella sur ma bouche m'empêcha de faire mon mea culpa. Bella resta mobile au-dessus de moi, durant de longues minutes, se mouvant sporadiquement au-dessus de moi, puis ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes et les guidèrent très lentement sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses flancs puis s'arrêtèrent sur ses seins qu'elle me fit caresser. Ce petit jeu sensuel me mettait purement et simplement dans tous mes états et pour la première fois de notre relation, je fus content que son esprit me soit interdit ce qui me permit de garder le mystère de la situation. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes et épousèrent mon torse sur lequel elle s'appuya pour cambrer ses reins, elle ondula son corps, tremblant au-dessus du mien, se frottant indécemment sur mon bassin. J'entendis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et devinai au changement d'angle de ses reins qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière happant difficilement l'air ambiant de la chambre, puis gémit doucement mon prénom.

Je craquai et décidai d'enfreindre les règles, je pliai mes coudes afin de m'asseoir et pris son visage en coupe pour prendre violemment possession de sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

Mes mâchoires, plus téméraires que d'habitude, jouèrent avec ses lèvres, les mordillant et tirant dessus avec néanmoins une extrême précaution pour ne pas les entailler et faire jaillir son sang. Haletante, Bella se dégagea de notre baiser passionné et vint glisser un doigt dans ma bouche que je présumais être son index et je me mis à jouer de mes dents dessus.

Quel supplice ! Moins l'appel de son sang m'est intense, que les opportunités d'y goutter sont plus nombreuses, il suffirait d'un simple coup de dents pour que quelques gouttes quittent sont système et ravissent mon palet. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Bella décala son doigt et le pressa sous l'une de mes canines le râpant sur le pic de celle-ci puis finit par le sortir de ma bouche.

**Bella**: Ravale ton venin...

_ _Bella..._

**Bella**: Fais-le !

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit et fermai inutilement mes yeux derrière le bandeau de laine et me concentrai afin de me mettre en liaison avec ma nature profonde. Je localisai ma réserve de venin et pris tout mon temps pour prendre pleine possession d'elle, afin d'éviter que mon venin vienne se déverser dans ma bouche contre mon gré lorsque j'allais faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

**Bella**: Ayez ?

_ _Rappelle-toi de l'avertissement de nos parents..._

**Bella**: Bois juste, je ne te demande rien d'autre.

Elle reprit ses ondulations puis sa paume épousa mon menton et son doigt se présenta à mes lèvres que j'entrouvris. Son doigt retrouva ma canine, puis Bella augmenta graduellement sa force de pression sur celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'émail entaille sa peau suffisamment profondément pour faire s'écouler son sang.

Mon instinct prit immédiatement le dessus lorsqu'une première gouttelette de son sang rencontra ma langue, mes dents emprisonnèrent son doigt pour l'empêcher de fuir tandis que mes lèvres se refermèrent autour pour me permettre de pomper son sang. La folie de notre nuit tragique à la villa me revint en mémoire, le plaisir incommensurable que j'avais ressenti en cumulant le délice de son sang et le plaisir de ses chairs. Je grognai, terriblement excité par la situation, incontrôlable j'envoyai valser l'écharpe à travers la pièce, pris en mains ses fesses et m'assis à vitesse vampirique, effectuant derechef une pression sur son fessier pour l'inciter à se mouvoir. Ce bref interlude suffit à faire se raréfier sa perte sanguine alors je mordis son doigt pour rouvrir la plaie et faire s'écouler plusieurs gouttes de sang.

...

**Pov Bella**

Je le sentais lui. Je me sentais comme sa seule et unique chanteuse. Rien, de ce que nous avions fait depuis le début de notre relation, n'était si érotique que de l'abreuver de mon sang. Je compris à la façon de mâchouiller mon doigt que mon sang avait dû s'arrêter de couler, alors je le retirai avec un peu de difficulté, Edward semblait vouloir absolument le garder dans sa bouche. Alors, je décidai de passer à l'étape supérieure et attrapai le coupe-papier que j'avais glissé sous l'oreiller.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Je nouai l'écharpe autour de sa tête, puis quittai pour la seconde fois le lit et partis en direction du salon, sachant parfaitement ce dont j'avais besoin._

_Je voulais de nouveau tester ses limites mais cette fois de manière plus mesurée. J'avais appris de mes erreurs et Esmé m'avait bien mise en garde sur jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec Edward. La dernière fois, j'avais commis l'erreur de vouloir qu'Edward me transforme, or là, je voulais juste lui faire plaisir._

_J'allais directement jusqu'au secrétaire et pris le coupe-papier qui me servirait peut-être si Edward acceptait mon petit jeu. Je voyais cela très simplement, lui proposer d'abord mon doigt puis plus s'il était réceptif..._

_**Fin du flashback**_

_**.**_

Seulement Edward m'arrêta dans mon élan en se saisissant de mon poignet, qui de douleur s'ouvrit, faisant tomber le coupe-papier sur le matelas.

_ _Relax ! Je ne vais pas me trancher les veines, je vais juste m'entailler la paume tu vas voir tu vas adorer._

Il hésita longuement.

**Edward:** D'accord, mais pas trop profond, sinon tu risques de te sectionner un tendon.

Il me relâcha.

Ce fut plus facile que ce que je n'avais cru. Je repris alors le coupe-papier dans ma main droite et l'approcha de ma paume gauche, je posai le tranchant tout en haut non loin de mon index, puis d'un mouvement franc mais régulier je tranchai ma peau suffisamment profond pour faire jaillir une bonne quantité de sang, que je contins à l'intérieur de ma paume. Le niveau montait dangereusement, mon sang menaçait de s'écouler entre mes doigts alors je me relevai sur mes genoux, faisant malheureusement quitter Edward de mon corps et l'approchai de sa bouche. Il inclina sa tête en arrière, se lécha les lèvres puis les entrouvrit. Il s'empara de ma main lorsque celle-ci fut juste devant sa bouche puis l'inclina suffisamment pour que le sang s'écoule jusqu'à sa bouche.

...

**Pov Edward**

Ce que nous faisions était affreusement mal mais terriblement charnel. Bella m'offrait tout d'elle, son corps, son essence et bientôt son âme. Je ne gaspillai aucune goutte de son précieux nectar, léchant consciencieusement le creux de sa main mais Bella y mit un terme en retirant sa main, ce qui me fit malheureusement grogner contre elle, légèrement irrité d'être privé de mon encas. Mais ce qu'elle fit surpassa tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, elle recula plus loin sur mes genoux puis étala son sang un peu partout sur son corps. Ma mâchoire se décrocha mais le clou du spectacle fut encore plus surprenant, Bella elle-même lécha l'entaille de sa main.

_Merde, Seigneur pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire..._

_

* * *

_

Me tapez pas s'il vous plait ! Mais j'avoue avoir coupé ici par pur sadisme *non me frappez pas !*

Je ne sais pas vous mais ma Bella me fascine. Je suis certaine que Sigmund Freud ce serait délécter d'analyser cette relation étrange qu'est celle d'Edward et Bella (le couple basique) lui qui était très porté sur les relations sexuelles et le sexe en général...

_**Ah oui, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées, ce que vous aimeriez lire.**_

_**Vous en avez pensez quoi de ce petit lemon ? Etrange ? Horrible ? Génial ? **_

_**Qu'est ce qu'Edward va faire à notre petite Bella ?**_

_**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre...**_

_**Bizzz à vous tous et à bientôt.**_

_**Marie.**_


	34. Bad things

Coucou tout le monde c'est re-moi ! Désolé plus d'un mois pour ce chapitre mais comme vous le savez déja j'ai eu mes partiels à préparer.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Et bah ce chapitre est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, 21 pages, je vous avouerai que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me contrôler sur la fin, le début à été TRES très difficile à écrire, c'est mon premier lemon de ce genre. Et ouai en plus de 6 ans d'écriture c'est ma première foi lol et dieu portant que j'ai un esprit pervers...

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement sur mon état de santé, j'ai repris mes traitements, même traitements que je prends depuis plusieurs années, c'est barbant mais j'ai pas le choix et puis je me sens vraiment mieux depuis.

Je suis désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelques reviews je ne savais plus du tout à qui j'avais déja répondu. Merci à **Cameron** qui est toujours fidèle au poste et puis à **Marine** ma beta.

Petite pensée, La Nephilim atteint la barre des **100 000 mots**, ça me fait bizarre, pour ça aussi c'est la première foi lol.

**Bon trève de discussion je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous apprécieriez.**

**PS: j'ai mis en ligne sur mon profil le pendentif de Bella (possible qu'il ne soit pas encore visible, dépend de quand est ce que mon profil sera mis à jour)**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 – Bad things**

_Mais ce qu'elle fit surpassa tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, elle recula plus loin sur mes genoux puis étala son sang un peu partout sur son corps. Ma mâchoire se décrocha mais le clou du spectacle fut encore plus surprenant, Bella elle-même lécha l'entaille de sa main._

_Merde, Seigneur pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire..._

Dément, je la fis basculer sur le matelas à vitesse vampirique et fondit dans son corps. Je pris en main l'une de ses cuisses et la ramenai à hauteur de hanche prenant appui sur le matelas de mon autre main débutant derechef un rythme profond et soutenu.

...

**Pov Bella**

Subir était la mon seul rôle, Edward ne me laissait absolument aucun répit, allant et venant à la limite de l'inhumanité. Je n'étais que cris et plaintes tantôt de plaisir, tantôt de douleur. Sa bouche ravageait mon cou et ma poitrine, y laissant de nouvelles marques tandis que sa main malmenait ma cuisse. Le rythme qu'il m'imposait augmenta d'un cran, ses gestes étaient comme dictés par un être que je ne connaissais pas. A chacune des ses poussées, lorsqu'il frappait au fond de mon ventre des milliards d'étincelles irradiaient au creux de mes reins, me faisant voir mille merveilles. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux tels une naufragée désespérée à sa bouée perdue en pleine mer et tirai dessus sans ménagement, des larmes me vinrent aux yeux et ruisselèrent le long de mes joues tellement le plaisir était difficile à supporter.

Soudain, il ralentit la cadence jusqu'à arrêter totalement puis il m'observa d'un air grave, me laissant gravement frustrée et haletante alors que j'étais au bord du précipice.

**Edward**: Tu pleurs, je t'ai blessé ?

_ _Non… je pleurs__... du supplice de tes coups de reins__, mon dieu Edward__… tu m'as jamais rien fait d'aussi bon !_

Il sourit, fier de lui.

_ _Tu es content toi, hein._

**Edward**: Très.

_ _Crâneur._

**Edward**: C'est toi qui a dit que j'étais bon...

_ _Fais__ gaffe tu commence__s__ à ressembler à Emmett, bientôt tu va__s__ raconter à q__ui veut__ l'entendre que tu es un dieu du sexe._

**Edward**: Mais je suis un dieu du sexe Bella, il me semblait pourtant te l'avoir montré un certain nombre de fois depuis quelques jours.

_ _Peut-__être..._

**Edward**: Peut-être, tu vas voir...

Ouuuuhhh ! Il allait me faire regretter mes paroles, je le savais et mes craintes furent vite fondées car il m'envoya une rafale de poussées profondes qui me firent me tordre divinement de plaisir sous son corps.

oOo

**Pov Edward**

Les draps cédèrent une énième fois sous le tranchant de mes griffes et malgré le fait que mes frères et sœurs avaient déjà auparavant dû expliquer les mêmes faits, je craignais que par la suite nos noms soient définitivement interdits de séjour dans cet hôtel.

Tiens en parlant d'eux, je distinguais non loin de là les cris et pensées lubriques d'Alice et Jasper qui eux aussi étaient très occupés à des activités absolument pas catholiques, dans leur chambre. Je tentais de faire abstraction de leurs pensées, préférant me concentrer sur Bella mais ce fut sans compter sur ma démoniaque de sœur qui détecta ma présence dans son esprit et qui fit tout pour que mon esprit reste connecté au sien et m'envoya une salve d'images totalement indécentes de moi et Bella s'adonnant à… oh merde non, à la sodomie !

_Merde Alice pas ça !_

Ça sent le plan foireux made in Alice !

_**Alice *mind**__*****__: Elle va adorer ! Je le sais, lance-__toi !__ (N/B : pour celles qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, « mind » ici signifie pensée !) _

Je grognai contre le cou de Bella, tentant de faire abstraction des images défilant sans interruption dans ma tête.

_ _Alice arrête !_grognai-je.

Mais elle n'arrêta pas, faisant encore et toujours défiler ces mêmes images de Bella, hurlant sous mes assauts serrant les draps de ses fins doigts.

_Non je__ ne__ peux pas lui faire ça ! Pas tant qu'elle sera humaine, trop de risque__s__ ! Et puis__,__ je ne sais même pas si elle voudra d'abord !_

_**Alice**__ *__**mind*:**__ Fais-__le ! Je te promets que tu ne lui fera__s__ aucun mal !_

_Putain Alice__,__ sors de mon esprit ! Sortez tous de mon esprit !_

J'entendis Alice hurler à Jasper entre deux assauts de m'appeler et ça je le savais dans le but de me faire partager ses sensations car Jasper et elle s'adonnaient à leur péché mignon, la sodomie.

_Yeuurkkk mais laissez mon esprit tranquille tous__ les deux !_

**Jasper**: Alice ... j'ai assez à faire avec toi ... laisse-les tranquille !

**Alice**: S'te plait bébé !

**Jasper**: Alice !

**Alice**: Rooohhh...

Je pensai alors qu'Alice allait abandonner la partie mais elle continua son petit jeu tordu et visiblement elle gagnait du terrain lorsque je retournais Bella sur le ventre qui, habituée releva sa croupe pour m'accueillir. Mais je continuai de lutter tentant d'ignorer sa petite fleur qui me narguait là juste devant moi. Malheureusement, je finis par saturer et m'effondrai sur le lit à côté de Bella serrant ma tête entre mes mains, anéanti par ces images qui violentaient mon esprit. Bella totalement terrifiée se releva immédiatement vers moi et posa sa petite main sur mon torse.

**Bella**: EDWARD !

__Alice stoppp..._

**Bella**: Edward qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

_ _Trop de pensées..._

**Bella**: Quoi ! De qui !

__ A-Alice..._

Bella scruta la pièce pour peut-être, je ne sais pas, pour chercher Alice du regard puis posa ses deux mains sur ma poitrine avant d'hurler « ALICE » en direction du mur. Immédiatement, le flux d'images cessa permettant à mon corps de se détendre et à mon esprit de respirer. Soulagée, Bella se blottit contre mon corps. Je profitai alors de la proximité de sa chevelure pour en inhaler son odeur apaisante, redoutant le moment où elle allait me questionner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Bella**: Edward ?

_Aïe !_

_ _Mhhh..._

**Bella**: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice ?

Silence de mort, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

_ _Bella je ne suis pas sûr..._

**Bella****,**** frappant mon torse**** du poing****:** Dis-moi !

Je soufflai, me préparant à une potentielle crise de panique de Bella, jamais nous n'avions abordé ce genre de sexualité dans notre relation.

_ _Promets-__moi de ne pas flipper._

**Bella**: Je le jure.

_ _Tu sais qu'Alice est parfois… tenace. A en frôler__ parfois l'inconscience..._

Sans s'éloigner de mon corps, en se tortillant, elle fit passer ce qui précédemment était notre couette sur son corps pour je suppose la réchauffer un peu.

_ _Quand nous faisions l'amour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la malencontreuse chance de capter les pensées d'Alice et Jasper qui eux aussi étaient occupés à leurs propres activités si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et quand j'ai voulu décrocher de leurs esprits Alice m'a détectée et euh, comment dire ça, elle m'a envoyé des images de nous faisant ce qu'elle et Jasper faisai__en__t à ce moment là..._

**Bella**: C'est de nous voir faire l'amour qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

_ _Disons qu'Alice essayait__ de me persuader de pratiquer quelque chose que nous ne faisons pas._

Bella appuya sa paume non blessée sur mon torse puis apposa son menton dessus et partit dans une longue réflexion, se remémorant probablement les incalculables penchants pervers de mon frère et de ma sœur.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

La vie sexuelle d'Alice n'avait pour moi aucun secret, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion Alice ne se privait pas de me raconter les « extraordinaires trucs » que son chéri lui faisait, cherchant ensuite à savoir quels étaient les talents d'Edward. Je savais ainsi qu'Alice faisait preuve d'une souplesse extrême s'adaptant à des positions défiant toute notion de gravité, que Jasper pouvait la faire jouir sans même la toucher, qu'ils arrivaient grâce au don de Jasper à atteindre l'orgasme simultané lors de séances de méditation tantrique, qu'ils avaient un gros penchant pour les relations anales, qu'Alice adorait se faire dominer par Jasper, tout un tas de trucs que je préfèrerais ignorer mais qui malheureusement étaient gravés dans mon esprit à jamais. Connaissant Edward mieux que moi-même, je supposai alors qu'Alice avait essayé de le convaincre de pratiquer la sodomie ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Nous n'avions jamais abordé ou pratiqué ce genre d'attouchement ensemble. Mais étant curieuse, il m'était déjà arrivée d'explorer cette partie de mon corps lors de petites séances de plaisir personnel et j'en avais tiré un certain plaisir. Je n'étais pas contre ce genre de relation mais je craignais énormément la réaction d'Edward lui qui était si à cheval sur mon confort et ma sécurité. D'autant que vu sa réaction aux visions d'Alice, il ne devait pas vraiment être pour ce genre de relation. Souhaitant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, je me hissai au dessus de son corps et m'installai sur son bassin calant consciemment son membre au demi repos entre mes fesses.

_ _Alice et Jasper faisaient ce que je pense..._

**Edward**: Ton esprit m'est fermé donc je ne sais pas ce à quoi tu penses mais je suppose que oui...

Doucement, j'imprimais un lascif mouvement de bassin, ravivant alors nos désirs respectif.

_ _Et quel est ton point de vue sur ce sujet ?_

**Edward**: Cela te choquerait si je te disais que je ne suis pas contre...

_ _Pas du tout, moi aussi ça me tenterais d'essayer..._

**Edward:** Tu… tu… tu veux essayer ?

_ _Pourquoi pas, je sais que tu ne me fera__s__ aucun mal et Alice m'a dit que cela procurait beaucoup de plaisir lorsque c'est bien fait..._

**Edward**: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire Bella, j'ai peur de te faire mal.

_ _Tu en as envie ?_

**Edward**: Oui mais j'ai peur, je ne pensais pas que tu me le demanderais avant d'être transformée si même tu me l'avais demandé.

_ _On fait un essai et si ça ne fonctionn__e pas tant pis on ressaiera qua__n__d__ tu m'auras transformé__e__._

**Edward**: D'accord.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, me levai sur mes pieds le surplombant de tout mon corps nu et sautais au sol trottinant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_ _Je reviens dans 5 minutes__,__ bouge pas du lit_ _!_

Voulant enlever le sang séché de sur ma peau, je me rendis auprès de la baignoire à moitié remplie et mis ma main dans l'eau pour en apprécier la température, celle-ci était gelée alors j'allais plutôt dans la cabine de douche et décrochai le pommeau pour ne pas mouiller mes cheveux.

**Edward****,**** de la chambre:** Bella ?

_ _J'arrive !_

J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi puis me rendis au lavabo et ouvris les tiroirs recherchant la trousse d'urgence et le lubrifiant que j'avais repéré la veille. Mes trésors trouvés je les posai sur le marbre, je désinfectai ma blessure, la couvrit d'un pansement puis je m'emparai du flacon de lubrifiant et partis rejoindre Edward.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, je le retrouvai adossé à la tête de lit, la couette remontée jusqu'à la taille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'écartai la couette, m'installai sur ses cuisses et posai ma trouvaille sur le coin du matelas après l'avoir montré à Edward. Du bout des doigts, je me mis à caresser son torse, passant sur ses mamelons, descendant vers ses abdominaux, suivant du bout de l'index la fine ligne de poils descendant le long de son pubis puis effleurai doucement son pénis. Lorsqu'il reprit de la vigueur je l'empoignai gentiment et débutai un très lent massage, j'enroulai mon autre bras autour de son cou et me penchai sur ses lèvres pour un très long baiser.

Bientôt Edward dénoua le nœud de ma serviette qui s'échoua sur ses cuisses, se pencha vers moi et écarta ma main de son sexe. Il empauma mes seins et débuta un doux massage, jouant tantôt avec l'ensemble et tantôt avec leurs pointes. Mon bassin commença à se mouvoir sur sa peau cherchant un quelconque soulagement qui ne venait pas étalant alors ma cyprine sur ses cuisses. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je repoussai ses mains, me hissai sur son bassin puis me laissai glisser sur son membre.

**Edward**: Bella doucement...

_ _Je ne pouvais plus attendre..._

Je pris le flacon de lubrifiant dans ma main bandée, me penchai en arrière appuyant ma main non blessée sur le matelas et demandai à Edward d'avancer vers le milieu du lit afin de pouvoir nouer mes jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qu'il fit d'un mouvement de bassin extrêmement jouissif. Je posai le flacon à côté de nous et nouai mes bras autour de son cou, désireuse d'un câlin et de baisers. A bout de souffle, Edward délaissa mes lèvres pour ma gorge qu'il baisa et suça exerçant une douce pression sur mes reins, accompagnant mes ondulations. Ré-oxygénée, je violai à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres, nos langues valsant sensuellement l'une avec l'autre durant de longues minutes. Lentement, les mains d'Edward descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses qu'elles englobèrent délicatement puis timidement ses doigts recueillirent ma cyprine puis remontèrent doucement le long de ma raie. Je me crispai sur le coup, légèrement gênée de son attouchement mais tachai de me relaxer et pressai mon pubis contre celui d'Edward tout en apposant mon front sur son épaule, me ainsi d'inhaler son odeur rassurante. Ses mains quittèrent ma peau, j'entendis le clip du flacon de lubrifiant, puis un autre clip et la fraicheur de ses mains de nouveau sur ma peau. L'un de ses doigts se présenta à mon entrée puis sa phalange glissa lentement à l'intérieur de mes chairs serrées.

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Très bien._

**Edward**: Tu veux toujours continuer ?

__ Oui._

Il bougea doucement sa phalange, la fit sortir puis re-rentrer et cela à plusieurs reprises me préparant à le recevoir. Ce court lapse de temps me permit de réfléchir à la meilleure position pour accomplir cet acte, je voulais que cela soit doux et lent et être le plus possible contre le corps d'Edward. Je ne connaissais pas énormément de positions, encore moins celles plus adéquates à ce genre de pénétration, à par la levrette mais je voulais autre chose. Une conversation avec Alice me revint en mémoire, elle m'avait préconisé, si jamais Edward et moi voulions essayer, de prendre la position des petites cuillères me disant que cette position serait la plus confortable pour moi.

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois puis me retirai de son étreinte et me couchai sur mon flanc. Je me tournai vers lui, m'emparai de son poignet puis l'attirai jusqu'à moi, le faisant se mouler contre mon dos. J'attrapai un oreiller et installai ma tête sur mon bras replié, je pliai mes genoux et passai l'une de mes jambes au dessus des siennes. Sa main prit place sur mon pubis puis il se présenta à mon entrée et très délicatement ses hanches combinées à sa main le firent pénétrer mes chairs. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer lorsque mes poumons se vidèrent soudainement de tout leur contenu.

Seule une très infime partie de son sexe était en moi mais déjà je me sentais au maximum de mes capacités.

Edward s'allongea derrière moi et débuta un très léger mouvement de bassin, déposant sans cesse un nombre incalculable de baisers dans mon cou. A un moment, je le sentis s'écarter alors je tournai ma tête pour le voir s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant, ces mêmes doigts qui humidifièrent son sexe afin de faciliter notre étreinte. Il revint en moi, plus facilement cette fois.

Sa main vint chercher la mienne dépliant alors mon bras, le tendant vers le haut nouant ainsi nos doigts ensemble me faisant cambrer par la même occasion. Sa seconde main trouva ma hanche tandis que la mienne restait à la même place, à plat devant moi. Les sensations qu'il faisait naitre en moi étaient extraordinaires, différentes et à la fois semblables. A réitérer par la suite c'est certain.

Il était doux et prévenant, allant à un rythme extrêmement pénible pour lui je le savais alors lorsque je me sentais suffisamment à l'aise et détendue je reculai à plusieurs reprises mes hanches vers lui pour le faire parvenir plus profondément et puissamment en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir.

**Edward**: Doucement, je ne veux pas te blesser.

_ _Un peu plus fort, s'il te plait._

oOo

**Pov Edward**

Ah seigneur, qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Doux, chaud et extrêmement serré, un vrai paradis.

Elle me demandait d'y aller plus fort, certes c'est ce que mon corps souhaitait lui aussi mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée de la blesser en perdant le contrôle de mes gestes.

_Mais ce que Bella souhaite, Bella a._

Alors graduellement, j'augmentai la force et la fréquence de mes coups de reins. Bella se mit à gémir de plus en plus bruyamment, criant parfois tandis que ses doigts augmentèrent leur étreinte autour des miens.

Visiblement, elle prenait autant de plaisir que moi et cela me réjouissait au plus haut point !

oOo

**Pov Bella**

_ _Merde Edward c'est bon !_

Bordel qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Je jure devant dieu qu'à partir de maintenant je n'éviterai plus jamais aucune conversation avec Alice ou Rosalie, la richesse culturelle d'une vampire, surtout quand cela porte sur l'art du sexe vaut son pesant d'or !

Mon corps s'embrasait, littéralement ! Je me sentais brûler, mes cheveux collaient à mon front et un véritable brasier incendiait l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Ma respiration était anarchique - lorsque j'arrivai à respirer - car ses coups de reins avaient la fâcheuse tendance à me couper le souffle. Mon ventre était parcouru de fourmillements et de spasmes délirants qui me faisaient hurler de plaisir. Moi qui avais peur de ne pas jouir, j'avais sûrement tort car l'orgasme qui s'annonçait allait être dévastateur je le sentais !

Sa main remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine et empauma mon sein, lui infligeant diverses tortures extrêmement agréables.

Exténuée par notre étreinte, ma main descendit jusqu'à ma féminité exerçant un doux mouvement circulaire sur mon bouton. Edward dut me voir faire car ses grognements augmentèrent en intensité, engendrant d'agréables vibrations sur toute la longueur de ma nuque.

Je me cambrai proche, très proche de l'orgasme.

**Edward**: Viens Bella.

**_ **_J'essaie_, haletai-je.

**Edward**: J'suis proche...

_ _Moi aussi, si proche..._

Sa main chavira soudainement vers le sud, se positionnant sur la mienne accentuant la force de ma caresse.

Immédiatement mon corps céda.

Chacun de mes muscles se contracta faisant se rigidifier mon corps, mon souffle se coupa sur le coup ne me permettant même pas d'hurler mon plaisir, ce n'est qu'après une difficile inspiration qu'un puissant cri de jouissance franchit mes lèvres.

**Edward**: Bella ouiiii...

_Dévastateur, putain le mot est faible !_

Sous le choc, mon corps continua de trembler durant de longues minutes. Edward me garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se calment, puis il s'écarta, s'allongea et m'attira sur son torse.

**Edward**: Wouaaaww...

_ _Comme... tu… dis__..._

Il rapprocha nos visages et m'embrassa amoureusement.

**Edward**: Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Isabella Swan.

Je me penchai à mon tour sur lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

__ Je t'aime._

C'est alors qu'un bâillement pas très gracieux franchit mes lèvres.

_ _Désolé__e__._

**Edward**: Repose-toi un peu, les autres attendront.

Edward attrapa la couette qui était tombée au sol pendant notre étreinte et couvrit mon corps, il partit vers la salle de bain et revint presque aussi tôt, vêtu du t-shirt qu'il portait la vieille, celui qu'il avait emprunté à Jasper et de son boxer blanc et vint se blottir contre moi au-dessus des couvertures.

**Edward**: Dors, je te réveillerai plus tard.

oOo

**Pov Edward**

Il lui fallut un petit quart d'heure pour s'endormir, délicatement je m'extirpai de son étreinte et partit me préparer dans la salle de bain. Propre et habillé, je revins auprès d'elle, constatant son très lent rythme cardiaque signe qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il n'était qu'un peu plus de onze heures, estimant son sommeil je décidai de la laisser dormir encore une petite heure. J'écrivis une petite note et la posai sur sa table de chevet au cas où elle se réveillerait en mon absence et descendis dans le hall, chercher le journal du jour.

En bas, je retrouvai Emmett puis Rosalie, ensemble ils faisaient le tour de la galerie commerciale d'Edgewater.

**Emmett**: Salut frérot.

_ _Bonjour Emmett, Rosalie_.

**Rosalie**: Bella est avec toi ?

_ _Non elle dort encore. Comme était votre soirée ?_

Question purement rhétorique, les pensées de ces deux là ne laissaient nul doute quant à leurs activités de la nuit...

**Emmett: **_Rosalie a__ refait de moi un homme !_ dit-il en agrippant mon épaule de sa grosse main.

**Rosalie**: Emmett !

**Emmett**: Bah quoi c'est vrai, après toutes ces semaines d'abstinence...

**Rosalie**: Emmett, ce n'est pas le moment, encore moins le lieu pour parler de ça. Alors tu vas être un amour et tu vas te taire au risque de retrouver ta pseudo-virginité au court du mois à venir...

**Emmett**: Mais bébé...

_ _Bon je vais vous laisser, hein._

Tranquillement, je passai devant les vitrines et me figeai devant l'une d'entre elle, je levais les yeux vers l'enseigne « AAA Joaillerie » (n/a: du vrai nom AAA Diamond and Jewelry), j'hésitai un petit instant et me décidai à entrer à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que moi m'accueillit.

**Femme**: Monsieur Bonjour.

_ _Bonjour._

Très lentement, je fis le tour de la pièce, observant minutieusement chaque pièce exposée, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée précise, la seule chose que je savais c'est que je voulais faire plaisir à Bella et lui offrir un bijou pour la remercier de la nuit qu'elle venait de m'offrir, mais surtout d'être simplement elle, ma Bella.

**Femme**: Est ce que je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

_ _Euh je ne sais pas trop..._

**Femme**: C'est pour offrir ou pour vous ?

_ _Pour offrir._

**Femme**: Votre mère ? Petite amie ? Sœur ?

_ _Fiancée_.

**Femme**: Oh, et bien peut-être qu'une bague pourrait lui faire plaisir...

__ Hum non..._

**Femme**: Boucles d'oreilles ?

_ _Hum non, elle n'a pas les oreilles percées. Je pensais plus à un bracelet ou à pendentif._

**Femme**: D'accord, quel est votre budget ?

__ Je n'en ai pas._

**Femme**: Puis-je savoir son âge ?

_ _18._

Cette femme se méprenait totalement sur les goûts de ma Bella, certes nous étions jeunes, enfin, Bella était jeune, moi un peu moins, mais les couleurs flashy n'étais pas du tout le style de Bella, son truc à elle c'était la sobriété. Finalement, je décidai de reprendre les choses en mains et continuai seul l'inspection des pièces. Soudain, un buste de velours blanc attira mon regard, quatre petits cœurs sertis de diamants formant ensemble un trèfle pendaient au bout d'une petite chaine argentée.

_Trèfle_, symbole du pays qui accueillera notre prochaine vie.

_Quatre cœurs_, mon amie, mon âme sœur, mon amour, ma chanteuse.

_ _Je vais prendre ce collier, _dis-je sur de moi.

**Femme**: « La Mascotte » très belle pièce, or blanc 18 carats, serti de 56 diamants, je suis certaine que votre fiancée va énormément l'apprécier. (n/a: l'image est sur mon profil).

La vendeuse partit et revint un écrin et une paire de gant en mains, elle posa l'écrin sur le comptoir, enfila sa paire de gants et s'empara du bijou qu'elle posa avec précaution à l'intérieur de l'écrin molletonné de soie beige.

**Femme**: Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose Monsieur ?

_ _Non ce sera tout, merci_.

Je payai mon achat et remontai immédiatement rejoindre ma Bella. J'entrai silencieusement dans la chambre toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et tendis l'oreille pour entendre le souffle régulier de Bella, qui dormait toujours visiblement. Je posai mon sac sur le meuble d'entrée et m'emparai du téléphone pour commander un « french breakfast » au room service puis je me rendis dans la chambre pour la réveiller.

Je souris en la voyant étalée sur toute la diagonale du lit serrant fermement son oreiller contre son visage. Je grimpai sur le lit, écartai ses cheveux, déposai un baiser sur son épaule et lui chuchotai de se réveiller.

_ _Bella, bébé._

**Bella**: Mhhh...

__ C'est l'heure de se réveiller._

**Bella**: Pas envie.

__ Il est midi passé._

**Bella**: M'en fiche.

_ _Ton petit déjeuner arrive dans quinze minutes._

**Bella**: Pas faim.

_ _Menteuse et puis tu sais je t'ai commandé un petit déjeuner français._

Ah le mot magique !

Immédiatement son visage m'apparut.

**Bella**: Vraiment !

_ Vrai de chez vrai, chocolat, confitures, petit pain, viennoiseries, jus d'orange...

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage puis brusquement elle se releva, sauta en dehors du lit - nue - avec une agilité que je ne lui connaissais pas et partit en courant vers la salle de bain.

**Bella**: Je vais vite me laver alors !

__ Fait gaffe à ne pas glisser quand même, ça serait bête de passer l'après midi aux urgences..._

**Bella**: Ah ah...

Elle réapparut seulement quelques minutes après, vêtue du peignoir de l'hôtel, elle s'empara de ses affaires puis repartit pour revenir habillée d'un jean et d'un débardeur superposé d'un sweat gris, sa brosse à cheveux dans les mains.

Je me levai et la guidai jusqu'au canapé, j'allumai la télévision et m'installai à côté d'elle.

_ _Tu permets_, dis-je en désignant sa brosse à cheveux.

**Bella**: Bien sur, tiens.

Elle me donna sa brosse, puis s'installa entre mes jambes au bord du canapé ce qui me permit de lui brosser les cheveux.

**Bella**: Tu as vu les autres ?

_ _J'ai croisé Rosalie et Emmett tout à l'heure._

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre, Bella se leva et ouvrit pour réceptionner son petit déjeuner.

**Homme**: Bonjour Madame Cullen, je vous apporte le petit déjeuner commandé par votre époux.

**Bella**: Hum oui, entrez.

Alors que le jeune homme fit rouler le chariot dans notre chambre et servit le chocolat, Bella attrapa son sac et en sortit son porte monnaie pour lui offrir son pourboire.

**Homme**: Merci, bonne journée.

**Bella**: A vous aussi, au revoir.

**Homme**: Au revoir Madame.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Bella se tourna vers moi.

**Bella**: J'crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais.

_ _De quoi ?_

**Bella**: Le Madame, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus.

_ _Tu va__s__ vite t'y faire._

**Bella**: Ça sent super bon en tout cas !

Bella posa son bol de chocolat, la carafe de jus d'orange, son verre et le panier de viennoiseries sur la table basse puis s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Je lui servis son jus d'orange alors qu'elle croquait à pleines dents dans un pain au chocolat.

**Bella**: Mhhh c'est super bon !

_ _Sû__rement, bientôt, enfin si nous passons par la France avant l'Irlande tu va__s pouvoir en déguster tous__ les matins._

**Bella**: Mhhh ouais...

Je la laissai manger patiemment et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle partit se brosser les dents puis revint s'allonger contre moi. Je profitai de sa présence plusieurs minutes, caressant son ventre rebondi de son repas gargantuesque puis doucement la repoussai pour me lever du canapé.

_ _J'ai quelque chose pour toi._

**Bella**: Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ _Tu va__s__ voir..._

J'attrapai le sac de la bijouterie et pris le petit écrin dans ma main, lorsqu'elle le vit sa respiration eut un raté.

_ _Ce n'est pas une bague si c'est ce à quoi tu pense__s__, la bague que je comptais t'offrir est chez nous__ à Forks mais comme ma demande a__ été spontané__e__, je suis désolé._

Elle se leva et se mit en face de moi.

**Bella**: Ce n'est pas grave et tu sais, je pense pouvoir survivre encore une journée sans, Edward, mais crois moi je serais la femme la plus comblée du monde lorsque tu l'auras passée à mon doigt.

Elle m'embrassa et timidement je lui tendis le petit écrin qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

**Bella**: Edward, il est magnifique !

_ _Tu l'aimes ?_

Elle passa doucement son doigt sur le pendentif.

**Bella**: Oh mon dieu, oui ! Ce sont des diamants ?

_ _Hum oui..._

**Bella**: Tu as dû le payer une fortune !

__ Bella..._

**Bella**: Désolée, c'est l'habitude.

Elle me regarda, ses prunelles larmoyaient légèrement me faisant craindre un sanglot mais elle ne pleura pas, elle vint plutôt se blottir contre moi et m'offrit un très léger et très doux baiser.

**Bella**: Merci.

Je m'emparai du collier et d'elle-même, elle pivota pour se mettre dos à moi et souleva sa chevelure pour que je lui passe autour du cou. Lorsque cela fut fait elle laissa retomber ses cheveux puis pivota pour me refaire face.

_ _Magnifique._

L'or blanc s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau diaphane et le pendentif reposait contre sa poitrine à quelques centimètres seulement de son cœur.

_ _Tu sais pourquoi je l'a__i choisi__?_

**Bella**: Dis-moi.

_ _Tout d'abord, les quatre __cœurs représentent ce que tu étais__ et est depuis ton arrivée à Forks, ma chanteuse, mon amie, mon amour et mon âme sœur. Ensemble ces quatre cœurs forment un trèfle qui est le symbole de l'Irlande, le pays où débutera notre nouvelle vie._

**Bella**: Seigneur, tu vas me faire culpabiliser d'avoir l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.

Ce que je craignais arriva, elle craqua et fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

oOo

Nous nous allongeâmes l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision jusqu'à ce que le service d'étage frappe à notre porte pour faire le ménage. Après quelques petits mensonges et un gros pourboire, la femme de ménage changea les draps et emporta les précédents déchirés et tachés du sang de Bella.

Toute la troupe vint ensuite dans notre chambre pour planifier le programme de l'après midi, qui finalement après de longues négociations passa d'un après-midi shopping à la visite de l'Océarium de Seattle. Étrangement, Alice n'émit aucune remarque par rapport à ma demande, elle le savait et Jasper aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils le gardèrent pour eux. Jasper avait vraiment dû donner de sa personne pour qu'Alice tienne sa langue jusqu'à notre retour à Forks.

Nous quittâmes Seattle relativement tôt par rapport à d'habitude mais nous ne voulions pas fatiguer Bella et Emie en rentrant durant la nuit. Quand nous arrivâmes, Esmée et Carlisle nous accueillirent chaleureusement, visiblement très heureux de nous revoir après c'est deux jours d'absence, enfin plus particulièrement Esmée, qui nous considérait purement et simplement comme ses propres enfants. Esmée embarqua presque Bella et Emie pour les trainer jusqu'à la cuisine et les gaver - tels était nos points de vue à tous - de lasagnes. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, j'entrainai Bella dans notre chambre pour lui offrir sa bague, bague que je conservais précieusement dans son écrin noir depuis la mort de ma mère. A défaut de lui avoir offert une demande décente, je me devais de lui offrir sa bague selon les bons principes, que mes décennies d'existence m'avaient permis d'acquérir, alors je m'agenouillai devant ma bien-aimée après l'avoir aidé à se lever et m'emparai de sa main gauche.

**Bella**: _Edward_, râla-t-elle

_ _Je tiens à ce que ce soit fait dans les règles._

**Bella**: Mais...

_ _Chut !_

Je me raclai la gorge puis continuai.

_ _Isabella Swan, acceptes-tu toujours de m'épouser ?_

Elle me fixa sans bouger ni parler durant ce qui fut les plus longues et interminables secondes de toute mon immortalité.

**Bella**: _Oui_, chuchota-t-elle finalement

_ _Merci!_

Soulagé, je fis glisser la précieuse pièce sur son annulaire puis déposai un baiser sur le revers de sa main pour me relever et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, sans jamais délaisser sa petite main chaude. Finalement, elle s'écarta toute délicieuse avec ses joues rosies.

**Bella**: Faut vraiment leur dire ?

_ _Ils ne sont pas stupides tu sais__, ils vont comprendre en__ voyant la bague et puis tu sais je doute qu'Alice puisse tenir sa langue encore longtemps._

**Bella**: D'accord mais c'est toi qui leur dis !

_ _Okay, allez__ viens Cullen, _lui-je en la tirant vers la porte.

**Bella**: Hey, j'suis toujours une Swan !

__ Oua__is, ouais mais plus pour longtem__ps..._

Ensemble, nous descendîmes, main dans la main jusqu'au salon, retrouver les autres tous installés devant la télévision, à l'exception d'Emie et Jasper qui jouaient ensemble aux échecs et d'Esmée qui les observaient, silencieusement. J'avançai, tirant la main de Bella qui trainait derrière moi. Lorsqu'elle nous vit Alice se tendit sur son siège l'œil malicieux et pétillant, je me raclai la gorge un peu bruyamment pour que tout le monde porte son attention sur nous.

__ J__'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer__._

La main moite de Bella se resserra sur la mienne, alors doucement je lui murmurais de se relaxer.

**Edward**: Voilà, hum...

**Emmett**: _Merde alors__,__ t__'as__ enfin eu le cran de faire ta demande !_ dit-il en me coupant la parole.

**Rosalie**: EMMETT !

Rosalie se jeta sur lui et l'assena de petites claques sur tout le corps.

**Emmett**: Aïe, non, s'te plait Rose arrête, aïe, maman, aïe, au secours !

**Rosalie****,**** frappant Emmett**: Est-ce… qu'un seul… jour… tu… arrêteras… d'être… TOI !

**Emmett**: Aïe, pardon, je suis désolé, pardon, pardon, pardon ma Rosie.

**Rosalie**: _Pardon qui ?_ lui dit-elle après un nouveau coup.

**Emmett**: Pardon ma Rosie d'amour !

**Rosalie**: _Pardon qui ?_ lui dit-elle après un nouveau coup.

**Emmett**: Pardon ma Rosie d'amour !

**Rosalie**: _Non ! Pardon qui ?_ dit-elle après un nouveau coup.

**Emmett**: Pardon Edward !

Elle lui assena un énième coup.

**Emmett**: Pardon Bella !

**Rosalie**: _Vas-__y Edward__,__ tu peux reprendre là où tu en é__tais__ avant_, elle frappa une nouvelle fois Emmett,_ que ce crétin t'interrompe__._

_ _Oui j'ai enfin demandé à Bella de m'épouser._

Brusquement, Emmett se prit pour un écolier et leva la main en l'air, l'agitant avec empressement de droite à gauche.

_ _Oui Emmett_, dis-je agacé

**Emmett**: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

Esmée roula des yeux, désespérée du comportement de son fils.

**Alice**: A ton avis Emmett...

**Emmett**: Je demandais juste.

* * *

Et voila, ALORS ? Pas de sadisme cette foi ci.

La scène de la remise de la bague est celle du livre, celle du film était trop pompeux, je me suis bien marrer en la relisant d'ailleurs je me souvenais pas que Bella avait un tel sens de l'humour, si jamais vous en avez l'occasion n'hésitez pas à relire ce passage. Ca m'a vraiment donner envie de rererelire la saga, comme quoi derrière la guimauve y a de l'humour.

Perso moi j'adore Emmett, pas vous ?

Le prochain chapitre est déja entamé, très entamé, j'écris beaucoup plus vite maintenant que j'ai repris le récit de l'histoire et oui désolé les gens mais pas de lemon pour le prochain chapitre. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura du pov Angela, Emie et Bella, après peut être d'autres pov je ne sais pas encore tout dépend de l'inspiration.

_**Je vous embrasse toutes et potentiellement tous,**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit message, un avis, une critique, une requète, une propotion.**_

_**Bizzz et à bientôt.**_

_**Marie.**_


	35. Règles, raison et avenir

Bonjour, Bonsoir, désolé j'ai été un peu longue. Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires, visiblement ce lemon à beaucoup plu.

Merci à **Marine** ma beta, à** Cameron **(contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise toujours malgré la longueur dans le temps de celle-ci, voici donc la suite).

_**Je vous dis simplement bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 – Règles, raison et avenir.**

**Pov Angela**

_Drrriiinnnnnggggg..._

Heinnnn non pas déjà !

Je tâtai ma table de chevet à la recherche de mon réveil, lorsqu'enfin je le trouvai mes doigts l'explorèrent à la recherche du contrôle du volume pour le baisser. Je sortis difficilement de mon lit et allai me préparer pour la deuxième journée de cours de la semaine. Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et partis d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus afin de ne pas le louper. En arrivant, je rejoignis Eric, Mike et Tyler qui m'attendaient près du van.

_ _Salut les garçons !_

**Mike**: Salut Angela.

**Tyler**: Salut Angie.

**Eric**: _Bonjour_, me dit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

__ Vous êtes prêts pour l'évaluation d'économie ?_

**Tyle**r: Oh non...

Cet après-midi nous allions être évalués en économie, ça n'allait être qu'une petite évaluation à faible coef mais cette matière n'était franchement pas notre matière favorite.

_ _Est ce que vous avez vu Bella ?_

**Mike**: Non, mais vous savez ce que ma mère m'a dit l'autre jour, il paraitrait que le père de Bella l'aurait mis à la porte et que maintenant elle vit chez les Cullen.

**Tyler**: Sérieux ?

**Mike**: Ouais, c'est une amie de ma mère qui travaille au poste de police qui lui a dit.

_ _J'y crois pas moi, déjà Bella me l'aurait dit et le shérif Swan tient trop à Bella pour avoir fait ça._

**Mike**: J'dis juste ce que j'ai entendu.

**Eric**: Vous croyez qu'ils dorment ensemble ?

**Tyler**: Mec, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il la fait dormir dans le canapé.

**Eric**: Chaud !

_ _Hey fermez là vous trois, parlez pas de Bella comme ça et puis d'abord elle fait ce qu'elle veut ça vous regarde pas._

Énervée, je les laissai seuls et rentrai pour me rendre à mon casier. Je triai mes cahiers lorsqu'ils apparurent tous au bout du couloir, aucun ne manquait, Rosalie, Emmett et Emie en premier, Emmett tenant la main de Rosalie qui discutait avec Emie, Jasper et Alice juste derrière eux et pour finir Bella et Edward se tenant également la main. Mon cœur se serra, en un an mon amie avait tellement changé, tant physiquement qu'en maturité, elle s'était embellie, avait appris à s'affirmer et sa relation avec Edward l'avait fait évoluer du rang d'adolescence à celui de femme, je la jalousai en un sens. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle me sourit puis après quelques mots échangés avec Edward, elle le laissa et vint vers moi.

**Bella**: Salut !

__ Salut._

**Bella**: Prête pour cette aprèm ?

_ _Plutôt._

**Bella**: Tu as quoi comme cours ce matin ?

_ _Physique._

**Bella**: Vous faites des révisions j'crois.

_ _Ouais et toi ?_

**Bella**: Littérature puis perm'.

__ Okay ! Dis Bella, je..._

_Drrrinnggggg..._

Zut ! Fichue sonnerie.

**Bella**: Bon faut que j'aille en cours, on se verra peut-être à la récré.

__ Hum d'accord._

Sur ce, elle partit et disparut dans une salle de cours.

Je voulais lui parler et savoir si oui ou non ce que Mike nous avait dit était vrai.

Déconvenue, je me rendis à mon cours de physique en trainant des pieds, en entrant dans la salle de cours mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis Alice et Jasper assis au bout de notre paillasse à moi et Tyler. Je déviai mon regard lorsque je passai à côté d'eux, angoissée à l'idée que Bella m'abandonne un peu plus si vraiment elle vivait maintenant à la villa des Cullen. Avant, nous étions si proches et puis lorsqu'elle s'était mise avec Edward, un éloignement progressif s'était produit, éloignant ma meilleure amie un peu plus chaque jour. Je m'assis à mon tabouret et sortis mes affaires.

Soudain, au cours de la seconde heure, une tache rougeâtre tâcha ma feuille de cours, je saignai du nez. Instinctivement, je pinçai mon nez et regardai affolée mes voisins de table espérant peut-être que l'un d'entre eux en me voyant sortirait un mouchoir, Tyler même pas la peine d'espérer alors je me tournai vers Alice, qu'en je croisai son regard celui-ci me coupa le souffle, il était noir, profond et effrayant, je glissai alors vers celui de Jasper et fus encore plus choquée par le sien, quelque chose clochait définitivement chez eux !

Je me levai et appelai la professeure.

**Prof**: _Oui Angela_, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

__ Faut que je sorte._

**Prof**: Bien sûr, tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

_ _Non ça va aller._

Olivia une fille de notre cours me tendit un mouchoir que j'appliquai directement sous mon nez afin d'absorber le sang qui s'en écoulait puis je partis d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes. J'entrai un peu brusquement dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte et me dirigeai vers les lavabos pour me nettoyer, j'écartai le mouchoir pour constater que le saignement s'était stoppé. Je jetai le papier dans la poubelle et m'emparai de plusieurs feuilles d'essuie mains, j'en pris une que je mouillai et calai les autres entre mes cuisses, délicatement je nettoyai le sang qui s'était étalé sur mon visage. Soudain, un sanglot étranglé attira mon attention, via le miroir j'observai le bas des portes afin de repérer quel WC était occupé mais je ne vis aucun pied.

J'avais sûrement rêvé.

Je repris alors ma toilette quand soudain j'entendis un reniflement, je n'étais définitivement pas seule, quelqu'un était dans ces toilettes avec moi. Je terminai de me nettoyer et me tournai vers les cabines, repérant les toilettes occupées, par le petit ovale rouge de la poignée.

_ _Est ce que ça va ?_

Pas de réponse puis j'entendis cette voix.

*******: Angela c'est toi ?

_ _Bella ?_

**Bella**: _Oui_ *reniflement* _c'est moi._

__ Sors de là…_

**Bella**: Non je ne veux pas.

__ Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurs._

**Bella**: Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

__ Je suis sûre que si..._

**Bella**: Non, tu ne pourrais pas !

Elle sanglota.

__ Est ce que c'est à cause d'Edward ?_

**Bella**: Non.

__ De ton père ?_

**Bella**: Non plus ! *reniflement*

__ Je ne vais rien pouvoir faire pour toi si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe._

**Bella**: C'est juste compliqué.

_ _Tu veux que j'aille chercher__ Edward où un des Cullen ?_

**Bella**: _NON_, cria-t-elle presque.

__ Peut être l'infirmière scolaire alors ?_

**Bella**: Encore moins !

__ Bella sors de là sinon je vais être obligée d'aller prévenir quelqu'un..._

**Bella**: J'ai juste besoin d'être seule.

_ _Ton prof va finir par envoyer quelqu'un en ne te voyant pas revenir._

**Bella**: Je suis en perm' aucun risque.

_ _Après tout c'est ton problème !_

_Roh… qu'est ce qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y met !_

Ajoutons maintenant la colère à l'angoisse et à la vexation, super comme-ci ma journée n'était déjà pas assez merdique !

Je n'avais pas le choix je me devais d'aller prévenir quelqu'un de la situation de Bella, cela faisait partie des règles de l'établissement depuis qu'une élève avait été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes après avoir avalé des médicaments, il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Je me rendis donc dans la salle de permanence afin de voir avec le surveillant mais quand j'entrai je la vis, Emie, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je sus qu'elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Son regard me transperça comme ci elle cherchait à lire en moi, jusqu'à ce que le surveillant Mr Storm me sorte de ma torpeur.

**Mr Storm**: Melle Weber que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez été exclue de votre cours ?

__ Euhhh non, j'ai une commission à transmettre à Emie de la part de Mme Griffins_.

Après tout, Emie n'est pas une Cullen donc je ne trahissais pas vraiment Bella.

**Mr Storm**: Mmhh d'accord allez-y.

_ _Merci._

Je parcourus les quelques mètres me séparant de sa table et me penchai légèrement au-dessus pour que notre dialogue soit le plus discret possible.

_ _Bella s__'est enfermée dans les toilettes et refuse d'en sortir, elle pleure mais__ refuse de me dire pourquoi et __que je prévienne tes cousins ou cousines._

**Emie**: Dans quelles toilettes ?

__ Celles près de la bibliothèque._

**Emie**: Okay merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais aller la voir.

_ _D'acco__rd mais ne tarde pas trop elle a __vraiment l'air mal en point._

**Emie**: Pas de soucis.

Je retournai en cours, angoissée de ce qui pouvait se passer.

oOo

**Pov Emie**

J'attendis quelques minutes, puis me dirigeai vers le bureau du surveillant.

_ _Excusez-__moi monsieur, est ce que je peux aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait ?_

**Mr Storm**: Oui bien sûr, allez-y.

__ Merci._

Je me rendis un peu difficilement jusqu'aux toilettes, mon ventre commençait à vraiment m'handicaper.

_ _Bella__, est-ce que tu es__ là ?_

**Bella**: Emie ?

__ Oui c'est moi, Angela m'a prévenu__e, qu'est-__ce qui t'arrive ?_

**Bella**: Tu es seule ?

_ _Euh oui._

**Bella**: J'ai un problème, un gros problème.

__ Qui est ?_

**Bella**: J'ai mes règles.

__ Et c'est pas bien ?_

**Bella**: Bah non. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

_ _Déjà ouvre-__moi, parler aux portes c'est pas vraiment mon trip._

Ses pieds apparurent puis un bruit suivi et enfin elle sortit des toilettes.

**Bella**: Voilà t'es contente ?

_ _Les humaines et leurs hormones..._

**Bella**: Hey j'te signale que t'en es plus ou moins une !

_ _Ouai__s__ ouai__s, bon raconte-__moi ton truc._

**Bella**: Comme j'te l'ai dis, j'ai mes règles et j'angoisse, parce que j'ai peur que mon sang les gêne si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

__ Ouai__s__ plus ou moins mais tu fais comment d'habitude ?_

**Bella**: Pour faire simple, on s'évitait mise à part Edward qui n'est plus gêné par mon sang mais maintenant que je vis à la villa ça complique le truc.

__Effectivement._

**Bella**: Seigneur, je ne pensais pas à avoir à dire ça un jour, est-ce que tu me sens toi ?

_ _Oui mais rassure-__toi ça ne me gène pas et franchement Bella __je suis certaine qu'on va trouver__ une solution._

**Bella**: Tu crois ?

_ _Si vraiment ils sont gênés ce que je doute et bien ils pourront __peut être aller__ chasser la nuit, double conséquence, de un ils seront rassasiés et de deux ton odeur ne les obsèdera pas durant la nuit. Et puis tu sais__,__ ce matin j'étais en cours avec Emmett et Rosalie et plusieurs filles les avaient aussi c'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont fui__,__ même si c'était je pense difficile pour eux._

**Bella**: C'est surtout pour Jasper que je m'inquiète, il est très sensible et puis avec ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois...

_ _A ton anniversaire ?_

**Bella**: Oui.

__ Tu sais Jasper et moi on a parlé__ de son attraction pour le sang humain y a pas longtemps et il m'a dit y résister beaucoup mieux maintenant, je pense que ce sera un test pour lui et si vraiment c'est trop difficile je pense qu'il s'exilera jusqu'à ce que tes règles soient terminées. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, tu va__s__ te choper des rides avant l'âge._

**Bella**:_ Tu dis n'importe quoi_, me dit-elle en souriant.

__ Jamais renier la sagesse d'une immortelle et puis ça aura au moins eu le mérite de te redonner le sourire bébé Swan, allez viens on retourne en permanence_, lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

…

Lorsque la pause du matin retentit, Bella et moi quittâmes la salle, Edward toujours ultra rapide nous attendait… enfin attendait sa chérie… devant la porte et toutes les deux nous vîmes instantanément dans son regard qu'il avait ressenti l'état de Bella.

**Edward**: Hum Bella…

**Bella**: _Oui_, lui dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase sachant pertinemment de quoi il voulait parler.

**Edward**: _Excuse-__moi, ça m'a surpris_, dit-il en désignant la teinte charbonnée de ses iris.

**Bella**: C'est pas grave.

Bella s'empara de sa main et se rapprocha de son corps pour lui réclamer un baiser qu'il lui accorda sans la moindre once d'hésitation et surtout de retenue, visiblement très enchanté par le petit corps de sa partenaire tout contre lui. Edward pivota sur lui-même, soulevant sa bien-aimée d'une facilité déconcertante et la coinça contre la rangée de casiers.

_Bonjour la discrétion._

Les choses s'emballèrent très vite, leurs baisers, leurs attouchements, leurs mouvements et leurs gémissements n'avaient décemment rien de chastes. Je m'adossai aux cassiers juste à côté d'eux et bien malgré moi je les détaillai un petit instant, totalement fascinée par leurs langues voraces qui luttaient l'une contre l'autre.

_Doux jésus, je vais finir par mourir de frustration._

_ _Auriez-__vous s'il vous plait l'amabilité de faire vos cochonneries loin de __mes pauvres yeux d'abstinente, à moins bien sûr si vous me laissez__ me joindre à vous..._

L'effet escompté fut direct, tout les deux stoppèrent leurs mamours et me fixèrent, décontenancés.

_ _Rohhhh__…_ _J'plaisantais ! Quoi que vous étiez torride__s__, foutrement excitant__s__ même._

**Bella**: Tu me fais peur parfois, franchement.

__ Je pensais que tu étais habituée depuis le temps__,__ bébé Swan._

Elle grogna ce qui me fit rire, elle s'empara de la main d'Edward et tous deux s'éloignèrent. Non loin de là, Stanley et Mallory attirèrent mon attention jacassant adossées au casier de celle-ci, je me tournai vers elles et les regardai méchamment énervée par leurs propos. Stanley me défia brièvement du regard puis visiblement fière d'elle me fit un doigt avant de partir en riant avec sa pouffe de copine.

_Un jour je vais me la faire cette pouffiasse._

Je me fis violence pour ne pas les courser et les coincer dans un petit coin sombre afin de leur expliquer à ma manière ce qu'est le respect. Mais je ne devais pas, j'avais promis de me tenir correctement à Carlisle, je ne voulais pas le décevoir et me faisant remarquer. J'inspirai profondément à plusieurs reprises pour me calmer mais soudainement le petit être dans mon ventre s'agita, martelant mon côté droit de petits coups, ma main trouva immédiatement mon ventre caressant et pressant délicatement la zone pour réconforter ma fille.

__Calm-__ toi mon cœur._

Je fis demi tour et me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour soulager ma pauvre vessie mise à mal par ma petite sauvageonne qui s'amusait à la presser et à l'assener de coups. Je retrouvai ensuite les autres dans notre petit coin et à priori pas de gros soucis pour Bella car Jasper et les autres se trouvaient à côté d'elle. La première sonnerie retentit, Bella, Edward et moi nous rendîmes à notre cours de biologie, Rosalie et Emmett en physique, Jasper et Alice eux en cours de math'. La paillasse du fond servant de comptoir pour le matériel, il n'y avait plus de place pour moi et ma voisine alors Mr Molina nous proposa de nous joindre à un binôme, immédiatement Bella se décala vers la gauche pour me faire une place à côté d'elle. Je posai mon sac sur la table et allai chercher mon tabouret que je ramenai à leur paillasse, je tentai de m'asseoir mais malheureusement mon ventre m'en empêchai.

_ _Fait chier__..._

**Mr Molina**: Melle Gauthier s'il vous plait.

_ _Pardon._

Pas le choix, j'étais contrainte à reculer mon siège pour pouvoir m'installer, me contraignant à une position très inconfortable pour pouvoir écrire, à coup sûre j'allai sortir de ces deux heures de bio avec un atroce mal de dos. Je ne m'étais pas trompée car au bout de même pas après trente minutes mon dos me faisait déjà mal, j'avais des difficultés à rester en place, gigotant sur mon siège afin de trouver une bonne posture mais rien. Et puis bien entendu, la chère petite demoiselle dans mon ventre se fit de nouveau remarquer, gigotant vivement faisant onduler l'arrondi de mon ventre, j'abandonnai totalement la prise de notes pour prendre en main mon ventre tentant vainement de la calmer.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

La respiration appuyée de ma voisine attira mon attention, je posai mon crayon et me tournai vers elle. Ses mains se trouvaient de part et d'autre de son ventre et son visage exprimait une sorte de souffrance.

_ _Emie, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

**Emie**: Elle bouge beaucoup.

Elle eut tout d'un coup un hoquet de douleur et sa main bougea immédiatement vers le bas de son ventre.

_ _Tu veux qu'on appelle Carlisle ?_

**Emie**: Non ça va, elle doit être affamée voilà tout.

**Mr Molina**: Isabella, Emie, arrêtez de discuter, merci.

Edward émit un petit grognement de mécontentement à l'intention du professeur qui heureusement ne l'entendit pas. Je me penchai vers lui en posant ma main sur sa cuisse et doucement je lui murmurai de se calmer. Je retournai à mon cours gardant néanmoins un œil sur Emie afin de m'assurer que quelque chose ne tournait pas mal avec le bébé. Elle reprit des notes gardant une main sur son ventre mais je vis très clairement qu'elle souffrait énormément, alors je décidai d'alerter Edward en lui donnait un coup de coude pour lui désigner Emie. Il l'observa assez longuement puis il se pencha vers moi et écrit sur ma feuille « Emmène-la à l'infirmerie »

_ _Tu es sûre ?_

**Edward**: Oui

Je levai alors la main.

**Mr Molina**: Oui Isabella.

__ Mr Molina, Emie ne s__e sent pas bien._

Emie se raidit tandis que le professeur s'approchait d'elle.

**Mr Molina**: Emie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Emie**: Ça va allez, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre.

**Mr Molina**: Isabella accompagnait Emie à l'infirmerie et hummm Edward accompagnez-les au cas où Emie ne se sente pas bien au cours du chemin.

**Emie**: Ce n'est pas la peine...

**Mr Molina**: Allez-y, je m'en voudrais si quelque chose vous arrivait.

oOo

**Pov Emie**

Nous nous levâmes et nous rendîmes à l'infirmerie, néanmoins avant d'y rentrer je laissai un petit temps à Edward et Bella qui échangèrent un baiser passionné contre une rangée de casiers.

_ _Ma parole vous avez quoi avec ces casiers ? C__'__es__t__ un de vos fantasmes ou quoi ?_

Ma réplique vola dans le couloir sans les atteindre et fut suivi d'un long silence entremêlé de leurs gémissements indécents. Je sentais que j'allai commettre un viol avant la fin de la journée s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tripoter devant moi.

_Seigneur, ce sont ses chaleurs qui les mettent dans cet état ou quoi ?_

Obligée, je dus feindre la douleur pour les décoller l'un de l'autre, alors brusquement je me pliai en deux hurlant en me tenant le ventre, presque immédiatement Bella se précipita vers moi le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

**Bella**: EMIE !

Je fus incapable de retenir mon fou rire ce qui me valut une pichenette de la part de Bella.

__ Hey_, protestai-je.

**Edward**: Allez, entrez vous deux au lieu de vous battre.

J'ouvris la porte retenant de justesse une réplique cinglante et entrai à la l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, tout deux sur mes talons. L'infirmière, visiblement pas vraiment débordée, arriva presque immédiatement.

**Infirmière**: Bonjour Isabella, Edward et vous devez être la cousine d'Edward si je ne me trompe pas.

_ _Oui Madame._

**Infirmière**: Et tu te prénommes ?

__ Emie Madame._

**Infirmière**: D'accord j'en prends note, vous souhaitez tous me voir ou il y a des accompagnants ?

**Bella**: C'est pour Emie Madame.

**Infirmière**: Emie suis-moi, Edward et Bella vous pouvez retourner en cours.

_ _Est-ce que Bella peut rester__ avec moi Madame ?_

**Infirmière**: Oui si tu le souhaites, Bella est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

**Bella**: Hum oui.

**Infirmière**: D'accord suivez-moi alors et Edward tu peux retourner en cours.

**Edward**: Bien Madame.

L'infirmière passa devant et entra dans une pièce que je supposai être son bureau, je la suivis me retournant pour voir Bella déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward. Je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils, Bella sur l'autre après avoir fermé la porte. L'infirmerie pianota rapidement sur son ordinateur puis se tourna vers nous.

**Infirmière**: Alors Emie que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ _Bella s__'est inquiétée parce que le bébé s'agitait_, dis-je en posa une main sur mon ventre arrondi.

**Infirmière**: Est-ce que tu as eu des contractions ?

__ Hum non, je__ ne__ crois pas, c'est juste que ma fille est__…__ hum__… très expressive lorsqu'elle a__ faim._

**Infirmière**: Tu as mangé ce matin ?

_ _Oui mais pas assez visiblement._

**Infirmière**: Ça t'arrive souvent ?

_ _Assez..._

**Infirmière**: Étourdissements ? Fatigue ? Maux de tête ? Tremblements ?

_ _Parfois mais c'est surtout ses mouvements qui s'intensifient._

**Infirmière**: Quel médecin te suit ?

__ Le Dr Cullen._

**Infirmière**: Tu en as discuté avec lui ?

__ Oui, il m'a dit que c'était normal._

**Infirmière**: D'accord, bon installe-toi derrière je vais t'examiner pour m'assurer quand même que tout va bien.

Je m'allongeai sur la table d'auscultation remontai mon haut pour abaisser le tissu de mon jean de grossesse recouvrant mon ventre, Bella qui nous avait suivi s'installa sur le tabouret à mes pieds au bout de la table.

**Infirmière**: _Je suis désolé__e__ si j'ai les mains un peu froide__s_, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mon ventre._ Hum__…__ tu devrais mettre des vêtements un peu plus chaud__s__, ta peau est un peu froide._

_ _C'est génétique, on a__ le sang froid chez nous_, dis-je mal à l'aise.

**Infirmière**: Tout à l'air normal, tu es à combien de semaines ?

_ _Presque 6 mois._

**Infirmière**: Est-ce que tu sais combien de kilos tu as pris depuis le début de ta grossesse ?

__ Pas exactement mais pas loin de 10-15 kilos._

**Infirmière:** C'est un peu beaucoup, tu vis chez ta tante ?

__ Oui._

**Infirmière**: C'est elle qui prépare à manger ?

_ _Oui la plupart du temps._

**Infirmière**: Et tu manges correctement et varié ?

__ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Esmée prend son rôle de tata-maman poule très au sérieux._

Bella se joignit à moi dans un petit éclat de rire, subissant elle aussi les assauts alimentaires quotidiens d'Esmée.

**Bella**: On y mange très bien et en TRES bonne quantité là-bas.

**Infirmière**: D'accord, bon je te laisse te rhabiller. Je vais te donner quelques gâteaux et je vais allez voir si je peux te trouver quelque chose au self.

_ _Vous n'êtes pas obligée__..._

**Infirmière**: C'est mon travail et je ne veux surtout pas que tu tombes en hypoglycémie.

Elle ouvrit le petit frigo se trouvant dans la pièce et en sortit un sachet de petits gâteaux qu'elle me donna.

**Infirmière**: Emie je voudrais que tu ailles t'installer dans la chambre et Bella tu restes avec elle si Emie veut que tu lui tiennes compagnie.

Je me rhabillai et suivis Bella dans la chambre qui contenait deux petits lits hauts installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous nous assîmes chacune sur un lit, l'une en face de l'autre.

**Bella**: Tu es sûre que ça va Emie ?

_ _Oui, viens __tu va__s__ comprendre._

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, je redécouvrais mon ventre et plaçai sa main sur mon ventre.

__ Appuie__ un peu, tu la sentira__s__ mieux._

oOo

**Pov Bella**

**Emie**: Appuie un peu, tu la sentiras mieux.

__ Tu es sûre, je ne vais pas te faire mal ?_

**Emie**: Non vas-y.

__ Je__ ne__ sens rien._

**Emie**: _Attends__…__ juste là_, me dit-elle en bougeant ma main de quelques centimètres.

Elle fit pression sur mes doigts et soudain je sentis quelque chose rouler sous mes doigts.

_ _Woooo, c'était quoi ?_

**Emie**: Son épaule.

_ _Est-__ce que ça te fait mal ?_

**Emie**: Pas vraiment sauf quand elle est très active, comme aujourd'hui.

Elle bougea ma main de l'autre côté de son ventre, au-dessus de son nombril.

**Emie**: Là, tu as ses petites fesses.

_ _C'est flippant._

Soudain, un puissant coup fut porté au niveau de ma main.

**Emie**: _Woo doucement, tu va__s bientôt manger__ promis_, dit-elle à l'intention de son ventre.

_ _Ça fait longt__emps que tu n'as pas été chasser__ ?_

**Emie**: Quelques jours, j'ai vraiment du mal à me bouger maintenant.

_ _Je pense qu'elle veut du sang._

**Emie**: J'pense aussi mais je ne peux plus chasser.

_ _Elle me sent ?_

**Emie**: Comment ça ?

__ Est ce qu'elle sent mon sang ?_

**Emie**: Elle te sent mais elle ne ressent pas, j'en suis pratiquement certaine.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte puis Mme Parkins l'infirmière entra les mains chargées. J'ôtai ma main et recouvris le ventre d'Emie.

**Infirmière**: Voila je t'ai trouvé une pomme et un yaourt, ça te permettra de tenir jusqu'à ce midi, tu manges ici ou tu rentres chez ta tante ?

**Emie**: Nous mangeons tous ici.

**Infirmière**: D'accord je te laisse te reposer puis vous partirez à la sonnerie, Bella si Emie ne se sent pas bien tu viens me chercher.

_ _D'accord_.

...

**Emie**: Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ _J'envoie un message à Edward pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas_, dis-je en pianotant sur mon téléphone.

**Emie**: _Dis-__lui de prendre nos affaire_s, me dit-elle après avoir croqué dans sa pomme.

_ _Dis Emie__,__ je peux te poser une question personnelle ?_

**Emie**: Oui vas-y.

__ Comment es-__tu tombé__e__ enceinte ?_

**Emie**: Un spermatozoïde qui rencontre un ovule...

_ _Te fou__s__ pas de moi._

**Emie**: Rooohh j'te taquine bébé Swan, fécondation in-vitro.

_ _Ça a fonctionné__ du premier coup ?_

**Emie**: Non, ça a pris plusieurs années.

_ _Combien ?_

**Emie**: 4 ans.

_ _Tant que ça !_

**Emie**: Oui mais l'essentiel est que ça a fini par fonctionner.

_ _Est-__ce que tu __vas rester__ avec nous après ton accouchement ?_

**Emie**: Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à vivre en clan, depuis tout ce temps j'ai vécu seule errant de ville en ville, changeant de pays de temps à autres. Mais je me suis rendue compte que pour le bien-être de ma fille il va falloir que je me pose, au moins durant les premières années.

_ _Pourquoi tu es__ venu chez nous ?_

**Emie**: Eléonor l'homme qui s'occupait de moi craignait pour ma sécurité, il avait eu vent que les Volturi avait entendu parler de ses recherches alors il a préféré m'envoyer ici, sachant que Carlisle aurait les compétences pour s'occuper de moi.

_ _Les Volturi, encore eux..._

**Emie**: Un jour, ils finiront par sombrer, de plus en plus de vampires critiques leurs actes et leurs pensées.

_ _J'espère un jour pouvoir y assister._

**Emie**: Alors au fait votre mariage, vous avez commencé à planifier le truc ?

_ _Ça va être très simple, seulement nous, pas d'invité__s__, pas de buffet, __pas de liste de mariage. Alice a pris__ rendez-vous la semaine prochaine dans un boutique pour ma robe._

**Emie**: Tu crois qu'Alice m'en voudra si je ne mets pas de robe ?

_ _Certainement..._

**Emie**: Bon c'est l'heure, la sonnerie va pas tarder à sonner.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Angela ? Bella ? Emie ?

Au prochain chapitre sûr, la discussion Angela/Bella. Et possiblement un petit extra si j'arrive à l'écrire (pas un E&B, alors surprise!).

Est ce que ça vous dis une petite séance de méditation tantrique entre Jasper et Alice ?

Malheureusement j'ai beaucoup de partiels à repasser donc les prochains chapitres seront eux aussi espacés d'au moins deux semaines, désolé.

_**Merci et à bientôt.**_

_**Bizzz à vous toutes.**_

_**Marie.**_


	36. Quand les hormones parlent

Coucou tout le monde c'est moi, voici un tout nouveau chapitre centré principalement sur Emie assez court malheureusement.

Vous trouverez sur mon profil la robe de mariée de Bella ainsi que la nuisette violette de sa nuit de noce (ce chapitre n'est pas celui du mariage !)

Pti lemon assez léger sur un couple surprise ^^

**Cameron: Coucou, oui retour à l'histoire, un petit retour sur les couples très bientôt lors du bal puis retour à l'histoire. Bonne lecture :)**

**Camille: Coucou, je suis contente que ma "réalité des faits" te plaise ainsi que ma fic, bonne lecture et j'espère te relire bientôt.**

J'accelère volontairement l'histoire en faisant déroulé 2 semaines dans ce même chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

**Chapitre 36 – Quand les hormones parlent.**

**Pov Emie**

...

Après manger, j'accompagnai tout le monde à leur salle d'examens et leur souhaitai « une grosse merde », ce qui choqua d'ailleurs Bella, pas habituée aux expressions françaises. Ne passant pas l'examen, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu la culture Américaine car à vrai dire j'avais passé très peu d'années ici, 6 ans seulement et durant ces années j'avais passée plus de temps dans un laboratoire qu'à me cultiver. Rapidement blasée, je décidai de quitter les lieux et empruntai plusieurs livres qui je lirai dans la soirée puis je vagabondai dans les couloirs attendant je ne sais quoi. Éreintée, je me laissai glisser contre une rangée de casiers attendant patiemment qu'ils finissent leur exam. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, plusieurs garçons sortirent enfin de la salle, je ne les connaissais pas à part Tyler un ami de Bella et occasionnellement le copain de Lauren.

_D'ailleurs__,__ je __me demande bi__en ce qu'il peut lui trouver à c__'te fille_.

Parce qu'il est franchement canon alors que Mallory est juste Mallory, une « plastic-bitch », superficielle, crétine et immature.

Mon esprit coquin imagina tout un tas d'options hautement indécentes de lui me faisant crier dans un tas d'endroits différents et de multiples façons. Je le fixai longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde et lui lançai un regard fiévreux, son regard brillant ne laissait nul doute qu'il avait saisit le contenu de mes pensées envers lui. Mes cuisses se contractèrent instinctivement lorsqu'il passa devant moi et que ses phéromones assaillirent mes narines.

_Mhhh mon p'tit Tyler si je te mets la main dessus..._

Mon corps tout entier réagit à son odeur, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta et mes pupilles se dilatèrent. Je me levai expressément et partis à grandes foulées à sa poursuite. Je le rattrapai rapidement et lui emboitai le pas tout en tendant l'oreille afin de repérer une salle vide et isolée, lorsqu'enfin j'en repérai une j'effaçai les quelques mètres nous séparant et l'attirai avec moi à l'intérieur de la salle.

.

**Tyler**: Merde qu'est-ce qui te prend Emie !

_ _Tu le sais très bien_, lui dis-je en le plaquant contre la porte.

**Tyler**: Je sors avec Lauren...

_ _Et alors_, lui dis-je en tournant le verrou.

Je m'attaquai immédiatement à sa boucle de ceinture, le voulant en moi au plus vite.

__ Fais__ pas ton timide, je sais que l'un comme l'autre vous ne vous privez pas pour sauter sur le __premier __venu, _dis-je en passant ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer.

**Tyler**: Ô Merde oui...

_ _Heinnn les filles disaient vrai, dame nature a__ été très généreuse avec to__i._

Son pantalon et son boxer élirent domicile à ses chevilles tandis que de ma main j'entamai un va-et-vient sur son impressionnante hampe qui ne cessait de prendre de la force dans ma paume.

_ _Je te ferai bien une petite gâterie mais malheureusement ma co__ndition__ m'empêche de m'accroupir, peut-__être une autre foi__s__..._

Je reculai jusqu'au bureau et grimpai dessus, mon haut vola dévoilant ma généreuse poitrine recouverte au regard gourmand de mon étalon.

_ _Et ouai__s__ c'est très loin du bonnet A de ta Lauren..._

Assoiffé, il s'empressa de libérer ma poitrine de la contrainte de mon sous vêtement et empauma l'un de mes globes de chairs tout en tétant l'autre.

**Tyler**: _Mhhh sucré_, dit-il mon mamelon en bouche.

__ C'est le lait, _dis-je en basculant la tête en arrière emprise au plaisir.

**Tyler**: Normalement, je devrais trouver ça dégueu...

Sa bouche chavira vers mon autre sein qu'il téta avec force.

**Tyler**: …mais je trouve ça trop bandant.

_ _Merde Tyler prends-__moi, on discutera plus tard._

Je me retrouvai rapidement nue et offerte devant lui sur ce bureau de la salle 32B.

**Tyler**: J'ai jamais baisé de fille enceinte.

_ _Honorée d'être la première._

**Tyler**: J'ai pas de capotes sur moi !

__ Je suis déjà enceinte, tu ne prendras pas trop de risques..._

**Tyler**: T'es clean ?

_ _Oui __et toi ?_

**Tyler**: Je couvre toujours la bête donc je suppose que oui.

__ La bête ?_ lui dis-je taquine.

**Tyler**: Ouais, performante et endurante.

Ses mains empoignèrent mes cuisses et ramenèrent mon bassin d'un coup sec près du sien.

**Tyler**: Accroche-toi bien et tache de ne pas trop crier, je pense que « surpris en train de baiser une fille sur un bureau » ferait tache dans mon dossier scolaire.

Je m'allongeai tentant de me détendre pour faciliter sa venue. Il me taquina, jouant de son gland sur mon bouton de nerf qu'il s'amusa à titiller longuement, c'est finalement après de longues et interminables minutes de torture qu'il daigna enfin se présenter à mon fourreau et qu'il entra doucement, forçant le passage de mes chairs serrées. Au fur et à mesure de ses douces poussées, mes muscles se détendirent lui permettant d'entrer toujours plus en profondeur à l'intérieur de mon corps.

**Tyler**: Merde t'es vachement serrée, je ne risque pas de faire mal au bébé au moins si je vais trop loin ?

_ _Non, continu__e__..._

Tyler Crowley est un baiseur hors pair, rarement j''avais été aussi bien prise que ce soit par un vampire ou un humain.

__Ô merde… t'es doué__... Tyler, heinnn..._

**Tyler**: _Prépare-toi... pour le décalage... B__eauté_, dit-il entre chaque poussée.

Il assura son emprise autour de mes cuisses et amorça un rythme plus soutenu jusqu'à m'asséner de violents coups de reins. Brièvement, la possibilité qu'il fasse du mal à ma fille traversa mon esprit mais égoïstement cette pensée s'envola pour laisser pleine place au plaisir qu'il m'offrait, abstinente depuis tellement de temps et bourrée d'hormones je craquai rapidement succombant à une dévastatrice jouissance. Ce, à quoi je ne m'attendis pas c'était à l'invraisemblable endurance de mon amant qui persévéra dans ses déhanchements prolongeant implacablement mon orgasme. C'est dans un grognement rauque qu'il se déversa enfin au fond de mon ventre après une dernière série de culbutages vigoureux .

_ _Merci_, dis-je à bout de souffle.

**Tyler**: J'suis toujours dispo… pour rendre… ce genre de services.

__ On remet ça__... quand tu veux._

**Tyler**: _Tu sais__… où me trouver_, dit-il en quittant mon corps.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en silence, sans vraiment d'attention l'un pour l'autre puis il quitta la pièce après un simple « salut ». Après coup je me sentis honteuse de lui avoir sauté dessus comme ça, je recommençai à filer mauvais coton moi qui m'étais promise de contrôler mes pulsions. Je quittai la pièce après de longues minutes de cogitation et retournai m'installer dans le couloir.

Peu à peu, les élèves sortirent et vinrent d'un seul coup tous les Cullen à l'exception de Bella et Edward qui je le présumai ne devaient pas encore avoir fini. Lorsqu'il me vit Emmett me tendit le bras et m'aida à me relever.

**Emmet**t: Mhhh petite cachotière tu sens le sexe, mademoiselle s'est trouvée un chéri et ne nous l'a pas dit.

_ _C'était un coup comme ça rien d'autre..._

**Emmett**: Et qui est le petit veinard qui a l'immense honneur de poser ses mains sur ton corps de déesse ?

_ _C'est personne._

**Emmett**: Alice ?

_ _Alice,_ la menaçai-je.

**Alice**: Salle 32B avec Tyler Crowley et c'était chaud...

_ _Ma vengeance sera terrible Minimoys._

**Alice**: Ouuhhh j'ai peur...

oOo

**Pov Bella**

...

Je regardai affolée la pendule, plus que vingt-cinq minutes et il me restait encore à faire ma conclusion et à mettre au propre, faut que je m'affole. Nous n'étions plus beaucoup dans la salle, il restait qu'une quinzaine d'élèves dont Edward qui avait fini depuis belle lurette mais il m'attendait faisant mine de relire sa copie. Je speedai et finis de mettre au propre un petit peu avant la fin des deux heures et j'eus même le temps de relire vite fait ma copie faisant quelques petits réajustements par-ci par-là.

**Surveillante**: C'est fini, posez vos crayons !

Je posai mon crayon et rassemblai mes feuilles que je donnai à la surveillante. En sortant de la salle, nous fûmes abordés par Angela.

**Angela**: Bella je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait.

_ _Hum oui._

Je me tournai vers Edward, _je te rejoins à la voiture._

**Edward**: D'accord, à tout de suite_._

Je suivis Angela qui n'emmena dans les toilettes, à l'intérieur elle ouvrit chaque cabine, pour, je suppose s'assurer que nous étions seules.

**Angela**: Bella, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est par ce que j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur sur toi et plutôt que de les entendre dire tout et n'importe quoi je voulais que tu me dises si oui ou non c'est vrai.

_ _Jessica raconte encore à tout le monde que je suis enceinte ?_

**Angela**: Non c'est pas ça, ils racontent que ton père t'as mis à la porte de chez lui. Est ce que c'est vrai ?

_ _Oui._

**Angela**: Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_ _Y a de__ux semaines et c'est moi qui suis partie__._

**Angela**: Pourquoi ?

_ _On a eu comme qui dirait__ un désaccord._

**Angela**: A propos de ta relation avec Edward ?

_ _Oui._

**Angela**: J'ai du mal à y croire.

_ _Si c'est bien réel et puis de to__ute façon j'allais partir en Aoû__t, je regrette juste que cela ce soit passé ainsi..._

**Angela:** Et tu vis chez les Cullen alors.

__ Ouais._

**Angela**: Et ça ce passe comment ?

_ _Très b__ien._

**Angela**: Tu n'as pas revu ton père depuis ?

_ _Non, écoute je suis désolé__e__ mais je dois partir, j'aimerais rester et discut__er avec toi mais je dois réviser__ pour l'exam' de demain._

**Angela**: Hum non...

_ _Désolé__e__ les autres m'attendent, à demain._

**Angela**: Hum ouais...

Je quittai les toilettes et allai rejoindre les autres au parking.

oOo

Vendredi de la semaine suivante

Les examens étaient enfin finis et un week-end shopping entre filles s'annonçait, les garçons avaient eux prévu une petite virée dans les monts d'Olympics pour chasser, enfin c'est ce qu'Emmett essayait de nous faire croire car j'avais appris de la bouche d'Esmée qu'en réalité les garçons allaient profiter de ce week-end pour enterrer la vie de garçon d'Edward, malheureusement. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Edward, c'était plutôt en Emmett et Jasper que je doutais.

Samedi

Direction Seattle pour les essayages de robes, Esmée fut comme toujours d'une douceur réconfortante à l'opposé d'Alice qui fut comme à son habitude surexcitée et assez usante pour mon faible métabolisme d'humaine. C'est au bout de quatre épuisantes heures d'essayages qu'une robe eut enfin l'unanimité, une longue robe bustier de satin blanc décorée de perles nacrées. Nous enchainions directement sur la lingerie, heureusement pour moi c'était Esmée qui allait s'occuper de cette partie et j'avais pleinement confiance en elle. C'est en toute simplicité qu'elle me prit un ensemble bustier, shorty et porte jarretelle blanc pour la cérémonie ainsi qu'une petite nuisette violette et la petite culotte l'accompagnant pour la nuit de nos noces.

C'est totalement exténuée que je retrouvai ma suite au SPA Ummelina qu'Esmée avait choisi pour passer notre nuit et notre dimanche, Emie voulait se baigner alors après une rapide douche je l'accompagnais à la piscine et nous fûmes rapidement rejointes par Rosalie, Alice et Esmée.

Dimanche

Levée à 8h pour une journée marathon mais tellement agréable, une journée entière à me faire masser et pouponner, juste idéal après deux semaines non stop de stress et d'examens.

Lundi

Plein soleil sur la région c'est donc uniquement en compagnie d'Emie que je me rendis en cours. A midi, alors que nous étions déjà installées à notre table Angela, Eric, Mike et Tyler se joignirent à nous, laissant en plan Jessica et Lauren qui s'installèrent seules à une table.

**Angela**: Salut !

_ _Salut._

**Eric**: Vous êtes toutes seules ?

__ Oui les autres sont parti__s__ en randonnée._

**Angela**: Vous ne les avez pas accompagnés ?

Je regardai affolée Emie ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

**Emie**: Bella me tient compagnie comme je ne pouvais pas les accompagner.

Je la remerciai du regard et soufflai discrètement afin de faire disparaître au plus vite mon rougissement. Discrètement, je m'amusai des œillades coquines que s'envoyaient Tyler et Emie et que personne d'autre ne semblait voir, en même temps je doutai qu'ils soient au courant de la petite « aventure » de ces deux là dans la salle 32B.

**Eric**: Au fait, vous avez vos tenues pour le bal de vendredi ?

**Emie**: Oui c'est Alice qui s'en est occupé.

**Eric**: Vous serez habillées en quoi ?

**Emie**: Aucune idée, Alice a refusé de nous le dire.

Sur ce coup là, je m'inquiétai vraiment car le thème du bal allait être l'aristocratie française ce qui me laissai craindre des robes pompeuses et monstrueusement théâtrales.

* * *

La fin est un peu sèche je sais...

**Alors ce petit lemon Emie/Tyler ? **Je précise que rien d'autre que du sexe n'arrivera entre eux.

**Prochain chapitre sera la soirée du bal, **j'ai bien envie de faire une sorte de dépravation lors de cette soirée, pas d'orgie mais plutôt des petites séances de câlins coquins dans différents endroits du lycée. Donc je suis ouverte à toutes propositions que ce soit:

**- Les costumes (thème aristocratie, des idées de personnages pour Bella et les autres ?)**

**- Des situations cocasses.**

**- Des lieux particuliers pour petites séances de câlins coquins pour n'importe quel couple.**

**...**

Grosse accélération dans l'histoire, l'année scolaire ce finira vendredi soit le soir du bal de fin d'année. La remise des diplômes ce fera donc le samedi de la semaine suivante, soit tout début juillet.

_**Le prochain chapitre arrivera je pense pas avant 2 voir 3 semaines, si c'est pas plus, j'ai un petit relachement de motivation et surtout mes partiels à réviser et des travaux et refaire.**_

_**Bon week end à tous et à toutes.**_

_**Bonne vacances à la dernière région, soit la mienne, bien que je soit pas en vacances '^^**_

_**Bye et à bientôt**_

_**Marie.**_


	37. Le bal

**Hello Everybody ! Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !**

**Voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tout vos messages mais je suis débordé avec mes cours et mon boulot à l'hopital.**

**Je vous laisse tout simplement lire, petite pensée pour Cameron, Céline et Hp-Drago.**

PS: Vous trouverez sur mon profil la photo du manoir (qui est gigantesque en faite mais quand même appelé manoir)

* * *

**Chapitre 37 - Le bal**

**Pov Bella**

Nous y voilà, fin de l'année scolaire. Demain nous allions avoir les résultats des examens, enfin, les autres allaient avoir leurs résultats car Alice m'avait déjà annoncée que je l'avais réussi haut la main ce que je dois bien l'avouer m'avait ôté un sacré poids, comme quoi être affiliée avec Alice avait parfois de bon côté. Mais parfois on regrette, comme lorsque Alice c'est autoproclamée styliste, coiffeuse et esthéticienne en chef. L'après midi allait être long et pénible, très pénible, croyez-moi.

En l'espace de quelques heures, je me sentis faire un bon de 100 ans dans le temps, les garçons ainsi que Carlisle - en congé pour nous chaperonner ce soir, en compagnie d'Esmée - étaient en chasse alors que nous nous préparions à la villa.

En sortant de ma douche Esmée me donna les dessous qui allaient avec mon costume, un bustier noir, porte-jarretelle noir, bas noir, une jarretière bleu nuit et une petite culotte frou-frou de satin noir et du même bleu. Rien de bien nouveau pour moi qui commence à m'habituer à ce genre de tenue à la foi élégante, érotique et sensuelle, une tenue de femme. J'enfilai le tout et passai mon peignoir puis rejoignis les filles dans la chambre d'Alice. En entrant, j'enlevai mon vêtement me retrouvant dans la même tenue qu'elles, j'avais appris à affronter - en partie - ma pudeur depuis que je vivais ici, plus grand chose ne m'offusquait dans leur semi-nudité. Cela devait sans doute faire partie de ma transition...

Toutes portaient plus ou moins le même ensemble que moi, Alice parée de blanc et d'émeraude, Rosalie de rouge et de noir, Esmée tout de blanc et d'or vêtue, seule la tenue noire d'Emie se différenciait légèrement des nôtres, son bustier à elle semblait souple sous sa poitrine moulant parfaitement son ventre arrondi. Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à nos coiffures puis au revêtement de nos tenues, totalement ébahie mon souffle s'interrompit quant Alice sortit une première robe d'une des deux grandes malles trônant dans le coin de sa chambre, somptueuse et magnifiquement soyeuse, un pur délice pour les yeux.

**Alice**: Celle d'Emie.

Esmée s'en empara et la posa à côté d'Emie sur le lit, celle-ci se leva assez difficilement je dois dire et ramena la robe devant son corps.

**Emie**: Elle est magnifique, merci Alice.

**Alice**: Je l'ai faite toute de noir, tu sais ce qu'on dit...

**Emie**: Ca cache les formes.

Suivie celle d'Esmée, blanche et or à l'image de ses dessous, la mienne noir et bleu, celle de Rosalie faite majoritairement de rouge et d'un peu de noir puis celle d'Alice d'une soie blanche éclatante et d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Je fis une première tentative pour enfiler ma robe mais manque de bol et toujours fidèle à moi même je me pris les pattes dans les multiples couches de tissus et manquai de m'étaler royalement sur le sol mais je fus chanceusement sauvée par le lit sur lequel je m'étalai morte de rire.

**Alice**: Bella ta coiffure !

_ _J'te promets qu'ils__ ne sont pas près de bouger__ a__vec la laque que tu m'as mis__e__, c'est du carton que j'ai__,__ plus des cheveux._

**Alice**: Mademoiselle fait de l'humour...

__ En plu__s tu me les as tellement tressé__ fort que je__ ne__ suis pas certaine de pouvoir les défaire en rentrant..._

**Alice**: Bon mademoiselle la godiche lève tes fesses de mon lit et enfile-moi cette robe illico presto si tu ne veux pas que je te la fasse enfiler manu militari, les garçons nous attendent.

__ Calme Rambo..._

Rosalie m'aida puis je me rassis appréhendant ce qu'Alice allait bien pouvoir me faire chausser.

_ _Et qu'est ce qu'on porte comme chaussure__s__ ?_

**Alice**: _Justement j'allais y venir_, dit-elle en allant dans son dressing.

Elle revint avec ce qui ressemblait être une paire de bottes noires.

_ _Des bottes ?_

**Alice**: Non des bottines_._

__ C'est la même chose._

**Alice**: Les bottines se lacent, nuance.

...

Vous connaissez le dicton qui dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle et bah je vous promets que je dois être sacrement belle ce soir. Surtout que mon calvaire risque de perdurer encore un bon petit moment avec ses satanées chaussures qui me saucissonnent les pieds, j'espère seulement ne pas perdre des orteils au cours de la soirée.

Fin prêtes, nous descendîmes retrouver les garçons qui nous attendaient en bas tout pimpant dans leur queue de pie, en bas de l'escalier Edward s'approcha et me prit solidement par la taille.

_ _Je compte sur toi pour m'éviter une __humiliation publique._

**Edward**: J'y veillerais, tu es magnifique au fait.

_ _Tu n'es pas mal non plus, très classe le costume._

**Edward**: Il peut, il est d'époque.

__ Pour de vrai ?_

**Edward**: Carlisle en conserve tout un tas, Esmée s'est occupée de les réajuster.

_ _Rassure-__moi, nos robes __ne sont pas d'époque, si ?_

**Edward**: Non c'est Alice qui les a faites.

_ _Ouf ça me rassure._

**Edward**: Prête ?

__ Prête !_

**Edward**: _Allons-y_, me dit-il en me tirant par la taille.

**Alice**: _Bella attends ta pochette,_ me dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.

_ _Hum oui__ merci_, dis-je en ouvrant la petite pochette regardant ce qu'elle contenait.

**Esmée**: Bon les enfants on se dépêche, le chauffeur nous attend.

**Rosalie:** Emmett !

**Emmett**: J'arrive !

Peu à peu nous prîmes place dans l'immense limousine noire louée pour la soirée et partîmes enfin en direction du manoir généreusement prêté par la richissime grand-mère d'Anna Stanfield. Je savais qu'il était colossal et somptueux mais la réalité était mille fois plus spectaculaire que ce que j'avais pus imaginer.

_ _C'est __un château_, lâchai-je en voyant l'immense bâtisse blanche.

**Esmée**: C'est la demeure la plus chère de l'Etat, les grands parents d'Anna ont fait fortune dans le forage pétrolier au milieu du siècle.

Lorsque la voiture se stoppa devant l'entrée, deux hommes en costume se dirigèrent vers nous et ouvrirent les portières, nous permettant de sortir.

**Homme**: Bonsoir, bienvenue au manoir Stanfield, entrez si vous le voulez bien.

Esmée et Carlisle partirent en tête, suivis de Rosalie et Emie toutes deux aux bras d'Emmett, d'Alice et Jasper puis Edward et moi en fin de marche. Énormément de monde était déjà présent, les costumes étaient divers et variés, de bon ou de mauvais goût et plus ou moins réussi mais une chose était sûre les nôtres attiraient les regards.

_ _Tout le monde nous regarde_, murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Edward.

**Edward**: Relax, ils n'en pensent que du bien.

_ _Allons dans un endroit plus intime, s'il te plait._

**Edward**: _Viens_, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.

**Alice:** _Amusez-__vous bien_, cria-t-elle accompagnée d'une œillade coquine.

…

Il m'attira dans une autre pièce où déjà il y avait moins de monde, nous traversâmes un petit hall pour arriver dans une nouvelle pièce qui donnait sur le jardin, au loin nous repérâmes une balancelle et nous y installâmes, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_ _J'aurais préféré rester__ à la villa._

**Edward**: Moi aussi mais Carlisle pense que notre présence est importante, tu sais pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention avant notre départ.

__ Je comprends, tu sais ça me fait bizarre de me dire que dans trois semaines nous serons en France et mariés._

**Edward**: Tu as peur ?

__ Un peu._

**Edward**: Tu auras besoin d'un peu de temps mais tu t'y feras vite une fois transformée.

__ J'ai hâte, _dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**Edward**: Dis, ça te dirait une petite visite guidée du manoir ?

_ _Est-__ce qu'on aurait une petite idée derrière la tête Mr Cullen ?_

**Edward**: _Possible et q__uitte à être ici, autant profiter__ des lieux_, dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

__ Je rêve ou tu te déprave__s__ de semaine en semaine ?_

**Edward**: _Et encore tu n'as rien vu Mme Cullen_, me dit-il en me prenant sur son épaule.

_ _Swan, je suis encore une Swan_, dis-je en battant des pieds.

**Edward**: Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas devenir ma femme.

_ _C'est toi qui voulais faire les choses dans les règles alors tant qu'on __n'__est pas marié__s,__ je garde mon nom de jeune fille !_

Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant la bâtisse et pour plus de discrétion il me reposa à terre, parce que monter les étages avec moi sur son épaule ne laissait nul doute quant au motif de notre escapade. Nous montions furtivement afin de ne pas être repéré et potentiellement espionné par des petits malins, arrivés au plus haut étage nous fîmes plusieurs pièces jusqu'à trouver, la pièce, une gigantesque chambre décorée à la française.

_ _Woooaa_, dis-je en découvrant la pièce.

**Edward:** Tout à l'air d'époque.

_ _Qu__elle époque ?_

**Edward**: Je dirais Louis XV.

__ Fais attention à ne rien casser__ alors..._

**Edward**: _J'y __veillerais_, dit-il en me jetant sur le lit.

_ _Tu as fermé la porte ?_

**Edward**: Oui.

Il se posta fougueusement entre mes jambes et prit violemment possession de mes lèvres remontant peu à peu mes jupons.

**Edward**: _Mhh je me doutais bien que les dessous alla__ient être aussi délicieux que le dessus,_ dit-il en caressant ma cuisse.

Enthousiaste, je remontai mes cuisses à hauteur de ses hanches voutant mes reins pour lui communiquer mon empressement.

**Edward**: Est-ce qu'on serait pressée ?

_ _OUI ! Va à l'essentiel__ !_

**Edward: **_Je voulais jouer__ un peu avant_, dit-il en boudant.

_ _Après si tu veux mais là j'ai besoin de sensation__s__ forte__s__._

**Edward**: Quand tu dis fortes, tu veux dire rude ou bien fait ?

__Tout ce que je veux c'est crier très fort dans les cinq minutes à __venir..._

**Edward**: Peu importe la manière ?

_ _Cinq minutes_, dis-je agacée.

**Edward**: _Je __ne __garantis pas que tu pourras marcher en sortant de cette chambre_, dit-il en virant sa veste.

_ _Tu me porteras._

Soudain, je me sentis voler dans les bras d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il me couche à moitié sur le ventre sur le massif bureau en bois de la chambre, en moins de deux mes jupons furent rabattus et ma petite culotte s'échoua au sol. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que j'émette mon premier cri lorsqu'il me pénétra sans aucune forme de ménagement, par réflexe j'attrapai le premier rebord qui me vint sous la main afin de supporter ses rudes assauts. Bientôt sous le plaisir,je passai en mode off, ne ressentant même plus la douleur de la crispation de mes doigts sur le bois brut du bureau.

**Edward**: _Tu tiens ... le coup_, me demanda t-il entre deux coup de boutoir.

Dans l'impossibilité de parler, je me contentai de geindre en agitant la tête positivement même si mes cuisses me brûlaient à force de frotter contre le rebord du meuble. Ses coups de reins s'enchainèrent encore et encore faisant flancher mes jambes qui me tinrent difficilement, en réponse ses mains se firent plus fermes sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de m'affaler au sol. Mon corps tout entier me brûlait, mon ventre irradiait, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et je n'espérai qu'une chose, qu'il me les enlève. Subitement sans aucun signe annonciateur, ce fut l'implosion libératrice, une jouissance puissante qui déclencha immédiatement celle de mon amant qui se reposa contre moi. Puis il me prit dans ses bras lorsqu'enfin ma respiration reprit un semblant de normalité et nous allongea sur l'immense lit.

…

**Pov Emie**

Dès mon arrivée, je m'installai sur l'un des canapés molletonnés et j'étais bien décidé à y rester une majeure partie de la soirée. J'avais purement et simplement mal partout, aux pieds, aux genoux, aux seins mais surtout au dos, je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison ce soir. Rapidement, je repérais Tyler et ce qui lui servait de copine, Lauren. Sa blonde se pavanait à son bras exhibant sans aucune pudeur et sous le nez de Tyler sa micro poitrine compressée par le corset de sa robe. Je bouillonnai, je dois bien l'avouer que j'étais jalouse.

**Esmée**: _Envieuse_, me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

__Affligée._

**Esmée**_: _Avoue-le, tu aimerais bien être à sa place.

__ Ce que je lui envie c'est de pouvoir profiter de lui quand bon lui chante._

**Esmée**: Ose ! En plus tu en as besoin, pas besoin d'être empathe pour ressentir ta frustration.

__ Tu insinue__s__ que je devrai__s lui demander de coucher avec m__oi ?_

**Esmée**: Oui !

_ _Esmée_, dis-je choquée.

**Esmée**: Isole-le et vois s'il est partant.

_ _Regarde moi, je suis énorme et pratiquement impotente, je doute qu'il soit partant._

**Esmée**: Ça ne l'a pas révulsé la dernière fois.

Elle se leva et me prit la main pour m'aider à me lever.

**Esmée**: Allez action !

_ _Je vais me ridiculiser._

**Esmée**: Mais non mon ange, courage.

Et voilà de quelle façon, je me retrouvai le cul posé sur un secrétaire la tête de Tyler Crowley entre mes cuisses me prodiguant la plus délicieuse des attentions.

* * *

**Et voila, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? **(J'ai supprimé mes annonces, donc il est fort probable que vous ne puissiez pas commenter en étant connecter, pour cela il faut le faire en anonyme car il est uniquement possible de commenter une seule foi un chapitre)

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le mariage.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages.**

**Petite pub pour une fic que je viens de découvrir, "Captive" de Pisha84, Dark Edward, /!\ M avec de la violence et language cru.**

**Merci, bizz et à bientôt (j'espère)**

**Marie.**


	38. Twilight

Coucou tout le monde c'est moi, et oui déja, je vous est pas fait trop attendre pour une foi.

Merci à vous tous pour vos messages, je tarde pas trop parce que je profite de mes vacances et oui j'ai des vacances mais bon j'ai mes partiels le jour de la rentrée, super quoi ^^

Bizz et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Twilight**

**Pov Edward**

Impatient mon regard n'avait de cesse de fixer l'horloge, dans quelques heures nous allions nous unir pour l'éternité. Un dernier regard vers l'horloge m'informait qu'il était six heures passées et je me doutais bien que mes sœurs et Esmée bouillonnaient d'impatience que Bella se réveille, mais bon elles avaient encore quelques heures à attendre. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elles n'allaient sûrement pas attendre c'est mon départ, et oui que voulez-vous les traditions reste les traditions et sachez qu'elles sont assez tenaces dans notre fratrie. Délicatement, je me décollai de son délicieux petit corps nu et attrapai ma chemise qui jonchait le sol, songeur j'imaginai Bella se glisser dans mon vêtement au petit matin alors je la pliai en deux et la glissai sous son oreiller. J'enfilai un pantalon et retournai torse nu auprès de ma fiancée, allongée dos à moi sur son flanc, je me penchai délicatement au dessus d'elle et dégageai la couette de son épaule puis déposai mes lèvres froides sur son cou chaud.

**Bella**: _Mhhh_, dit-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de son oreiller

_ _J'y vais mon amour._

**Bella**: _Non__… reste encore._

_ _J'aimerais_, dis-je en glissant ma main le long de sa cuisse sous la couette.

Mhh cette odeur, ma main s'égara sur sa fesse puis glissa de nouveau de long de sa cuisse mettant à rude épreuve mes nerfs.

_ _A ce soir._

**Bella**: _Non, __ne __me laisse pas,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers moi m'offrant la délicieuse visant de sa poitrine nue.

__ Désolé,_ dis-je péniblement.

**Bella**: _S'il te plait,_ dit-elle en gigotant à côté de moi.

Hésitant, je fis plusieurs aller retour entre elle et la porte, inquiet d'être interrompu dans ma tâche et de la laisser plus frustrée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après un soupir et accompagné du rire victorieux de Bella, je me couchai sur elle en rabattant la couverture sur nos corps. Immédiatement au contact de ma peau ses pointes se dressèrent entre nous, alors en réponse je plaquai vivement mon entrejambe douloureuse contre son antre bouillonnant tout en exerçant un léger frottement libérateur. Sous le plaisir sa tête bascula en arrière, m'offrant sa délicate gorge blanche que je me mis à embrasser avec précaution pour ne pas lui laisser de marques. Dans un moment d'égarement, ma langue s'aventura sur l'une de ses veines palpitantes ce qui me valut un rude frottement de la part de Bella qui faillit - si je ne m'étais pas rattrapé – me faire venir dans mon pantalon comme un pauvre puceau.

Voulant abréger mes souffrances et les siennes, je glissai le long de son corps laissant trainer ma langue sur la peau diaphane de son buste, de sa poitrine, de son ventre puis de son aine jusqu'à enfin arriver à destination entre ses cuisses. Complètement caché sous la couette, je soufflai d'abord doucement sur son sexe brûlant puis passai un délicat coup de langue le long de sa fente humide. Je la sentis s'agiter alors je me permis, curieux, un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut la découvrant suffocante et gémissante tenant la tête de lit de ses deux mains. Fier et vaillant, je retournai à ma tâche, taquinant sans pitié de ma langue son bouton de nerfs, descendant de temps à autre jusqu'à son entrée. Mes doigts se joignirent finalement à la partie, d'abord un puis un deuxième jouant toujours de ma langue sur sa perle rose. Ses cris jouissifs parvenaient telle une douce mélodie jusqu'à mes oreilles, montant en décibels lorsque ses muscles se contractaient autour de mes doigts, spasmes annonciateurs de sa jouissance proche. Je virai subitement la couette qui s'échoua au sol voulant assister au spectacle de ma belle en plein orgasme. Sentant soudainement le froid sur sa peau, le regard de Bella descendit vers moi. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle est magnifique, j'étais sans nul doute l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. J'ajoutai un troisième doigt, pompant à une vitesse effrénée et après un regard fiévreux, j'appliquai ma bouche sur son entrejambe, près de la cicatrice de mes dents et suçai sa fine peau pour la marquer comme mienne.

**Bella**: _Ha__n oui_, dit-elle dans un gémissement plutôt bruyant.

Sans bouger, je la regardai se cambrer de plaisir, suçant toujours plus fortement sa peau.

**Bella**: _Edward… oui… han__… continue._

Soudain, je la sentis irradier autour de mes doigts et sa cuisse m'échappa lorsque son corps se tendit, emportée par sa jouissance. Instinctivement, je léchai mes lèvres et remontai sur son corps, mordillant l'un de ses mamelons au passage pour finalement embrasser son épaule, lui laissant le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Son rythme cardiaque reprit peu à peu un rythme décent et sa respiration se fit plus discrète.

**Bella**: _Bonjour_, me dit-elle en glissant ses doigts dans ma tignasse.

Amusé, je ne pus retenir un rire nerveux.

_ _Bonjour mon cœur_, dis-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella s'agita sous mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sente sa petite main se presser contre mon entrejambe douloureux.

_ _Bella je dois__… partir_, dis-je difficilement.

**Bella**: Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.

_ _Proposition très tentante mais malheureusement je dois __refuser__._

Je me levai après un dernier baiser et allai chercher une chemise puis je revenais auprès d'elle pour un ultime baiser.

_ _Rendors-__toi._

**Bella**: A ce soir, je t'aime.

_ _Pas autant que moi, _dis-je en filant à vitesse vampirique.

…

Arrivé en bas, je retrouvai Esmée et Carlisle, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur la balancelle de la terrasse.

_ _Bonjour._

**Carlisle**: Bonjour fils, prêt pour le grand jour ?

__ Impatient, où sont les autres ?_

**Esmée**: _Emie dort, Alice et Rosalie sont à la clairière et les ga__rçons sont partis s'amuser. Comment va Bella_, me demanda-t-elle un petit sourire suspect sur les lèvres.

_ _Bien, elle doit dormir._

**Esmée**: Tu pars ?

__ Oui je vais en fôret durant quelques heures, je serais à la cabane dans l'après-midi._

**Esmée**: Avant de partir tu devrais fermer ta fenêtre de chambre, faudrait pas que Bella attrape froid.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le haut et vis qu'effectivement ma fenêtre était entrouverte, ce qui expliquai finalement ce petit sourire, ils nous avaient entendus. D'un bond, je sautai à ma fenêtre et tirai dessus pour la fermer avant de partir vers la fôret.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Doucement, je me réveillai reniflant la chemise qu'Edward m'avait laissée avant de partir.

_ _Mhhh Edward_, dis-je encore émoustillée du petit moment que nous avions partagé il y a quelques heures.

Soudain, un rire que je reconnus sans peine me sortit de ma rêverie.

_ _Alice encore cinq minutes__,__ s'il te plait._

**Alice**: Assez fantasmé, on a un mariage à préparer.

_ _Mmhh__…__ j'ai largement le temps de me permettre __un ou deux fantasmes_, dis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

**Alice**: _Isabella Marie Swan enfile-__moi cette chemise si tu __ne __veux pas que je fasse prendre l'air à tes jolies petites fesses d'humaine_, dit-elle en agrippant la couette.

_ _Si tu __fais ça j'irais me plaindre auprès d'Esmée puis d'Edward._

**Esmée**: Je suis déjà là ma chérie.

Surprise, je levai ma tête de l'oreiller et découvris Rosalie, Emie et Esmée, toutes autour de notre lit.

_ _D'accord je me lève, _dis-je résolue.

Je ramenais la couette contre ma poitrine et enfilai la chemise d'Edward, cherchant du regard ma petite culotte.

**Rosalie**: _C'est ça que tu cherche__s__ ?_ dit-elle, ma petite culotte pendant au bout de son index.

_ _Oui_, dis-je en lui arrachant des mains.

**Esmée**: _Le petit __déjeuner est prêt_, dit-elle en suivant les filles qui quittèrent la pièce.

J'enfilai mon dessous et les rejoignis après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains.

…

_ _Les garçons sont déjà partis ?_ demandai-je en m'installant à table.

**Esmée**: Les garçons sont partis en forêt et Carlisle a été appelé pour une urgence.

__ Il sera quand même là ce soir, _demandai-je légèrement paniquée que Carlisle soit absent pour le mariage.

**Esmée**: Oui ne t'inquiète pas, la cadette des Welson a chuté de vélo, quelques points de sutures et un peu de pommade.

Je déjeunai léger ayant l'estomac un peu noué et remontai dans notre chambre pour faire un peu de ménage, espérant que cela allait me détendre un peu, le temps semblait ne pas vouloir avancer.

A 11h, j'allai prendre ma douche et m'habillai décontractée.

A13h30, Alice et Rosalie partirent fignoler la décoration de la clairière alors qu'Emie et moi mangions.

A 14h30, elles furent de retour.

Vers 15h, toutes partirent se préparer.

Peu avant 15h45, Alice toute pomponnée dans sa robe, m'envoya à la douche.

Un petit quart d'heure après, j'enfilai ma lingerie et mon peignoir et les rejoignis dans la salle de jeu transformé en salon de beauté pour l'occasion.

Premièrement la coiffure, cheveux un peu raccourcis pour l'occasion mais pas de grand chose et un tressage réalisée par Emie. (n/a: photo profil), une rapide manucure, un make up très léger et pour finir ma robe de mariée.

**Esmée**: _Tu es magnifique ma chérie_, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

**Rosalie**: _Et pour finir, la jarret__ière_, dit-elle le bout de tissu dans les mains.

Je relevai ma robe et soulevai ma jambe pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

...

**Alice**: Maintenant faisons le point des quatre éléments.

**Emie**: Il lui faut quelque chose de neuf.

_ _Ma robe est neuve._

**Esmée**: Quelque chose d'ancien.

**Alice**: La bague d'Elizabeth.

**Rosalie**: Quelque chose de bleu.

**Esmée**: _Mon médaillon_, dit-elle en sortant un collier où pendait un immense cœur de saphir qu'elle m'attacha autour du cou.

**Rosalie**: Et quelque chose d'emprunté.

**Esmée**: Ma jarretière.

**Alice**: Il ne manque plus que le voile.

Et voilà, j'étais fin prête pour mon mariage, le tout premier d'une longue vie au côté d'Edward.

**Esmée**: Prête ?

_ _Oui, _dis-je sûre de moi_._

**Esmée**:_ Viens__,__ j__e vais accrocher ton voile, dis-__moi s__i je te fais mal_, dit-elle en venant derrière moi.

__ D'accord._

**Esmée**: Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir appelée ta mère ?

_ _Non, je la connais, si je lui dis que je vais me marier et déménager elle va immédiatement appeler Charlie._

**Esmée**: Toujours pas de contact avec lui non plus?

_ _Non... __j__e n__'ai pas tro__p envie de parler de ça maintenant._

**Esmée**: _Je comprends, voilà j'ai fini, regarde_, dit-elle en désignant le miroir.

Je bloquai devant mon reflet, j'étais tellement différente et tellement… belle.

Esmée vint derrière moi et en me voyant paniquée posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me rassurer.

**Esmée**: Ça va bien se passer.

_ _Je sais, c'est jusque que j'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps alors maintenant qu'on y est, je stress__e__ un peu._

**Esmée**: Il est temps d'y aller Bella.

_ _Déjà ?_

**Esmée**: Oui, il est presque 18h.

_ _D'accord, où est mon bouquet ?_

**Esmée**: Les filles l'ont avec elles.

_ _Allons-__y, il est temps pour moi de devenir une Cullen._

…

Le trajet jusqu'à la bordure de la clairière se fit dans le silence, Rosalie conduisait la Jeep d'Emmett à travers bois. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une rangée d'arbres infranchissables en voiture, Alice sortit de la voiture et hurla le nom d'Emmett qui apparut en une fraction de seconde.

**Emmett**: Emmett pour vous servir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Alice**: Occupe-toi de Bella et emmène-la à la tonnelle.

Emmett fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit ma portière et me prit dans ses bras.

**Emmett**: Bienvenue sur Emmett Airline, la température extérieure est de 21°...

**Esmée**: _Emmett_, râla-t-elle.

**Emmett**: Okay, si on ne peut plus plaisanter.

Je ris, amusée.

**Emmett**: Accroche-toi petite sœur.

Je resserrai mon bras autour de son cou tenant mes cheveux de l'autre et soudain, l'air vola autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je retouche terre à l'intérieur d'une tonnelle blanche.

**Emmett**: Et voilà, tu es resplendissante petite sœur.

_ _Merci_, dis-je rougissante.

Les filles arrivèrent au moment où Emmett déposait une bise sur ma joue.

**Emmett**: A tout à l'heure petite sœur.

**Rosalie**: Prévenez-nous quand vous êtes prêts.

**Emmett**: On a juste à se mettre en place.

**Rosalie**: D'accord, on arrive.

**Emmett**: Okay.

Emmett déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de sortir. Mon coeur s'emballa soudainement et j'hyper-ventilai ce qui attira de nouveau l'attention d'Esmée qui me prit dans ses bras.

**Esmée**: Respire.

_ _Mhh mhhh, _dis-je en hochant la tête.

**Alice**: Bella, tiens ton bouquet.

_ _Merci, _dis-je en le prenant.

**Alice**: _Je suis tellement heureuse_, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. _Rosalie, Emie et moi allons les rejoindre, tu__ n'as rien à faire, simplement suivre Esmée, d'accord ?_

_ _Mhh, mhh._

**Emie**: Je vais commencer à jouer, vous venez quand vous vous sentez prêtes.

Toutes m'embrassèrent puis partirent rejoindre les garçons, Esmée passa devant moi et m'aida avec mon voile puis après une longue étreinte, prit mon bras sous les premières notes du violon d'Emie.

_ _Je suis prête._

oOo

**Pov Esmée**

**Bella**: Je suis prête.

__ Allons-__y._

Nous nous engageâmes sur le tapis blanc déroulé pour l'occasion, découvrant à quelques mètres le reste de la fratrie. Emie dans sa robe blanche jouant du violon ainsi que Rosalie et Alice à droite dans leurs robes vertes, Emmett devant l'arche tout en blanc face à nous qui nous attendait pour officier la cérémonie, Edward devant lui dans son costume gris, Jasper et mon époux à gauche.

J'observai mon fils qui semblait fasciné et à la fois paniqué au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers lui. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes devant l'autel, je confiai Bella à Edward qui leva son voile puis je rejoignis mes filles à droite. Emmett se racla la gorge et Emie cessa de jouer, annonçant le début de la cérémonie.

**Emmett**: Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs et mes biens chers parents, nous sommes tous réunis en ce lieu symbolique pour célébrer l'union éternelle de cet homme et de cette femme. Si l'un d'entre vous peut donner une raison valable qui s'oppose à ce que ces deux personnes soient unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, qu'il le déclare ou se taise à jamais. Je le demande pour la première, deuxième, troisièmes fois.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, consens-tu à prendre Isabella Marie Swan comme épouse légitime, a vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, renonçant à toute autre union et lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à l'éternité ?

**Edward**: Oui, j'y consens.

**Emmett**: Isabella Marie Swan, consens-tu à prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, à vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, renonçant à toute autre union et lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à éternité ?

**Bella**: Oui.

**Emmett**: Qui donne cette femme en mariage à cet homme ?

__ C'est mo__i !_

Je me rendis auprès de mon fils et pris la main de Bella pour la mettre dans la sienne.

**Edward**: Moi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, déclare te prendre toi, Isabella Marie Swan pour épouse légitime à partir de ce jour et à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, pour t'aimer et te chérir.

Edward lâcha la main de Bella qui prit à son tour la main d'Edward.

**Bella**: Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, déclare te prendre toi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pour époux légitime à partir de ce jour et à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, pour t'aimer et te chérir.

**Emmett**: _Les anneaux s'il vous plait_, dit-il à l'intention de Jasper.

Jasper donna d'abord l'alliance de Bella à Emmett qui la donna à Edward.

**Edward**: Avec cet anneau, je fais de toi ma femme et promets de faire de toi mon éternel.

Puis il passe la bague au doigt de Bella. Jasper donna ensuite la seconde alliance à Emmett qui la donna cette fois à Bella.

**Bella**: Avec cet anneau, je fais de toi et mon homme et mon éternel.

Puis Bella passa l'alliance au doigt d'Edward.

**Emmett**: Joignez vos mains. Par vos consentements et l'union de vos mains, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Nous applaudîmes, criâmes et sifflâmes en les regardant s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett reprenne la parole pour la réplique finale que nous répétâmes tous en chœur.

**Emmett**: Ad vitam æternam. (n/a: « Pour la vie éternelle » en latin)

Ca y est, j'avais officiellement une nouvelle fille.

* * *

Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'appréhendais énormement alors j'ai fais un pov Esmée.

_**J'attends vos messages avec énormement d'impatience.**_

_**Bisous a vous tous**_

_**Marie.**_


	39. Nasty, trashy, freaky

Et non vous ne revez pas c'est bien un chapitre, tardif je sais mais j'ai été très occupée et ma beta avait elle aussi des occupations ce qui explique ce retard, désolé.

Ce petit chapitre et bien vous vous en doutez c'est la nuit de noce ^^

J'ai mis sur mon profil les liens pour les robes et tenues du mariage (j'avais totalement zappée de le faire).

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

_**chlo**_: Salut, humm merci ^^, j'ai pas l'intention d'arreter t'inquiète pas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bizz

_**Amandine**_: Salut, merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Emie est un peu une sorte d'image de moi même, plutôt l'idéal de moi même que je ferai vivre dans l'histoire originale de Twilight, je sais pas si c'est bien clair ce que je viens de dire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :) Bizz

_**Cameron**_: Hello, j'ai eu tellement de mal avec le chapitre du mariage que j'ai voulu faire simple. Complication dans le genre Emmett Boulette ou genre Quileutes qui débarquent ? Partiels, et bah dossiers à rendre mardi, divers oraux et simulations puis grand final par mes écrits de connaissances fin juin :) En ce moment je suis plongé dans mon dossier de psychologie, d'anthropologie et de sociologie.

_**loli**_: Slt, désolé encore de l'attente mais bon j'ai tellement de boulot entre les cours et le boulot à l'hopital qu'écrire nécessite une organisation monstre qui malheureusement est très rare. Bizzz

_**twilight0507**_: Salut, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur. Bizz

.

Désolé si j'ai oublié de répondre à des inscrits :(

Je vous laisse profiter et on ce retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 – Nasty, trashy, freaky**

**Pov Edward**

.

Je m'approchai de ma douce et magnifique femme et m'emparai délicatement de son poignet.

_ _Prête Mme Cullen ?_

**Bella**: Pourquoi ?

_ _Pour investir notre nouvelle demeure ?_

**Bella**: _La cabane_ _?_ me demanda-t-elle songeuse.

__ Mhhh mhhh, _dis-je songeant déjà à la délicieuse nuit qui nous attendait.

**Bella**: Et les autres ?

_ _On les rejoindra demain, si t'es pas trop fatiguée, _dis-je taquin.

**Bella**: _Prétentieux_, me dit-elle un large sourire sur les lèvres suivi des rires de mes sœurs.

Je me tournai vers elles et leurs lançai un regard assassin puis m'approchai de l'oreille de Bella.

_ _Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça devant elles, je te le promet_s, dis-je en concluant par un lent coup de langue exagéré le long de sa gorge.

**Bella**: _Traitre_, me dit-elle hors d'haleine et les joues rosies.

_ _Je te l'ai dit, tu vas regretter_, dis-je en la prenant subitement dans mes bras pour la guider jusqu'à la cabane.

Nous y arrivâmes assez rapidement et sans perdre de temps je l'emmenai jusqu'à la chambre, friand de la mettre au supplice. Je la déposai au sol, dos à moi face au miroir qui ornait le mur. Elle voulut se retourner mais je l'en empêchai en posant mes mains sur ses épaules dénudées.

_ _Tut, tut_, dis-je en la fixant dans le miroir.

L'une de mes mains quitta son épaule pour se poser sur sa hanche, faisant pression sur son bas ventre pour coller ses fesses contre mon entrejambe tendue.

_ _Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de m'humilier devant ma famille_, dis-je le regard sombre.

**Bella**: _Je... je ne voulais pas_, dit-elle le cœur vacillant et la respiration courte.

_ _Ils vont tous croire que je ne te contente pas_, dis-je en soufflant sur sa gorge.

**Bella**: _Pas... tes sœurs_, dit-elle difficilement.

_ _Dis m'en plus_, dis-je en pressant plus fermement mon membre contre ses fesses.

**Bella**: Tes... tes sœurs...

_ _Oui ?_

**Bella**: Elles veulent... veulent... que je leur… raconte.

_ _Nos rapports ?_ dis-je en me frottant contre elle.

**Bella**: _Oui_, dit-elle dans un soupir.

_ _Tout en détails?_ demandai-je le regard assombri.

**Bella**: Oui.

_ _Mhh intéressant, et que leur dis-tu ?_

**Bella**: _Que tu es très doué_, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

_ _Dans ce cas, elles savent que j'adore te prendre par derrière et voir tes sublimes fesses rebondir à chacun de mes assauts, n'est-ce pas Isabella ?_ dis-je m'attaquant au corsage de sa robe.

**Bella**: Oui.

Sa robe s'échoua au sol dévoilant à mon regard envieux son délicieux ensemble de lingerie blanc.

_ _Je vais devoir sévir, tu sais pour redorer mon blason_, dis-je en empaumant l'un de ses seins par dessus son bustier.

**Bella**: _Tu as sans doute raison_, dit-elle en basculant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ _J'avais prévu d'être doux avec toi tu sais_, dis-je en faisant rouler mon bassin contre ses fesses.

**Bella**: Mhh...

_ _Mais pour que mes frères sachent que je te contente je vais devoir te faire crier très... très fort pour qu'ils t'entendent depuis la villa._

**Bella**: Pourront pas… c'est trop loin.

_ _Je peux toujours essayer_, dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup de rein.

**Bella**: _Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?_ dit-elle en s'humectant les lèvres.

_ _D'abord je vais te prendre là, devant ce miroir et pour la suite on verra._

**Bella**_: Intéressant,_ dit-elle alors que je m'attelai à lui ôter son bustier qui s'échoua au sol et que je finis par lui arracher sa culotte, la laissant avec ses uniques bas et son porte-jarretelles.

Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'aux siennes et les déposai à plat sur le petit meuble devant elle la faisant légèrement se pencher en avant, je m'accroupis à ses pieds et lui enlevai ses talons que je balançai un peu plus loin. En me relevant, je croisai son regard fiévreux dans le miroir, lui souris puis déposai un baiser dans son cou.

_ _Reste comme ça._

Lentement, je me déshabillai sous le regard suppliant de ma Bella, un rire m'échappa lorsque je surpris son regard fiévreux sur mon anatomie dure comme la pierre. Sans attendre, je me pressai contre ses fesses débutant un langoureux frottement entre ses délicieux monts de chair. Mes mains curieuses empaumèrent ses seins, les massant doucement car je savais qu'ils étaient sensibles en ce moment, faisant gémir ma douce femme.

_ _Tu aimes ?_

**Bella**: Très...

Elle suivit la descente de celle qui alla caresser sa féminité.

**Bella**: _Mhh oui_, dit-elle visiblement satisfaite de mon attention.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me glissai un peu sèchement dans ses chairs la faisant crier.

**Bella**: _Oohhh merde _! cria-elle en frappant le meuble de son poing.

_ _T'es super serrée_, dis-je la mâchoire tendue.

**Bella**: _Normal !_ dit-elle en voutant son dos baissant la tête.

Je posai mes paumes sur ses épaules et entamai derechef des poussées sèches et profondes faisant claquer ses fesses contre mon pubis.

_ _Arrête-moi quand c'est trop douloureux_, dis-je en accélérant le rythme.

Ses fesses claquaient contre ma peau et prenaient peu à peu une teinte rosée au fur et à mesure que j'augmentai la cadence de mes coups de reins, cadence qui je le savais était loin d'être de tout repos pour elle.

_ _Pas… trop... mal… mon cœur ._

**Bella**: Un peu… mais… continue! Ohhh merde Edward, continue ouiiii...

Je continuai sans ralentir faisant attention de ne pas faire trop pression sur ses épaules pour ne pas briser ses clavicules.

_ _Bella_, dis-je en grognant.

**Bella**: _Presque… continue_, dit-elle en me fixant dans le miroir.

J'enchainai péniblement quelques coups de reins supplémentaires tentant de réfréner ma jouissance proche, j'accélérai dans une dernière "ligne droite" priant pour que Bella atteigne la jouissance en même temps que moi. Elle était tellement proche mais pour ma part je ne pouvais plus lutter, j'accélérai et vins en plusieurs à-coups très profonds. Presque éreinté, je posai mon front contre le dos humide de Bella qui était à bout de souffle.

**Bella**: Seigneur dieu...

_ _Est ce que ça va ?_

**Bella**: Non, j'ai mal.

_ _Où ça ?_

**Bella**: Clitoris, j'ai mal de ne pas avoir joui.

_ _Donne moi une petite minute et je vais y remédier_.

Je quittai son corps et la fis pivoter pour immédiatement la prendre dans mes bras et la coincer contre le mur.

_ _Prête ? _Demandai-je.

**Bella**: Mhh mhh.

_ _Est ce que tu as une préférence ?_

**Bella**: Rapide mais harmonieux.

_ _A vos ordres Mme Cullen et n'oublie pas, mes frères doivent entendre_, dis-je en glissant à l'intérieur de son antre bouillant.

Là, je ne pensai qu'a elle, ce qui m'importait c'était de la mener à la jouissance comme elle le voulait alors je débutai doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande d'accélérer un peu. Nous arrivâmes à ce que j'appellerai notre rythme de croisière, des mouvements profonds et amples sans à-coups. Nos lèvres restaient scélées, se séparant de temps en temps pour lui permettre de respirer. Bientôt ses bras se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules puis son bassin débuta un mouvement de rotation, faisant frotter nos pubis l'un contre l'autre. Comprenant son geste, je la pressai un peu plus contre le mur faisant ainsi donc plus pression sur son pubis, stimulant un peu plus sa boule de nerfs.

**Bella**: _Edward... faut que je vienne... ça me fait... vraiment trop mal_, dit-elle totalement en sueur et les joues rosies.

_ _Laisse venir._

**Bella**: J'essaie, continue plus… fort.

J'exhaussai son souhait, mettant plus d'amplitude dans mon déhanchement, faisant rebondir ses deux délicieux petits monticules de chairs rose. Charmé par ces deux petites choses, ma bouche se permit quelques attentions, léchant, taquinant, titillant et mordant sa peau sensible. Elle émit une longue plainte de désespoir et se tortilla contre moi alors dans un dernier recourt ma main glissa entre nos deux corps pour atteindre sa féminité.

**Bella**: Oh ouiii...

Aussitôt, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi avec une fermeté que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti, suivi d'une puissante coulée de cyprine qui s'écoula entre nos corps. Elle hurla et son corps tressauta dans mes bras, prise de violents spasmes qui durèrent durant de longues secondes.

_ _Quand mes frères vont savoir ça_, dis-je orgueilleux.

**Bella**: _La vache... c'était quoi… ça ?_ dit-elle suffocante.

_ _Un orgasme._

**Bella**: C'était... puissant… j'ai du mal… a m'en… remettre.

Je la décollai du mur et doucement l'accompagnai sur le lit et restai blotti contre elle, tachant d'ignorer mon bas ventre douloureusement tendu jusqu'à ce que Bella sorte du lit.

_ _Tu vas où ?_

**Bella**: Salle de bain, j'reviens.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

.

J'enlevai le peu de textile qu'il me restait, fis une petite toilette puis j'enfilai la lingerie que j'étais normalement supposé porter avant tout ça. Je me démaquillai, détachai mes cheveux et retournai rejoindre mon époux adossé à la tête de lit une main glissé sous le drap que je devinai posée sur son anatomie visiblement très en forme.

_ _Eh bien eh bien Mr Cullen, que vois-je, on se permet de commencer sans moi_, dis-je coquine.

**Edward**: _Je me maintenais juste en forme en vous attendant Madame Cullen_, répondit-il le regard perçant.

_ _Il est vrai que je vous ai laissé dans en fâcheux état_, dis-je en m'approchant du lit.

Bientôt je butai sur le rebord du matelas et après un petit temps de réflexion, je tirai sur le drap de satin pourpre et me faufilai en dessous, rampant doucement. J'arrivai à ses pieds et suivis calmement le chemin de ses jambes laissant trainé mes doigts sur sa peau de marbre. Malgré l'obscurité presque totale, je devinai son bassin, alors taquine j'empaumai son membre tendu et dans un mouvement fluide m'assis sur ses cuisses dévoilant mon corps, le drap s'échouant derrière mes fesses. Mon regard suivit ma seconde main qui remontait paresseusement le long de son torse caressant doucement ses pectoraux le faisant sensuellement grogner.

_ _J'adore quand tu fais ça,_ dis-je en observant ses lèvres.

**Edward**: Moi ce que j'adore plus que tout c'est sentir tes petits doigts parcourir ma peau.

Sûr, mon sous-vêtement était définitivement foutu.

Ma bouche trouva la sienne tandis que j'ondulais franchement du bassin pressant du bout des doigts son membre contre le tissu de ma culotte, ondulation renforcée par ses mains qui vinrent empaumées mes fesses.

**Edward**: _Hum, Bella tu vas me tuer_, me dit-il alors que je tins sa lèvre entre mes dents.

_ _Non ce qui va te tuer c'est quand je vais te faire jouir avec ma bouche_, dis-je en glissant le long de ses jambes pour illustrer mes paroles.

**Edward**: _Oh, non... ouiii... Bellaaaa,_ balbutia-t-il alors que je commençai à mouvoir ma main sur son membre.

Je posai d'abord ma joue contre la peau sensible de son gland puis le fis claquer doucement contre ma peau.

**Edward**: _Bella_, grogna-t-il.

J'embrassai timidement son gland, puis je descendis peu à peu jusqu'à ses testicules et remontai en laissant trainer ma langue sur sa longueur faisant peu à peu obstacle à ma quasi-inexpérience. Ma langue lécha son extrémité tandis que ma main exerçait un lent va-et-vient sur sa base, je titillai ensuite rudement son frein de la pointe de ma langue puis l'emprisonnai finalement dans ma bouche sous ses grognements d'extase. Mes mouvements prirent peu à peu de l'ampleur, l'accueillant toujours plus loin dans ma gorge. Ses doigts fourragèrent ma chevelure guidant aisément le rythme de ma caresse.

**Edward**: _Ungh... Bella plus vite..._

J'augmentai le rythme de ma caresse tout en massant délicatement ses bourses raclant sa peau fine de mes dents à chacune de mes ascensions. Timidement mes doigts descendirent sous ses bourses pour masser ce qu'Alice m'avait dit être son périnée, ce qui le fit sursauter mais surtout gémir très bruyamment.

**Edward**: _Ungh... Bella, je vais… veniiiir_, termina-t-il difficilement alors que les premières giclées de son essence s'écoulèrent dans ma bouche.

Je déglutis un peu difficilement pas vraiment encore experte de ce genre de choses puis le nettoyai minutieusement. Soudain, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me retourna sur le matelas, m'arrachant ma culotte dans la volée. Surprise, je me permis un regard vers le bas et le vis empoigner son membre et avant que je puisse penser quoi que ce soit d'autre il fut entièrement en moi m'étirant à la limite du soutenable me coupant d'abord le souffle puis me faisant crier de douleur.

_ _EDWARD !_

**Edward**: _Je t'ai dis que je n'allais pas être doux cette nuit bébé_, dit-il avant de mordre ma lèvre.

* * *

.

Je sais c'est sadique une fin comme ça mais bon j'allais pas décrire toute la nuit, sinon j'aurais publiée le mois prochain lol, alors ces petites noces ?

Je sais pas besoin de me le redire que j'ai besoin de consulter (plusieurES d'entre vous m'ont sugérées d'aller parler à un spécialiste de mon attraction pour le sexe douleureux que j'imposse à Bella et l'a fascination que j'ai pour le sang dans leur relation) mais sachez pour ma défense que la psy qui à son cabinet juste à côté de chez moi EST MA PROF DE PSYCHOLOGIE donc impossible d'allez la voir LOL !

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, cette fic est loin d'être fini, oui ils iront en France puis en Irlande et pour être honnete j'ai eu une petite idée toute à l'heure qui pourrait encore allonger cette fic !

Dites vous avez vu les MTV movie awards ? Rob qui embrasse Taylor ? LOL

Et puis le trailer ! Je vous jure les gens ont hurlé comme des dingues sur la scène de la tête de lit, j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu ça (surtout que Kristen, Rob et Taylor étaient sur la scène, avec Kristen qui part en courant à la fin de la projection lol)

Kristen qui à été photographiée en train de mordre l'oreille de Rob, pas très discret vous me direz entourés de milliers de personnes, et la impossible de nier, j'ai vu les photos lol.

L'autre jour j'ai reregardé le documentaire d'Arte sur Twilight (j'en avait parlé au chapitre sur Esmée et Carlisle, chapitre 9), comme quoi Twilight faisait fureur du fait de l'abstinence sexuelle d'Edward et Bella (Stephenie Meyer est une mormone pure et dure et l'abstinence et la fidélité infini du couple (même après la mort) sont quelques-uns des fondements principaux de cette religion) Hors je suis désolé mais l'attraction de la majorité des fans de la saga n'a ABSOLUMENT rien à voir avec leur abstinence, c'est plutôt le contraire, en tout cas moi c'est mon cas quand je lisais la saga, ce que j'attendais c'était le moment où ils allaient ce sautés dessus, je sais c'est pas classe venant d'une fille mais rhhhaaa Bella et Edward sans sexe, c'est comme je sais pas une crème glacée light, c'est pas une crème glacée lol, Edward et Bella sans sexe, c'est pas Edward et Bella. Voila je m'emporte encore mais je suis une fan, une pure et dure !

Désolé mais le prochain chapitre sera début-mi juillet, quand j'aurais fini mes partiels.

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message.**_

_**Bizzzz et à bientôt**_

_**Marie.**_


	40. Pourparler

Coucou c'est moi, oui relativement à temps.

Bonne nouvelle je suis en vacances, malheureusement j'ai royalement foiré mes partiels, BEAUCOUP de matières à repassées dont au moins un dossier, peut être deux, aiiieee ça fait mal !

Que ça fait du bien de retrouver sa famille après une année d'étude très éprouvante, tellement de bien, dormir dans son lit, devant sa télé, pouvoir voir qui on veut autant de jours que j'ai envie, pas seulement durant quelques heures ! J'ai même emmenée les dvd de Twilight dans ma valise pour me les refairent durant les vacances :)

Voici donc le chapitre 40 ! Et ouai 40, vous vous rendez compte ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je suis sur cette fic ! La vache !

Je l'ai voulus assez frai, je pense que vous allez aimé et rire un bon coup :)

**Réponse aux anonymes**:

_**- Cameron: Hello, comment ça va ? Un peu limite ? Un peu trop brutale cette nuit de noce ? Edward se lache, attention, imagine quand Bella sera surhumaine ce qu'il va lui faire ^^ Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire...**_

_**- twilight0507: Slt, merci pour ton message, go robsten ! T'inquiète j'ai déja assez fait souffrir Bella, je vais pas encore la faire souffrir (mais attend, si dans ce chapitre *siffle*, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

Je vous dis à tous merci pour vos messages et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 40 - Pourparler**

**Pov Emie**

Dans la nuit, incapable de dormir je décidai d'aller me promener un peu dans la forêt. Je vagabondai lentement et un peu péniblement à cause de mon ventre à travers la verdure jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de cascade attire mon attention. Bientôt j'arrivai à un lac, pas très grand, suffisamment pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. J'enlevai mes chaussures et trempai mon pied dans l'eau pour jauger la température de l'eau, pas si chaude mais pas tellement froide. J'enlevai mes vêtements gardant uniquement mon string et me plongeai doucement dans l'eau calme. Rapidement l'eau soulagea mon mal de dos au fur et à mesure que je me laissai flotter à la surface ce qui me fit d'ailleurs très vite somnoler, yeux fermés écoutant attentivement le bruit de la cascade. Soudain un splash me sortit de ma rêverie, effrayée je me mis en position d'attaque, un bras cachant ma poitrine nue. Une masse imposante fit subitement surface me projetant plein d'eau au visage me permettant néanmoins d'identifier l'intrus, Emmett.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là__, _dis-je en plongeant mon buste dans l'eau.

**Emmett**: Rosalie m'a envoyé.

_ _Je vais très bien et je suis pratiquement__ nue donc si tu pouvais partir ç__a m'arr__angerait._

**Emmett**: Relax beauté, j'ai pas ce genre d'attente vis à vis de toi, même si t'as l'une des paires de nichons les plus spectaculaires que j'ai pu voir.

_ _Très classe._

**Emmett**: _Tu as toujours mal au dos_, me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ _O__ui__._

**Emmett**: _Vampire ou non, on n'échappe pas à la loi de la gravité_, dit-il en se faufilant derrière moi.

Ses mains dégagèrent mes cheveux puis prirent place sur mes épaules débutant un très agréable massage.

_ _Mhh Emmett, je ne sais pas si ce genre d'at__titude est raisonnable, imagine si Rosalie arrive._

**Emmett**: Laisse-toi faire, t'inquiète pas.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes épaules pour rejoindre le haut de ma colonne puis ses doigts glissèrent sur toute la longueur en faisant pression contre ma peau. Ses doigts firent plusieurs fois le trajet inverse puis ses grandes mains empaumèrent mes hanches et remontèrent le long de mes flancs effleurant du bout des doigts mon ventre arrondi puis le galbe de mes seins. Ses attouchements bien que principalement innocents me mettaient dans tous mes états et je luttai contre mes hormones pour ne pas bouger mes fesses contre lui.

_ _Emmett__,__ arrête tout de suite si tu ne veux que je te viole, je rigole pas. C'est franchement pas honnête de tripoter une femme encein__te ainsi..._

D'une manière tout à fait puéril l'une de ses mains alla claquer violemment l'une de mes fesses, outrée je me retournai précipitamment pour le baffer mais le traître avait déjà fuit sur le bord de la rive, mort de rire. J'allai me précipiter sur lui quand soudain je me rappelai de ma tenue.

_ _P__'__ti__t__ con._

**Emmett**_:_ _A t'à__ l'heure beauté_, me dit-il suivi d'un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant.

__ Je vais te faire bouffer ta queue Cullen, j'te promets_, hurlai-je pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Peu après je me rhabillai et rentrai doucement à la villa pour me coucher, passant non loin de la cabane des jeunes mariés.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai en fin de nuit avec une forte envie de faire pipi alors je me levai péniblement et allai à la salle de bain. Dire que je souffrais était un doux euphémisme, pratiquement toutes les parties de mon corps me faisaient atrocement mal après cette longue nuit de débauche. Mes lèvres me semblaient gonflées et irritées, mon cou devait sans nul doute être rempli d'innombrables suçons, peut-être même de griffures. Mes tétons, pareils, irrités et très sensibles ne semblant pas vouloir se détendre. Des courbatures dignes du marathon de New York – surtout au niveau des cuisses – et je ne parle même pas de la douleur considérable entre mes jambes et cette très gênante sensation de brûlure.

Je me trainai péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain et soulageai ma vessie ce qui déclencha une très douloureuse sensation de brûlure sur toute la zone de mon intimité. Je me lavai les mains puis remarquai un petit mot portant mon nom, posé devant un tas de produits sur l'une des étagères.

_Bella,_

_Quelle nuit ! Je suis toute émoustillée en y repensant, je ne croyais pas mon cher frère capable de faire de telles choses, avec toi, encore humaine._

_Torride le frangin !_

_Pour ton problème Emie m'a conseillée quelques produits pour soulager la douleur, des lingettes intimes et un tube de Saforelle, c'est une crème apaisante, je te laisse lire la notice._

_Bisous et à bientôt sœurette._

_Alice._

Je repérai les produits puis après une rapide douche j'étalai une généreuse couche de crème puis retournai me coucher auprès d'Edward qui me prit dans ses bras après avoir enfilé une culotte et un débardeur.

**Edward**: Mhh tu sens, différemment.

__ Nouvelle __crème, cadeau d'Alice._

**Edward**: Ça sent, la bardane, je crois.

_ _Si c'est ça, tu aimes ?_

**Edward**: Je préfère ton odeur habituelle.

_ Tu sais arrivera un temps où mon gel douche et mon shampoing n'existeront plus.

**Edward**: _Humm, j'en ferais produire spéci__alement pour toi_, dit-il en reniflant mes cheveux.

Après un rire silencieux, je me décollai du corps d'Edward et retirai mon haut puis me blottis contre son torse frais.

**Edward**: Tu as chaud ?

_ _Mouai__s__, ça fait du bien._

**Edward**: Dors maintenant, il est encore tôt.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai seule et visiblement à une heure assez tardive vu la température extérieure. Sentant une délicieuse odeur sucrée, je me levai et partis dans la cuisine, en enfilant mon débardeur, où je retrouvai Edward qui préparait des crêpes torse nu. Je m'approchai doucement en lui souriant laissant ma main trainée sur son torse et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Edward**: Bonjour.

__ Bonjour. C__rêpes ?_

**Edward**: Mhh mhh, crêpes, beurre, miel, jus d'orange, chocolat.

_ _Je __ne __vais jamais __pouvoir manger tout ça_, dis-je en piquant une crêpe dans le tas.

**Edward**: _Hey vilaine gourmande_, rouspéta-t-il avec son légendaire petit sourire placardé sur sa gueule d'ange.

__ Vilaine gourmande ?_ demandai-je coquine.

**Edward**: _Parfaitement_, me répondit-il le regard sombre.

Je m'approchai furtivement, puis passai derrière lui et glissai ma main dans son pantalon – au-dessus de son boxer – et empaumai gentiment ses attributs.

_ _Entre nous, cette nuit, celui qui en redemandai__t__ c'était toi, ce qui fait de toi __le gourmand, Mr Cullen._

Immédiatement, je me retrouvai plaquée entre Edward et ce que je devinai être un frigo, mon perverti de mari frottant son membre maintenant dur contre ma féminité surchauffée. Surprise, je laissai tomber ma crêpe à nos pieds. Sans plus de cérémonie, sa main droite se fraya un chemin sous mon débardeur pour empaumer mon sein, le pressant et le soupesant, jouant tantôt avec ma pointe sensible.

**Edward** : Justement Mr Cullen réclame son dû.

_ _Quelle finesse, vachement élégant. Malheure__usement Bellaland est fermé durant un temps indéterminé pour travaux de rénovation._

**Edward** : _Dur nuit ?_ me demanda-t-il railleur.

_ _Vas-__y moque toi, en attendant va falloir te contenter de ta main droite_, dis-je amusée en le repoussant.

**Edward**: Pas de sexe ?

__ Hein hein_, affirmai-je en m'éloignant guettant néanmoins ses mouvements.

Trop rapidement pour que je puisse réagir, il se posta devant moi stoppant immédiatement ma fuite. Sa posture de prédateur fit immédiatement bouillir mes reins, son regard noir de jais me transperçait et m'hypnotisait, les cernes violacées sous ses yeux lui donnait une prestance presque terrifiante. Ce mec était foutrement fascinant mais surtout un pur appel au péché.

Sa main s'égara sur ma gorge, trainant sur ma peau excitée puis remonta tracer les pourtours de mes lèvres. Féline, je traquai son index qui n'avait de cesse de passer devant mes lèvres scrutant ses mouvements, brutalement j'attaquai son doigt l'emprisonnant fermement entre mes dents. Il tenta de le retirer mais je renforçai ma prise autour puis je le pris plus profondément dans ma bouche lorsqu'il stoppa son recul. Coquine et d'une façon totalement imagée, je fis longuement tourner ma langue autour de son doigt bougeant très lentement sur sa longueur puis le libérai dans un pop très sonneur, baissant mon regard vers la bosse déformant son pantalon, léchant mes lèvres d'une façon qui se voulut sensuelle et tout aussi imagée.

**Edward**: _Nous pourrions peut-__être convenir d'un pourparler_, dit-il en faisant trainer ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire.

* * *

Alors, alors, vous avez aimé ?

La tout de suite je sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, ah si vos avis et même des petites requêtes pour la suite, des demandes, je suis ouverte à tout...

_**N'hésitez pas !**_

_**Bizzz à vous tous et bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont dans ce cas là**_

_**Byeeeee**_

_**Marie.**_


	41. Welcome

_**Hello c'est moi oui je sais très tard. Mais pour ma défense cet été j'ai été très occupé et j'ai préféré mettre de côté le chapitre que j'avais entamé pour reviser mes partiels.**_

_**Sur mon profil j'ai mis le lien de la fictive résidence (qui existe néanmoins mais totalement hors contexte sur cette histoire), je vous incite à allez voir pour imaginer les lieux.**_

_**Voila, merci à tous pour votre patience.**_

_**Avertissement: J'ai publié sans la relecture de ma beta, ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute.**_

_**Escusez moi pour ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews. JE SUIS DESOLE ! PROMIS je répondrais aux prochaines.**_

_**Petit bond dans le temps, fini Forks.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 - Welcome**

**Pov Bella**

.

__ Où est ce qu'on arrive déjà_, demandai-je à Edward en regardant les lumières de la ville à travers le hublot.

**Edward** : Nantes.

_ _Oui, Nantes, c'est ça._

Le trajet fut très long, près de 13 heures, une éternité. Et encore nous aurions presque mit le double si Carlisle n'avait pas louer un avion privé pour notre périple qui avait pour point de départ Seattle. Carlisle sortit du cockpit nous informant de notre atterrissage imminent et s'installa à côté d'Esmée, légèrement paniquée j'agrippai la main d'Edward posée sur l'accoudoir et enlaçaient nos doigts jusqu'à ce que nous touchions terre.

Des hommes s'activèrent autour de l'avion puis la porte ou peut importe comment cela s'appelait s'ouvrir. J'attrapai mon sac tendit qu'Edward attrapai notre valise et tous ensemble nous descendîmes de l'appareil et traversâmes un parvis de béton arrivant à un escalator qui nous amena à une sorte de petite pièce privé. Lorsque nous fûmes tous regroupés une femme s'adressa à nous dans un langage que je ne compris pas, du Français sûrement. Carlisle lui répondit dans la même langue et nous fit signe d'avancer d'un mouvement de main. Nous arrivâtes à un guichet où plusieurs hommes en uniformes étaient posté, deux militaires armés, deux policiers - une jeune femme au teint de perle et aux iris ambrées se tenait légèrement à l'écart - et un dernier homme se tenait assit derrière un comptoir. Carlisle s'approcha le premier du comptoir et présenta son passeport à l'homme qui le tamponna puis tous nous passâmes, Edward en dernier. Lorsqu'il eu son passeport tamponner la jeune femme s'approcha en souriant et nous adressa la parole.

**Femme** : Bonsoir, bienvenu, je suis Hysabel, excuser Venus qui n'a pu venir en personne.

**Carlisle** : Bonsoir je suis Carlisle et voici mon épouse Esmée, nos enfants, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett.

**Hysabel** : Enchantée, excuser mon empressement mais ne tardons pas trop il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant le lever du jour.

Nous suivêmes la jeune femme et je fis de mon mieux pour suivre le rythme soutenu de leur marche à travers les couloirs exigus de l'aéroport. Nous débouchâmes subitement sur un parking où trois SUV noir nous attendaient.

**Esmée** : Alice ?

**Alice** : Les garçons ensemble dans le premier, toi et Emie dans le second, Bella, Rosalie et moi dans le dernier.

**Hysabel** : Je suppose que je monte dans le second.

**Alice** : Oui, désolé, je vous est occulté.

Les chauffeurs s'emparèrent de nos bagages tandis que nous nous installâmes dans les véhicules.

Je m'installai à l'arrière avec Alice tandis que Rosalie elle s'installa à l'avant à côté du chauffeur.

_ _Il va falloir combien de temps pour arriver là bas ?_

**Alice** : Une heure, une heure et quart.

Au fur et a mesure des kilomètres parcourus le soleil levant me permit de distinguer le paysage, nous roulions sur une grande autoroute entourée de champs et de bosquets, parfois je devinai des vieilles bâtisses partiellement en ruine et parfois même des petites banlieues. Paysage n'ayant absolument rien a voir avec Forks -mis a part la végétation abondante- mais qui avait néanmoins des similitudes avec l'Italie, l'architecture des maisons par contre m'étais totalement inédite. Inlassablement j'essayai de lire tous les panneaux qui croisaient mon regard mais cette langue me restait étrangère et incompréhensible. Soudain je reconnu un mot familier, le nom d'une ville, dont nous avions parler en famille.

_Angers_

Peu après nous traversâtes une zone industrielle puis une sorte de forêt et soudain comme par magie nous passâmes sur un pont et à plusieurs centainse de mètres un immense château se laissa apercevoir. Sur le coup je fus bouche bée et totalement émerveillée, je retournai 10 ans en arrière et j'étais de nouveau une petite fille rêvant du prince charmant.

_Mais Bells t'es bête, le prince charmant tu l'as trouvé. Des iris d'or, un corps de dieu, une personnalité et un charisme de fou, une chevelure mythique, une bouche éveillant tout un tas de pensées inavouables, des doigts dont la longueur démesurés n'auront jamais de cesse de me faire divaguer et puis dieu sa queue orgasmique..._

**Alice**_ : Hey oh Bella reviens parmi nous, _dit-elle en agitant sa main devant moi.

__ Mhh désolé je pensais..._

**Alice**_ : De mon très torride de frère, _demanda t-elle après un haussement de sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers mon entre-jambe.

Je gesticulai gênée sur mon siège sentant l'humidité qui avait envahi mon sous vêtement. Pour désamorcer la situation je tentai une plaisanterie.

_ _Non, je nous imaginaient toi et moi nues dans un lit..._

**Alice **:_ Seules ou accompagnées_, me demanda t-elle -presque- sérieusement.

_ _Accompagnées_, dis-je en suivant son délire.

**Alice** : D'Edward et Jasper ?

_ _Mhhh ouai_, dis-je faussement rêveuse.

**Alice** : _Désolé de crever ton fantasme mais mon frère est pas du genre à partagé, même si, toi, moi et Jasper dans un lit, hummmm_, fini t-elle dans un gémissement très sensuel.

_ _Toi, moi et Jasper_, demandai-je en imaginant la scène.

**Alice** : Ouai nous sommes un couple très ouvert d'esprit tu sais...

_ _Désolé mais Edward me contente suffisamment._

**Alice** : Genre, tu sais nous le savons tous que tu te fais des petites séances en solo quand Edward est en chasse...

_ _Intimité, c'est décidément pas un mot que vous connaissez vous les vam..._, je laissai en suspend la fin de ma phrase réalisant la présence du chauffeur.

**Alice** : Tu comprendras, surtout que là où nous allons il n'y a pas d'insonorisation.

Ah l'angoisse, déjà de tout savoir bientôt j'aurai le son en direct live, traumatisée à vie. Quoi que c'est pas tant entendre Jasper ou Emmett ça serait plutôt Esmée et Carlisle, eux qui sont si pudiques et réservés.

__ Comment sont Esmée et Carlisle_,_ dans l'intimité je veux dire_.

**Rosalie** : Fidèles à eux mêmes, très discret.

**Alice** : Et très romantique, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Edward est le premier fils de Carlisle.

**Rosalie** : Edward est beaucoup plus fougueux que Carlisle, Alice, c'est en quelque sorte la version améliorer.

_ _Rahh mon dieu sortez ces images de ma tête, _dis-je en cachant ma tête dans mes mains visualisant bien malgré moi Carlisle nu en plein action_._

**Alice **: Tu t'y feras quand Edward l'aura fait, en plus des changements corporels ta libido va s'embraser, la pudeur et la discrétion seront clairement les derniers de tes soucis chère sœur.

_ _Oui bah pour l'instant je suis toujours moi et pudeur et discrétion sont mes maîtres mots._

**Rosalie** : Plus pour très longtemps...

**Alice** :_ Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_, fit-elle en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Rosalie mimât une morsure avec sa bouche faisant bruyamment claquer ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre. J'avalai difficilement réalisant subitement que le jours J se rapprochait à grand pas.

**Chauffeur** : Nous arrivons.

Immédiatement je regardai à travers la vitre pour réaliser que nous avions quitter la ville et que nous nous trouvions maintenant pas à la campagne mais dans une sorte de fôret. Nous gravîmes une côte et tournâmes à gauche pour emprunter une petite allée boueuse. Après une centaine de mètres nous longeâmes un très grand étang puis une immense battisse beige apparue. Notre chauffeur se gara près des autres voitures et nous invita à descendre en ouvrant nos portières.

**Chauffeur** : Bienvenu au manoir de Veneris.

_ _Veneris ?, _demandai-je.

**Edward** : _De Venus, c'est du latin_, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

__ Ah d'accord._

Trois jeunes majeur d'homme -humains- arrivèrent et nous firent la révérence en nous souhaitant la bienvenu puis ils prirent nos bagages.

**Hysabel **: Suivez moi.

Nous fîmes le tour de la batîsse arrivant à un double escalier qui nous amenâmes à un porche où une vieille femme, probablement la gouvernante nous accueillit.

**Gouvernante** : Bonjour je suis Alice la gouvernante de Mademoiselle Venus, suivez moi je vais vous montrez vos chambres pour que vous puissiez vous installez.

Intimidée je pris la main d'Edward me cachant comme une enfant derrière son épaule. La porte franchit nous grimpâmes une petite dizaine de marches de marbre blanc et s'est époustouflée que je découvris le vestibule. Derrière nous deux escaliers parallèles tapissés de tapis rouge sang, autour de nous des statuts, des miroirs, des tableaux et du marbre, beaucoup de marbre.

**Gouvernante** : Mademoiselle Venus vous a préparez cinq chambres. Trois sont à l'étage du dessus, les deux autres sont dans les combles, toutes de même taille avec salle de bain adjacente.

**Emie** : _Sauf protestation Madame Alice je prends la mienne au premier étage, ça me fera moins de marches à gravir_, dit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre prédominant.

**Gouvernante** : A votre guise, vous êtes ici chez vous.

**Carlisle** : Savez vous quand Venus va arrivée ?

**Gouvernante** : Elle sera là dans quelques heures, une affaire urgente la pressée cette nuit.

Nous montâmes visitant brièvement les lieux, Emie prit la toute première chambre qu'Alice la gouvernante nous montra, la rouge. Edward et moi prirent la suivante, la chocolat. Esmée et Carlisle la dernière de l'étage, la crème. Les deux dernières chambres furent attribuées à Jasper et Alice, qui eurent la violette, Rosalie et Emmett eurent la pistache.

**Gouvernante** : Je vous laisse vous posez, si vous le souhaitez Madame Cullen et Mademoiselle Gauthier vous pourrez descendre à la salle à manger pour prendre un déjeuner.

**Emie** : Mhhh oui excellente idée j'ai très faim.

Personnellement j'étais un peu barbouillée suite au voyage mais un petit truc léger serrait le bienvenu.

_ _Ai-je le temps de me rafraîchir avant ?_

**Gouvernante** : Bien entendu

J'entrai donc dans ma nouvelle -mais temporaire- chambre. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai rapidement. J'avais le choix entre une grande douche Italienne en faïence marron et blanche ou un bain ancien blanc aux pieds ornés mais manquant de temps je décidai de prendre une douche rapide. Enfin rapide c'est normalement ce que j'avais prévu, c'était sans compter sur un Edward en manque d'attention qui se glissa dans l'espace exigu.

_ _Mhhh qu'est ce que tu fais_, dis-je lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon échine s'attardant plus particulièrement sur mes fesses.

**Edward** : Tu semblais tendue alors je me suis dis qu'un petit massage avant de déjeuner pourrai te faire du bien.

_ _Tendue ?,_ demandai-je en frottant mes fesses contre son érection.

**Edward** : _Très tendue_, acquiesça t-il.

__ Juste un massage alors._

**Edward** : _Ont pourraient peut être joindre l'utile a l'agréable_, dit-il en empaumant ma poitrine nichant son nez dans mon cou.

Je le sentis gigoter derrière moi dandinant son érection contre mes fesses jusqu'à se qu'elle prenne place entre mes cuisses. Instinctivement je me cambrai plaquant mes avant bras contre la faïence et contractai mes cuisses et mes fesses pour l'emprisonner entre mes chaires.

**Edward **: _Hmmm tu es toute chaude ma Bella_, dit-il en apposant sa main droite contre mon pubis appuyant fantastiquement sur mon point le plus sensible.

Je roulai doucement des hanches resserrant au plus possible mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Notre « utile » et crapuleux câlin s'éternisa un long moment, frottant vicieusement nos intimités l'une contre l'autre exacerbant le plaisir mais surtout la frustration de chacun.

__ Edward, j'ai peur qu'une Emie affamée défonce notre porte si tu ne te décide pas à agir._

**Edward** : _Je peux très bien « agir » de cette façon_, dit-il en se frottant plus vigoureusement contre moi.

Sa main précédemment sur mon pubis chavira sur ma hanche pour reculer mes fesses, m'obligeant a me cambrer plus encore contre lui. Cette infime modification lui suffit a me faire voir les étoiles, son membre buttai à chaque poussées contre mon bouton. Sa main reprit sa position sur mon pubis appuyant délicieusement sur mon intimité, la seconde elle s'attarda sur l'une de mes pointes, jouant tendrement avec. Rapidement le rythme tant de son déhanché que de la pression de sa main s'accentua, nous menant à grand pas vers la jouissance. Les prémices de ma jouissance le fit allez plus vie, mes fesses claquant contre son bassin ferme. Soudain je me crispai et ne pus m'empêcher de crier très fort le prénom d'Edward cambrant mon corps contre lui.

_Tant pis pour la discrétion._

Mon orgasme suivit, puissant et dévastateur. J'oubliai tout, mon corps se contentant de jouir des délices de la jouissance. Je mis très longtemps a m'en remettre tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je réalisai plusieurs minutes après qu'Edward m'étreignait, sa joue posée contre mon omoplate et que sa semence immaculait mes cuisses.

_ _J'ai faim_, dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Edward lui aussi éclata de rire puis il me retourna et m'embrassa délicatement.

__ Je dois descendre._

**Edward** : _Je sais, viens te rincer_, dit-il en m'attirant sous le jet d'eau.

Ensuite je sortis des vetêments propres de notre valise et descendis à la salle à manger en compagnie d'Edward. En bas seul se trouvaient Emie et la gouvernante Alice.

__ Où sont les autres ?_

**Emie** : Partit repérer les alentours.

_ _Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre_, demandai-je à Edward.

**Edward** : Non ça va, je suis bien avec toi.

__ Va s'y t'inquiète je vais pas disparaître en ton absence._

**Edward** : Non.

__ Allez je suis pas en sucre,_ râlai-je.

**Edward** : D'accord mais fais attention.

**Emie** : T'en fais pas, je la surveillerai comme du lait sur le feu.

**Edward** : _Mouai_, dit-il en regardant son ventre proéminent.

**Emie** : Fais gaffe je suis peut être énorme mais ça m'empêcherais pas de te botter le cul Roméo.

Je ne pus m'empêchez de rire, étouffant mon rire dans le creux de ma main.

**Edward** : _J'aimerai voir ça_, dit-il avant de rire doucement.

_ _Bon allez va t'en avant que ça finisse en pugilat, _dis-je en m'asseyant à table.

**Edward**: _D'accord soit prudente_, dit-il avant un baiser.

oOo

Après manger j'accompagnai Emie à l'extérieur pour marcher un peu mais la balade fut vite écourtée car Emie ressentit très rapidement un étirement douloureux au niveau de son bas-ventre. Fatiguée nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre à l'abri de la lumière sur l'un des sofa de jardin, nous endormant délicieusement bercées par le chant des oiseaux.

* * *

_**Alors pas trop déçu ? **_

_**Que pensez qu'il va se passé dans la suite ?**_

_**Bonne nouvelle: La chapitre 42 est fini et le chapitre 43 est déja pas mal entamé. Donc la suite ne tardera pas trop pour une foi :)**_

_**Bisous à vous tous, bonne rentrée, bonne tout.**_

_**A bientôt et un grand merci pour tout ce que vous m'apportez.**_

_**Marie.**_


	42. Venus

**Hello les gens c'est moi !**

**Et oui pour une foi pas trop tard, merci à tous pour vos messages. **

**J'aurai pu posté plus tôt mais depuis lundi je me traine la mort, pas top j'ai même pas écrit.**

**Voila, bonne lecture à tous et merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 - Venus**

**Pov Edward**

Après un repérage des alentours et des lieux de chasse nous décidions de retourner au manoir.

A distance je devinai au rythme de son cœur que Bella devait dormir alors en arrivant je me laissai guider par ce délicieux son et contournai donc directement le bâtiment alors que les autres entrèrent par le porche. J'arrivai au jardin et trouvai ma douce épouse endormie au côté d'Emie, doucement je me penchai au dessus d'elles et écartai la mèche de cheveux barrant le visage de ma Bella. Je restai pas mal de temps devant elles écoutant alternativement le cœur de Bella qui battait tout à fait normalement pour une humaine endormi, celui d'Emie qui battait sporadiquement et celui du bébé qui battait nettement plus rapidement que celui de Bella.

**Esmée**: _Laisse les dormir, elles ont besoin de repos_, dit-elle doucement en me prenant par la main.

_ _Je sais_, dis-je en la suivant à l'intérieur.

En attendant l'arrivée de Venus nous prîmes tous le temps d'explorer les lieux, découvrant des pièces, testant des instruments, survolant des ouvrages et divers textes anciens. Je tendis souvent l'oreille pour m'assurer de l'état de Bella mais se que je perçu à cet instant là fut la course d'un vampire en approche, je tentai de percevoir ses pensées mais malheureusement j'en fus incapable. Je quittai la pièce et descendis dans le vestibule où déjà Esmée, Carlisle et la Gouvernante Alice se trouvaient.

_ _C'est Venus_, demandai-je.

**Carlisle**: Oui, je reconnaitrai sa course entre milles autres.

Presque instantanément le reste de la fratrie nous rejoignis à l'exception de Bella et Emie.

_ _Est ce qu'on laisse les filles dormir ?_

**Esmée**: Oui, elles se présenterons plus tard.

Alice la Gouvernante descendis les marches menant à l'escalier et ouvrit la porte attendant silencieusement sa maitresse. Venus apparu rapidement, s'arrêtant à côté de sa servante.

Elle n'avait pas changer depuis toutes ses années, plus de 15 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu mais elle était toujours aussi belle et rayonnante, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle porte le nom de la déesse de l'amour, de la séduction et de la beauté.

Je dois bien l'avouer Venus m'a toujours fasciner par sa beauté, son vécu et son intelligence. Et pour ma défense je ne suis pas le seul, Emmett aussi avait eu des pensées impures envers cette douce créature. Jasper non, lui vouait un amour et fanatisme sans fin pour Alice, Carlisle a même entretenu une relation avec elle, bien avant de rencontrer Esmée. Aucun homme ne peut lui résisté, un teint nacré, de très long cheveux châtain cuivré clair entremêlé de mèches blondes, des lèvres pulpeuses d'un rose très clair, une longue et fine silhouette aux formes généreuses, _une déesse. _Et puis se fut la toute première a être réellement capable de m'empêcher d'accéder à ses pensées.

**Gouvernante**: Bonjour Madame.

**Venus**: _Bonjour Alice_, dit-elle après un regard vers nous.

Elle monta les marches toute souriante et se précipita avec presque trop d'envie dans les bras de Carlisle.

**Venus**: _Ça faisait longtemps,_ dit-elle en le relâchant.

**Carlisle**: Je sais, tu connais déjà ma famille.

**Venus**: Oui bien-sur comment oublier le clan des Cullen.

Elle nous étreignit à tour de rôle discutant brièvement avec chacun puis termina par moi.

**Venus**: Alors comme ça tu es un homme marié maintenant.

_ _Et oui, comme quoi avec un peu de patiente..._

**Venus**: Et où est la petite chanceuse que je la félicite.

__ Elle se repose avec Emie._

**Venus**: Dommage, vous avez fait bon voyage ? Pas de problème ?

**Carlisle**: Aucun.

**Gouvernante**: J'ai eu un appel de Galway Madame, le transporteur a bien atterrit à l'aéroport et les colis sont en cours de transfert jusqu'au Château.

**Venus**: Parfait ainsi tout devrait être en place dans une semaine ou deux.

Nous nous installâmes au salon discutant de tout et de rien et après m'être excuser je m'éclipsai pour rejoindre les filles qui se réveillaient.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

Je me réveillai apaisée au côté d'Emie et m'assis pour rajuster mes vêtements et mes cheveux.

**Emie**: _Mmhhh il est quel heure ?_

Je regardai ma monstre et remarquai que je ne l'avais pas remise à l'heure.

__ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas remis ma montre à l'heure._

**Edward**: _Il est midi passé_, murmura t-il en apparaissant.

_ _Tu m'as fait peur, _dis-je la main sur le cœur.

**Edward**: _Désolé_, dit-il en approchant.

Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras pour un câlin.

**Emie**: Moi aussi j'aurai le droit à un câlin ?

_ _Non, c'est mon homme, trouve s'en toi un..._

**Emie**: _Méchante humaine_, dit-elle en boudant.

__ Est ce qu'elle est arrivée ?_

**Edward**: Oui.

_ _Est ce que je suis présentable_, demandai-je en lissant mes cheveux après m'être écarté de lui.

**Edward**: Mais oui ne t'en fais pas.

**Emie**: Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider a me lever ?

Je m'approchai et l'aidai.

_ _Oh la vache t'es lourde,_ dis-je en la tirant par le bras.

**Emie**: Je sais.

**Edward**: Allez venez je vais vous présentez.

J'enlaçai mes doigts à ceux d'Edward et me laissai guidée jusqu'à se que nous arrivîmes au salon où tout le monde se trouvaient. Immédiatement je la repérai, Venus, une autre vampire qui avait essayé de se faire mon mec.

**Edward**: Venus voici Isabella, mon épouse.

Elle se leva et s'approcha gracieusement vers moi.

**Venus**: Isabella enchantée de vous rencontrez je suis Venus Soliès.

Elle me tendit sa main que je pris timidement.

_ _Enchantée, appelez moi Bella._

**Venus**: Vous êtes une femme très chanceuse vous savez, beaucoup de femmes aimeraient être à votre place.

_ _J'en doute pas, _répondis-je fièrement.

**Venus**: _Et vous devez être Emie_, demanda t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

**Emie**: C'est bien ça, enchantée.

**Venus**: Moi de même, j'ai eu en de très rare occasion la chance de rencontrer une personne de votre condition, une Nephilim, c'est un grand honneur pour moi.

**Emie**: Cela n'a rien de franchement fantastique.

**Venus**: Vous avez le don le plus recherché, l'humanité.

**Emie**: L'humanité perpétuelle n'a pas que des bons côté croyez moi.

**Venus**: Certes je vous l'accorde, quand allez vous accouchez?

**Emie**: Dans quelques jours, quelques semaines qui sait, cette petite demoiselle est assez indisciplinée et semble vouloir grandir et agir à sa guise.

**Venus**:Vous devez avoir faim à cette heure si.

**Emie**: Pour ma part j'ai toujours faim, Bee ?

_ _Non pas trop mais merci._

**Venus**: D'accord, Alice pourriez vous s'il vous plait vous occupez du repas de Melle Gauthier.

**Emie**: Emie suffira.

**Venus**: Très bien du repas d'Emie donc.

**Gouvernante**: _Bien sur Madame_, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

**Venus**: Est ce que vous avez visité les lieux ?

**Carlisle**: Oui les alentours aussi.

**Esmée**: La ville est très proche.

**Venus**: Très oui mais n'ayez pas peur les seuls personnes a venir près de la résidence sont les chasseurs. Pour vos sorties en plein jour vous serez dans la majeur partie à l'abri de la lumière mais par contre je vous déconseille le bois du château de la commune, beaucoup de gens y vont la journée comme le soir.

**Emmett**: Niveau proies ?

**Venus**: Sangliers, chevreuils, renards, lièvres, lapins, malheureusement pas des proies dont vous avez l'habitude.

**Emmett**: Même pas un petit ours ?

**Venus**: Non désolé.

**Emmett**: Je croyai qu'ils avaient été réintroduit dans le pays.

**Venus**: Oui mais à la frontière franco-espagnole pas ici.

**Emmett**: Rohh à grandes foulées c'est faisable en quelques heures.

**Venus**: Vous décimeriez l'espèce en une seule chasse...

**Emmett**: Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger ?

**Esmée**: Emmett ne fais pas le difficile, ce n'est le temps que de quelques jours.

**Emmett**: D'accord je me rabattrai sur le sanglier.

**Venus**: Et par pitié évitez le bétail des fermes alentours sinon les gens vont croire que les loups ont envahis la région.

**Edward**: _Des loups_, demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

**Venus**: Oui mais pas d'inquiétude, pas de la même espace que les vôtres.

**Emmett**: Oh le bad trip qu'il vient de se faire le frangin.

**Edward**: _Emmett_, grogna t-il.

**Esmée**: Commencez pas les garçons.

oOo

Au cours de l'après midi la chaleur monta d'un cran, dépassant aisément les 30 °C alors je décidai d'aller me baigner un peu dans l'étang, bien entendu Edward insista pour m'accompagner et cela malgré mes protestations. Mais il m'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte a avoir par rapport à son exposition au soleil. Ainsi donc après avoir enfiler un maillot deux pièces d'un noir tout simple et Edward un short beige et rouge nous nous dirigeâmes avec nos serviettes sur le ponton. Nous les déposâmes au sol et Edward fut à l'eau avant même que je puisse me retourner.

**Edward**: _La vue est pas mal en tout cas_, plaisanta t-il en matant mes fesses.

_ _Pti malin_, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du ponton les pieds dans l'eau.

Edward s'installa entre mes jambes et délicatement il fit coulé un peu d'eau sur mes cuisses.

_ _Ouhhh elle est froide._

Indépendamment de ma volonté mon corps se mit a réagir au froid, mon corps se couvrit de chair de poule et mes seins se tendirent.

_Merde !_

Par réflexe purement humain je croisai mes avant bras sur ma poitrine pour la réchauffer mais Edward continua a faire couler de l'eau sur mon corps, sur mes jambes, mes épaules, mes bras, ma poitrine et mon ventre.

**Edward**: Viens.

Doucement je me glissai dans l'eau et sans perdre de temps je m'accrochai a son corps appuyer sur l'un des piliers du ponton.

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Ouai laisse juste moi le temps de m'habituer à la température._

Nous restâmes blottit l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes échangeant quelques baisers chastes puis je le relâchai finalement et m'éloignai en quelques brasses.

**Edward**: Hey attend moi !

Je rigolai accélérant le rythme pour tenter de garder une distance d'avance mais bien rapidement je sentis une main près de mes pieds. Je me mis donc à battre furieusement des jambes aveuglant Edward avec l'eau que je propulsai dans les airs mais lorsque je la sentis -sa main- s'enrouler autour de ma cheville j'arrêtai net de respirer sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me couler dans la seconde à venir. Aussitôt je me sentis partir vers le font, je me débattis pour remonter à la surface mais il bloqua mon visage et m'hypnotisa avec son regard sombre pour me calmer. Fasciner j'expulsai plusieurs bulles d'air qui remontèrent à la surface, son visage doucement s'approcha du mien et lorsque nos bouches se touchèrent enfin sa main glissa sur mon menton pour du bout des doigts entrouvrir mes lèvres. Docile je me laissai faire lorsqu'il apposa sa bouche contre la mienne et je ne bronchai pas lorsqu'il expulsa de l'air oxygéné dans mes poumons. Ainsi nous restâmes pas loin d'une bonne minute sous l'eau s'observant mutuellement pour finalement remonté à la surface.

_ _Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça !_

**Edward**: Je suis encore plein de mystère...

Ainsi nous restâmes une bonne heure dans l'eau a s'amuser puis nous nous allongeâmes sur le ponton prenant agréablement le soleil durant plusieurs heures, je l'observai scintiller souvent et me collai contre lui lorsque j'avais trop chaud échangeant baisers et caresses. En fin d'après midi lorsque le soleil se fit plus discret nous rentrâmes au manoir...

* * *

_**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pas trop nul ?**_

_**Petite info: Je sais en Irlande il n'y a pas d'ours mais pour la santé mentale de notre Emmett chéri je ferais une petite infraction...**___

_**Prochain chapitre "Coup de soleil"**_

_**La fin approche, dans une dizaine de chapitre peut être...**_

_**Bisous à vous tous,**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Marie.**_


	43. Coup de soleil

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un petit chapitre certes. Chapitre inspiré par la fic "Coup de soleil" de GwendolineEnCavale.**

**Ma Beta est enfin de retour, il n'y aura donc normalement pas de fautes, merci Marine.**

**Je fais un petit coucou à mes habitué(e)s, a tout mes lecteurs qui m'ont en favoris et en alertes.**

**Je suis navrée de voir que j'ai perdu des lecteurs et des reviewers, 71 Favs et 94 Alerts mais 6 petites reviews au dernier chapitre et 5 pour le précédent. Ma foi je comprend presque 2 ans qu'elle est commencé. **

**Néanmoins je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 - Coup de soleil**

.

**Pov Bella**

En rentrant nous allions directement dans notre chambre pour prendre une douche. A peine entrée, je détachai déjà mon haut de maillot de bain me retrouvant poitrine nue.

**Edward**: Oh bébé t'as chopé des coups de soleil.

_ _C'est vrai ?_

J'allai directement dans la salle de bain suivi de près d'Edward et me mis face au miroir, découvrant effectivement de vilaines marques rouges et blanches sur ma poitrine, mes épaules et mon dos.

**Edward**: Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

_ _Non je ne sens rien,_ dis-je en touchant les marques du bout des doigts.

J'enlevai le bas de mon maillot de bain et rejoignis Edward qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la douche. Et dès lors où l'eau chaude toucha mon corps une vive douleur irradia ma peau.

_ _Ça brûle ! Ça brûle_, criai-je presque en m'éloignant du jet.

Immédiatement la main d'Edward se précipita sur le mitigeur réglant à nouveau la température de l'eau.

**Edward**: Ça te fait mal ?

__ Oui, baisse un peu la température et la puissance du jet._

**Edward**: Là? me demanda-t-il après avoir régler le jet.

Prudemment, je passai ma main sous l'eau puis mon bras, testant la sensibilité de l'eau frappant mon corps meurtri, et rassurée je me glissai sous le jet. Edward derrière moi, en profita pour poser ses mains fraiches sur mes épaules, ce qui je dois l'avouer me fit le plus grand bien. Nous nous lavâmes en silence échangeant quelques caresses et baisers puis je m'essuyai très brièvement et retournai dans la chambre totalement nue faisant s'échouer pas mal d'eau sur le sol pour prendre un shorty que j'enfilai. Après réflexion, je pris le haut d'un de mes autres maillot de bain - un bandeau - et l'enfilai autour de ma poitrine enroulant les cordages autour de l'anneau ne voulant pas le nouer autour de mon cou. J'enfilai aussi un short et faute d'après soleil j'allai chercher le pot de crème hydratante dans ma trousse de toilette.

_ _Est-ce que tu peux m'en mettre_, lui demandai-je en lui tendant le pot.

**Edward**: Oui viens.

_ _Mets-__en une bonne couche pour que la peau absorbe._

Je lui tournai le dos et attachai sommairement mes cheveux avec un élastique, lorsqu'il recouvrit ma peau de crème, je ressentis immédiatement une grande fraicheur apaisant la brûlure du feu. Je serrais néanmoins un peu les dents lorsqu'il arriva à mes épaules, partie la plus atteinte. Je pivotai ensuite pour qu'il enduise ma poitrine. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je m'assis sur le bord du lit et l'observai s'habiller le temps que ma peau absorbe la crème. Avant de descendre, j'étalai le surplus de crème et vérifiai que mon maillot tenait bien en place. En bas, nous retrouvâmes le reste de la famille qui discutait confortablement assis sur trois sofas différents.

**Es****mée**: Oh seigneur Bella chérie ta peau...

_ _Je sais, j'ai mal géré le truc._

**Emmett**: On dirait une glace géante vanille/fraise.

**Esmée**:_Emmett_, râla-t-elle.

**Emmett**: C'est vrai regardez-la.

**Carlisle**: Est-ce que tu as mis de la crème ?

_ _Oui Edward m'en a __mis tout__ à l'heure._

**Carlisle**: Je crains que ta peau se mette à desquamer dans quelques jours.

__ Desquamer_, demandai-je.

**Carlisle**: Peler si tu préfères.

_ _Super_, rallai-je.

**Edward**: Ce n'est pas grave.

Nous restions à discuter assez tard dans la soirée profitant de la chaleur très agréable de la nuit puis nous montions dans notre chambre pour la nuit. J'allai en premier dans la salle de bain pour me changer et me préparer pour la nuit, ainsi donc j'enfilai la nuisette fleurie rosée que j'avais prévu mais dès l'instant où l'étoffe toucha ma peau une douleur lancinante me fit grimacer alors je décidai d'uniquement porter la petite culotte à lien qui l'accompagnait. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon approximatif et aspergeai mon buste et mon visage d'eau froide. J'éteignis la lumière de la salle de bain et m'avançai vers Edward qui était assis sur le milieu du lit en tailleur.

Dès lors qu'il me vit, je sus que j'étais foutu.

oOo

**Pov Edward**

_Seigneur Dieu, je suis définitivement au paradis._

_Mais cette d__élicieuse créature me fait vivre un véritable enfer._

_Comment une simple et si unique humaine peut tant me mettre au supplice ?_

_Si belle et si sensuelle, nue avec cette simple et si minimaliste petite culotte quasi transparente ne __cachant rien de son temple__ du plaisir._

_Ô Dieu, pardonnez-__moi..._

Sans plus de réflexion, je me précipitai vers ma Bella déchirant mon boxer en route, je l'attrapai et la projetai presque sur le lit me couchant sur elle, étourdie elle ne broncha pas.

_ _Dangereux_, dis-je en arrachant sa petite culotte.

Je me frayai un chemin entre ses cuisses et me glissai expressément dans ses chairs chaudes, je sus que j'avais agi avec rudesse et priai les Saints pour ne pas l'avoir blessée. En proie à un désir intense, je tentai de me contrôler en apposant mon front contre celui de ma femme.

**Bella**: J'adore quand tu fais ça...

_ _De quoi_, demandai-je en relevant brutalement la tête.

**Bella**: Grogner comme ça, ça m'excite.

_ _Bella me dis pas ce genre de truc_, dis-je dans une plainte.

**Bella**: _Sinon_? me demanda-t-elle en donnant un coup de bassin vers moi.

_ _Ca risquerai__t__ de mal tourner._

**Bella**_: C'est-à-__dire_ ?

De nouveau, elle ponctua ses mots d'un mouvement de bassin.

__ Je pourrai te faire mal, très mal_, dis-je péniblement affaibli par toute cette retenue.

**Bella**: Tu sais que j'aime ça pourtant.

Encore une fois, elle ponctua ses mots d'un mouvement de reins et se fut là le point de rupture du peu de self-control qui me restait. Possédé par ma pulsion, je la pris sans aucune retenue presque une heure durant jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'y mettre fin totalement épuisée.

* * *

**Voila, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Le prochain chapitre "Birth" est déja écrit et même corrigé, le suivant est en cours d'écriture ^^**

**Sur et certain la fic va bientôt ce terminé, dans je dirai un peu moins de 10 chapitres.**

**J'ai déja le sénario de ma prochaine fiction, ce sera une Bella/Edward, All humans et hors contexte, cependant je garde l'histoire encore pour moi pour pas me la faire piquée d'ici là ^^**

**Merci pour votre passage, à bientôt (une à deux semaines, ou avant en mp)**

**Bizzz, **

**Marie.**


	44. Birth

_**Coucou c'est moi.**_

_**Je tiens a remercier mes fidèles et puis les quelqu'uns de mes fidèles anonymes qui sont de retour. Amandine et Twilight0507, merci et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à Marine ma courageuse Beta.**_

_**Ce chapitre est l'un des essentiels de cette histoire, je pense que certaines l'attendent depuis pas mal de temps, le voici donc.**_

_**Note sur ce chapitre: Venus et la gouvernante Alice n'ont pas suivit les Cullen à Galway, elles sont restées en France. **_

_** Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 44 - Birth**

**Pov Bella**

.

Après 13 jours passés en France, nous prîmes l'avion direction Dublin. Nous passâmes la nuit dans un hôtel de la Capitale puis au petit matin nous reprîmes un vol pour Galway, arrivés à l'aéroport plusieurs 4x4 nous attendaient pour nous mener à notre nouvelle demeure.

Le trajet fût long, périlleux mais surtout tumultueux, la résidence se trouvant en pleine forêt. En arrivant, je fus une nouvelle foi ébahie par la splendeur de la résidence prêtée par Venus, nul doute qu'elle doit être bien plus riche que les Cullen, enfin que nous.

C'est comme à mon habitude très intimidée que je suivis les autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout était déjà prêt pour nous, les meubles, la décoration, nos souvenirs ainsi que des vêtements tous neufs et sûrement hors de prix.

Les tous premiers jours ici furent assez déstabilisants, le temps de s'adapter au lieu et de se créer des nouveaux repères. Pas facile surtout que l'endroit est assez vaste et mon sens de l'orientation des plus médiocres.

Chose sûre, nous étions ici pour débuter une nouvelle vie et normalement après-demain Edward allait faire de moi un vampire, tout était prévu. Mais ce planning se pimenta lorsqu'Emie s'effondra de douleur un matin devant moi. Paniquée, je me précipitai auprès d'elle découvrant avec effroi une large flaque humide en dessous d'elle.

_ _Le bébé ?_

**Emie** : Oui je crois que ça a commencé.

J'hurlai pour que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide et après de longues secondes qui me parurent des heures, Jasper apparut enfin à l'encadrement de la porte, nous découvrant, Emie assise sur le sol gémissant de douleur et moi agenouillée à ses côtés.

**Jasper** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ _C'est le bébé, il arrive_.

Esmée apparut à son tour, tous les autres étant en forêt pour chasser.

**Esmée** : Jasper, porte-la jusqu'en bas.

Délicatement, Jasper prit Emie dans ses bras et l'amena dans la pièce médicalisée, aménagée spécialement pour son accouchement.

**Esmée** : _Doucement_, dit-elle à Jasper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la poser sur la table d'accouchement.

Esmée s'approcha d'Emie et la questionna rapidement sur sa douleur puis elle la contourna et s'installa devant ses jambes pliées sur l'adaptable.

**Esmée** : Faut que je regarde Emie.

Elle s'activa autour d'elle, s'empara d'un champ bleu et le déplia d'un geste franc au-dessus de ses jambes. D'instinct, Emie bougea ses jambes en position gynécologique et Esmée prit place entre elles.

**Esmée**: _Bella est-ce que tu peux m'aider_? me demanda-t-elle en essayant d'enlever le pantalon d'Emie.

_ _Hum oui_, dis-je les mains tremblantes.

**Esmée** : Jasper va vite chercher Carlisle.

**Jasper** : D'accord j'y vais tout de suite.

Timidement, je m'approchai et relevai le haut d'Emie dévoilant son jean de grossesse. Je défis d'abord maladroitement son bouton puis je tirai sur l'empiècement couvrant son ventre pour atteindre l'élastique intérieur de sa taille ajustable et en défit le bouton pour le relâcher.

_ _Lève tes fesses_, demandai-je à Emie.

Ainsi avec l'aide d'Esmée, nous lui retirâmes son pantalon et son string suivi rapidement.

**Esmée** : _Tu sens que ça pousse_, demanda-t-elle à Emie.

**Emie** : Plus ou moins comme d'habitude, je la sens s'agiter.

Esmée s'empara d'une paire de gants qu'elle enfila puis l'examina.

**Esmée** : Je ne suis pas certaine mais il me semble que la tête n'est pas encore engagée, je suppose que ton col est en cours de dilatation.

**Emie** : J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre trop de temps.

**Esmée** : La nature le décidera.

**Emie** : _Par pitié mon cœur sort rapidement de maman et si possible en lui faisant pas trop mal_, parla-t-elle à l'intention de son bidon.

oOo

Le reste de la famille arriva une bonne heure après qu'Emie eu perdu les eaux. Après examen, Carlisle nous informa qu'elle n'était qu'à 2 cm d'ouverture de col et que l'attente allait être longue. Alors Emie descendit de la table d'accouchement et s'allongea en chien de fusil sur la banquette couvrant le bas de son corps à l'aide d'une couverture. Nous nous relayâmes auprès d'elle à tour de rôle mais lorsque sa douleur fût trop forte, je ne pus revenir auprès d'elle terrorisée par ses plaintes. Les heures passèrent puis le jour se coucha, plus de onze heures que le travail avait commencé et le bébé n'avait toujours pas pointé son nez. Je dus m'endormir vers trois heures du matin dans les bras d'Edward totalement anéantie par cette attente mais rapidement je me réveillai, alternant sommeil et éveil jusqu'au petit matin. A l'aube, c'est épuisée que je me levai pour prendre une douche.

Presque une journée que le travail avait débuté.

_Seigneur, comment faisait-elle pour tenir ?_

Comateuse, je descendis en compagnie d'Edward voir les filles pour avoir des nouvelles, Edward minimisant le truc je le savais. Quand j'arrivai en bas je retrouvai Esmée et Alice au salon.

_ _Où sont les autres ?_

**Alice** : Rose est avec Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett eux ont préféré déserter.

**Edward** : Et ils disent que c'est moi qui n'ai pas de couilles…

_ _Comment va Emie ?_

**Esmée** : Ca se précise, son col était à 9 y a pas très longtemps.

_ _Combien de temps _? demandai-je à Edward sachant qu'il avait suivi des études de médecine.

**Edward** : Ca dépend de son bassin et à quelle vitesse la tête va s'engager, ça peut prendre 30 minutes comme une ou deux heures.

oOo

**Pov Esmée**

.

C'est vers 8h du matin que Carlisle m'appela pour l'aider. Rapidement, je m'installai à côté de lui et mis tout en œuvre avec l'aide de Rosalie pour mettre au monde le bébé d'Emie.

Déjà le sommet de son petit crâne se laissa distinguer.

**Carlisle** : D'accord, maintenant Emie c'est le moment de la faire sortir, quand je te dirai de pousser, tu inspireras de l'air que tu bloqueras puis tu pousseras, okay ?

**Emie** : _Mhhh mhhh_, acquiesça-elle en sueur.

**Esmée** : _Une contraction arrive_, dis-je en observant sur l'écran la courbe des contractions utérines qui commençait à s'affoler.

**Carlisle** : _Inspire et bloque_, ordonna-t-il a Emie.

Peu à peu la tête s'avança.

**Carlisle** : Esmée appui sur le périnée pour éviter qu'il se déchire.

Au bout de trois poussées, sa tête fut enfin libérée et Carlisle ordonna à Emie d'arrêter de pousser afin d'aider la petite à pivoter afin de libérer ses épaules. Enfin, il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la tira vers lui, libérant ses petites jambes potelées.

Et enfin elle cria, un cri déchirant mais tellement magnifique.

Aussitôt libre, sa mère tendit ses mains vers elle pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

Immédiatement, je regardai l'heure tandis que Carlisle lui s'occupait de clamper et de couper le cordon.

_8h33_

_ _Félicitations_, dis-je la voix tremblante à Emie en déposant un champ tissé blanc sur son bébé pour le garder au chaud.

**Carlisle** : Alors, elle a un prénom cette petite fille finalement ?

**Emie** : Swann Elizabeth (n/a : rien à voir avec Pirates de Caraïbes)

**Rosalie** : Un magnifique prénom pour une magnifique petite fille.

**Carlisle** : _Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de la petite le temps que je finisse avec Emie_, me demanda-t-il.

_ _Bien sûr._

Je contournai la table et m'approchai doucement d'elles.

__ Je te l'empreinte 5 minutes, d'accord_, demandai-je à Emie.

**Emie** : Oui vas-y prends-la.

Délicatement, je la pris dans mes mains et la déposai sous la lampe chauffante. Doucement, je la nettoyai au mieux à l'aide de compresses et d'eau tiède puis je lui couvris la tête avec un petit bonnet. Cependant, je restai perplexe devant le long morceau de cordon ombilical.

_ _Comment je fais avec le cordon_, demandai-je à Carlisle.

**Carlisle** : Il faut mettre la pince de Barr et couper le reste.

_ _Je ne sais pas le faire, tu as bientôt fini ?_

**Carlisle** : Non le placenta a du mal à se décoller, demande à Edward s'il s'en sent capable.

_ _Rosalie tu peux y allez ?_

**Rosalie** : Oui j'y vais.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

.

Elle était née, finalement après presque 24h d'attente.

Alice, hystérique comme à son habitude, gesticulait dans tous les sens répétant « elle est née, elle est née » sans cesse tandis que j'étais moi blottie contre Edward luttant contre la nausée que ses mouvements incessants m'avaient filé. Finalement après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse, Rosalie apparut et Alice ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

**Alice** : Alors, alors, elle est comment, elle va bien, ses cheveux sont de quelle couleur et ses yeux, comment elle s'appelle…

**Rosalie** : Alice, Alice calme toi! Edward, Carlisle a besoin de ton aide pour le bébé, tu t'en sens capable ?

**Edward** : Un problème ?

**Rosalie** : Non c'est juste que Carlisle est occupé avec Emie et qu'il faut s'occuper du cordon.

**Edward** : Je ne l'ai jamais fait en vrai…

**Rosalie** : Ce n'est pas grave, il faut une première fois à tout, viens.

**Edward** : Hum d'accord j'arrive.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit avec Rosalie après un regard vers moi.

oOo

**Pov Edward**

.

Je suivis Rosalie et plus nous approchions de la pièce et plus l'odeur de sang était prenante alors je fis difficilement avec, ravalant mon venin au mieux.

En entrant dans la pièce, je filai directement auprès d'Esmée après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlisle visiblement très occupé avec Emie. Et enfin je la découvris, toute rose et toute fripée. (n/a : charmante description)

Je l'observai rapidement puis m'attardai sur son ventre, observant le long morceau de cordon translucide relié à son ventre. Rapidement, je me remémorais mes cours d'obstétrique. Okay d'abord me laver les mains, préparer le matériel, compresses, Dakin, gants, pince de Barr, filet, eau, savon.

Je visualisai d'abord puis débutai, lavage des mains, laver puis poser la pince, couper le superflu, désinfecter, couvrir et enfiler le filet autour du ventre.

_ _Et voilà, jeune fille…_

**Esmée** : Un vrai pro, bravo.

__ Merci._

**Esmée** : Tu veux lui mettre sa couche ?

_ _Euhhh je crois que c'est en dehors de mes capacités, je te laisse faire._

**Esmée **: Allez laisse-moi ta place.

Je m'écartai et me tournai vers Carlisle.

_ _Alors ?_

**Carlisle** : Le placenta a mis du temps à se décoller mais maintenant c'est bon.

_ _D'accord, je retourne auprès des filles alors._

**Carlisle** : Jasper et Emmett ne sont pas revenus ?

_ _Non._

**Carlisle** : Alice est encore tenable ?

__ C'est limite…_

**Carlisle** : _N'hésite pas à utiliser la force si besoin_, dit-il en plaisantant.

Je retournai donc tranquillement jusqu'aux filles, enfin jusqu'à Alice, qui m'intercepta à peine avais-je apparu.

**Alice** : Alors ?

_ _Alors quoi_? dis-je en la repoussant pour m'asseoir a côté de Bella.

**Alice** : Elle est comment ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Comment va Emie ?

_ _Emie va bien, le bébé aussi._

**Alice** : _Mais encore_, insista-t-elle.

**Bella** :_ Elle est jolie_, me demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ _Très._

**Bella** : Je suis impatiente de la voir.

oOo

**Pov Bella**

.

Une petite demi-heure après cela, apparurent Esmée et Carlisle puis Emie tenant son bébé dans ses bras, assise sur une chaise roulante poussée par Rosalie.

**Esmée** : La voilà enfin.

Sans perdre de temps, je m'approchai et regardai la petite merveille.

_ _Félicitations, elle est très belle_.

**Emie** : Merci Bella.

_ _Comment l'as-tu appelée ?_

**Emie** : Swann Elizabeth.

_ _Swann, vraiment_? demandai-je émue par ce prénom identique à mon ancien nom.

**Emie** : Oui, un petit ange. (n/a : ange, blanc, cygne, swan, swann ^^)

_ _Est-ce que je peux la prendre ?_

**Emie** : _Oui tiens_, dit-elle en me la tendant.

**Alice** : Moi aussi je pourrai la prendre ?

**Carlisle** : Tu pourras quand tu te seras calmée.

**Alice** : Je suis calme !

**Esmée** : _Alice_, insista-t-elle.

**Alice** : _D'accord_, bouda-t-elle.

Je me reconcentrai sur le bébé et le pris avec une extrême délicatesse dans mes bras.

__ Hey, je suis Bella, bienvenue parmi nous_.

Je reculai légèrement et retournai m'asseoir à côté d'Edward qui se colla immédiatement à moi pour la regarder.

**Edward** : Elle est déjà moins rose, tu me la passes ?

_ _Non j'en profite tant que je suis toujours humaine, après je ne pourrai plus._

**Emie** : Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir, je vous la confie prenez bien soin d'elle.

_ _Compte sur nous._

Rosalie accompagna Emie jusqu'à sa chambre et a regret je confiai Swann aux autres. C'est finalement en milieu de matinée qu'arrivèrent Emmett et Jasper.

**Emmett** : Alors elle est née la morpionne ?

_Emmett dans toute son élégance._

Et forcement vu sa grande bouche la petite se mit à hurler.

**Alice** : _Bien joué gros lourdaud t'as réussi à la réveiller_, pesta-t-elle en berçant la petite.

**Emmett** : Rohh vas-y passe-moi la morveuse.

**Rosalie** : Fais attention grosse brute.

**Emmett** : _T'inquiète Rose_, répondit-il alors qu'Alice glissai la petite dans ses bras.

Dans ses gros bras, Swann était à peine visible.

**Emmett** : Hey beauté, comment ça va ?

**Alice** : Emmett elle a deux heures, si tu crois qu'elle va te répondre…

**Emmett** : Hein hein…

**Jasper** : Comment va Emie ?

**Carlisle** : Bien, elle se repose.

oOo

Exténuée par ma quasi-nuit blanche, j'allai directement après manger faire une sieste en compagnie d'Edward. J'enlevai quelques vêtements puis rejoignis Edward qui avait plongé la pièce dans l'obscurité.

_ _Je suis morte de fatigue_, dis-je en grimpant sur le lit.

**Edward **: Tu m'étonnes, tu as dû dormir trois heures…

Je me glissai sous les couvertures et me collai tout contre le corps d'Edward allongé, lui, au-dessus des couvertures.

_ _Edward ?_

**Edward** : Mhhh ?

__ La naissance ne change rien, tu le feras demain ?_

**Edward** : Oui, dors maintenant.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**_Alors, vos avis ?_**

**_Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre "Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison" Titre totalement en lien avec la chanson de Katy Perry "E.T"_**

**_La fin approchant je me demandais si vous vous êtes fait une idée de la fin que je vais donnée à cette histoire, histoire de voir si le mystère est toujours complet ^^_**

**_Bisous et à très bientôt._**

**_Marie._**


	45. Infect me with your love

_**Coucou c'est de nouveau moi, avec un peu de retard je sais mais ce week-end je suis rentrée chez moi.**_

_**T'en que j'y pense, la semaine dernière j'ai oubliée de mettre le lien de la Résidence de Galway sur mon profil, je viens de le mettre, c'est plus l'extérieur qui est interessant à connaitre.**_

_**Voila, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, vous avez été pas mal à réagir au chapitre de la naissance.**_

_**Je remercie ma Beta Marine et puis FREED97, twilight0507, mekissa27, les anonymes du dernier chapitre à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, merci, merci et merci ^^**_

_**Ce chapitre dont le titre est "infect me with your love and fill me with your poison" est THE chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**S vous avez un peu de temps (allez sur youtube, daily, deezer ou se que vous voulez) pour écouter la chanson E.T de Katy Perry.**_

_**Petite précision: le bain au lait d'ânesse est un bain très très peu pratiqué de nos jours, je suppose que des riches dames doivent encore en prendre. Le lait de l'ânesse (femelle de l'âne), est dit revigorant, bon pour les infections en tout genre mais surtout il est dit très bon pour la peau. Il est dit que Cléoparte prenait exclussivement des bains au lait d'ânesse...**_

_**J'ai mis en ligne sur mon profil le petit ensemble noir de Bella :)**_

_**Voila, bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 45 – Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison**

.

**Pov Bella**

Cette nuit encore, j'avais peu dormi et c'est les yeux cernés que je me trainai péniblement toute la matinée. Après mangé, j'étais presque embarqué de force par les filles qui étaient bien décidées à me séquestrer une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

_ _S'il vous plait, j'ai juste envie de passer l'après-midi tranquillement avec Edward avant ce soir._

**Alice** : Nom de nom, ce soir c'est ton grand soir, tu dois être parfaite ! Et puis de toute façon, les garçons ont emmené Edward chasser pour pas qu'il te mange toute crue ce soir.

Je boudai, frustrée, ce qui visiblement n'échappa pas à Emie qui donnait le sein à Swann.

**Emie** : Quoi que de se faire manger toute crue à l'air d'être dans les plans de notre petite perverse.

_ _Hey! Je ne suis pas une perverse_, protestai-je.

**Emie** : A d'autres, ce n'est pas moi qui suis émoustillée à l'idée de me faire "sucer" par mon mec.

_ _C'est_ _peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de mec_, répondis-je du tac au tac.

**Emie** : Coup bas Swan…

_ _Cullen, pas Swan, tu te rappelles_, dis-je en agitant mon annulaire devant elle.

**Emie** : Ouais c'est vrai, t'as épousé Mister Orgasme.

_ _N'appelle pas mon mari ainsi !_

**Emie** : C'est pourtant le cas.

**Esmée** : _Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a une paire d'oreilles chaste parmi nous_, nous fit-elle remarquer à l'intention de Swann.

**Alice** : Et puis toute tentative de diversion est inutile, tu es toute à nous pour cette après-midi.

_ _Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement._

**Alice** : Pédicure, soins des cheveux, soins du corps, épilation.

_ _Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, compte pas poser une seule dose de cire sur une partie de mon anatomie._

**Alice** : Mais Bells tu dois être parfaite pour ce soir !

_ _Je suis peut-être qu'une humaine mais je sais m'épiler toute seule, je sais le faire moi-même, comme d'habitude !_

**Alice** : Partielle ou intégrale ?

_ _Alice !_

**Alice** : Intégrale, hein ? Je sais que c'est ce que préfère Edward.

_ _Si c'est ce qu'il préfère, c'est ce que j'ai dû faire alors…_

**Alice** : En tout cas, tu n'échapperas pas au reste.

Ainsi s'écoula l'après-midi, soins des cheveux, manucure, massage du dos, gommage du corps, bain au lait d'ânesse enrichi de pétales de roses rouges et pour finir la pose d'un vernis noir sur les mains et les pieds.

Sympathiquement, elles me laissèrent une petite heure pour récupérer de ma courte nuit, puis Esmée alla me préparer un repas tandis que Rosalie peignit mes cheveux. Après manger, j'allai dans la salle de bain et enfilai le petit ensemble noir préparé pour l'évènement et passai par-dessus un peignoir gris pour rejoindre Emie en bas, tandis que les filles allaient s'afférer à décorer notre chambre à coucher.

**Emie** : Pas trop anxieuse ?

_ _Ça va, _dis-je en m'asseyant a côté d'elle.

**Emie **: Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir mal ?

_ _Je sais à quoi m'attendre, tu sais avec la morsure de James, alors j'ai pu me préparer mentalement. _

**Emie** : Tu sais comment ça va se passer ?

_ _On a prévu de passer un peu de temps ensemble puis je pense que ça se fera naturellement._

**Emie** : En faisant l'amour ? Ça serait trop sexe…

_ _Je ne sais pas, peut-être, on verra. _

Soudain, la petite Swann allongée dans son landau donna subitement de la voix.

__ Je peux ?_

**Emie** : Oui vas-y, elle doit avoir faim.

Je me levai et la prit dans mes bras, un peu maladroitement.

_ _Hey, coucou toi._

**Emie **: Attends bouge pas, je vais te chercher un bavoir.

Revenue, elle attacha le petit bavoir autour de son cou puis alla au frigo et en sortit un biberon.

**Emie** : Tu as de la chance, j'ai tiré mon lait pour Carlisle.

Ce soir, tout le monde allait partir en forêt à l'exception de Carlisle qui restera dans les parages si jamais quelque chose tournait mal. Et par la même occasion, il sera le baby-sitter de Swann, trop petite et trop fragile pour accompagner sa mère.

Je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé et attrapai le biberon qu'Emie me tendit, et doucement je l'approchai de sa petite bouche.

_ _Okay, est-ce que je suis bien comme ça ?_

**Emie** : Oui, tu dois juste faire attention que sa bouche est toujours plus haute que son estomac.

_ _Comme ça_, m'assurai-je.

**Emie** : Parfait.

Doucement, j'approchai la tétine de sa petite bouche et la frottai délicatement sur ses lèvres faisant s'écouler une petite goutte de lait dans sa bouche. Alléchée par le lait de sa mère, elle chercha immédiatement à en avoir plus en ouvrant la bouche, j'en profitai alors pour y glisser la tétine. Et là, magie, elle téta et rien au monde ne semblait pourvoir la stopper dans sa tâche. Fascinée, je restai plusieurs minutes à fixer ses lèvres aspirant et relâchant la tétine du biberon.

_ _Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir du sang_, demandai-je à Emie.

**Emie** : En plus du lait ?

__ Mhhh._

**Emie** : Peut-être, je ne sais pas, pour l'instant le lait à l'air de lui suffire. J'aviserai avec l'avis de Carlisle si jamais elle rejette le lait que je lui donne.

Bientôt, je ne sentis plus de pression autour du biberon, j'eu beau sortir et rentrer la tétine rien, elle ne tétait plus.

**Emie** : Elle a peut-être un rot qui la gêne, elle a bu combien ?

Je mis le biberon devant mes yeux et regardait le niveau du lait.

_ _C'est à 30._

**Emie** : Elle a bu 60 déjà, tapote-la et réessaie après.

_ _Comment je fais ?_

**Emie** : Attends.

Elle me prit la petite et après avoir dégagé mes cheveux, la posa contre mon épaule.

**Emie** : Voilà, maintenant, tu la tapotes doucement entre les omoplates.

Après dix bonnes minutes, un petit rot sortit de sa bouche.

_ _Bah voilà._

Délicatement, je la repris dans mes bras et lui donnai le reste de son biberon. Quand elle eut fini, je lui refis faire son rôt et la gardait ensuite de longues minutes dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée et les autres descendent de l'étage.

**Alice** : Tout est prêt.

**Esmée** : Nous allons y aller.

_ _Et Edward et Carlisle ?_

**Esmée** : Nous te les renverront dès que nous arriverons à eux.

_ _Je vais rester toute seule alors ?_

**Emie** : Tu auras ma fille pour compagnie.

Je me levai et donnai Swann à sa mère en réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles allaient me voir humaine.

_ _Bon_, dis-je en frottant nerveusement mes mains sur mon peignoir.

Alice fit le premier pas en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Alice** : Ca va bien se passer Bella.

_ _Je sais_, dis-je en la serrant fort contre moi.

Puis ce fut Rosalie.

**Rosalie** : Courage.

_ _Merci Rose._

**Rosalie** : S'il te fait trop souffrir dis-le nous pour qu'on lui fasse regretter d'être né sur cette terre.

Je rigolai luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder mes yeux.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Esmée.

**Esmée** : C'est un mauvais moment à passer mais tu verras qu'après tout sera différent.

_ _Je n'en doute pas._

**Esmée** : _Sois forte_, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

_ _Je le serrais._

Je quittai l'étreinte d'Esmée pour étreindre ensuite Emie.

**Emie** : Dans ma culture, souhaiter la chance porte malheur alors je me contenterai d'un traditionnel "merde".

Je quittai ses bras en riant.

_ _Et dans ta culture que suis-je censé répondre ?_

**Emie** : Un simple merci suffira.

_ _Merci alors._

**Esmée :** Allez, il est temps.

Emie embrassa sa fille puis je les suivis toutes à l'extérieur et les observai disparaitre dans la verdure abondante. Par la suite, je retournai auprès de Swann endormie dans son berceau, je la pris le plus délicatement possible dans mes bras pour ne pas la réveiller, chose faite je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande et mit une chaine musicale. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis restée à admirer la frimousse de cette petite beauté mais je suppose que regarder un bébé fait partie de ces choses qu'on peut regarder des heures durant sans jamais se lasser. Avec elle j'oubliai tout, Charlie, Jacob, Renée, la transformation, l'avenir. Son physique si particulier ne pouvait que fasciner, déjà sa peau avait nettement changé de couleur, d'un rose prononcé hier elle était dorénavant d'un rose très clair presque blanc, des petites cheveux blond à peine visible et des yeux intrigant, d'un marron caramel faisant étrangement pensé à l'ambre d'un végétarien.

**Carlisle** : _BELLA_, cria-t-il.

_ _JE SUIS AU SALON._

Très vite Carlisle apparut suivi de près par Edward.

__ Hey_, dis-je timidement.

**Edward** : Hey!

Nous restâmes un bon moment à nous observer en silence ne sachant pas trop comment amorcer le sujet de la transformation, alors pour la décoincer je partis dans une toute autre direction.

_ _Swann a pris 90 il y a une heure donc le prochain biberon sera dans normalement deux heures. Emie a tiré son lait et a déjà préparé les biberons qu'elle a mit dans le frigo_, dis-je à l'intention de Carlisle.

**Carlisle** : D'accord, parfait.

Je me levai -Swann dans les bras- et la déposai précieusement dans les bras de Carlisle puis je pivotai vers Edward à côté de lui et le pris par la main, l'attirant en silence jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre.

_ _Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se cache derrière cette porte mais sache que je n'y ai pas participé. _

**Edward** : Elles ont été si horribles que ça ?

_ _Elles ont passé leur après-midi à jouer à Barbie Bella…_

Edward me prit par la main puis appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, nous entrâmes doucement, découvrant la décoration des filles.

Draps noirs en satin, pétales rouges sur le lit et sur le sol, et une tonne de bougies éteintes.

**Edward** : Je m'attendais à pire venant d'elles mais ça reste simple.

_ _T'as pas encore tout vu_, dis-je en référence au scandaleux ensemble noir que je portai sous mon peignoir.

Je l'attirai avec moi sur le lit et m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai posément sans rechercher autre chose qu'un baiser. Lorsqu'il prit fin, je gardai mon visage près du sien afin de prolonger l'instant, puis doucement je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son visage pour au final caresser doucement ses lobes.

**Edward** : _Bells_, ronronna-t-il.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon buste jusqu'à mes hanches pour sensiblement rapprocher nos bassins, me faisant prendre conscience de sa massive érection. Péniblement, je m'écartai de lui et descendis du lit.

__ Minute d'humanité_, dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain.

Victime d'une subite bouffée de chaleur, j'ouvris expressément mon peignoir et humidifiai mes joues et mon buste d'eau froide.

_Putain, pourquoi je panique comme ça !_

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

_Allez vas-y, c'est enfin le moment, ça fait des mois que tu attends ça, comme dit Esmée c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. _

D'abord la morsure, le plus soft, puis le venin qui se propage et qui dévaste tout sur son passage.

Déterminée, je refermai mon peignoir et retournai dans la chambre d'un pas décidé, tellement concentrée sur Edward assis sur le lit que je ne réalisai pas tout de suite qu'il avait allumé les bougies durant mon absence. Lorsque je grimpai sur le lit, Edward détendit ses jambes me permettant de retrouver ma place initiale sur ses cuisses.

_ _Je sais que ça va être douloureux et pénible, autant pour moi que pour toi mais je sais aussi que ça bien se passer._

**Edward** : Promets-moi de te réveiller.

_ _Je le ferai, tu sais qu'Alice m'a vu._

**Edward** : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer quelque chose tournant mal.

_ _Regarde-moi bien, ça-va-bien-se-passer, compris ?_

**Edward** : Oui.

Sûre de moi, je dénouai mon peignoir sous son regard brûlant et le virai sur le sol. Brutalement, avant même qu'il puisse poser un doigt sur mon corps dénudé, je repoussai d'un geste ferme son buste contre le matelas et tout aussi brutalement, relevai son t-shirt qu'il m'aida à retirer. Enflammée, je pris violement ses lèvres d'assaut. Ses caresses sur mon corps électrisèrent ma peau et bien vite nos corps furent dépouillés de leurs habits, peau nue contre peau nue.

Je profitai comme jamais de son toucher, le tout dernier sur mon corps d'humaine. D'un coup de reins habile, je le fis entrer dans mon corps imprimant mon propre tempo, un rythme lent et équilibré, mains jointes savourant le plaisir de nos deux corps en harmonie parfaite. Quand enfin je fus prête, je basculai sur le côté inversant nos positions lui offrant une complète accessibilité à mon cou, et pour effacer ses doutes j'agrippai à pleine mains ses cheveux pour plonger son visage dans l'abîme de mon épaule.

Je l'entendis humer profondément mon odeur, son nez chatouillant ma peau sensible puis sa langue envieuse et douce la goutta ensuite.

_ _Edward_, gémis-je impudiquement en resserrant ma poigne dans sa tignasse.

Ses hanches prirent un rythme plus soutenu me menant au bord du supplice et ses dents, elles, taquinèrent mon cou m'excitant si possible plus encore que je ne l'étais.

**Edward** : _Pardonne-moi_, grogna-t-il.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de mes lèvres puis un cri aigu lorsque je sentis ses dents déchirer l'écorce de mon corps. Immédiatement, je sentis mon sang s'échapper de ma gorge et sa bouche sucer goulument le délice que je lui offris. Extasiée, mes doigts se raffermirent sur lui pour le garder contre moi ce qui me valut de sa part un puissant coup de reins qui me fit crier d'extase. Je le sentis immédiatement froid se rependre en moi tandis que déjà la brûlure du venin faisait convulser mon corps.

* * *

_**Bon, voilà.**_

_**ALLLOOORRRS ?**_

_**Pour les fans de films de vampires (comme moi), je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de penser à Blade en écrivant cette scène. Très peu d'entre vous on du voir cette trilogie, je fais référence à la scène où il boit le sang d'une jeune femme allongé très sensuellement au dessus d'elle, scène très hot, à faire frissoner plus d'une Team Edward. En tout cas moi c'était la toute première foi qu'un vampire me faisait fantasmer...**_

_**J'attends vos réactions avec ENORMEMENT d'impatience, j'espère que pour une foi j'en aurais DES TONNES !**_

_**Sinon je vais déprimée grave ! Ayé pitié :(**_

_**Précision: L'histoire ne s'arrete pas à la transformation de Bella...**_

_**Bisous et merci pour votre passage !**_

_**Marie.**_


	46. FlashBack

_**Hello ! C'est moi ^^**_

_**Je rame un peu pour l'écriture en ce moment, je suis pas du tout inspiré, je suis bloqué depuis plus d'une semaine sur le chapitre 48 !**_

_**Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Mais pour le suspense j'ai préféré coupé le chapitre en deux ^^**_

_**Je redis merci à tout ceux qui mon écrit au dernier chapitre, vous avez été nombreux. Et puis y a les anonymes aussi, twilight0507, Amandine (deux fois!), Laura, FREED97 et Selemba.**_

_**Je dis merci à Marine ma Beta !**_

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 46 – FlashBack**

**Pov Edward**

...

_**Matin**_**,**

Un jour et demi qu'elle luttait sur ce lit, un jour et demi que je ne l'avais pas quittée. D'après les calculs de Carlisle, son réveil ne devrait pas se faire avant demain matin mais malgré cela je ne pus me résoudre à m'éloigner d'elle.

...

_**Midi**__**,**_

**Emie** _: Je vais chasser ça te dit de venir avec moi_, me demanda-t-elle.

_ _Non, je reste avec Bella._

**Emie** : Okay d'accord ce n'est pas grave, à plus tard.

_ _Ouais…_

_..._

_**Soirée**__**,**_

Quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte.

_ _Entrez._

**Esmée** : _Comment va-t-elle_? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

__ Plutôt bien, les suées ont presque cessé._

**Esmée** : Parfait, cela veut dire que son corps accepte la transformation. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Emie par hasard, la réserve de lait atteint un niveau inquiétant.

_ _Ce midi, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait en chasse, qui l'accompagnait ?_

**Esmée** : Personne, elle est partie seule.

_ _Elle n'est pas revenue ?_

**Esmée** : Je ne crois pas, personne ne l'a vue.

_ _Elle ne devrait plus tarder je pense, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser Swann sans lait._

**Esmée **: Je vais envoyer Emmett à sa recherche, au cas où.

oOo

* * *

**SUSPENSE**

**!**

******SUSPENSE**

**!**

******SUSPENSE**

**!**

******SUSPENSE**

**!**

******SUSPENSE**

******!**

**********SUSPENSE**

**********!**

**Et la vous vous dites tous, merde qu'est ce qu'elle a préparé...**

**!**

* * *

**Pov Emmett**

...

_**Fin de soirée**__,_

Ils étaient là je le savais, les Volturi _(N/a: OH MY GOD, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là eux!),_ leurs odeurs trainaient dans l'air. Sans perdre de temps, je me précipitai vers la villa pour prévenir les autres.

_ _ILS SONT LA, _criai-je en débarquant.

**Carlisle** : Qui ?

_ _Les Volturi, j'ai senti leurs présences dans la forêt._

**Esmée** : Et Emie tu l'as vue ?

__ Non, _dis-je anxieux.

**Esmée** : Alice tu ne les as pas vus ?

**Alice** : Non rien, aucune vision.

**Esmée** : Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

**Carlisle **: Il faut partir à la recherche d'Emie.

**Esmée** : Et s'ils veulent se battre ?

__ Nous lutterons !_

**Esmée** : Edward ne voudra pas quitter Bella et il y a Swann aussi.

__ Donne Swann à Edward et allons-y._

oOo

**Pov Esmée**

J'attrapai Swann et montai expressément jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et Bella.

**Edward** : J'ai bien entendu, les Volturi sont là ?

_ _Apparemment oui, Emmett a senti leurs présences. Je te confie Swann prend bien soin d'elle._

**Edward** : Soyez prudent, ils sont sans aucune pitié, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquez.

_ _Nous le serons, sois sans crainte_.

Ensuite, nous partîmes dans l'abondante végétation à la recherche d'Emie, mais au bout de plusieurs heures nous perdîmes rapidement toute trace de son odeur.

**Rosalie** : Suivons celle des Volturi, elle nous mènera peut-être à elle.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures supplémentaires de recherches infructueuses, nous fîmes la découverte qui allait changer à tout jamais notre existence.

oOo

**FlashBack – Pov Venus **

(La nuit avant l'arrivée des Cullen, soit l'imprévu qu'il lui a empêchée d'être là à leur arrivée)

_ _Allo,_ dis-je en décrochant le téléphone.

****** : Venus c'est Williams.

_ _Oh Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?_

**Williams** : Bien merci, je t'appelle pour t'avertir que j'ai croisé les Volturi hier, ils comptent venir chez toi.

__ Pour quelle raison ?_

**Williams** : Ils ont attendu dire que les Cullen venaient chez toi, et apparemment ils auraient des comptes à régler avec eux.

...

**Williams**: Tu es toujours là ?

_ _Euh oui pardon, combien sont-ils à venir ?_

**Williams** : Quatre. Félix, Caius et les jumeaux.

_ _Aro et Marcus ?_

**Williams** : Restés à Volterra.

_ _Est-ce que tu sais quand ils devraient arriver chez moi ?_

**Williams** : _Durant la nuit, je pense._

_ _Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je te revaudrai ça._

**Williams** : Pas de quoi.

Sans perdre de temps, j'avertis Alice (n/a: la gouvernante) de mon départ et partis en quête des Volturi.

Après de longues heures, je finis enfin par repérer l'odeur sucrée de Jane et me laissai guidée au gré des vents. Je tombai finalement sur eux, au petit matin.

**Jane** : Tiens, Venus Soliès, ça faisait longtemps.

_ _Pas assez à mon goût._

Alec allait pour m'attaquer mais sa sœur l'arrêta.

**Jane** : Je suppose que tu viens pour les Cullen.

_ _En effet._

**Jane** : Comme tu dois le savoir, ils ont failli à leur promesse faite à Aro, l'humaine est toujours humaine.

_ _Plus pour longtemps, cela va se faire la semaine prochaine. Edward voulait se marier avec elle avant de la transformer._

**Jane** : Nous ne croyons plus leurs promesses, c'est fini.

_ _A défaut de les croire eux, croyez-moi, elle sera transformée la semaine prochaine._

**Jane** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Aro a une quelconque confiance en toi.

__ Sache Jane, que j'ai partagé son lit bien avant que ta mère t'aie enfantée._

**Jane** : Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été sa catin, qu'il va dire amen à toutes tes paroles.

__ Malhonnête venant de celle qui s'est mis plus d'une fois à genoux pour lui._

**Jane** : Sal…

**Caius** :_ Jane tais-toi ! _ dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

_ _Dites à Aro qu'Isabella Cullen sera transformée par son époux Edward Cullen chez moi à Galway, nous sommes d'accord Caius ?_

**Caius** : Tout à fait d'accord, Venus.

_ _Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon retard à Volterra et adressez mes respects à Aro._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

_**TADAM!**_

_**Alors ? **_

_**Perso j'aurais tendance à me faire toute petite...**_

**_J'espère que vous avez apprécié néanmoins, _**

**_je vous dis à bientôt._**

**_Bisous,_**

**_Marie._**


	47. Le jour qui changea nos vies

_**Hello c'est moi.**_

_**Vous avez de la chance, initialement j'avais prévu de posté le week end prochain mais comme je viens ENFIN de finir le chapitre suivant j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui.**_

_**Voila, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^**_

_**Je vous dis tous merci, notamment aux anonymes, Laura et twilight0507 et puis aussi merci à Marine ma beta.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 47 – Le jour qui changea nos vies.**

**FlashBack – Pov Jane**

Quelques jours après l'altercation avec Venus nous fûmes de retour à Volterra.

**Aro** : Jane chérie, tu es enfin de retour.

__ Oui._

**Aro** : As-tu de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ?

Honteuse, je baissai ma tête, apeurée par la réaction qu'il aurait à la découverte de mon échec.

**Aro** : Jane chérie, approche s'il te plait.

J'avançai doucement et ôtai mes gants devinant qu'il souhaitait lire en moi. Ses doigts survolèrent d'abord ma peau jusqu'à mi-bras puis je sentis son flux me pénétrer lorsqu'il me toucha enfin.

**Aro** : Mhhh délicieuse comme dans mes plus lointains souvenir. Ainsi donc vous avez eu l'immense privilège de croiser la sublime Marquise de Soliès.

_ _Oui,_ dis-je faiblarde.

Il me relâcha enfin puis s'éloigna en touchant ses cheveux.

**Aro** : Néanmoins, un bon ami à moi m'a dit qu'Eléonor Wirchmein a envoyé Emilienne Gauthier chez les Cullen. Nous ne pouvons tolérer la naissance d'un tel danger, vous devez absolument la trouver et la tuer.

**Alec** : Ne devons-nous pas craindre des représailles de la part des Cullen ?

**Aro** : S'ils s'interposent tuez-les, Emilienne Gauthier est une trop grande menace pour nous, il faut absolument mettre un terme à son existence. Reprenez des forces, organisez-vous et regroupez du monde puis vous irez à Galway exterminer Emilienne Gauthier.

…

Nous repartîmes plusieurs jours après notre retour, direction l'Irlande de l'Ouest. A notre arrivée, nous restâmes plusieurs jours à distance de la résidence des Cullen, guettant leurs habitudes.

Puis un après-midi, elle alla chasser seule et se fut alors là notre meilleure possibilité. Nous la traquâmes le plus discrètement possible et lorsqu'elle fut isolée nous lui tombâmes dessus. Elle lutta avec force mais bien vite elle fut immobilisée au sol par Félix et trois autres soldats, handicapée par son surpoids et son ventre. Chacun la tenait fermement par un membre l'empêchant de bouger face contre terre.

**Emie** : LACHEZ-MOI !

_**_**__ Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, je me présente je suis Jane Volturi._

**Emilienne** : Volturi ?

__ Oui._

**Emilienne** : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

__ Nous sommes ici à cause de ta grossesse._

**Emilienne** : Ma grossesse ?

__ Oui l'enfant que tu portes._

**Emilienne** : Je, non, oui …

__ Mettre au monde un enfant de cette nature est bien trop risqué pour notre espèce, c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir mettre fin à ta vie, comme le clan des Volturi le préconise._

_**Emilienne **__: QUOI NON, LACHEZ-MOI, cria-t-elle en essayant de se débattre._

__ Demetri, s'il te plait._

Il se déplaça puis s'agenouilla devant Emilienne et attrapa sa tête avec ses deux mains.

__ Une dernière parole avant ta mort ? _

**Emilienne** : Allez tous en enfer !

Et d'un mouvement ferme, Demetri la décapita puis Félix et les autres lui arrachèrent les membres.

Du sang s'écoula de ses extrémitées, un sang rouge-brun d'une senteur aigre.

__ Brûlez-la !_

oOo

**Pov Emie**

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais c'était bien trop tard quand je réalisai que j'étais chassée. Je tentai de fuir mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux et je fus très handicapée par le poids que j'avais pris durant ma grossesse.

__ LACHEZ-MOI !_

Une femelle se mit face à moi, petite, blonde, plutôt jeune, anthropophage.

_******__ : _Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, je me présente je suis Jane Volturi.

__ Volturi ?_

**Jane **: Oui.

__ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

**Jane** : Nous sommes ici à cause de ta grossesse.

__ Ma grossesse ?_

**Jane** : Oui l'enfant que tu portes.

_Je ne porte plus d'enfant !_

_Mais visiblement elle pense que si._

_Après tout j'ai encore mes bons 25kg de surplus et puis mon ventre commence à peine à se retendre à 3 jours de l'accouchement. _

_Laisse-la croire que c'est le cas, ça évitera qu'elle cherche à s'en prendre à Swann !_

_ _Je, non, oui …_

**Jane **: Mettre au monde un enfant de cette nature est bien trop risqué pour notre espèce, c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir mettre fin à ta vie, comme le clan des Volturi le préconise.

__QUOI NON, LACHEZ-MOI, criai-je en essayant de me débattre._

**Jane** : Demetri, s'il te plait.

Un petit blond coiffé bizarrement s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant moi prenant ma tête dans ses mains.

C'était la fin.

_Seule et faible, j'allai mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire, je voulais pleurer mais pour une raison inconnue j'en fus incapable. J'allai laisser ma petite fille seule, perdre mes amis, perdre ma famille._

_Mon seul réconfort, la certitude que les Cullen allaient bien s'occuper de ma petite Swann._

**Jane** : Une dernière parole avant ta mort ?

**_** _Allez tous en enfer !_

Puis une douleur atroce déchira mon corps, ces montres m'avaient démembrée.

Je restai en quelque sorte consciente durant un certain moment, puis très vite je ressentis une sorte de picotement sur la peau de mon visage et de la chaleur, je brûlai.

oOo

_Enfin, après plusieurs heures supplémentaires de recherche infructueuses, nous fîmes la découverte qui allait changer à tout jamais notre existence._

_..._

**POV Alice**

Un tas de cendres, c'est tout ce qui restait d'elle.

**Emmett** : Comment on peut savoir que c'est bien elle ?

**Esmée** : _Je sais que c'est elle, les Volturi l'ont tuée._

Ces montres l'ont assassinée.

**Emmett**_ : Pourquoi? _s'énerva-t-il.

**Carlisle**_ : Emmett, fils calme toi, _lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**Esmée** : Pour Swann je suppose, c'est entre autre pour ça qu'elle est venu chez nous, les Volturi étaient contre sa grossesse.

**Jasper **: Ne devons-nous pas rentrer à la villa dans ce cas pour la protéger si…

**_** _ATTENDEZ ! J'ai une vision._

…

Tout un tas de flash assaillit mon esprit.

_Une petite fille blonde de deux peut être trois ans sautant sur un lit en culotte._

_Une école, un cartable rose, des enfants, son premier jour de classe. _

_Moi, Bella, Rosalie et Esmée l'y accompagnant et une maitresse à nos côtés._

_Un baiser de Bella sur sa joue._

_Quelques mots échanger entre elles._

_**Bella**__ : Bonne journée ma chérie._

_- Merci maman._

_Puis elle s'éloigna dans la cour de récréation en agitant sa petite main vers nous._

_- A ce soir._

_La maitresse se tourna vers Esmée en souriant et lui adressa la parole._

_**Maitresse **__: Votre petite fille est vraiment très éveillée._

_**Esmée **__: Oui Swann est une petite fille très spéciale._

_Ainsi donc cette petite fille est Swann et Bella se fait passer pour sa mère._

_Puis beaucoup de flash successif d'elle grandissant._

_Des séances d'entrainement avec Jasper, Emmett et elle adolescente. Luttant avec une agilité, une vitesse et une force surhumaine._

_Des yeux ambre._

_Des séances de chasse, elle qui s'abreuve d'un puma._

_Une route, un panneau « Maine »_

_Une mutinerie, un don extraordinaire, des mises à mort, le clan des Volturi décimé._

_Carlisle et Esmée sur un trône…_

…

Exténuée par ce trop-plein d'informations, je m'effondrai au sol.

Jasper accourut après de moi et me prit sous les bras pour m'aider à me relever.

**Jasper** : Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_ _La fin …_

**Emmett **: Hein ?

_ _J'ai vu les Volturi mourir._

**Emmett** : Sérieux ?

_ _Oui je nous ai vus les tuer, grandement aidés par Swann._

**Carlisle** : Swann ?

_ _Oui Swann, mais plus âgée et avec un don très puissant. Je nous ai vus l'élever, Bella se faisant passer pour sa mère. Je nous ai vus lui apprendre le combat et la chasse aussi._

**Rosalie** : Nous n'allons donc rien faire, nous allons les laisser retourner à Volterra sans rien faire !

_ _Pas maintenant en tout cas, ils nous remettraient en place mais Swann se vengera de la mort de sa mère. _

**Carlisle** : Vraiment ?

_ _Mhh mhh._

**Esmée** : Reprenons cela plus tard, je trouve cela impoli de parler au-dessus de son corps. Rosalie pourrais-tu aller à la maison chercher un récipient pour regrouper les cendres d'Emie s'il te plait.

**Rosalie** : Oui j'y vais.

**Emmett** : Attends bébé je t'accompagne.

oOo

**POV Emmett**

De retour chez nous, je laissai Rosalie pour prévenir mon frère de notre macabre découverte. Je frappai doucement à sa porte mais n'attendis pas pour ouvrir la porte, Edward n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis sur le lit à côté de Bella allongée, tenant Swann endormie dans ses bras.

_ _Edward…_

**Edward** :_ J'ai entendu vos pensées, inutile qu'elle t'entende le dire elle aussi_, parla-t-il à l'intention de Swann.

_ _Elle dort ?_

**Edward** : Oui.

**Rosalie** :_ Emmett_, dit-elle d'en bas.

__ J'y vais, nous serons bientôt de retour._

**Edward** : Okay, à plus tard.

Je rejoignis Rosalie en bas puis ensemble nous retournâmes auprès du reste de la famille dans la forêt.

**Rosalie** : Voilà c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver.

_Une soupière._

**Esmée** : Ca ferra l'affaire le temps qu'on aille acheter une urne.

Esmée s'en empara puis transvasa à l'aide de ses mains les cendres encore fumantes à l'intérieur.

C'est finalement à l'aube que nous fûmes tous de retour au château, l'ambiance était lourde et silencieuse chacun peiné par la mort si brutale et inattendue d'Emie. S'il n'y avait eu que moi je serai directement allez après eux pour arracher leurs têtes.

Alice monta voir Edward, tandis que nous allâmes tous prendre une douche pour se préparer à aller en ville acheter une urne et le plus important, du lait maternisé pour Swann.

oOo

**Pov Alice**

Je décidai de rester au château pour m'occuper de Swann, si jamais Bella venait à se réveiller avant le retour des autres. Je montai à l'étage discuter avec Edward de la vision que j'avais eue.

_Toc, toc_

**Edward** : Entre Alice.

_ _Comment elle va ?_

**Edward** : Bien, c'est pour bientôt, son corps a déjà commencé à refroidir.

_ _Tu l'as vue ?_

**Edward** : Ta vision ? Oui quand tu montais les escaliers.

_ _Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

**Edward** : Ce que j'en pense ? A priori Swann avait l'air heureuse, nous aussi et personne ne semble mourir à la fin, du moins de chez nous. Donc je ne peux qu'en penser du bien.

_ _Tu es prêt à devenir père ? _plaisantai-je.

**Edward** : C'est plutôt de la réaction de Bella qu'il faudra s'inquiéter.

_ _Tu vas lui dire ?_

**Edward** : Pour Emie ? Oui, elles étaient très proches tu sais, elles partageaient beaucoup du fait de leur humanité.

_ _Je sais. J'espère que les autres seront de retour avant son réveil, je ne sais pas si nous serons capable de la maitriser seuls à son réveil._

**Edward** : Surtout avec la petite avec nous.

_ _Son cœur bat encore, très peu mais il bat encore, ce qui nous laisse encore quelques heures. C'est quand il s'arrêtera qu'il faudra s'inquiéter…_

* * *

**_Alors vous me detestez pas trop ?_**

**_Je sais, je suis méchante j'ai rendu Swann orpheline :(_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (oui!), je vais ensuite écrire un épilogue et peut être quelques extra..._**

**_Bisous à tous,_**

**_à bientôt,_**

**_Marie._**


	48. Wake up

**_Bonsoir, désolé pour le retard, et méga gros désolé de ne pas avoir répondu a vos reviews mais je suis en stage en ce moment et j'ai pas eu le temps._**

**_Techniquement ce chapitre est le dernier. Mais il y aura un chapitre 49 et comme je suis du genre maniaque, il est possible que j'en fasse un 50ème pour avoir un compte rond ^^_**

**_Je dis merci ma Beta Marine._**

**_Et puis à vous tous, qui me lisez !_**

**_Mardi soir: Avant Première de Breaking Dawn à 20h30 ! YYeeahhhhhh, dommage en VF, j'espère toujours qu'il fasse une version vost..._**

**_Lundi dans la nuit le livestream de l'avant premiere au USA, j'y serais certainement là aussi ^^_**

**_Je vous dis bonne lecture..._**

* * *

**Chapitre 48 – Wake up**

**POV Edward**

Depuis maintenant près d'une heure, son cœur avait cessé de battre, son éveil allait être éminent. Heureusement, les autres avaient eu assez de temps pour aller en ville acheter une urne ainsi ils étaient tous près à partir avec Swann si jamais Bella se montrait trop agressive.

J'étais certain d'une chose, à son réveil la première et seule chose à quoi elle pensera serait de se nourrir, Swann allait donc être une potentielle proie pour elle.

Le plus difficile était derrière nous, elle avait tenu le coup, son corps avait accepté la transformation. Déjà, je notai certaines différences, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa peau, plus claire. Et c'est sans doutes que je pouvais affirmer, que sous ses paupières se cachaient des yeux rouges sang.

Lasser de rester immobile, j'allai dans notre dressing pour lui préparer des vêtements afin qu'elle s'habille à son réveil, lui ayant simplement enfilé une nuisette au début de sa transformation.

Carlisle passa pour l'examiner, son corps refroidissait d'heure en heure. « C'est pour bientôt », m'avait-il dit.

Je retrouvai ma place à côté d'elle scrutant son visage, attendant la moindre réaction. Bientôt, je remarquai des crispations au niveau de ses yeux et de ses joues.

_Enfin !_

Par mesure de précaution, je m'éloignai un peu d'elle afin d'éviter qu'elle s'en prenne à moi à son réveil.

Ses paupières s'affolèrent, clignèrent puis s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis subitement, elle se précipita vers moi et me plaqua brutalement au sol faisant craquer le sol en dessous de nous. Ses mains immobilisèrent mes avant-bras de chaque côté de mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger au risque de me briser un membre.

_ _Bella doucement, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, Edward, tu te souviens ?_

Figée, elle resta plusieurs secondes immobile au-dessus de moi puis avant même que je puisse réagir, elle se jeta avidement sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres brutalisèrent les miennes les contraignant à s'écarter peu à peu pour permettre à sa langue de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Son corps faiblement vêtu commença à onduler sur moi, me laissant tout le loisir d'admirer ses formes mais surtout de ressentir la chaleur de son intimité nue. Malgré mon désir, je tentai de l'écarter mais sa force de nouveau-né m'en empêcha.

_ _Bella…_

Pour unique réponse, elle déchira mon t-shirt sur toute sa longueur.

_ _Bella !_

L'idée d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide traversa mon esprit, mais j'étais certain que Bella m'en voudrait à mort si je la faisais passer pour une furie en chaleur.

J'utilisai donc toutes mes forces pour la faire basculer et c'est avec beaucoup de peine et de douleur que j'y parvins. Mes avant-bras avaient craqués durant la manœuvre mais ils étaient heureusement toujours en place. Pour l'empêcher de bouger je m'installai sur son bassin et emprisonnai ses avant-bras comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec moi.

Je devais la calmer et cela malgré ma virilité douloureuse qui me suppliait de la laisser faire.

_ _Bébé calme-toi._

**Bella** : Mais…

_ _Tu dois te nourrir avant._

**Bella** : Je n'ai pas envie…

__ Si, il le faut, habille-toi et suis-moi ! _dis-je en me relevant.

**Bella** : D'accord, dit-elle déçue.

_ _Je t'ai préparé des affaires_, dis-je en désignant le tas de vêtements posé sur le coin du meuble avant de partir dans le dressing prendre un t-shirt.

Elle prit tout son temps pour s'habiller puis j'ouvris la fenêtre et sautai jusqu'à la bordure des arbres.

_ _Saute juste, ton instinct fera le reste, _lui dis-je d'en bas.

**Bella** : T'es sûr ?

_ _Mais oui !_

**Bella** : Si je me ramasse je t'arrache un bras, ou les deux !

_ _Saute !_

**Bella** : _Oui deux secondes !_ dit-elle en enjambant le bord.

Elle hésita plusieurs fois puis se décida enfin à sauter, un saut réussi mais bon il faut l'avouer pas tellement bien maitrisé.

_ _Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile…_

**Bella** : Le chat retombe peut-être toujours sur ses pattes mais il lui arrive de se faire mal. Et vu la tare génétique que je me traine, je préfère être prudente !

_ _Après toi! Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable_, dis-je en désignant la verdure abondante.

Elle s'élança et bientôt je peinai pour la suivre malgré mon habileté à la course et cela sembla vraiment l'amuser. Elle avait peut-être la force du nouveau-né mais moi j'avais une agilité hors pair. Ainsi en quelques bonds bien réalisés, je la dépassai ce qui me permis de l'intercepter en la plaquant au sol.

__ Tu es intenable ! _

Elle gesticula sous moi pour se libérer, puis se releva en frottant ses vêtements pour y enlever la terre s'y trouvant.

**Bella** : C'est pas de ma faute, j'entends plein de choses…

__ D'accord, focalise-toi sur un seul et unique son._

**Bella** : Okay, j'y suis.

_ _Maintenant laisse ton instinct te guider jusqu'à lui._

Je la suivis lorsqu'elle s'élança, gardant un petit regard sur elle pour veiller à la laisser prendre le choix de ses actions. Bientôt je devinai sa cible, un herbivore au vue des bruits de sabots qui accompagnaient les battements de son cœur.

**_** _Ne l'attaque pas de face._

Elle s'arrêta à distance de la bête, une biche s'abreuvant à un ruisseau et resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Après un regard échangé, elle s'élança vers la bête qui s'enfuit immédiatement pour tenter de garder la vie sauve. Malheureusement pour Bella, elle n'avait pas choisi la proie la plus facile, certes les biches sont des animaux très faibles mais par contre elles sont très rapides et très endurantes. Mais finalement après quelques minutes de traque, Bella bondit sur la bête et emportée par son instinct se jeta à sa gorge pour se nourrir de son sang.

Pour éviter toute attaque de Bella, je restai à distance l'observant vider de son sang la pauvre bête, elle la relâcha lorsque son cœur cessa de battre et qu'il lui fut incapable de continuer de se nourrir.

La voir ainsi, salie de terre et de sang fut un choc pour moi. Isabella Swan n'était plus, face à moi se trouvait une toute nouvelle femme, ma femme, ma nouvelle femme, celle qui allait partager à tout jamais ma vie.

Du revers de sa main, elle essuya sa bouche ensanglantée et se releva pour venir vers moi.

**Bella** : Je suis toute sale regarde…

_ _C'est normal, c'est le début._

**Bella** : On continue ?

__ Tu as encore faim ?_

**Bella** : Oui.

_ _D'accord, je te laisse faire._

Suivies ensuite plusieurs heures de chasses, tuant à nous deux une dizaine de bêtes. Lorsqu' enfin elle fut suffisamment repue et moins agitée, je l'attirai avec un peu d'insistance dans un endroit calme.

**Bella** : Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

__ Il s'est passé quelque chose durant ton sommeil._

Son corps se crispa pressentant surement une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ _Les Volturi sont venus ici, et, ils… ils s'en sont pris à Emie, _dis-je péniblement appréhendant une crise de rage de sa part.

**Bella** : _Emie_, répéta-t-elle tremblante.

_ _Oui._

Je savais qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'en était pas sortie indemne. Car si elle n'avait été que simplement blessée je n'aurai pas pris la peine de lui dire à l'écart de toutes âmes humaines.

**Bella** : Est-ce que Swann…

__ Elle va bien, elle était avec moi quand ça s'est passé._

**Bella** : Pourquoi ?

_ _A cause de la petite sûrement._

**Bella** : Et que comptez-vous faire ?

_ _Rien, du moins pour l'instant, Alice a eu une vision du futur._

**Bella** : Ah oui ?

_Je me mis à lui raconter l'essentiel de la vision de ma sœur, Swann qui va devenir notre vraie-fausse fille, le déménagement dans le Maine, la mutation de Swann, sa capacité à réfléchir le don d'un vampire sur lui-même ou même de temporairement utiliser le don d'un autre, la fin des Volturi et tout un tas d'autre chose._

oOo

Finalement sa réaction ne fut pas aussi virulente que je le craignais. Emie et elle avaient nouées de forts liens d'amitié depuis toutes ces semaines et j'étais certain que si elle avait été encore humaine cette nouvelle l'aurait anéantie.

Après une petite toilette dans un ruisseau, nous partîmes en direction du château où une dernière épreuve attendait Bella, résister à son instinct. Car lorsque nous fûmes assez proches, le cœur battant de Swann se fit entendre, paralysant mon épouse qui n'osa plus bouger.

**Bella** : Edward…

_ _Je sais, délicieuse mélodie, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Bella** : Fascinante. Alors c'est ce que vous ressentez quand un humain est dans les parages ?

_ _Au début oui, c'est purement instinctif mais tu vas t'y habituer. Est-ce que tu sens son odeur ?_

**Bella** : Un peu oui mais ça reste supportable.

_ _Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?_

**Bella** : Vous m'arrêterez de toute façon si jamais, enfin, si je me comportai mal avec elle…

_ _Bien sûr. Si cela peut t'aider, retiens ta respiration._

**Bella** : _Me laissez pas lui faire du mal_, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Ainsi, en quelques minutes, nous fûmes aux portes du château et Bella prit ma main pour se donner du courage. Doucement et prudemment, nous entrâmes et rejoignîmes le reste de la famille dans le petit salon, tous étaient assis sur les canapés à l'exception d'Esmée qui berçait la petite en pleurs à travers la pièce.

Sans perdre de temps, Alice se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Alice** : Bella, je suis tellement contente d'enfin te voir. Est-ce que ça va ? La chasse s'est bien passée ?

**Bella** : Oui Alice.

Bella s'écarta d'elle, d'une façon peut-être un peu froide et s'approcha doucement d'Esmée qui tenait la petite dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, toute la fratrie se raidit près à se jeter sur elle.

**Bella** : _Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas_, dit-elle à notre intention observant la petite agitant ses membres dans tous les sens.

Très proche d'Esmée, elle leva son regard vers elle puis tendit ses bras pour lui demander de lui confier Swann.

**Bella** : Ca va aller Esmée, je me contrôle.

Précieusement, Esmée la fit glisser dans ses bras et immédiatement la petite se calma.

**Bella** : Coucou petite puce, tu te souviens de moi apparemment.

_ _Ca va Bella ?_

**Bella** : _Oui_, me rassura-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Sans aucune autre parole ou regard pour nous, elle quitta la pièce nous laissant tous pantois. Nous l'entendîmes monter les marches puis parcourir le couloir et rentrer dans une pièce.

**Emmett** : Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, là ?

**Esmée** : Je vais la voir, restez ici.

**oOo**

**Pov Bella**

En entrant la première chose que je vis c'était Esmée, berçant désespérément Swann qui était littéralement en pleine crise de larmes.

Je voulais la prendre, la serrer contre moi, j'avais besoin d'elle pour entacher ma peine. Mais Alice m'intercepta avant même que je puisse bouger.

**Alice** : Bella je suis tellement contente d'enfin te voir. Est-ce que ça va ? La chasse s'est bien passée ?

__ Oui Alice, _dis-je machinalement.

Puis je m'écartai sans plus de sentiments et m'approchai doucement d'Esmée, observant Swann toute rouge et chaude dans ses bras, bougeant les siens dans tous les sens. Derrière moi, je les sentis tous se crisper.

__ Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas_, dis-je pour les rassurer.

Je ne comptai pas lui faire le moindre mal, je la voulais juste.

Quand je fus suffisamment proche, je tendis mes bras vers Esmée pour lui demander tacitement de me confier Swann.

_ _Ca va aller Esmée, je me contrôle._

Doucement, elle la fit glisser dans mes bras et son petit poids me surprit. Prudemment, je me mis à la bercer observant ses petites prunelles caramel.

_Chut, ça va aller, je suis là, pensai-je._

Immédiatement, son petit cœur se calma et ses cris se stoppèrent.

_ _Coucou petite puce, tu te souviens de moi apparemment._

**Edward** : Ca va Bella ?

_ _Oui_, dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais immédiatement, je ressentis le besoin de m'isoler, alors sans réfléchir je partis en direction de ma chambre.

La chambre avait été rangée et le lit refait depuis notre départ.

Je m'approchai du lit et d'une main je tirai la couette, écartai les oreillers puis je déposai Swann sur le matelas. Rapidement, j'enlevai mes vêtements, gardant mes sous-vêtements puis m'allongeai à côté d'elle tirant la couette sur nous pour la garder bien au chaud. Bien vite, ses petits yeux se mirent à papillonner puis ils se fermèrent finalement, l'emportant dans un doux sommeil.

Malheureusement, Esmée frappa à ma porte, brisant notre moment d'intimité.

_ _Entre_, chuchotai-je.

En s'ouvrant, la porte grinça réveillant Swann qui chouina immédiatement, d'instinct je la rapprochai de ma poitrine lui chuchotant de se calmer.

Esmée s'approcha très lentement et nous observa silencieuse, mais visiblement très touchée.

**Esmée** : _Juste pour te dire qu'elle ne va pas te réclamer de biberon avant une bonne heure_, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

__ D'accord_, dis-je en passant mon pouce sur sa joue.

**Esmée** : Je vous laisse.

Elle s'éloigna puis marqua un arrêt près de la porte.

**Esmée** : Tu feras une bonne mère pour elle.

Sans plus de mot elle quitta la chambre me laissant seule avec Swann, ma fille, fille d'Emie Gauthier, celle pour qui je me devais de prendre bien soin de sa petite fille.

Finalement, après quelques tendresses, elle retourna dans le pays des songes et y resta presque deux heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit, c'est hurler à pleins poumons; alors je la pris dans mes bras et allai directement la changer après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements. Mais ce qu'elle voulait et je le savais, c'était manger. Et une chose était certaine à propos de cette petite chose, la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses innombrables qualités. Ainsi donc, je descendis à la cuisine où Esmée et Edward m'attendaient brandissant le biberon salvateur et un bavoir blanc tout propre. Esmée noua le bavoir autour de son cou tandis que je m'emparais du biberon que tenait Edward et sans perdre de temps, je le glissai entre les lèvres de Swann.

Et là, plus un bruit, rien, le calme complet.

**Edward** : Et bien, elle n'est pas très patiente cette petite fille.

_ _A qui le dis-tu, une vraie morfale ! Est-ce que tu peux ? _demandai-je afin qu'il écarte un siège pour que je puisse m'y asseoir.

**Esmée** : Elle a bien dormi ?

_ _Ça va, où sont les autres ?_

**Edward** : Partis chasser, Carlisle est parti en ville s'occuper de changer l'acte de naissance de Swann.

* * *

_**Je sais c'est un peu sec comme fin..**_

_**L'idée étant le changement de l'act de naissance de Swann, le fait qu'elle devienne aux yeux de tous la fille de Bella, je sais c'est nul mais je savais pas quoi dire.**_

_**No stress le chapitre 49, est en route ! Par contre je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, pas avant deux semaines au moins.**_

_**Bella va developper une sorte d'obsession envers Swann, vous allez apprécié je suis certaine, il y aura en plus du lemon ^^**_

_**Voila, voila, bisous et puis je vous dis à bientôt.**_

_**Bon Breaking Dawn pour toutes celles (ceux) qui vont aller le voir cette semaine.**_

_**Byyyeeee...**_

_**Marie.**_

_**PS: Ma fic à exactement 2 ans aujourd'hui !**_


	49. Epilogue

_**Rhhuumm, *entre doucement***_

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, d'avoir autant tardé.**_

_**J'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre sans le faire relire, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes...**_

_**Ce chapitre est le dernier, et oui, le dernier.**_

_**Avertissement: Le lemon pourrait choqué les plus sensible, rassurer vous, si Bella n'avait pas été consentente elle ne l'aurait pas laisser faire...**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Pov Bella**

.

**Un mois plus tard,**

Depuis notre arrivé à Cape Elizabeth je n'avais quasiment pas lâché Swann, j'avais passé l'essentiel de mon temps avec elle à l'exception des moments de parties de chasse, délaissant totalement mon époux et ma famille.

Alors que les garçons étaient absents je décidai de prendre un bain avec Swann, la calant entre mes jambes repliées pour la laver délicatement. Son petit corps potelé et ses yeux caramel n'avaient de cesse de m'émerveiller.

Bientôt un coup frappé à la porte brisa notre moment, Edward entra doucement nous observant.

_ _Vous êtes rentré, _demandai-je.

**Edward** : Oui tout juste.

_ _Ça c'est bien passé ?_

**Edward** : Ouai…

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire détaillant mon corps avec insistance.

oOo

**Pov Edward**

Pleinement repu mes frères et moi décidèrent d'enfin rentré à la maison pour se reposer après ces longues heures de chasses.

**Emmett** : Au fait Eddy, toujours restreint à ta copine, la main droite ?

__ Emmett_, grognai-je mécontent de son indiscrétion.

**Emmett** : Bah quoi on le sait tous que t'as pas touché Bella depuis sa transformation.

**Jaspe**r : C'est plutôt Bella qu'il ne l'a pas touché…

_ _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !_

**J****asper** : C'est vrai mon vieux, tu te fais du mal…

_ _J'y peux rien-moi__ si elle se décolle pas de la petite !_

**Emmett** : Tu sais que même Esmée commence à s'en inquiété.

_ _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ! A coup sûr si je lui prends la petite des bras elle va me sauter à la gorge…_

**Jasper** : Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien mon frère !

...

A notre arrivé je montai directement dans notre chambre afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec Bella. Mais tout se compliqua lorsque je la trouvai prenant un bain avec Swann.

**Bella** : Vous êtes rentré, me demanda-t-elle.

_ _Oui on vient juste d'ar__river._

**Bella** : Ça c'est bien passé ?

_ _Ouai_, dis-je en louchant sur sa poitrine.

Fébrilement je m'approchai de la baignoire et m'installai sur le rebord tendant d'ignorer mon érection débutante. Mes yeux balayèrent son corps nu s'attardant plus particulièrement sur sa délicieuse poitrine nacrée.

_En un mois j'étais devenu un obsédé ! Mais surtout un obsédé en manque !_

__ Est-ce que je peux la prendre ?, _demandai-je en observant Swann.

**Bella** : Oui va s'y, la sortie de bain est juste là_, me dit-elle en __désignant la serviette parme._

J'attrapai la serviette et avec l'aide de Bella entourai la petite avec, puis je parti en direction de la chambre.

**Bella** : _Où tu vas_, cria-t-elle alors que je quittai la chambre.

_ _Ne bouge pas, je vais juste donner Swann aux__ filles pour quelles s'en occupe._

Ce que je fis dès lors où Alice croisa mon chemin.

**Alice** : _Mais_, dit-elle surprise.

_ _Occupe-toi d'elle, fait ce que tu veux, habille la, coiffe la, maquille la, je m'en fiche, j'en pe__ux __plus !_

_Un mois putain !_

Sans perdre la moindre seconde je partis rejoindre Bella qui avait quitté la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette blanche et qui visiblement ne semblait pas du tout contente.

**Bella** : Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

_ _Je vais te le dire moi…_

Enragé je la projetai sur le lit, j'arrachais mon pantalon et mon caleçon et en moins d'une fraction de seconde je m'immisçais entre ses cuisses me frayant un passage dans son intimité brûlante et extrêmement serrée.

_ _VOILA POURQUOI_, criai-je presque.

Derechef j'enchainai des coups de reins violent et profond, la faisant crier de plaisir en-dessous de moi.

_ _Un … mois … un putain … de mois … que … j'ai … envie … de faire … CA_ !, ponctuai-je de coups de reins.

Tous pouvaient nous entendre mais je m'en foutai royalement !

_ Un … un putain de mois … que … que tu te dandine nue … ou presque nue … devant moi … sans même … un câlin … ou une attention.

**Bella** : _Est … est ce que … tu serais jaloux … d'une petite fille … Cullen_, haleta-t-elle malicieusement.

_ _Putain __oui !_, grognai-je en écartant les pants de sa serviette pour enfin pouvoir chérir ses deux délicieux seins.

Ma bouche malmena purement et simplement ses deux monticules de chaires qui je dois sincèrement l'avouer avaient pris du volume depuis sa transformation, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Ma bouche baisa et suça, ma langue titilla et lécha et mes dents râpèrent et mordillèrent tout ce qui étaient à leur porté.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fit basculé sur le dos dans le simple but d'arracher mon t-shirt car quand cela fut fait elle me fit repassé sur elle.

**Bella** : C'est bon … CONTINUE, cria-t-elle lorsque j'inclinais son bassin.

_ _Je … compte pas … m'arrêter … de sitôt … je vais … te pendre … jusqu'à … ce que … tu me … supplies … d'arrête__r, merde ouuuuiiii_, grognai-je en venant indépendamment de ma volonté au fond de son ventre.

**Bella** : Jusqu'à te supplier, hein…

_ _Tu vas voir_, grognai-je mauvais joueur en la retournant sur le ventre.

**Bella** : Je demande que ça…

_ _Viens là, petite insolente__, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe._

Lorsqu'elle fut à ma portée j'attrapai ses divines hanches et d'un coup d'un seul reprenait ma place dans le doux fourreau de sa féminité. Sans plus d'attention je me remis à lui faire l'amour d'une façon toute à fait primaire. D'abord mes mains furent sur ses hanches puis lorsqu'elle commença à chanceler ma main gauche s'enroula autour de ses cheveux pour accentuer sa cambrure tandis que l'autre trouva sa boule de nerf précieuse, qu'elle massa rudement.

**Bella** _: Ohh__h oouiiiii_, cria-t-elle en se resserrant sur moi.

Attentionné je l'aidais à se retourner me calant confortablement derrière elle. Mais malgré tout mon égard envers elle je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter contre elle afin de soulager mon érection olympiale.

**Bella** : _Edward_, se plaignit-elle.

_ _Désolé bébé mais j'ai vraiment trop mal là…_

Son postérieur recula, m'obligeant à me coucher sur le dos, puis lentement elle se retourna sur le ventre puis m'enjamba. Doucement elle ondula sur moi, s'appuyant sur mes pectoraux, aggravant plus encore la douleur insupportable de mon entrejambe. Mes mains allèrent empaumées ses fesses, accentuant le délicieux frottement de nos intimités nues. Mes doigts taquins eux glissèrent, entre, puis jouèrent d'abord avec son intimité, taquinant son entrée puis ils allèrent doucement près de sa petite entrée, tournant délicatement autour. Surprise elle se cambra contre moi griffant douloureusement mes pectoraux.

**Bella** :_ Désolé, j'ai juste__,__ été surprise_, me rassura-t-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

_ _J'en peux plus_, grognai-je en soulevant son bassin pour nous unir de nouveau.

**Bella** : _Laisse-moi te faire du bien_, me dit-elle en faisant glisser ses griffes le long de mon ventre tout en débutant un lascif balancement contre moi.

_ _H__um oui_, gémis-je tremblant, luttant contre une nouvelle jouissance prématurée.

Mes mains fébriles glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, partant de ses genoux pour finalement empaumer ses fesses afin de la maîtriser un peu.

**Bella** : _Est-ce que … tu m'en veux_, me demanda-t-elle-en soudant nos regards.

_ _Pour…quoi, _grognai-je difficilement alors qu'elle se déhancha plus franchement au-dessus de moi.

**Bella** : D'avoir fait … défaut … à mon … devoir … conjugal.

_ _Jamais bébé…_

**Bella**_ : Ca m'a manqué … de te sentir … en__ moi…_

__ Tu ne peux pas … savoir … comme je t'aime, _gémis-je en resserrant mes doigts sur elle.

**Bella** : _Viens avec moi_, me-supplia-t-elle alors que je la sentis palpiter tout autour de moi.

Sans aucune crainte maintenant mes doigts se resserrèrent plus encore sur elle, l'aidant à se mouvoir sur moi, nous guidant vers notre délicieuse et toute proche jouissance. Je me crispai d'abord puis pleurai presque lorsque je sentis ses petits doigts fins et agiles masser mes parties.

_ _Bella_, gémis-je péniblement à la vision de son corps fiévreux et brûlant sautillant cambrer sur le mien.

**Bella** : _Je … je ne … peux PLUUUUSSS_, cria-t-elle en s'effondrant sur mon torse transcender par sa jouissance.

Encerclé par son intimité oppressante je ne pus lutter plus longtemps et hurlais à mon tour mon plaisir en giclant en puissant jet à l'intérieur de son ventre accueillant. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, nos torses blottit l'un contre l'autre, haletant d'un marathon qui en temps normal n'aurait pas dû porter atteinte à notre endurance Herculéenne.

**Bella** : Pardonne-moi, pour Swann et ce long mois de délaissement.

_ _Je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends, j'étais pareil quand je t'ai connus. Je ne vivais que pour toi, jour et nuit, mon esprit et mon regard ne te lâchaient__ jamais d'un instant, tu étais mon obsession et rien ni personne ne pouvait m'éloigner de toi..._

**Bella** : Elle est tellement mignonne aussi.

_ _Pas autant que toi_, plaisantai-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou bien partant pour un troisième round.

**Bella** : _Dites donc Mr Cullen, qu'est-ce que je sens-là_, rigola-t-elle en glissant sa main entre nos corps nus.

Nous allâmes pour débuter un nouveau câlin lorsqu'un intrus, Emmett, frappa à notre porte.

__ Dégage Emmett, nous sommes occupés là…_

**Emmett** : La morpionne est intenable…

_Effectivement je l'entendais pleurer._

Je pestai alors que Bella venait de quitter précipitamment le lit pour accourir vers la porte, nue.

_ _Mets une fringue…_

Rapidement elle enfila une de mes chemises qui traînait dans la pièce et entre-ouvrit la porte. Frustré je remontai dans le lit et m'adossai à la tête de lit, observant Bella revenir vers moi la petite dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut près du lit je tirai sur le drap pour lui faire de la place et le reposai sur ses jambes lorsqu'elle fut assise à mes côtés.

**Bella** : _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué_, dit-elle à Swann en l'embrassant sur la joue.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Voila, c'est la fin...**_

_**Merci à vous tous et toutes pour m'avoir suivis durant ces deux ans. Il est temps pour moi de mettre fin à cette fiction, même si j'aurais bien pus la continuer encore pas mal de temps. Mais bon au bout de 2 ans je commence à saturer un peu...**_

_**Il est possible que je fasse des extra, selon les demandes (de couple, d'êvements)**_

_**Il est fort probable que je publie bientôt, ajouter moi en alert author si le coeur vous en dit**_

_**Merci à Marine, ma beta, celle qui m'a accompagné durant presque un an.**_

_**Et puis à toutes mes fidèles lectrices (et lecteur aussi ^^)**_

_**Merci, et j'espère à bientôt...**_

_**Marie.**_


End file.
